A Fateful Walk
by Shygui
Summary: After the final battle. A walk through the castle will shift the destiny of several people. Harry once again leaps without looking trying to save the life of a Slytherin witch he barely knows even after six years of school. The aftermath of his decision will have significant ramifications for those involved. EWE - please be aware that this Fic will go to some dark places.
1. Chapter 1 - A fateful walk

A/N – 1) This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so I hope that you will go easy on me

A/N – 2) This has been significantly edited, hopefully for the better. Thanks to Eltanin Rose, randver, AmazinglyAwesome & the Unreal Insomniac for their comments, thoughts and brilliant pieces of advice – hopefully I have taken your points and improved this piece of work and not ruined it.

A/N – 3) following the advice of Eltanin Rose & the Unreal Insomniac (if you're looking for a great read try their story The Amalgamation Agreement), this story is now beta'd by CasketFan5 – who is try to make me look good, I hope he has succeeded.

It was quiet now, 3am and the castle, which had forever felt alive with magic and life, felt muted as if it were aware of the great losses that the magical world had suffered in the past year. Debris lay everywhere, narrow paths had been picked out between the piles, so that people could still navigate the hallways.

It was through the gloom, a young man had walked, unable to sleep with his mind a jumble of thoughts, accusations, and self-recriminations. His friends had tried earlier in the evening to get him to rest, but his mind refused to shut down. Constantly replaying what if scenarios that had only served to frustrate him further.

He had complied with their wishes, by pretending to go to the tower and lay down. As soon as he could no longer hear them, he had disillusioned himself and had again slipped quietly from the room, to roam the halls again looking for the bodies of the slain that had yet to be found, so that he would know what the true cost had actually been, and to beg forgiveness from cold lifeless eyes.

He found their two bodies amongst the rubble, just below the entrance to the dungeons. A young Hufflepuff girl maybe a third or fourth year had died from what looked like a piercing hex to the abdomen whilst to the young man's surprise a Slytherin of similar age had died clutching her hand, his chest a pulpy mess.

From the positioning of the bodies, it was clear to the young man that they were protecting each other and had died in the attempt; something about these two shook loose a fundamental pillar of the young man's consciousness, why would a Slytherin be protecting a Hufflepuff?

He shook his head clearing away the nagging thoughts and doubts that his mind conjured up. After carefully clearing way the detritus littering the bodies and closing their eyes, he turned away, his anger seething and bubbling to the surface, he leant his head against the cool wall, struggling to bring himself under control.

Two young lives, stuffed out before they had a chance, and it was his fault, he had brought the battle here. His mistake, his fault, all this death was his fault. It took a while before his ragged breathing slowly returned to normal; head bowed he reverently wrapped the bodies together in a conjured white cotton sheet. Preparing to leave, he swallowed the bitterness that seemed to have taken up residence in his throat.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to head back up to the entry hall, glancing once again at the couple he had just wrapped. Yet again, his mind tried to focus on the fact that the other search parties had not found these two. Why hadn't they been discovered yet? It wasn't as if they were buried under piles of rubble.

Clamping down with his limited occlumency skills that he had developed in the last year, and grabbing hold of that thought his mind pierced through the fog and he immediately understood the implications, someone had cast a confundus charm or similar across the dungeon entrance.

'Why' was a question that he determined could wait until later, peering down the stairs he gathered himself turned and moved towards the dungeons lighting his wand with a lumos.

He was surprised at how little damage was down here once he reached the lower level, knowing the layout of the castle intimately he knew he had a decision to make. The Hufflepuff and the Slytherin dorms lay in opposite directions the Hufflepuff dorms over looked the Black Lake and were built into the cliffs on the current level.

The Slytherin dorms were located a further floor down under the lake. Deciding to work his way down he turned towards the kitchens and the Hufflepuff dorms. The signs of battle became more pronounced the closer he got to his destination. Debris littered the hallway, and so far, he had found the bodies of three marked Death Eaters. Determining that they were dead he moved on cautiously stepping around bricks, the remnants of paintings and other Hogwarts paraphernalia.

It was against the collapsed entry to the Hufflepuff dorms that he found them; four Hufflepuffs alongside three Slytherins, all of them members of his class. In front of them lay the bodies of seventeen followers of the Dark Lord, some whole, some with body parts plastered across the hallway.

The young man ignored the bodies of the death eaters and hurried to the side of the students, from the way that they had fallen, he could see that the girl propped against the wall had been the last to go down. She had gathered the bodies of her fallen comrades from both houses to her as if trying to protect them. Blood seeped from a wound on her scalp staining her natural blonde hair red, and cascaded down over her closed eyes.

He moved to the first student Susan Bones, her left arm was broken and her wand remained clutched in her right hand as though waiting for her to cast her next spell. Checking for a pulse, he found one regular and steady. Apart from the broken arm, it looked as though someone had tried to heal her wounds and placed her in an unconscious state.

Turning over the next form he found Blaise Zabini, the dark Italian boy had a large gash that ran from the middle of his chest across his left shoulder. Someone had hastily repaired this wound, as he could see where the skin had been knitted together and there were puckers from where pieces of his clothing had been accidently gathered into the wound. His right thigh was missing a chunk of muscle but the wound only seeped blood indicating that it to had been treated if only quickly. Again, he found a pulse although weaker than that of Susan's.

Tracey Davis' head was in the lap of the blonde girl, small bubbles of red foam dribbled from the side of her mouth as she breathed small shallow breaths. Determining this to be a good sign that at least she was breathing the young man moved on to the next figure of Ernie McMillan. His right arm dangled from its socket almost completely torn off, but again his wounds had been hastily repaired, so that they were no longer life threatening almost as though they had been put in stasis.

Justin Finch-Fletchley had lost his right leg below the knee although the amputated limb remained next to him; multiple puncture wounds peppered his arms and chest though he too breathed in short shallow breaths, his wounds oozing. Hannah Abbott lay next to him a large egg on her forehead appeared to be her only visible wound although a small amount of blood dribbled from her ears.

His eyes came back to the blonde in the middle of all the carnage, he realised that it was Daphne Greengrass. An enigma that had walked the halls of Hogwarts with him for six years, her right leg was bent and twisted beneath her, her wand lay next to her right hand forgotten, the hand clenched in a claw, her left on Tracey's forehead.

He felt for a pulse and her ice blue eyes snapped open as his hand touched cold skin. Clouded in pain not seeing anything in front of them, three words bubbled from her lips 'please help them', her eyes closing with a sigh.

Her pulse was erratic and her breathing minimal if at all, summing up the situation, he knew that he only had a small amount of time. Now frantic, his mind in overdrive as here were people he could save. He called out to Hogwarts for help; the request had no sooner left his lips than when he heard a small pop behind him as house elf in a Hogwarts tea towel appeared. 'Sir needs help?' enquired the elf.

'Yes, can you get us all to the hospital wing?' asked the boy not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

'Not on my own, I be back with help' and with that the elf popped away, apparating back ten seconds later with seven other elves in tow. 'Hold on Sir, we be going now,' each of the elves reached out and touched one of the injured students and popped them away.

The party had barely appeared before the young man was screaming 'Madam Pomfrey we need your help!'

A slightly dishevelled and yawning medi-witch walked around a screen followed by two other witches in St. Mungo's uniforms. 'What seems to be...' her voice trailed off, 'Where did you find them? Ladies start assessing the damage' commands snapping out as she moved into healer mode.

'In the dungeons near the Hufflepuff dorms, I think she saved them all,' without looking he had reached down with his left hand and clutched the blonde-haired girl's hand, it was cold and clammy to touch.

'She is dying' the thought echoed in his head all other cognitive function seemed to have been pushed away by this one fact. 'Help them please, you have to help them,' he begged, he wouldn't allow them to die, too many had already paid for his failures.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in complicated patterns over the girls' body, her expression darkened as she learned more about the injuries she had sustained. When she had finished her face drained of colour. 'I'm sorry there is nothing I can do for her, she appears to have been hit with an organ liquefying curse along with cruciatus curse,' her voice rasping.

'She's expended to much magic, her core is just about empty' Madam Pomfrey's voice was low and heavy. 'Most likely, I think when healing the others; I recognise her work, she would have made a great healer.'

Sighing and looking up at the young man Madam Pomfrey continued 'she is only just holding on, I can make her more comfortable but without enough of her own magic left to help me, I can't heal her.'

The young man looked back at the medi-witch, tears welled in his eyes, born of frustration, lack of sleep and the thought that someone else would die because of him. 'You failed them,' screamed his mind, 'You should have found them earlier, you should have never gone to bed, not while there were still people unaccounted for, this is your fault.' 'No' a hoarse whisper escaping his lips, 'No, I don't accept that, she saved them all, it isn't right we just give up on her' and his wand snapped into his right hand.

A single thought rebounded around his head 'I have magic I can give, I will share with you, mine' and without knowing what he was doing he poured his own pure magic into her body still holding her hand.

Madam Pomfrey watched mouth open as a pure white light haloed around the young man and woman. As it dimmed, and finally catching hold of her senses she again started a diagnostic spell, 'always leaping before he looks' she murmured before a dumfounded expression crossed her face.

'Impossible' she whispered, where before there was virtually no magic now the girls core was thrumming with power. Flicking a diagnostic spell across the boy as he knelt over the girl still watching her face, she saw that although some of the magic in his core had been depleted, his body still sung with power as though he were recharging himself from thin air.

Shaking her head Madam Pomfrey started muttering healing spells, counter curses, calling for potions and salves, all thought of what had just occurred leaving her mind for now as she worked on the girl. First to stabilise her and second to counter the damage wreaked by the spells that had been cast on her.

Fifteen minutes into the treatment and the ice blue eyes opened and this time they met the emerald eyes looking back at her.


	2. Chapter 2 - A sea of pain

A/N - 1) The 1st chapter has been significantly edited, hopefully for the better. Thanks to Eltanin Rose, randver, AmazinglyAwesome & The Unreal Insomniac for their comments, thoughts and brilliant pieces of advice – hopefully I have taken your points and improved this piece of work and not ruined it.

A/N - 2) following the advice of Eltanin Rose & The Unreal Insomniac (if you're looking for a great read try their story The Amalgamation Agreement), this story is now beta'd by CasketFan5 – who is trying to make me look good, I hope he has succeeded.

A/N - 3) Recommended Reading - Ruthless Revenge by Yunaine, it's definitely not meant for fans of Ginny and Draco.

Daphne swam in a sea of pain, her body wracked with the throbbing torment of the cruciatus as random thoughts, snippets of terse conversations drifted in and out of her consciousness, and a pair of shining emerald eyes haunted her vision. Her eyes closed, 'So this is what it's like to die' the thought came and went in an instant. Slowly she drifted back into unconsciousness and to the sweet oblivion of the void.

Her body ached, she wasn't sure how long she had floated in the void, but her thoughts drifted and she could hear the harsh whispers of conversations that seemed to cascade all around her. Accusations and anger in peoples voices washed over her consciousness but through it all she could feel a calm presence holding her hand as if to say it was all going to be ok and that she didn't have to fight anymore. That she could let go, her mum she decided, had come to find her. Her final thought as she was again claimed by the inky blackness of the void was that she hoped her mum wouldn't be too upset with her for sleeping some more.

Yelling and anger seeped into the void, echoing through her consciousness, tugging her back to reality. She could hear her mother's voice tempered and resolute trying to calm the cacophony of voices that whirled around the room. Poppy Pomfrey's voice cut across the noise firm in the conviction that she would clear everyone out if they couldn't be trusted to behave themselves. Tracey's voice sounded quite close, she could hear her holding a whispered conversation with her sister but could only grasp snippets of what they were saying, nothing coherent only the occasional murmur of 'Potter'.

Her eyes felt gritty as she opened them, as though she had been asleep for a week, the muted familiar light of the hospital wing of the early evening filtered in. As her eyes adjusted, she became aware of the multitude of people around her bed. Silence had reigned once she began to stir and her mother's voice called to her from her left side, and her head rolled in that direction seeking the sound of her voice. 'Welcome back sleepyhead,' she said with a smile warming her face as she carded her fingers through her eldest daughters fringe, a single tear of joy rolled down her left cheek. 'We thought we had lost you'.

She tried to speak but her voice refused to cooperate, instead a raspy croak was all that she managed. Her mother held a glass of water to her lips and she managed a small sip that burned her throat as though she had drunk a shot of fire whiskey. Slowly she looked around at the people gathered around her bed, next to her mother, Astoria and Tracey sat close by on her left beaming smiles on their faces as though they were welcoming her back from a trip. Standing behind them all, leaning casually against the wall stood Blaise, he smirked and winked at her as if knowing a joke that he was about to let her in on. A snort of laughter bounced across from her right hand side, but she ignored it for the moment.

At the foot of her bed sat Susan & Justin still looking beaten up. Susan's arm was slung across her body and both had bruises peppering them, crutches leaned across Justin's thighs but she couldn't see the reason for them. Behind them stood Hannah, a massive bruise marring her face, both eyes also looked puffy and swollen, as though she had been smacked in the face by a bludger. Turning her head further, what she saw left her feeling like she was hallucinating. Seated about halfway down her bed were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Finally sitting closest to her pillow was the Boy Who Lived, the emerald-eyed "chosen one". He was watching her as if ashamed or embarrassed but why that was her mind couldn't comprehend.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled eyes dropping from hers.

As his words entered her brain she stiffened.

'Now Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for, we have discussed this a half a dozen times,' her mother's words cut the silence like a knife. Since when did her mother call Potter, 'Harry', just how long had she been out and what had he done to her that he felt required an apology?

Before she could start demanding answers Madam Pomfrey appeared with a tray full of potions over his shoulder. 'Okay, everybody out except family, as you can see, she will be fine, she just has some resting to do,'

A chorus of farewells and get wells greeted her ears as the majority of the people left the room, only her mother, sister and Tracey remained. Turning back to face Poppy she noticed that Potter was still sitting in his seat, body tucked in on itself as though he was expecting a physical assault.

'I didn't know we were family, POTTER,' she rasped out only to be scolded by her mother. Something very funny was going on and she couldn't get her bearings.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers 'I'm sorry,' he said again the gravity in his voice, relaying to her scrambling brain that whatever he had done was serious.

'Mr Potter, why don't you hold these,' Pomfrey said, placing the tray in his hands she deftly started doling out potions to Daphne.

Knowing better than to argue with Poppy, Daphne grimaced her way through the potions shaking her head as she swallowed the last. 'Why is he here?' she asked pointedly looking at her mother for answers.

'He's your new boyfriend,' Astoria giggled obviously impressed with her own joke, though Daphne didn't fail to notice the smile that crossed both Tracey's and her mother's lips.

'Astoria,' her mother gave an exasperated sigh as though she had been dealing with these comments for a while. After a quelling look at her youngest, she turned a more serious expression towards Daphne. 'What do you remember of the battle?'

Again snippets of memories flowed across her mind refusing to be caught, 'Nothing... it's all hazy and blurred'.

Tracey sat forward and began to fill in the blanks, 'We were moving back to our commons like McGonagall instructed, but before we got too far we ran into the 4 puff's. They were supposed to be moving the younger years down one of the secret passages and out of Hogwarts, but it had been blocked off. So they had decided to move them all to the Hufflepuff commons and protect them there. Susan saw us and asked us to help.' She shook her head 'I don't know what you see in your cousin, she is too nice for her own good.'

Smiling a bit she continued, 'As we passed through the top of the stairs you cast a confundus charm hoping to hide the entrance and tied it to yourself as you couldn't get it to stick to the walls. It worked to for a time until the werewolves arrived, they must have followed the scent or something. Once we had the kids all in the common room, McMillan had the bright idea to collapse the door so that even if we fell the kids would be safe for a bit longer.'

'You know I am sure you have some Griffindor in you because you stayed at the final corner disillusioned to watch and took the first three out as they turned the corner. After that you ran back to our position, and then it was a free for all.' She sighed taking her head in her hands, 'It was all so fast, I don't remember everything that happened, but I remember Susan taking out the scum who held you under the cruciatus curse before she was blown off her feet. And after that nothing until you were levitating me to you to heal me.' She looked up meeting Daphne's eyes for the first time since commencing the tale. 'You saved all our lives and very nearly gave your own up to do so,' tears rolled down her cheeks and Daphne noticed that her own eyes were weeping.

'How do you thank someone for that, or repay them?' Silence settled over the group, all their eyes glistening.

'You don't,' Harry's voice broke the silence. 'You try to live the best life you can, so that their sacrifice means something.'

'Why are you still here, Potter?' Daphne swivelled her head to find him again looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

Again, her mother rebuked her telling her that 'Harry' had a name.

Tracey cleared her throat and looked embarrassed, 'He is here because... because...'

Daphne's mother took over "because he found all of you four days ago and because he saved your life.'

Daphne stared at Potter. It looked like he hadn't slept for days, a small amount of fuzz decorated his cheeks, his black hair was in disarray as usual and he looked white and gaunt. 'So..., that's what he does, right?'

Harry chuckled 'yeah I guess I do.' Tracey snorted whilst Astoria giggled to herself.

It was Poppy that continued the story. 'We don't know how he did it yet, but when he found you all, he got the elves to transport you here. You were dying Daphne. There was nothing I could do.' For the first time in the three years that Daphne had assisted in the hospital wing she heard Poppy's voice crack. "You had basically no magic left in your core. You'd been hit with numerous curses and hexes of which the worst was the organ liquefying curse plus the cruciatus.'

Daphne looked at Poppy, her face sagging. 'But how am I still alive? You need the patient's magic to assist in the healing process.'

Daphne's teeth tugged at her bottom lip. 'How?' She asked again looking at Poppy, hoping for a rational explanation. All she got however, was a pointed finger towards Potter. Looking at him again she scowled, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" punctuating each word.

Harry looked into her eyes as she waited for the other shoe to drop. 'I accidently bound our cores together.'

She blinked, whatever she had been expecting that wasn't it.

'I'm sorry' he said again still looking into her eyes.

Daphne blinked again, this must be a bad dream surely.

'I think you broke her Harry,' Astoria chimed in.

Poppy handed her a dreamless sleep potion and Daphne scowled at it then at Potter before downing it in a single swallow. 'You will be,' was her last comment as the void closed around her again.


	3. Chapter 3 - A magical tether

A/N 1) – Now beta'd by CasketFan5 – who is trying to make me look good, I hope he has succeeded.

A/N 2) – Recommended Reading - A humorous little one shot of less than a thousand words Tolerance by Viscount Anarchy.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all, I'm just playing in her sandbox.

Harry sighed, it was seven am, and he had been woken again by the insistent pull of his magic. 'Two hours... a measly two hours' was all the freedom he currently had before his magic wanted to reconnect with Daphne's.

She was going to be difficult about this; he could already see that, not that he blamed her. This was his fault after all. He sighed once more, 'why did things always get messed up when he tried to help, it wasn't like he had tried to bind them together, he just didn't want someone else to die.'

He rolled to his side and stared at the curtain, he could feel her on the other side, still in her potion-induced sleep. His magic tugged at him, urging him to make the connection, slipping quietly out of bed, he moved with a long practiced silence around the curtain.

She always looked peaceful whilst asleep and she was definitely beautiful if only in an untouchable sort of way. He tried once more to reconcile the girl that he had seen around Hogwarts with the girl that her mum, Tracey and Astoria described.

His memories of her weren't at all substantial. They had shared classes together of course, but she was hardly interactive with the majority of the class. He frowned, well at least from fourth year on. The three years prior she wasn't exactly sociable but she didn't go out of her way to be unfriendly to people, she would acknowledge you if you had cause to interact.

Shaking his head, he moved closer to her bed, he knew that he could hold out for longer, but eventually he would suffer the consequences; blurred vision, headaches, nausea, and shaking were the best of them. It had been six hours after he had saved her life before Poppy had understood what had happened and by that time, he was a wreck. For the last five days, he had rarely pushed it past the two-hour mark.

He pulled the seat up that he seemed to have taken up residence in, subconsciously her right hand sought his left, and the magic flowed between them at the first touch. There was warmth to it, a gentle pulse that felt intimately familiar and ever so slightly arousing. He blushed, face lighting up, it was something he still had no control over, much to Astoria and Tracey's glee.

Those two were unlike any Slytherin's he had ever met. During morning of the second day after the battle of Hogwarts as it was now known, Tracey had hobbled over to Daphne's bed and promptly asked him what exactly he was doing holding Daphne's hand. Astoria had followed watching carefully.

It had taken the intervention of Madam Pomfrey to assure them that he had no ill intent and that he and Daphne would require a small amount of physical contact at different stages through the day and night, otherwise their magic started acting out.

It hadn't taken long for them to open up a bit, they were both warm, bubbly and funny and entirely too happy to tease him. They hadn't shared any great personal details with each other yet, but he had come to know them somewhat, finally realising that his view of all Slytherins had been tainted by Malfoy coloured glasses.

The two of them had become a beacon of happiness, in what was an ocean of sour tears. It was not that they had tried to make him smile which they did with disarming regularity, but they also joined him when he sat with Daphne and talked to her, telling her what was happening, teasing him and generally just keeping him company.

He found himself almost relaxed when in their company and his mind free from the bitterness that he felt most of the time. Too many had lost their lives, so many sacrificed and yet he was getting all the plaudits and acclimation, so he had taken to hiding away when not in the hospital wing, surfacing occasionally for meals, waiting for the furore to abate.

His own friends had taken the news in mostly typical fashion, Hermione had at least waited until they were alone before launching into a tirade, asking him 'what was he thinking, why hadn't he asked them to accompany him' and generally berating him for poor decision making.

Then before he knew what was happening, she threw herself into his arms apologising, and reassuring him that they would find away to fix it. Just as promptly, she turned and left to go to the library, before returning sheepishly, less than a minute later when she remembered that the library was still in disarray.

She was frustrated in her inability to help, so she tried to be there for Harry whenever she could find the time from helping with the rebuild of Hogwarts. Her eyes would always eventually find Daphne and a puzzled expression would adorn her face until something else grabbed her attention.

Ron was typical Ron; he blamed Daphne for the whole problem saying that she had probably been plotting a way to get Harry away from Ginny so that she could sink her fangs in him.

For the moment, Harry had given up trying to convince Ron that this was his fault but now that Daphne was awake, he knew that he would have to broach the subject again, before he made the situation worse.

He didn't blame Ron for how he felt, he knew some of the trauma that the entire Weasley family had suffered at the hands of Slytherin House. On the other hand, he also conceded after talking with Daphne's friends and family that just like not all Gryffindor's were honourable, not all Slytherin's were backstabbing self-serving snakes. He knew that Ron would come around but right now, he was struggling to deal with the loss of his brother and Daphne was a convenient outlet for his frustrations.

Ginny was a completely separate conundrum, she hadn't visibly seemed too upset by the whole saga at all and Harry was at a loss as to how he felt about this. Had she been screaming and throwing hexes then at least he would have understood what she felt, but he was unsure of how to handle the Ginny that had found him hiding at the top of the astronomy tower one night.

She had been reserved and quiet, but hers eyes had been puffy red, and for the longest time she sat opposite him just watching. When he had started to apologise, she had shushed him. 'Don't Harry this isn't your fault, I don't blame you for what you did, it's who you are, it's why we love you,' she had turned then, to watch the stars on the Black Lake, taking the time to compose herself.

He wanted to go and comfort her, but this wasn't the Ginny he knew and he was entirely uncertain of what to do, so he had waited.

Her voice was low and strained once she continued, 'I'm not angry with you, how could I be? You did it without thinking, to save a life, much like you saved mine.' Then she turned, kissed him, whispered 'good luck,' and left him alone.

He had hardly seen her since that night; Hermione told him that she had taken to spending a majority of her time with George, trying to help him overcome the grief of losing his other half. He had hoped that if he survived, that they would try again, but as each day slipped past that future seemed less and less likely.

Neville and Luna had taken it in their stride, Neville had merely winked at him and said 'only you Harry' before laughing and wishing him good luck with it all. 'I'll be here if you need someone to hold you down whilst Madam Pomfrey patches you up.' It had taken him a good couple of minutes before he had composed himself enough to pat Harry on the back and leave.

Luna had blamed some exotic animal explaining obviously he had no choice but to save Daphne's life, and that he had several of them still plaguing him. 'Don't worry Harry, the Nargles tell me you will be fine... eventually' she had smiled impishly and then skipped from the room, leaving Harry utterly confused.

Daphne stirred, shifting in her sleep, 'please not yet, don't wake up yet' he had no desire to try explaining why he was currently holding her hand whilst she slept. Just a couple more minutes and he could move back to his own bed, to try to get some more sleep, and then they could deal with this whilst there were witnesses, he knew her reputation for hexing first and questioning later.

He sighed, rolling his aching shoulders and he felt tired and worn. His body ached as though he had been held under the cruciatus again, perhaps he should talk to Madam Pomfrey about it, maybe he had some lingering effects from his foray into the forbidden forest.

'Mum?' Daphne yawned without opening her eyes.

Harry froze; shut his eyes and hunched in on himself, 'just my luck' hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't freak out, 'one of these days I'll catch a break.'

'What time is it' she stifled another yawn, blinking the fog from her eyes. 'WHAT IN MORGANA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING POTTER?' Her voice smashed the tranquillity of the early morning, and multitude of emotions flickered across her face, faster than Harry could comprehend.

Snatching her hand from his grasp, the connection broke and she hissed 'what the fuck was that?' looking at her hand as though it had betrayed her.

Harry grimaced, he could hear the hospital wing waking up, 'that was the connection between our cores,' she was not going to like this, not one bit.

She scowled at him 'Explain..., explain to me why you are here in the middle of the night holding the hand of a girl you don't know, like some creepy pervert.' More emotions washed across her and she shifted subtly away from him, drawing in on herself, whilst looking about in a slight panic.

'Calm down Daphne, I'm not going to hurt you, I think it best if we wait for Madam Pomfrey to discuss this', he held his open hands up, trying to calm her down.

She stared back at him eyes narrowing, 'Where's my wand?'

'Your mother has it, she thought it best that she kept it until you woke,' he said as he watched her face, adding 'thank god,' under his breath.

'What was that,' she was still scowling at him as if it would eviscerate him where he sat.

Before he could answer, Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the curtain, 'Good morning dear, I see you are awake,' she smiled. 'Good morning to you to Mr Potter.'

'Morning' they said in unison, still watching each other.

'I take it, she woke a little earlier than you were hoping Mr Potter,' her voice lifting slightly as she found the humour in the situation.

'You could say that' Harry grumbled, 'I doubt holding my hand is going to be the highlight of her day.'

'You can say that again Potter and you still haven't answered my question,' she huffed. Calming somewhat now that someone else had joined them. 'Poppy what is going on?' Her gaze shifted to the medi-witch, 'Why does he seem to think he has the right to hold my hand anytime that he feels like it, and where is my mother?'

'It's okay Daphne, we will explain everything but you need to remain calm, Mr Potter isn't doing anything too harm you, he's actually helping you,' Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand over and around Daphne. 'Hmmm... the cruciatus damage is still healing far faster than usual I see, at this rate in about a week you should be able to come off the potion regime.'

Harry jerked; this was the first time he had been present whilst Madam Pomfrey examined Daphne since that night, he definitely needed to talk to Madam Pomfrey a bit later, regarding how he currently felt.

'Mr Potter could you please contact Cassandra, I think given Daphne's state of mind we need to have this discussion sooner rather than later, don't you?' seeing Harry nod, Madam Pomfrey started to hand Daphne potions.

Harry smirked whilst he watched Daphne grimace her way through the potions, he could sympathise, most of them tasted vile. Lazily he flicked his wand into his hand and called on 'Prongs' and asked him to go and fetch Mrs Greengrass. Then unexpectedly, he was wearing one of Daphne's potions, they really did taste vile.

'Morgana's saggy tits Potter, some warning would be nice before you do shit like that,' Daphne coughed.

'Sorry' he said simply 'I didn't think.'

'Well that's obvious, you never do,' came the hacking reply.

'What the hell do you mean by that' snarled Harry, she'd been awake for less than ten minutes, and already she was getting on his nerves. Tracey and Astoria had been playing a joke on him he decided, because this girl was exceedingly painful to be around, nowhere could he see the intelligent, witty, and fun girl they had described. Instead, she appeared to be a good-looking banshee.

'Children... behave,' Madam Pomfrey instantly cut across both of them, glaring at them until they both hung their heads. 'Are you both going to be good or do I have to wait until Cassandra arrives before getting Daphne another potion?'

The question hung in the air before Harry answered sourly, 'we'll be good.'

Madam Pomfrey looked at them calculatingly before nodding and leaving to get another potion. Five minutes later when she returned, the atmosphere was frosty, neither of them had moved and both wore petulant looks.

Daphne had just finished the last of her potions when Mrs Greengrass, Astoria and Tracey walked in, 'Good morning you two' she greeted them with her customary smile. Cassandra Greengrass was a very good-looking woman, Harry had to admit. She was tall, every bit of five foot ten inches with a lithe dancer's body. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders, and she carried herself with a grace that Harry had seldom seen. It was easy to see where the two Greengrass girls had acquired their looks.

Harry barely grunted a good morning back whilst Daphne greeted her family cordially.

'What's happened?' she enquired her smile slipping slightly.

Daphne seized on the opening, 'Oh I don't know, how about when I woke up this morning, Mr Creepy over here was holding my hand,' her eyes boring into Harry. 'Or how about, when did you all get friendly and on first name basis with the "boy who lived", huh? I thought you were supposed to be my friends and family,' Daphne seethed eyes roving from one to another.

'What about the fact that the only two times I've been awake since the battle, he's been here too, and apparently he knows all about my diagnosis and treatment,' her anger rolled off her in waves. She opened her mouth to continue but her mother cut her off.

'Daphne stop!' Her mother gave her a glare, her face showing her embarrassment. 'That's enough young lady, start engaging your brain before you dig the hole you're in any deeper.'

Astoria goggled at her mother, as Tracey watched on, cringing at her friend's tirade.

Daphne turned back to Harry, 'Leave Potter...now and don't come back,' the venom in Daphne's voice was unmistakable.

Harry rose to his feet, his face white, 'Tracey, Astoria, Mrs Greengrass, its been a pleasure getting to know you, thank you for your time and understanding,' his voice strained. 'I didn't want this to happen and I don't want to get between you all, so I'll leave you to it, maybe it will be fine now she's awake.

He turned to leave but Tracey grabbed his arm. 'Harry please don't, she doesn't understand what she is saying' she begged, her eyes imploring him to stay.

'Let him go Tracey, I know exactly what I am saying,' venom still dripping from her tongue.

He turned to Daphne, 'You know Greengrass, your family has done nothing but sing your praises, but you know what? I think you've been hiding your true self from them, because from what I've seen your nothing but a selfish and petulant bitch, you don't deserve them.'

'Oh and I suppose you do,' she lashed back.

'No, no I don't, but I would appreciate them,' he made to leave again but Tracey still held his arm.

'Harry please, just give me a minute and then you can go' Tracey looked him in the eye waiting for him to acknowledge her. he gave a slight nod and she relaxed somewhat before turning to face Daphne, letting go of his arm.

'Daph, you know I love you right, so what I'm about to say is for your own good. So shut up and listen and if you interrupt me so help me I'll hex you.' Tracey's voice was calm but her breathing had a ragged edge to it.

'I know what you are doing, but you're being stupid again. For four years I have tried to get you to see reason but you refuse, deluding yourself that you're fine.' She clenched her fists 'I have begged you to get help, this cold heartless bitch you've become isn't you, you need help.'

Daphne sat back in mouth falling open as Tracey continued, 'The girl I knew, my best friend, I lost her 4 years ago and I have been desperately trying to get her back.'

She looked Daphne in the eyes, 'But you know what Daph, at some point you have to admit defeat and I just can't do it anymore. I bet you haven't even thanked Harry for saving your life. You haven't thought about what it cost him, after he had already sacrificed so much. I don't know him well, but even I can see he is hurting.'

She pointed at him 'Look at him Daph, I mean really look at him. Does he look like he is going to take advantage of you? He wouldn't know how to do that.' Tracey was gulping in large breaths. 'I won't do this anymore, until you self perform a rectal craniotomy...'

'A what?' cut in Harry.

'She means pull her head out of her arse' Astoria filled him in

Tracey glared at them both before continuing 'then you can deal with this on your own...' she looked to Mrs Greengrass and Astoria, 'I'm sorry Aunt Cass, Astoria but I can't do this anymore. Call us when she needs him,' she turned back to Daphne 'trust me Daph, you will need him.'

Then she pivoted and snatched Harry's arm, 'Come on Harry, we're leaving,' and with that she marched him out of the Hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tough conversations

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox.

A/N 1) – Now beta'd by CasketFan5 – who is trying to make me look good, I hope he has succeeded.

A/N 2) – Just a heads up that Daphne's story may be a bit confronting for some people, I have tried not to be too graphic and left most of it, the worst parts to your imagination. However, for the record, it's based on something that happened to an ex-girlfriend of mine, from my university days, many years ago.

A large part of my Daphne is based on her, and I still think about her sometimes, even though I've been happily married to an amazing woman for a long time now.

She told me about this time in her life after we had been together for about six months, during a drunken afternoon. It took me six weeks to put the pieces together after that day and even though most of it had occurred seven years prior, it was still a vivid part of her.

The scenarios, plus Daphne, Tracey, Astoria & Cassandra's actions have been shifted to fit this story but what happens between those four characters (including the part about the cousin, but that's another story) at the end of last chapter and the start of this one is a fairly accurate reflection of the real events.

I found it very hard to write so, if my Ex is reading this, (not that she is a FF type of girl) then I hope I haven't opened any of your scars, to you the readers I hope that you are still with me after this, I will be interested to hear your thoughts.

\- AFW -

Tracey pushed him outside. 'Umm... what just happened,' he asked shaking his head.

Tracey sighed 'That was me doing something I should have done a long time ago. I should have pushed her more when I knew she wasn't dealing with it, but even after all this time she won't admit there is a problem.' She frowned. 'Actually what I should have done was tell Aunt Cass.' She tilted her head, 'Stay here, I'll be back in a minute, and if you're not here when I get back I will hunt you down and hex you Harry Potter, so just stay here... okay.'

Harry looked at her, puzzled. 'I'm sorry, I don't understand.' He had the feeling that she wasn't exactly talking to him.

'Don't worry about it Harry, this isn't your fault, just stay here, I'll be back in a minute.' She patted his arm and stepped back into the hospital wing.

Harry just watched blinking, trying to work out what the hell just happened. 'Girls,' he said to himself, 'they're bloody confusing.'

\- AFW -

'Daphne, what was Tracey talking about?' Her mother watched her like a hawk, studying her face.

'It was nothing to worry about mum, I've got it under control.' Daphne looked away, trying to keep her emotions in check; she never thought that Tracey would abandon her. Tracey had been as angry as she had ever seen her, 'bloody Potter's fault' she was sure of it.

'Didn't look like nothing to me,' Astoria muttered.

'Shut up, Tori,' Daphne snapped at her sister, she always had to poke when Daphne was at her worst.

'Tori please leave us, I think I need to have a private conversation with my eldest daughter,' Cassandra's eyes narrowed still watching Daphne.

'Fine, I never get to stay for any important stuff,' huffed Astoria, blowing a loose piece of hair from her face. She turned to leave, but was knocked over by Tracey barging back in.

'Tracey...' Daphne reached for her best friend.

'Still not your turn to talk Daph,' Tracey voice was low and tight 'you have until lunch to tell Aunt Cass what really happened or I will. I don't care if you never talk to me again but I will get you help, even if it costs me my best friend.'

'It's not like it hasn't already...,' she muttered under her breath. 'Come on Tori, you don't need to hear this,' Tracey helped Astoria from the ground, turned and pushed her out of the curtains. 'Come find me when you need us Aunt Cass.'

\- AFW -

Astoria stumbled out of the hospital ward doors, 'okay... okay Trace, I'm going no need to push me,' she grumbled. 'Gods, it's not like mum would have let me stay anyway.'

'Sorry Tori, but you really don't need to know what's going on until Daphne is ready to tell you. She's going to have a hard enough time talking to your mum,' Tracey looked back over her shoulder at the wooden doors. 'Gods... I hope I've done the right thing,' she gnawed at her bottom lip.

'Are you two alright?' Harry asked pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on, looking at them intently.

'We're fine Harry, come on we need to have that talk,' replied Tracey as she latched back on to his arm. 'Are you going to be alright on your own for a while, Tori?'

'Another conversation that I am not invited to I guess,' Astoria sighed. 'Yes I'll be fine, flutter off and do whatever, and leave me by myself.' She pouted, 'it's not like any like I have anything valuable to offer to any conversation anyway.'

'Don't be like that, you're too young Tori; trust me you don't need to know this stuff yet.'

'That's hippogriff shit Trace, and you know it. You know what I did to stop the rest of our house causing trouble in the dungeons. Me, Aiofe, Aidyn, Quinn, Tobias, Zane and the younger years held our door. She paused lowering her voice 'and when the fighting sounded like it had stopped, Aidyn went to find you guys to make sure you were ok, because we could only spare one of us, and look what happened to him, he died trying to get help for you all, him and Maddy.'

'Don't tell me I'm too young Trace, I'm sixteen years old and in the last week, I've lost a cousin, because of a decision I helped make and nearly lost my sister. I'm not stupid, I know something happened to Daph and she hasn't been the same since.' She straightened her shoulders, 'so you two run off and talk about whatever, and when you think I deserve to know, so that I can help my sister, you let me know.' With that parting shot, Astoria turned and walked away.

Tracey stood gobsmacked, staring after Astoria's retreating form,

'Umm..., should we go after her?' Harry asked looking at Tracey as still trying to work out what the hell had happened this morning. He had barely been awake thirty minutes and already he'd been involved in three arguments, which had to be some sort of record.

'Err..., probably, but Astoria is good at holding a grudge and is bloody handy with her wand, a bit like Daph actually,' Tracey's voice was tentative, 'I think we should probably let her cool down and then talk to her.' Nodding 'Yeah... that's what we should do,' she added with more conviction.

'Okay, so then what's so important, that you argue with your best friend, drag me out of the room, and then argue with her sister?' Harry asked finally finding some humour in the situation.

Tracey cocked an eyebrow, 'Oh so it's funny is it, Potter,' a smirk appearing on her face. 'We can't talk here, so take us somewhere, where we can ensure that we aren't overheard.' She looked at him with searching eyes. 'Not to bring the mood down again, but how long before you have to go and hold Daph's hand again, and how long do you think you can hold out for?'

He clicked his teeth, 'probably an hour before I can start to feel the pull again and I could hold out at least a couple of hours after that if I have to.' He studied her face, 'why?'

'Because Daph's pain threshold is abysmal and if what you told me is correct, even with the potions she is on, by the first hour after she feels the pull, she is going to be begging you to come and hold her hand.' She watched him closely 'but you're not going anywhere near her until at least an hour after that.'

'I thought you are her friend,' blanching at the prospect of causing someone else pain.

'I am, but you're not, at least not yet, and she needs to know that she can't just walk all over you,' she watched his eyes. 'She needs to know that this has cost you too Harry, and it will do her good to have to depend on you for a while at least until we can sort this out.'

Tracey dropped her eyes and sighed, 'She needs to know that there are good men out there Harry, apart from Blaise, her father and extended family, she needs to learn to trust again,' the last sentence was barely a whisper. 'Let's go Harry, we need to have that talk.'

\- AFW -

'Daphne,' her mother's voice was calm but resolute, 'you have two options, one... you start talking now and tell me what Tracey is talking about, or two, I go and find Tracey and Harry, and I find out from her, what she is talking about. But make no mistake I'm going to find out, one way, or another.'

Daphne's answer was a hoarse whisper, 'please don't, you have no idea what you're asking.' She blinked back tears and curled herself into a ball, 'please... don't ask mum.'

Cassandra hopped on to the bed and pulled her daughter to her, 'it's going to be okay honey, you just need to let us help. We all love you and want the best for you,' her tone was soothing and gentle. 'But we can't help you honey, if you don't let us in.'

'I'm... I'm so ashamed mum, there's something wrong with me, and I just want it to go away, please don't ask me to tell you...' Daphne's voice trailed off, tears streamed down her cheeks as Cassandra held her.

'Baby girl, whatever it was, you know that your father and I will support you one hundred percent, it will be okay, you just have to let us in honey,' Cassandra kissed the top of her head. 'Why don't we get you a calming draught, and go from there, what do you think, hun?'

'You're not going to let this go... are you mum.'

'No honey, I'm not, Tracey wouldn't do something like this without cause, and just so you know, I don't think she is angry with you, more frustrated I think.' Cassandra kissed her hair again, 'I will go and get you that calming draught; will you be ok for a minute?'

Daphne gave a short nod, Cassandra kissed her temple and left the room to find Poppy.

\- AFW -

Harry lead Tracey to a small classroom on the fifth floor, it had remained relatively untouched during the battle only a couple of windows facing the courtyard had been broken.

As soon as they were in and had closed the door, Tracey commenced throwing up privacy wards around the room. Harry sat on the desk and waited; once she was satisfied, she came and stood opposite him.

'Do you think you could conjure or transfigure us up some comfortable chairs, this is going to take a while,' she looked away from him, hugging herself, 'I just hope she forgives me for what I've done and what I am about to do.'

'We don't have to do this Tracey, don't throw your friendship away if you don't have to, I'm sure that we can work something out,' Harry wasn't sure what was going on still but he had figured out whatever it was it had changed Daphne's life.

Tracey looked at him searching his face for a sign of something that only she knew, 'If only that were true Harry. I know Daph better than anyone, I've seen her change from that girl I described to you over her hospital bed, a fun and loving girl into something cold and heartless.' She turned and walked away from him to the windows, 'You know, most of it's not actually her fault, but in her mind, everything has become twisted and skewed, and she blames herself for things that she is blameless for.'

She turned back to him, leaning against the windowsill, 'I won't tell you exactly what happened, or at least what I think happened, that is her story to tell, but what you need to know is that there are at least three separate incidents that started her issues, but I'm positive that more than that took place.

The first that I know of was when she was seven, the second and third incidents occurred in our fourth year...' She cocked her head back against the window, and I'm sure that there were at least a couple more either late fourth year, or early fifth,' She pushed herself off the windowsill, 'Can you make those chairs please Harry, I can't do this standing up.'

Harry quickly transfigured some desks into a couple of comfortable armchairs facing one another and sat down.

Tracey moved slowly to sit opposite him, 'Okay I guess we should start at the beginning.'

\- AFW -

'Here honey drink this, it will help.' Cassandra passed her daughter the small calming draught, she didn't want her going to sleep just yet.

'We don't have to do this mum, I'm fine.' Daphne's voice was soft and held a faint hope that her mother would drop the subject.

'I'm sorry honey but I think we do, something is evidently wrong... but I've had an idea, you don't want to talk about it right?' Cassandra closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable answer.

'No, I don't,' Daphne's quiet answer echoed in her ears.

'Do you think you could let me see, can you show me, give me all the memories so that I can see for myself,' Cassandra watched her daughter's face as panic set in.

'No... please no, I don't want to lose you, you won't love me anymore...' Daphne sobbed her eyes pleading. 'Please don't.'

Cassandra captured her in a hug and murmured in her hair, 'Daphne, whatever it is I will always love you, you are my daughter and part of me. Now show me, my brave girl and let me help you.' Cassandra held her wand to Daphne's temple and waited.

Daphne sagged in defeat, closed her eyes and waited for her mother to pull the memories from her, 'how many are there honey,' her mum asked gently.

'Seven,' Daphne voice was flat, like she had given up the fight, 'please don't hate me mum.'

'Never' Cassandra extracted the memories into a vial. 'Trixie' she called when finished and a house elf arrived with a pop.

'Yes Mistress, how can Trixie help,' the elf asked solemnly.

'Can you get the family pensieve from Nathaniel's office, for me please?' Cassandra asked still hugging her daughter. 'It's going to be fine Daph, we will figure it out.'

Trixie popped back carrying, an ornate looking bowl on a tripod 'Madam, is there anything else Trixie can be doing for you?'

'No Trixie, thank you, I will call you when I need you.' The elf bowed and popped away. 'Daph, just try to rest, I'll be back soon,' and without waiting for an answer, she poured the memories into the pensieve and fell inside.'

\- AFW -

Cassandra landed near her six or seven year old daughter, it was night, moonlight shone on Daphne's blonde hair. She looked around trying to get her bearings; Daphne was poised outside Nat's and her bedroom, the door was partially open and Daphne was peering inside, her eyes wide. Cassandra stepped up to the door to look at what had her daughter transfixed.

Inside, she could she herself, arms tied behind her back, blindfolded, her own underwear stuffed in her mouth and bent over the end of the bed, whilst her husband pounded into her from behind. 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck,' she swore in her mind. Daphne had obviously woken from a bad dream and come to find them.

Nat smacked her arse, hard enough to leave a red hand print on her white flesh and it echoed around the room. She heard her own moan of pleasure and pain, 'You love that don't you, my dirty girl, you love it when I smack your arse and fuck you from behind,' as he smacked her arse again and drove himself violently into her. The memory faded as Daphne fled down the corridor, Cassandra sighed, fabulous, that was just the way a mother wanted her daughter to find out about sex.

The pensieve swirled, and Cassandra found herself on the Hogwarts Express, a fourteen-year-old Daphne was seated on the lap of a blonde boy about sixteen or seventeen, unmoving, three other boys of similar age in the cabin.

'You know you want to Daphne, just say it and I will unfreeze your body,' the boy smirked into her ear, 'you'll love it I promise.' He then winked to the boys opposite who grinned. Cassandra held her hand to her mouth and bit her fist, 'Oh Daphne, what did they do to you,' the memory shuddered, and Daphne nodded her head.

Cassandra cocked her head, 'That's not right, a pure memory doesn't shudder like that,' she said to herself. The memory drew her back and she watched, appalled as the boy violated her daughter with his hands, all whilst the three other boys watched. Daphne moaned, wantonly and her face flushed red, Cassandra could hear Tracey and Blaise's voices searching for her.

'I told you that you would love it,' Daphne nodded and the memory shuddered again. 'You're a dirty little girl, but you had better go my young dove, otherwise your little friends will be worried about you,' and he laughed as he pushed her outside. 'Don't worry though I'll find you again at school.'

Cassandra was fuming as Tracey and Blaise found her stumbling down the passageway, clothing all askew. She listened as they took her away, asking what had happened to her.

The pensieve swirled again, Cassandra now found herself in Hogwarts at the Yule Ball, Daphne was beautiful, in an ice blue single shoulder gown that gathered under her growing bust and flowed down to the floor.

'Hello my young dove, want to come and play again?' it was the same boy from the train, again the memory shuddered just before Daphne nodded.

Cassandra howled in fury, every memory was the same, she had seen enough, she was going to kill this little bastard, he had obviously been messing with Daphne's memories, she wasn't sure what was worse, watching the two boy's defile her daughter in this false memory or not knowing what really happened, but one way or another she would help her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5 - A touch of embarrassment

A/N 1) – Just wanted to thank you all for your continued support, and to say thanks to my new Beta CaskettFan5, who is attempting the impossible task of making me a better writer. We have been going over the previous chapters and I will be reposting them with some small variations.

A/N 2) – Recommended Reading, if you are a Haphne fan like I am there is a sweet little one shot of forbidden love called Don't Tell by abandonedprofile1. Its very short but very sweet, well at least I think so :)

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox (but not very well).

Daphne watched the pensieve, with hollow eyes, her mother had been gone for about an hour, the pensieve still swirled back and forth as the memories played, she would be back soon, and then she would be alone. Her mother would be disgusted by her behaviour and the rest of her family would abandon her, just like Tracey had this morning.

Her mind was tripping over itself as trying to make plans and contingencies for when her mother reappeared from the pensieve, inevitably her father would disown her and kick her out of the family home. How could she afford to live alone, she would need to go to Gringotts and withdraw as much as she could from her trust account before this happened? Maybe she could owl them and request that they set up another account under a different name for her, but that would mean getting out of the hospital wing asap, and were there even any school owls left in the roost?

How was she going to live with no support? As an heiress to an ancient and noble family, she had always had house elves helping to support her family, without them, how would she survive? She knew nothing of how people lived with no domestic support?

Could she get a job? She had excelled throughout her schooling constantly in the top five students in her year, but this year, her NEWT year had been so interrupted and many classes had been an outright waste of time, she thought that she could successfully pass her exams, but her marks would be nowhere near what she could have otherwise achieved, and this would assuredly damage her job prospects, ideally she would return to Hogwarts to finish her schooling next year, but could she afford the tuition if she no longer had family financial support?

What was she going to do? Every contingency she came up with came to a dead end; she did not know enough to survive on her own without the support of her family's wealth and position, her life looked at best bleak, at worst catastrophic.

She closed her eyes again, heaved a sigh, and tried for the hundredth time to relax into her pillows. If she was honest, she was disgusted by herself but every time had felt so good she just had to have more, even when it became more about him and less about her pleasure. 'But that was what all men were like,' she reasoned to herself.

She remembered watching what her father had done to her mother, it had distressed her and left her with nightmares for weeks, how could her father do that to the woman he supposedly loved?

So many questions, 'why had he hit her?', 'didn't he love her anymore?' 'what had she done to deserve it?', she had been so worried for her mother's safety after that, that she hadn't left her alone for weeks right up until she was asked by her mother to 'stop getting under foot.' She had still tried to observe and look out for her mother after that, watching around corners trying to catch her father in the act again so she could rescue her mum, but she never had caught him even remotely being abusive towards her mother.

Slowly the memory had faded and she hadn't thought about it again for a long time until she had confided in Tracey about it, during a conversation about boys and sex, during the trip home on the Hogwarts Express at the end of third year. Tracey had been appalled, and had drawn away from Daphne's father slightly, even though he had never shown anything but affection and love in public for his niece.

They had gossiped about things, about exploring their own bodies, and the idea of sex, which didn't sound as ghastly as it previously had. They had spun fantasies instead, that sounded much like the scenes in the novels stolen from Tracey's mum. The characters always seemed to enjoy the experience but eventually Daphne's mind always came back to that night. She hated pain and couldn't comprehend allowing someone the chance to do that to her.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard her mother appear, she scrunched them closed tighter, her body rigid as she waited for her mother to discard her. Instead, what she got was her mother pulling her to her breast crying into her hair.

Daphne's eyes popped open in shock, confusion on her face. 'Mum, are you okay?' her voice timid,

Her mind was whirling out of control, 'why wasn't her mother yelling at her?'

'Oh honey, I'm fine, how are you doing?' Cassandra kissed her hair, and then cupped her face to look her in the eye. 'I'm sorry I took so long, but I was trying to confirm a few things whilst I was in there.'

'You're not angry or upset with me?' Daphne scrunched her forehead, as confusion coloured her voice.

'Okay honey, look at me, and listen to me very carefully, okay? I am not upset or angry with you, I think that we need to get you checked out by a mind healer from Saint Mungo's... there is a very real possibility that your memories have been tampered with.' Cassandra watched her daughter's eyes waiting for the sign that she hoped would be there.

Daphne's eyes flickered, 'what... no definitely not, I'm perfectly fine mum,' her voice cold and detached.

'Gotcha' Cassandra snarled in her mind, 'whoever you are, you sick bastard... you are going to pay for what you have done to my daughter.' She pulled Daphne back into a hug, 'it's ok honey, just relax, I won't let anyone hurt you, just lay back and try and get some rest, I'll be back to see you soon.'

Daphne looked up at her mother, 'what are you talking about Mother? I am perfectly fine, and I know what I am and have been doing.'

Her Mother's eyes narrowed and Daphne wilted, her mother was as stubborn as anyone she knew, and it wouldn't help if she argued with her.

Watching as her daughter fought some internal battle, Cassandra formed her own action plan. 'Right, first things first, find out what Tracey knows then see Poppy,' Cassandra thought to herself as she stepped outside the hospital wing doors. 'Trixie,' she called again to her personal house elf.

'Yes Mistress,'

'Please find Tracey, and let me know where she is, and let her know to stay there, I'm coming to see her,'

\- AFW -

'Fuck, I don't know Harry, I could be wrong about most of it, I'm not sure what is going on really,' Tracey wrung her hair in her hands, shaking from frustration. 'What I do know is that whenever someone questions her about it, she gets cold and detached and then, pushes that person away and out of her life. The only people she hasn't done that to so far are her family, Blaise and myself.'

She hopped up and started to walk around waving her arms again, 'and that's only because Blaise doesn't question her on it, I'm too stubborn to go anywhere, and the rest of her family don't know there is something wrong... She's changed Harry, and not for the better… and I am sure I am missing something but for the life of me I can't see what.'

She sat back down and started to sob quietly, 'I just wanted my best friend back... now I don't care if she hates me, I just want her to get better.'

Harry's face locked in fear while watching a crying girl, if ever there was a situation that he was ill prepared for this was it.

'You're supposed to comfort crying girls Harry.' Tracey gave a watery half smirk whilst shaking her head, wet eyes still shedding tears, 'Gods you're hopeless, I'm sorry… I'm not usually a crier, but this has been eating at me for more than three years,' she held her arms out 'please?'

Harry lurched to his feet, he wasn't very good at hugs, hell he'd probably had less than twenty in his whole life, but somehow he knew that she wouldn't appreciate being squeezed to death, like Molly would so often do with him. So he held her in his arms firmly, her head turned into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

He held her for a full five minutes as she slowly stopped crying, he was just about to ask if she was okay, when she started giggling. 'What's so funny?'

'If only third year Tracey and Daphne could see me now,' she snickered, 'they'd faint with happiness.'

'What... why?' asked Harry still holding her to his chest, not sure that he should have asked the question, but he wanted to know the answer.

'Cause we had a bit of a crush on you back then, a lot of girls did, you know... you were a sweet little ragamuffin,' she sighed with her whole body. 'When we talked on the train, about who we wanted to have for our first kiss, you were high on the list Harry. A knight with floppy hair if the rumours going round Hogwarts were correct.'

She giggled again, 'I think you're fairly high on Astoria's list too, but I am pretty sure she's already had her first kiss... and third year Daphne would kill her if she got to kiss you first.' Her body tensed and she gasped 'shit I did not just say any of that, you forget that right now,' she stepped back from him face burning red, 'I think I'm going to have to kill you now… cause if I ever do get Daph back and she finds out, she's going to kill me for mentioning all of that.'

'What about Astoria,' Harry asked laughing for what felt like the first time in an age.

'Shut up it's not funny... Harry shut it,' She stamped her foot. 'Gods; I can't believe I said all that, it's your fault you know, lulling a girl into a false sense of security.'

Harry fell back in his chair, 'okay, okay I'll stop,' he said grinning like a mad man, 'so what do we do now?' He had just finished asking the question, when an elf apparated into the room.

The elf turned to Tracey and spoke 'Good morning Miss Tracey, Mistress asks that you remain here, she will see you shortly' before popping away again.

Tracey's face dropped, 'Well then, I guess either Daph, was forthcoming with what was going on or she is coming to get the story from me.' Her eyes watered again, I really don't want to have to talk to Aunt Cass about this.'

'You will be ok, Trace,' Harry gave her a small crooked smile, 'She obviously loves her daughters and her niece, she isn't going to blame you for any of this.'

Tracey just watched him with sad eyes, waiting until Cassandra arrived.

\- AFW -

Cassandra knocked on the door, waiting for Tracey to get the door; instead she was answered by Harry, who stepped aside to let her in.

'I'll leave you guys to it,' he smiled at Tracey.

'Just a minute Harry,' Cassandra grabbed his arm, 'before you go, Tracey what did you tell him?'

'I told him of my suspicions of what I thought I knew,' her face blushed and she looked away. 'I told him of what Daph saw when she was seven, how Uncle Nate...,' Tracey paused gulping audibly, even now she couldn't bring herself to believe that her Uncle had done that to her Aunt Cass, '... hurt you,'

'It's okay Trace..., well it's not and I wish we didn't need to have this conversation, but you think Nate raped me don't you?' Cassandra's voice was soft, she gazed at Tracey, watching as the emotions washed across her face, closing her eyes as Tracey nodded in affirmation. 'Sit down Harry, you're obviously going to need to hear some of this too.'

'This is going to be hard enough to explain to you Tracey, so Harry I hope that you won't judge me or my husband too harshly,' she looked to them both waiting for them to answer her. When she received their nods; she sighed and lowered her eyes. 'I want you both to understand something; Nate has never, ever done something that I haven't asked him to do.'

Tracey goggled whilst Harry tilted his head. 'Bbbbut that means...' Tracey struggled to formulate her words and Cassandra nodded her head.

'Yes Trace, that means I asked him to do what Daphne saw, gods I wish that she had come to me with this, your Uncle Nate hates doing what she saw but he does it for me, does that answer your question?'

'But why?' blurted Harry before his face turned bright red.

Cassandra turned and raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at Harry, causing him to blush further if that was possible. 'That's a deeply personal question Harry, and it varies for everyone.' She paused and considered him for a moment, 'sometimes it's fun to play a role, and that's what Daphne saw, we were playing a game, and in this particular case I had a really bad day and I wanted to forget about it. Does that help you understand?'

Harry's perplexed frown gave her all the information that she needed.

Cassandra sighed, and screwed up her nose, 'ok, I needed something to take my mind away from the day I had endured, so I asked Nate...,' her next words came rapidly 'to pretend that I was a naughty girl and that I needed to be punished.'

A light blush dusted her cheeks 'I wanted... no I needed Nate to assert his control over me, a control I gave him willingly, because up until that point in the day I needed to be in total control of myself and my emotions, and I wanted to lose myself to the moment, does that answer your question?'

'I guess it does,' Harry's answer was less than convincing.

'Look all you really need to know, both of you,' She looked at Tracey who was still standing there mouth agape, 'is that Nate is a good man, who loves his family... okay?'

Tracey and Harry nodded together, neither saying a word as crimson stained their faces heavily, Cassandra could tell that they were about as comfortable in discussing this topic as she was, 'right moving on then, first you need to know that Daphne's memories, are not her own, I have…'

'What do you mean?' blurted out Tracey cutting across the rest of Casandra's explanation.

'Look both of you take a seat,' as she conjured her own, subtly shifting all three so that the other two chairs were facing her own. She waited for them to claim their seats before continuing. 'I mean that Daphne gave me her memories to view and they have been tampered with, in a way that I am not familiar with.'

'I will see Poppy next about getting some help to unravel this issue but I wanted you both to be aware that whatever she has told you and with the way she is acting, when questioned about getting help, something is not right.' She sat back in her chair before turning to her head to face Tracey, 'In all Daphne's memories there is a tall, brown eyed, blonde haired boy, who looks three to four years older than you. He looks familiar to me maybe a McNair or a Rowle, do you know who this is?'

'Calder Rowle, maybe… tall probably six foot one, broad shoulders, would be kinda cute if it wasn't for his shitty attitude,' Tracey chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Cassandra growled 'sounds about right,' composing herself, 'I think that S.O.B. has been tampering with Daphne's memories, have either of you seen a tampered memory in a pensieve?'

Harry raised his hand, and Cassandra chuckled wryly, 'I'm not a Professor Harry, you don't have to raise your hand to speak.'

'Oh…yeah…right' Harry blushed some more, ducking his head and staring at his feet. 'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'I have seen a tampered, memory though, they sorta glitch or shake when something has been changed, are you saying that's what Daphne's memories are doing?' He raised his head to look into her eyes, his emerald gaze locked onto Cassandra's eyes.

'Yes Harry, that's exactly what I am saying, the only memory that Daphne gave me that was accurate was her memory of Nate and I,' Cassandra closed her eyes. 'Someone… most likely this Calder Rowle, has tampered with Daphne and probably not just her memories. I am going to need your help both of you; Daphne is going to have a difficult enough time trying to manage this with your support. Once we figure out what has happened, without it, then I don't think there is any hope, she won't be able to recover alone.'

'I'd never dessert her Aunt Cass, she is like my sister, I've stuck with her this far, I won't leave her when she needs me most. I'm just sorry that I never came to you sooner,' tears stained her checks again. 'If I had, maybe we could have stopped this sooner.'

Cassandra gathered Tracey up in her arms, 'this is not your fault Tracey, so stop thinking that it is… we will get to the bottom of this and when we do you can help me tear Calder Rowle or whoever is responsible, limb from limb, and bury the body in the forest.'

Tracey snorted, 'that going to be hard to do Aunt Cass.'

'Oh and why is that,' Cassandra asked still hugging Tracey

'Because, our saviour over there blew pieces of him all over the place, prior to the first cease fire. Neville Longbottom told me that there wasn't much more that a pulpy smear left on a wall after Harry finished with him.'

Cassandra turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry, 'Really Mr Potter, I didn't know you had it in you.'

Harry's eyes flashed cold, 'yeah well, I found him attempting to rape a young girl and I may have slightly over powered my blasting hex.'

'Slightly over powered he says, Aunt Cass when they found the body all that was left whole were his two legs.' Tracey turned and considered him for a moment. 'You Harry, are someone I don't want to get on the wrong side of,' she smiled impishly at him, 'not that I will 'cause your kinda already attached to my best friend.'

'Oh har har har, go on laugh it up funny girl,' Harry mock glared at her glad that her tears seemed to have dried up for the moment. 'I guess we need to figure out what happens next, I have about another thirty to forty minutes before I'm going to start feeling the tether again, so what is the plan of attack?'

As the three of them sat back down, a tray of food and drink appeared next to them on a table, 'I guess Trixie, thinks we are going to be here a while,' Cassandra smiled fondly, 'right, here's where I think we should start...'

Harry suppressed a groan, 'He was not ready for this, his grand total of effective female experience could be written in large writing on a postage stamp,' he thought as he turned to listen.


	6. Chapter 6 - Vegetative entrapment

A/N 1) – Just wanted to thank you all for your continued support, and to say thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is attempting the impossible task of making me a better writer. We have been going over the previous chapters and I have reposted them with some small variations.

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading (thanks to reviewer feedback) from now on thoughts will be in _'Italics'_ , I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking. Please read and review, I want to improve my writing so please feel free to let me know what your thoughts are on this story.

A/N 3) – Recommended Reading, if you are a Haphne fan like I am you can't go past Harry Potter – Three to Back Step by Sinyk (its Harry, Hermione & Daphne together), quite possibly one of the best completed Harry Potter stories on Fan Fiction in my humble opinion.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox (but not very well).

Cassandra's steps reverberated off the cavernous white walls of the hospital ward as she walked back into Poppy's office, her face echoing the concern that her mind was currently wrestling with. Poppy was seated behind a temporary wooden desk, which was scratched and faded, in her mostly intact office. One of the walls was missing at least the top third, and was teetering dangerously outwards, but any debris had been cleared away. The hospital wing had been one of the priorities that the clean-up crews had worked on first. Repairs were still a few weeks away from being realised but the Hospital was functional and Poppy once again reigned over her kingdom, nursing the current residents back to health.

As St. Mungo's had not been able to house all the injured, only the very severe and extreme cases had been sent from Hogwarts, whilst all the rest still lingered at Hogwarts in multiple temporary wards, that had been set up across the school in the most functional rooms. These patients were recovering under the watchful eye of the long-time medi-witch, and her current staff on loan from St Mungo's. Moving around the school to cover rounds currently presented no issues, given that all the protective, anti-apparition and port key wards usually surrounding Hogwarts remained down, meaning that the staff could apparate from room to room. Only the more unusual and life threatening cases could actually be found within the original ward.

'What can I do for you, Cass?' Poppy enquired looking up from a set of patient notes she was currently updating, her brown eyes warm and welcoming as always.

'I don't know how to sugar coat this Poppy…' Cassandra paced across the room to stand in front of the chair opposite Poppy. '… ummm… errr.' she hesitated, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. 'Oh bugger it, I believe that someone has been messing with my daughters mind, the memories that she showed me of some events, have all the hallmarks of being tampered with,' finally came out in a rush.

For a couple of seconds Poppy Pomfrey didn't react, before she exploded from her chair almost knocking Cassandra over in the process, storming out into the hospital ward muttering under her breath, 'I'll kill the bastards, no that's too easy I'll eviscerate them, nobody messes with the minds of my apprentices,' leaving an astonished Cassandra scrambling to catch up.

'Poppy wait,' called Cassandra, 'don't you think we should at least discuss this first.'

'What's to discuss?' Poppy rounded on her, 'either someone has been messing with her mind, or they haven't, I want to know right now what I am dealing with before I start making assumptions!' and with that she pivoted and continued her along the ward, stopping only at the potions cabinet quickly to grab a potion.

'Hello again Daphne,' Poppy said with a false cheer, 'how are we feeling now?'

'Much better thanks Poppy, I think I will be out of here soon,' Daphne responded, eyes narrowing slightly, she had heard that pitch in Poppy's voice on many occasions, and understood the implications. 'What do you need from me Poppy?' she enquired head tilting to the left, waiting for the next shoe to drop.

'I need you to drink this and then, sit back and relax, I have some tests that I need to run…' Poppy paused slightly, holding up her hand to stall Daphne's next question. 'And you will do as instructed, I will bring you up to speed once all my tests are complete, but I need you to trust me now Daphne … Do you understand?'

Daphne searched Poppy's face looking for a clue that was not forthcoming, finally without saying a word she held out her hand to receive the potion. She stared at Poppy for a moment, then looked to her mother, before uncapping the potion and downing it in one swallow. 'Gahh… that's horrible, what was it?' she asked, her pupils were dilating and her heart rate was slowing.

'Mentis Mutare Deprhensio,' Poppy said whilst waving her wand over Daphne, 'it's a potion that helps with the diagnosis of tampering with the mind, it relaxes the mind and slows the body allowing a skilled healer to determine if something has happened, without the patient fighting. It's a long lasting potion so I always keep a couple in stock'

Poppy stopped her wand movements and looked at Daphne, 'the only problem with it is that it must be taken willingly, so I apologise for not telling you before you took it,' she motioned for Cassandra to go around to the other side of the bed before continuing. ' it won't tell us, how or when the tampering was undertaken, that comes later if something is detected, now just relax, you won't be in pain but you will feel light headed and slightly disorientated. The potion takes approximately ten minutes to start working properly, and I promise no harm will come to you whilst you are in my care.'

Daphne snorted, she could feel the potion moving through her system already her cognitive functions were slowly slipping away from her control, had she not been in the care of Poppy & her mother she would have been fighting this with all she had left. But she was tired now, tired of fighting her emotions, tired of maintaining the façade she had cultivated for the last four years, tired of being broken inside, feeling but never portraying those feelings to the outside world. She wanted to be happy again but couldn't remember how.

\- AFW -

Neville finished repairing the final step on the first level grand staircase, before stepping back to admire his work, it had been another long morning's labour but he could see that his hard work had paid off. The staircase groaned and shifted position for the first time since the battle of Hogwarts. Smiling to himself and determining that he had earned a good couple of hours for lunch, he decided to head down to the greenhouses to relax for a while.

The greenhouses had been relatively untouched during the siege, only greenhouses six and eight had suffered any significant damage. As he climbed over the hill and looked down towards the greenhouses in front of the forbidden forest, he grinned again, some of his fondest memories of his time at Hogwarts were of the eight greenhouses below.

As he made his way down the path, his grin faulted slightly, the main door to greenhouse seven had been left open, This greenhouse was home to most of the carnivorous plants, most of which were extremely dangerous to an inexperienced herbologist and anyone who had experience within that greenhouse should have known better than to leave the door open.

With a puzzled look Neville went through the door an into an almost nocturnal sub-tropical forest, the plant life was lush, dense and deceiving. If you didn't know what you were doing in here you could quite easily become dinner for any number of the residents. Fresh foot prints headed into the interior of the greenhouse towards the groves of Devils Snare and Venomous Tentacula, plus several other less than benign specimens of herbology.

Swearing under his breath, Neville hurried on as fast as he dared, following the footsteps for a good forty of fifty metres ensuring that he took the time to deal with the denizens of the greenhouse seven as he went. He could hear the rustling leaves of the devils snare as he approached the next fork in the road. 'Hello,' he called hoping beyond hope that someone would answer him and that the person in here was still alive, if they wanted to be.

He had heard stories around the fires at night about the first blood war, and how people after the war had finished thanks to Harry, had taken their own lives by walking into these very greenhouses unable to deal with the losses to their families.

'Hmmmmmpppphhh,' came the muffled reply, looking into the Devils Snare he could see an arm poking out of the tangled vines, waving frantically. Clutching his wand, he cast Lumos Solem, not caring that he damaged some of the plants, knowing that they would grow back in time. Slowly the plant gave way as though it was reluctant to give up its current snack.

Finally however the last of the vines gave way and Neville could hear ragged breathing coming from the would-be victim. The young woman was bent in two trying to swallow as much air as possible, 'are you ok?' Neville asked subtlety cringing as he asked the ridiculous question.

The girls head snapped up her blue eyes meeting his own, her face was red; tears streaked her cheeks, and there was bruising already appearing on her face and neck. Her clothes were rumpled and torn. And then before he knew what was happening, she barrelled towards him jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips and then, she kissed him.

'Oh thank you, thank you thank you, you saved my life,' where the first worlds out of her mouth, as she peppered his face with kisses, still wrapped around him holding herself up with her legs whilst her arms were wrapped around his neck.

As the girl's kisses slowed Neville, still on overload failed to spark to life, the girl smirked slightly, seemingly happy that she had managed such a reaction, simultaneously glad to have been rescued from what had seemed like imminent death. Chewing her lip she looked into his eyes, before steeling herself, slowly she locked lips with him once more as though she wanted to see what other sorts of responses she could get out of her rescuer.

When the girl had leaped into his arms and started kissing him Neville's mind had frozen, his only coherent thought was that _'her lips were soft, and tasted of strawberries.'_ He had never been any great shakes with the fairer sex, only when they had been in hiding within the room of requirement had he come to some understanding but there had been limited scope to what private interaction could take place.

As she kissed his lips again, slowly this time, instinct took over and Neville kissed her back, it took sometime before his brain caught up to what was happening, before he once again froze, _'what was he doing, who the hell was he kissing and was she alright after being trapped in the devils snare for who knew how long?'_

'Awwww come on, I was enjoying that,' the girl said pouting slightly as she disengaged her lips from his.

Neville slowly detached her from is body placing her gently on her feet. 'Sorry Miss,' blushed Neville, not quite sure what to make of the whole situation, 'Are you ok, you're not hurt are you?' he looked her over but couldn't see any visible signs of injury.

'I'm a bit bruised, but otherwise ok, I think. Luckily you came when you did, I don't think that I had many more breaths in me,' she chuckled wryly, 'Did you like what you saw?'

'Huh' started Neville, unable to figure out what she was talking about.

'So very eloquent Mr. Longbottom,' she smirked at him, winked and did a small twirl, 'I saw you checking me out just a moment ago.'

'Whaaaattt, noooo… that wasn't what you think, I was trying to see if you were injured,' Neville's face went from crimson to white in record time, before the girl collapsed in on herself laughing hysterically.

'Oh come on Longbottom you're too easy,' the girl smirked again, before wincing as she straightened up, 'but seriously, thank you for saving me, I really wasn't prepared for that when I walked in here, I was just trying to forget for a while and I thought that maybe walking around the plants might help.'

Neville saw the grimace 'Yes, well… I never was too good at this stuff,' he rubbed the back of his neck, 'but I don't think you are quite as all right as you think you are, so come on let's go and get you checked out,' said Neville directing her back along the path towards the door.

'If you insist,' muttered the girl, as she stepped up and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. 'Of course you are going to be the chivalrous knight and escort me… aren't you Mr Longbottom?' She flashed him a winsome smile and batted her eyelashes at him.

Neville sighed 'if I must, what is your name anyway, you look familiar but I am struggling to place your name.' She reached up and patted his cheek, causing him to blush again.

'That would be telling, I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough,' she giggled, 'just don't faint when you do.'

\- AFW -

'Tempus' Harry watched as the spell revealed the time as ten thirty am, Daphne had only been awake for three and a half hours and already his life was infinitely more complicated than the day before. He resumed pacing in the hallway in front of the doors, hoping that Cassandra would come and open them soon. He could feel the tension building in his magical core, and what felt like white hot needles occasionally prickled across his skin leaving him grimacing in pain. He hoped for her sake that Daphne was still swimming on pain relief potions at least they would take the edge off her symptoms.

'Harry sit down, I know that you need to complete the connection again, but your making me tired just watching you,' Tracey said watching as he paced back and forth. 'Aunt Cass will be back out as soon as she can, you know this going to be difficult especially this first time after they explain the connection properly.'

Harry stopped mid stride to look at her, 'I know Trace, but if I don't get in there soon you're going to be levitating me in,' he grimaced again as a fresh set of needles punctured the skin on his back. 'Merlin that hurts,' his breath tinged with pain as the needling stopped.

'Come here and sit, I will try and take your mind off it,' Tracey patted the seat next to her and waited with an expectant look that slowly morphed into to a pout as Harry decided what to do.

Harry sighed and sat down next to her, _'bloody witches and their sad faces,'_ thought Harry.

'Thank you Harry, see that wasn't that hard was it?' Tracey beamed at him and giggled. 'Don't worry Harry, I am much better at getting what I want than Daph, now if Tori ever set her cap towards you, I would recommend running as fast you can. That girl could twist you around her little finger faster than you could say boo.'

'BOO,' the cry seem to echo through the corridor causing Harry and Tracey to vault out of their chairs, wands appearing in their hands as they turned to the voice. 'Really Trace, tell me what you really think of me,' Astoria snarked as she rounded the corner limping and looking dishevelled, clutching the arm of a pale Neville Longbottom.

'Morgana, Tori how many times do I have to ask you not to do shit like that… what in the seven hells happened to you?' Tracey tilted her head looking Astoria up and down before turning to Neville. 'What did you do to her Longbottom…? I swear to the gods if you have hurt her I will end you,' her wand pointing directly at Neville's nose.

'Put that down before you poke someone's eye out for the gods sake Trace,' Astoria pushed the wand away and moved past Tracey to sit in the seat that Harry had just vacated. 'Does it look like he did this to me?' Astoria asked wincing as she sat, '…and even if he did, why the hell would he walk me back to the hospital, he may be a Griff, but he's not that dumb.'

'Probably true…' Tracey smirked, picking a leaf out of Astoria's hair.

'Hey that's just uncalled for' said Harry chuckling slightly as he smiled and shook his head at Astoria and Tracey's sense of humour, whilst Neville just frowned at the back handed compliment.

'So what happened then?' Tracey enquired, resuming her seat leaving the two Gryffindor boys standing.

'I'll just be off then,' muttered Neville, turning to leave, 'crazy bloody girls'.

'Hold right there, my knight in shining armour, your damsel is still in distress. You haven't got her to the healer yet.' Astoria reached out, wincing again as she grabbed his hand, 'besides I haven't thanked you properly yet,' she smiled warmly up at Neville.

'What do you call kissing me if not thanking me?' Neville blurted out, before blanching and looking at Harry and Tracey.

'She kissed you…' 'You kissed him…' came the shocked responses form Harry and Tracey respectively.

Astoria ignored the other two and focused on Neville, 'that was me checking I was still alive, besides you kissed me back,' she again flashed him a winsome smile and rose unsteadily out of her chair, using his arm as leverage. 'Sit' she said pointing to the chair.

Neville looked about to argue when Astoria raised an eyebrow, 'I said sit Neville Longbottom, and if I knew your middle name I would have used that too.'

Neville sat with alacrity, 'mumbling 'its Francis,' before he stiffened as Astoria plonked herself in his lap.

'Thank you cushion of mine, now be quiet, unless you wish to add to the story, whilst I inform our friends what happened.' She grabbed his hands and pulled them around her waist and snuggled back against his chest. 'Conjure yourself a chair Harry, and close your mouth before you catch a fly.'

Harry conjured up another chair, before looking at Tracey with a confusion written all over his face.

'Don't look at me Harry, I have no bloody idea what's going on either,' hissed Tracey, before they both turned to look at Astoria for answers.

'It's really quite simple, I was slowly being killed by a deadly plant and Neville here saved my life,' said Astoria quite nonchalantly.

'More information Tori,' growled Tracey, 'the full version if you don't mind.'

'Oh, I don't mind at all we have time don't we Neville,' Astoria chuckled as she wiggled in Neville's lap and relaxed again back onto his chest, causing Neville to blush further. 'Well it all started like this, after you dismissed me from your little pow wow, I needed to blow of some steam and think, so I did what I do at home and went for a walk in the greenhouses…'

\- AFW -

Daphne slowly gained control of her faculties, she could hear her mother and Poppy quietly conversing across her bed. 'What's going on,' she questioned her voice slurred, dense and not quite within her control. She blinked rapidly trying to focus her eyes, which felt sticky and heavy. She could feel her magic tugging at her as though it was alive and seeking something, and her muscles felt tight like they were about to cramp.

'Hi honey, how do you feel,' her mother's voice was light and breezy.

Daphne frowned, _'definitely, something wrong then, her mother only used that voice when trying to break bad news,'_ she thought, her mind still scrambling to clear itself as she tried to comprehend what had happened. 'Just out with it mum, what is going on, I don't need buttering up.'

Cassandra sighed and looked at Poppy before finally asking, 'Okay fine sweetheart, do you remember what potion we gave you?' Daphne nodded. 'Okay, then you know what we were looking for…Yes?' Again came the nod in affirmation. 'I'm so sorry honey but we found evidence of multiple memory manipulations that have been performed on you. Someone has been manipulating your memories for at least three years if not longer, there is also some evidence of compulsion charms that have been layered on you somehow. We think we have removed them but we don't know for sure, they were heavily layered to make you reject the advances of members of the opposite sex but we haven't found what they were anchored to.' Tears rolled down Cassandra and Poppy's cheeks as they held her hands.

Daphne stared at the ceiling, the ward that had always had a warmth that seemed to flow from the very walls of Hogwarts hospital, now felt chilled, cold and desolate, the colours in the room seemed to contract as their vibrancy bled out, Daphne's voice broke as she voiced a question she dreaded the answer to, 'Can you fix me Poppy, can you make me whole again?'

Poppy's voice hitched slightly, 'I don't know Daphne, this is not an area of healing that I am overly skilled in, I will get an expert in from St. Mungo's to see you as soon as I can… I am so sorry my child that I never noticed this before, I have failed you.' Tears continued to stream down the face of Poppy as she hung her head, face ashen. 'I am so sorry to do this to you now but there is something else we need to talk about, because if it's not already impacting you, it will soon,… How does your magic feel, does it feel like its tugging or pulling you somewhere, and are you in any pain, any severe cramping or pins and needles?'

Daphne turned her head staring at Poppy, her mouth slightly ajar, 'how did you know?' Daphne whispered.

'Because when Mr Potter first healed you as we said when you first woke he tied your cores together. It took us about six hours to figure out what had happened' Poppy closed her eyes, head still hung, tears dripping on the sheets of the bed. 'By the time we figured it out he was in severe pain, which for him is saying something as he has one of the highest pain thresholds of anyone I have ever treated.'

'What does that mean for me,' Daphne asked voice hollow. It was her mother that answered.

'It means honey that, your magic is going to continue reaching for Harry, causing you more and more pain until the connection is completed…' her mother stroked her brow brushing away some stray hair. 'It also means that for the foreseeable future you will have stand to be in the same room as Harry and that at different points throughout the day you are going to have physical contact with him.'

'Physical… what do you mean physical contact?' Daphne's head snapped to look at her mother, a horrified look tainted her beautiful features, 'you better not be advocating what I think you are.' She shook her head, trying to reset her brain.

Her mother looked at her like she had lost her mind, before bursting into laughter, 'oh don't worry honey you only have to hold his hand for a about ten minutes every two hours or so, although sharing a bed probably means that you won't have to wake up to ensure the physical contact though.'

Daphne blushed heavily, the thought of sharing a bed with someone made her uncomfortable, what that meant for her memories she was unsure. She shook her head again trying to clear it of the thoughts of sharing a bed with a boy that she hardly knew, 'Mum' she whined, 'stop it.' This was exactly her mother's sense of humour trying to embarrass her to death.

'Well Poppy, at least we know the most of the compulsions have been shifted,' said her mother, 'I guess it remains to be seen if we got them all. Don't worry honey, Harry blushes almost as well as you do when these types of subjects are broached. Back to serious matters however, are you ready to invite him in so that he can complete the connection, are you going to able to handle this now or do you want us to give you another dreamless sleep potion first?'

Daphne considered the question, but before she could answer the doors of the ward were pushed open by Astoria and she heard, '…seriously Daddy it wasn't what it looked like.'


	7. Chapter 7 - Family ties

A/N 1) – Just wanted to thank you all for your continued support, and to say thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is attempting the impossible task of making me a better writer, this is the biggest chapter by a long way so I hope you all like it.

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading (due to reviewer feedback) from now on thoughts will be in _'Italics'_ , I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking.

A/N 3) – Recommended Reading, if you are a Haphne fan like I am you can't go past Whispers in the Night by Jean11089 – it's gritty, real and every chapter makes you laugh or cry or both.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox (but not very well).

'…seriously Daddy it wasn't what it looked like,' Astoria's slightly pitchy voice cut through the ward, shattering the calm atmosphere.

'I haven't accused you of anything Astoria, all I asked was what you thought you were doing. You're the one who got all defensive which is usually a good indication that you're up to something,' the rich baritone voice of Nathaniel (Nate) Greengrass resonated through the open door.

'I saw your expression daddy, don't wind me up. I was doing nothing wrong,' came Astoria's slightly strident retort as she stood in the ward doorway holding the door. 'Neville was just letting me rest until we could go and see Madam Pomfrey, see you're doing it again, stop raising your eyebrows at me, are you going to help me Neville or are you going to just sit there while he impugns your honour?'

'Hey don't drag me into this, I was just doing what you told me to. I didn't make you sit in my lap,' Neville's slightly shrill voice responded, 'hey don't hit me… gods woman you don't need to be violent.'

'Some knight in shining armour you are, save a girl's life, but you won't defend her honour to her father. You're supposed to be on my side not his,' Astoria grumbled.

'I …' started Neville, before he was cut off.

'What do you mean, he saved your life?' Nate voice enquired quietly.

'Eeep,' was the only reply Astoria gave before she came running into the ward.

'Astoria, come back here and answer the question. Astoria… right you three with me,' Nate's voice commanded, as Tracey's laughter flooded the ward.

Astoria rushed over to Daphne's bed and stood behind Cassandra, face flushed, but before Cassandra could comment Nate appeared around the curtains.

'How much of that did you hear honey?' Nate inquired as he gave Cassandra a kiss, Tracey trailed him in silently laughing, slowly followed by Harry and finally Neville who was decidedly dragging his feet, his face pasty.

'Enough to want to know what is going on,' said Cassandra, eyeing Neville up and down, who squirmed slightly on the spot, before turning in her seat to focus on her youngest daughter, who still stood behind her, eyes downcast and cheeks stained red. 'But before we get to what I am sure will be an enlightening tale, Daphne what do you want to do?'

'Oh I want to hear this,' said Daphne with a large slightly maniacal grin on her face, as she watched her sister squirm uncomfortably, 'I'm sure that this is something I don't want to miss for anything.' She turned and looked at Harry and said sharply, 'come over here Potter and let's just get this over and done with.'

'DAPHNE,' came from Cassandra, Nate and Tracey, causing Daphne to flinch in her bed.

'No' came Harry's quiet rejoinder, his eyes narrowing in anger, 'you don't get to order me around, I don't give a damn who you are! I am not your slave, I know you're hurting and that you can feel the tug of our magic's but you know what, you can beg me to come back and by the way you still haven't thanked me for saving your life. I am beginning to think the price for doing so was way too high' with that he turned and started to leave the ward.

Tracey glared at Daphne, 'what the hell Daph, why can't you at least be polite?' She chased after Harry, 'Harry please wait, what about what we talked about with Aunt Cass?'

Harry spun on his foot to face Tracey, 'Why Tracey? Why should I even try, she isn't, I have missed three of my friends funerals because of your friend, all because I saved her life and now I can't get more than a couple of hundred metres from her before it starts getting painful, and she can't even show me some common courtesy, I don't think that is too much to ask is it?'

Harry snarled waving his hands around. 'I am stuck here, apparently at the whims of a selfish girl, so you tell me, why is it I should try anymore, because at this point I'm not sure living is worth it anymore.' His eyes were a pulsing green, and magic swirled around him blowing his hair as though it was in the wind and whipping up the curtains of the ward.

'I am as much a prisoner now as I was in my sixteen years at the Dursley's not that anyone in the wizarding world ever really cared what happened to me, for sixteen cold, lonely years I have been physically, mentally and emotionally abused.'

His face contorted in rage 'do you know that until I was five I thought my name was FREAK, because that all the Dursleys called me, I got in trouble on my first day at school because I didn't answer to my name, but as far as I was concerned they hadn't called my name.'

'I was beaten when I did anything that embarrassed my relatives which was pretty much anything I did, and I soon learnt not to do better in any class than my cousin.'

Tracey was pushed back a step, she could feel the fury of Harry's magic as it churned around the ward buffeting everything in its path. Harry stepped forward, his face seething, his mind was racing but he had about as much chance as a snowball in hell, as he did in stopping the venom and secrets that he had held for too long from flowing out of him.

Harry was gulping in breaths but still he raged, 'I lived until I was eleven in a cupboard under the stairs of their house, I was fed table scraps or staved, and gods forbid that I did any accidental magic.

I lay in my own filth for a week in that cupboard after I accidently apparated to the roof of my school to avoid a beating from my cousin, but my loving uncle didn't miss me, he broke half my ribs, my left arm, my wrist and I bled from places you aren't supposed to bleed from.

Pain rippled across his face, but he continued, 'and for seven days I was in agony whilst I lay there staving as my magic did its best to repair my broken body, not that I knew that at the time I just knew I healed fast.'

Harry staggered in pain, before righting himself, 'and supposedly I am the saviour of the wizarding world.' Harry was grimacing in pain, and noticed a mirroring expression on Daphne's face as he continued to rant, 'not once has anyone in the wizarding world ever thanked me for the sacrifice that my parents made to save the world the first time, so you tell me Tracey, why should I care anymore, I don't need this anymore, I am tired, I am sick and I have nothing left to give and yet everyone still wants a piece of me.'

Tracey was driven back again by Harry's magic and again he followed her matching her steps as he continued his oration.

'I have summons from both the Wizengamot and Gringotts, and I can't go to either because I fucking can't leave this place, my dreams are filled with the ghosts of the people that I couldn't save and yet the one person I did doesn't even appreciate it.'

'My friends are too busy helping with the resurrection of our world to come and see how I am coping, at least they have partners or families to help them, I have exactly no one, the last of I would call my family died in the battle here.'

'The girl I wanted a future with doesn't want to be with me because I am tethered reluctantly to your friend, so you tell me why I should care about one selfish girl, because at this point, I could happily end it all, at least then the pain would end.'

Tracey had been driven back another half a dozen steps so that she was nearly back where she had started, the curtains that had partitioned the ward lay in tatters on the floor, tears streaming down her face, she looked him in the eye and choked out, 'I did.'

'You did what,' roared Harry, his face a mien of fury and pain.

'I wrote to you,' she said simply, 'every year on your birthday right up until we started school, I wanted you to know that someone was thinking of you on a day that you should have been celebrating with you mum and dad, but you never wrote back,' Tracey's voice was quiet and full of sentiment.

'I just assumed that you got so many that you didn't have time to write back to me' she sobbed, 'Mum would tell me your story every year on your birthday, and we would read one of the Harry Potter books, …she said that I should remember what you had lost, and that I should be grateful that I had all my family around me on my birthday.'

Harry stood there stunned his magic fading away, he looked in turn at each of the people in what remained of Daphne's ward room, trying to determine if what she was telling him was true. Something within him marked the truth of her words there was no falsehood in Tracey as she stood in front of him face ashen and tear streaked, looking for all the world as though she was about to buckle under the weight of the information that he had inadvertently let slip.

Nobody until this time knew of his suffering, he assumed that Dumbledore suspected some of what had gone on at four Privet Drive, but it was unlikely that he knew the true cost that Harry had to pay to stay under that roof, even though he had begged every year not to return, he had still been made to return to his own special hell on earth. Things had really only improved marginally once Sirius had threatened his relatives, but that threat only lasted until Sirius' death at the end of fifth year.

'I wrote to you too Harry,' Astoria's hoarse whisper pulled Harry out of his musings, 'so did Daphne, we always loved the stories that Aunty Cate told us on your birthday, I wrote to you every year until Daphne and Tracey went to Hogwarts and told me that you were antisocial, arrogant and had no time for anyone outside Gryffindor, sorry that might sound harsh but even then I didn't really believe them, until I got to school and found out that you only hung around Weasley and Granger.'

Harry stared at Astoria after she gave her blunt assessment of his friendship group, her eyes were puffy and red, and tears marred her checks but she stoically looked him in the eye.

' _Had many people thought this way, that he was arrogant and antisocial? He thought he was at least on good terms with most of his class mates but thinking back on it now, up until fifth year and the D.A. he had very little contact with anyone outside of his house. Had he isolated himself to his own detriment? Was it too late to rectify this oversight? Did Ron and Hermione have friends outside of their group and if they did, were they outside of their house?'_

Harry's mind raced, and then Neville spoke quietly, 'I wrote to you to Harry, as I think did every child in our world growing up, I just figured that you didn't want anything to do with a near squib like myself, even if I was your god brother.'

Neville tilted his head, 'I should have figured this out earlier but when we met I was too scared to try and get you on your own so that I could acknowledge you as my god brother, and you never sought me out either, but I am guessing that you never knew.'

Harry shook his head his face pale and twitching in pain, 'I never knew, ... I never received letters, nothing, from anybody.'

Neville nodded thoughtfully as he continued, 'I just thought again that you didn't want anything to do with me once you met me, and I could never seem to catch you on your own to discuss it.

When I finally did in fourth year, I had given up on the dream of having a brother, my mother was your god mother, as your mother was mine.' He paused for a moment 'did you know that your father was Susan Bones' godfather? We discussed it once when we were hiding out in the room of requirement, we three are all war orphans Harry, none of us from our alliance has any family left.'

'Alliance,' mumbled Harry, 'What alliance are you talking about and hang on what about your Grandmother?' Harry's eyes widened as he caught the implications of the statement he had just made.

'My Grandmother died, killed by Death Eaters whilst in Diagon Alley early in the school year,' Neville bowed his head, 'don't blame yourself Harry there is no way you could have known, as I doubt you had great news coverage throughout the year.'

Harry went to say something but Neville continued, 'the Alliance is the long standing alliance between the Ancient and Noble houses of Bones, Longbottom and Potter, and yes before you ask, Susan tried to talk to you about this stuff but she also couldn't get you alone to discuss it, and she didn't want to parade our business in front of everyone until she knew where you stood.'

Neville shuffled his feet, chewing his lips before seemingly making a decision, 'I am sorry my friend, I have failed you.' He paused slightly before continuing, I see that now and I will understand if you want to end the alliance with my house once you take over as the head of your house after you get your affairs in order.' Neville's voice was low and quiet, eyes still focused on the floor, when all of a sudden he felt arms around him hugging him.

'Don't be stupid Nev, you haven't let me down, it's not your fault I knew none of this stuff, you have been a loyal and brilliant friend, if anyone has let anyone down it's me for not recognising that earlier,' Harry's voice was choked full of emotion, 'I would be honoured to call you brother and to continue the alliance between our families, and I guess I had better go find Susan soon and have a discussion and apologise to her too…'

Harry paused to consider his next words, but Neville beat him to it, 'Harry stop, you don't know what you are agreeing to, and you need education into what this means for your life within our world, you are from an important family, and you need to consider this stuff carefully.'

'Okay brother what do you suggest?' Harry stepped back from Neville, his head cocked to the side as he waited.

Neville looked up at Harry, shock and pride competing on his face as he gave Harry a considering look, 'do you trust me… brother?'

'With my life mate, as always' replied Harry instantly, putting all of two seconds thought into the decision, _'Ron maybe his best mate but Neville had proved time and time again that he could be counted on when needed, not once had Neville ever abandoned him,'_ reasoned Harry to himself before realising how Neville had supported him subtly for years with no recognition _._

Neville chewed his lip for a moment, 'then trust me now that I do this for your own good, yes?' Harry nodded, his face twitching again in pain as he watched Neville reach a decision, 'Lord Greengrass,' said Neville formally turning and bowing to engage Nathaniel Greengrass who straightened.

'I formally request succour from your eldest daughter and heir, as advocate for my brother. I stand ready to offer surety, for her assistance at this time, and request that she serve for at least a minimum term but no longer than three whole terms or until formally released by me, how say you?'

Daphne sucked in a hiss as Astoria and Tracey stiffened, a request of this nature hadn't been made any time in the past hundred years and it would effectively tie Daphne to Harry until her term ended or she was released by Neville.

Harry went to talk but before he could, Neville held his index finger up to him effectively silencing him. Nathaniel Greengrass paused and considered the two young men in front of him, the blinking of his eyes the only indication that he was thinking hard and fast.

He turned to acknowledge his wife knowing that she would give him a subtle clue as to what she was thinking but also with the knowledge that she would support him whatever decision he made.

The tiny nod of her head indicated that she thought this request had merit, and given the current situation that his eldest daughter currently found herself in, which his wife had kept him well apprised of, he agreed with his wife's opinion.

His eyes flitted over to Daphne, she was pale and shaking her head, palpably begging him not to agree to the request, _'one way or another'_ he thought _'Daphne is going to need to spend time with Potter to get this condition under control.'_

 _'_ _Forcing her to be effectively responsible for the restoration and protection of Ancient and Noble House Potter for the next one to three years would go a long way to ensuring that they had some sort of effective relationship, be that acquaintances, friends or something else.'_

 _'_ _Besides temporarily or potentially permanently tying his house to two of the more prominent heroes of this war would ensure that his house would prosper well into the next century.'_

'Are you sure that you aren't a Slytherin alumni Heir Longbottom,' Nathaniel asked a smile softening the teasing tone of his voice. Neville blushed slightly but waited silently for his answer. Chuckling lightly Nathaniel continued, 'I give in principal agreement, we can adjourn this discussion until later to hammer out the details between all the interested parties,' giving Neville a bow which Neville returned.

'Thank you Lord Greengrass,' intoned Neville, 'your assistance will be greatly valued, on behalf of both my brother's and my house; we look forward to a successful working relationship with your esteemed house.'

'Daddy, what are you doing,' lamented Daphne, pain tinging her words, her face was grey but whether from pain or shock at what her father had just agreed to, was difficult to judge.

Nathaniel turned to face his daughter, 'Daphne, you will do this, I have not done this to spite you, I have done this to help you,' Nathaniel said. Noticing her distressed state he moved to take her hand. Daphne huffed, and faced away from her father, pain still marring her beautiful face.

Nathaniel persisted with his reasoning to his daughter, 'Your pride is tainting your ability to see clearly and is hindering your recovery, you know what being responsible for House Potter means. You have been well trained for this and Mr Potter has not.'

'You will be responsible for his education and the restoration of his house, his secrets will be your secrets, his successes and failures yours as well, just as yours will be his, for you both to succeed you will need to work together.

You may not like each other much at the moment, but there is potential for you both to learn from this experience and given your current situation it is an obvious choice that will ensure that you both have to work together.

I love you very much honey, and I don't want to see you in discomfort anymore, just as I don't want to see Mr. Potter in any more pain. It is obvious given the latest revelations that he has suffered enough for a number of lifetimes,' he looked up at Harry with eyes tinged in sadness and empathy, Harry grimaced, blushed and dropped his eyes.

'I understand Heir Potter that you won't fully comprehend much of what has just happened, but I ask that you give my daughter a chance. Much of what has happened to her is thus far is unknown, and I know my wife has kept you abreast of what they do know for obvious reasons. I know you have no reason to trust me but trust that I will do anything to protect my family, even if that means protecting them against themselves.' He looked back down at Daphne, whose face was contorting in pain.

Harry gasped and his knees buckled as pain ravaged his body, leaving him pale and sweating on all fours. The floor was cool but not cold to the touch, something that Harry had never noticed before. Had he been looking he would have noticed everyone in the vicinity start to move toward him, but it was Neville who reached him first and picked him up bodily. 'Trust me brother, I will watch out for you, but for now you know what you need to do.'

Harry sighed and sagged against him for a moment, but then slowly lifted his head to look around the room, noticing for the first time that everyone had moved a few paces closer to him. He frowned, 'I'm fine, I'm not broken yet just hurting.' Finally his eyes came to rest on Daphne, he could see that her face was pale and tense, 'fine, but she needs to ask me nicely.'

All eyes turned as one to look in Daphne's direction, her eyes contracted, glaring at him. 'Fine, you want me to ask nicely, my lord!' She emphasised the "my lord" sarcasm dripping from both words, Harry's eyes widened slightly but he continued to focus on her, not giving into the voice inside his head telling him that he was being a gigantic prat.

'Very well, I will give you an apology,' and she threw off the blankets on the bed, swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

'Daphne stop,' came the cry from everybody surrounding the bed except Harry and visibly paler Neville, Cassandra reached across the bed toward her daughter desperately, trying to grab her shoulder, but she missed and was left clutching nothing but air as Daphne dodged her hands and tilted her shoulders forward to stand.

In her mind Daphne was seething, _'not only has father saddled me with this skinny runt but, now I have to ask him nicely to help to control this thing that he has done to me. Added to which he has no manners, no decorum, and no sense of decency. What the hell was father thinking, I am going to have to get myself invited to the meeting between him and Longbottom to make sure he doesn't afflict me with any further humiliations.'_ She never noticed that her eyes were blinking rapidly, as though her brain was having issues with the intellectual reasoning that she was currently undertaking, Tracey however saw it, and wondered why her friend's eyes were reacting in such a way.

As Daphne made to move out of the bed after dodging her mother hands, Neville furiously whispered to Harry, 'mate you have to stop her, all she is going to do is humiliate herself which is going to make all this so much harder to deal with.'

Harry blinked and looked at Neville from the corner of his eye, but he made no move to halt the blonde headed girl as she attempted to move from the bed. 'Why?' he whispered back, 'what is she planning to do?'

As Neville went to answer Harry's question Daphne made to stand, however she had seriously underestimated just how weak her body had become after more than a week of being bedridden added to the exposure to the cruciatus.

'She is going to curtsy, and do a whole heap of other hippogriff shit which an Ancient and Noble family member does when they have wronged the lord or the lady of their house, which isn't going to help either of you,' was Neville's terse whisper back, but it was too late as Daphne's legs failed to hold her weight and buckled sending her into a heap on the floor.

'Daphne, are you alright,' came the simultaneous enquiry again from everybody but Harry and Neville. Time seemed to stand still as no one moved to help the girl before everyone moved at once.

'Everyone stop' Harry's voice cut through the air, freezing everybody in place as they all turned to look at him confused, 'Neville take me around there please.' Neville nodded and shuffled Harry past a gaping Tracey before arriving at the blonde laying in a heap on the floor.

'Greengrass,' Harry's quiet voice was tainted with pain as he motioned Neville to put him on the ground in front of Daphne, 'Greengrass look at me,' Harry's voice was insistent and Daphne slowly raised a furiously blushing and pissed off face to Harry.

'What do you want Potter, come to gloat at how weak I am?' Daphne's voice was layered in fury and embarrassment. No one remaining in the ward moved, all waited barely breathing awaiting the outcome of the unusual conversation now occurring on the floor.

'What… no of course I haven't. Do you really believe that I would do something like that?' Harry asked his voice clearly showing concern that even Daphne could believe he would stoop so low.

'Then what do you want Potter? I am too tired and in too much pain to cater to your whims at this point in time,' came Daphne's cutting reply, her icy blue eyes still glued to his vibrant green ones.

Harry sighed. 'You know Greengrass, that you are quite possibly one of the most pig headed, egotistical and obstinate girls I have ever had the misfortune of meeting,' Daphne's lips twitched slightly, but before she could say anything Harry shushed her and continued. 'Just shut up and listen… gods but you are infuriating. You have a loving family and friends who speak so highly of you so obviously you are doing something right.

So just maybe I bring out the worse in you just as you seem to have a unique ability to push my buttons.' Pain racked them both and Harry heard Daphne's spine popping as she arched into the agony that ripped across her body.

Daphne's body was contorted in pain when she finally whimpered, 'Please Potter, it hurts, badly … worse than anything I have ever felt… I….'

Harry interrupted her, 'I know it does, trust me when you get to six hours agony just doesn't describe it,' Harry's head hung limp with pain, but he ploughed on regardless, 'just be quiet Greengrass, every time lately, when I am in the room you put your foot in your mouth, before you engage your brain, I hate seeing other people in pain when I can do something about it, so don't speak just nod your head yes or no, do you want my help or not?

Daphne looked into the emerald eyes less than a foot from her own; her body screaming in pain, she lowered her eyes defeated and nodded her head.

Harry nodded his own head, 'Ok then, and I don't want to hear any complaints about what I am about to do ok?'

Again Daphne didn't look at him she simply nodded, Harry bowed his head then moved his hand and covered hers and it was as though the world stopped existing except for the two of them. The relief was instantaneous and Harry could have sworn that Daphne's sigh was almost orgasmic.

He felt power flowing back into his body and the pain abating, the bond was some much more potent now that she was awake. Having already decided that the best defence in a situation like this was to have a good offence, he gathered his feet beneath him and picked her up bridal style, almost giggling at the slightly panicked yelp she emitted.

'Potter what are you…,' Daphne hissed even as her arms came up to encircle his neck, but Harry cut her off before she could finish her question.

'Quiet Greengrass remember, you agreed to remain quiet,' smirked Harry as he stabilised himself to hold her weight. She was not heavy, Harry decided, but at five foot ten inches and athletically built neither was she light, her well-toned thighs rested across his forearm, and he could feel the small but well defined muscle of her back, Harry's teenaged mind briefly betrayed him, _'damn those school robes, why do they hide so much,"_ Harry thought randomly, before banishing the thought as soon as he could, hoping that his body wouldn't betray him as well.

Daphne fumed silently, her eyes trying to bore holes into Harry's skull, Harry chuckled quietly to himself, he could feel Daphne's frustration coming through the bond, but he could also sense several other emotions coming through the link that they shared.

Only one however caught his attention, Daphne was frightened, of what Harry couldn't tell but he reasoned that this was her first time effectively feeling the pulsing link between their cores, and the exchange of more than just magic, and he remembered that it had scared the shit out of him the first time, when he had finally felt this tangible connection to another human being.

The world revolved around them, as Harry looked into Daphne's eyes again, guilt raising within him, 'Don't worry Greengrass, I won't bite, and I won't drop you or do anything nasty to you, and I really don't want to make this worse than it has to be, but we need to work together on this to try and sort it out… okay?' Harry asked kindly, Daphne nodded, so Harry continued, 'You can feel me through the bond, Yes?' Again she nodded.

Not really wanting to but knowing that someone had to make the first step towards peace, Harry swallowed his nervousness, 'okay, what can you feel?' Harry asked, somewhat interested to know what she could feel, on her side of the bond.

'You're nervous but mainly you feel guilty, though I don't know why?' was Daphne's reply, still they looked at each other as though they were the only people existing in that time and space.

'Because I did this to you, I did it with the best intentions, but still I condemned us to whatever this is, and I am sorry,' Harry's reply was quiet and solemn, 'I am sure that you had plans for your life, I know I did, but they are on indefinite hold until we can sort ourselves out. I don't know what the future holds, but I promise you this, you meet me half way to try and sort this mess out and I will do whatever I can to see that you live the life that you wanted.'

Daphne stared at him trying to work out what his angle was before replying in a gentle voice full of wonder, 'I… I… I don't know what to say to that, but I will try, and thank you, …you know for saving my life… it's the only one I've got… oh my gods that was so lame,' Daphne's cheeks blushed lightly, but still she held her eyes to his.

Suddenly Harry saw the girl that Tracey, Astoria & Cassandra had described, the guarded yet contemplative girl, who was intelligent, kind, considerate and wanted to help people by becoming a healer. 'You are very welcome,' he said his voice slightly raspy as though he needed to clear his throat.

'Okay love birds if this gets any sweeter I'm going to develop cavities,' Tracey broke the mood. 'put her back in her bed Harry, and get comfortable next to her, cause there aren't enough chairs for everyone and we still need to hear what's going on between Neville and poor sweet Astoria,' her voice rose a few octaves at the end of this proclamation as though she were a southern maid about to faint. She chuckled as Astoria gave her a death glare and a two finger salute.

Embarrassment flooded the link in both directions as both Harry and Daphne became aware of the others still in the room. Harry moved to comply with Tracey's assertion. Daphne paused in the middle of the bed before seeing Harry raise an eyebrow, indicating that there was no chair available next to the bed.

Harry knew that the hospital wing was one of the only places within Hogwarts still to have some functioning wards, because they were controlled by the schools healer through a separate ward stone, meaning unless you were keyed into the wards most magic would not work for patients or visitors. One of the first tasks Madam Pomfrey had undertaken was to bring these wards back on line; one never knew what magic might affect her patients.

Daphne sighed and scooted over leaving room for Harry to climb on to the bed once she had pulled the blankets back over herself. She waited for him to settle himself before her right hand almost reached out on its own snagging his left hand and entwining their fingers, relief and a small amount of pleasure this time flooded across the link and both of them blushed slightly.

Harry could feel Daphne's emotions warring with each other across the link, but now he could also feel something foreign within these emotions, a wrongness not originating from Daphne.

Harry stored this information away; he would discuss this this Daphne's family later, it looked as though Cass's assumptions were correct and that something was messing with the girls head, he sighed to himself, this would make it more complicated, and he would need to ensure that he took whatever she said with a grain of salt until they got to the bottom of this issue, he resolved to do his best at taking whatever verbal barbs she gave without retaliating.

'Astoria Paige Greengrass, if I see you do that again I will bend you over my knee and paddle your bottom young lady' Cassandra's stern warning cut across the ward, and Astoria blushed but her eyes sought Neville's pale face. 'So,' continued Cassandra, 'exactly what happened to you that Heir Longbottom had to save your life, Astoria?'

'Oh but mother, Cousin Tracey already knows all about my misadventure, Astoria said in a saccharine sweet voice that made Tracey cringe.

Tracey shuddered, _'damn it,'_ she thought, _'why can't I keep my big mouth shut, I keep forgetting why Tori is a Slytherin, if she is going down she's taking someone with her, and it looks like I am volunteered.'_

Astoria smiled sweetly at Tracey, but she couldn't help but swallow nervously looking though all the other people within the ward room, her sister was smirking definitely enjoying her discomfort far too much, _"she needed to gain some control back of the situation, and she needed Neville's moral support whilst she told her parents her story, familial debts had been born from less than what Neville had done, and she didn't want to be responsible for the ruin of her house,"_ this was going to be very delicate. Decision reached she moved from behind her mother back towards Neville.

'Astoria,' her mother began, watching her daughter closely as she moved back towards the Longbottom heir.

'In a minute mother, Astoria said the false sweetness gone replaced with a voice with an almost reserved feel to it, as she approached Neville. She drew to a stop less than two feet from him looking him in the eye, 'Neville,' her voice was quiet yet official, 'I want to formally thank you for saving my life, I personally stand ready to fulfil any boon you may request, in thanks for your knightly deed.' She curtsied, head bowed awaiting his response. She heard several sharp intakes of breath, including one from Neville.

Neville's face twitched, and it felt like more blood drained from it, leaving him wondering _'if there was any left for his brain to function,'_ his Grandma had coached him endlessly on wizarding protocols but nothing had prepared him for literally being responsible for the saving of a life of a pureblood witch who followed the old ways.

Not acknowledging the debt now would effectively mean that he didn't consider her life worth saving, a fate worse than death for an old pureblood family like the Greengrass' and honour duels had been fought over less.

This really left him with one option to recognise the debt, but how to do that and not cause offense was causing Neville's brain to have conniptions. Finally he steeled himself and answered by lifting Astoria's chin with his hand, 'the pleasure was all mine Lady Astoria, and the continued pleasure of your company is payment enough.'

Astoria's smile for an instant was almost triumphant instigating Neville to blink before it instantaneously morphed into something more beatific, triggering Neville to wonder if he had actually seen what he thought he had seen.

'Oh well played, Astoria,' susurrated Daphne, causing Harry to look sharply at her.

'What do you mean? Harry quietly enquired, turning his attention back to Neville and Astoria.

'You weren't supposed to hear that,' muttered Daphne before continuing, 'If I read my sister correctly, and I usually do, she has just successfully hitched her wagon to your friend.'

'What do you mean,' asked Harry still not understanding the subtlety of what had just occurred, hoping that Daphne would stop talking in riddles and just tell him what was occurring.

Daphne sighed, looking at Harry from the corner of her eye, 'I mean that Longbottom, just acknowledged the existence of a debt between our two families, and then threw away any potential gain that he could have got from the debt by basically telling Astoria that she could fulfil the debt by remaining in his life. Granted that's not what he tried to do, but he has all but entered in to formally courting my sister, before officially requesting her hand in marriage, which if as I said I read my sister correctly, is where she was hoping to lead him eventually.'

'You got all that from that,' said Harry slightly aghast, before slumping his head back against the pillow 'I have a lot to learn don't I?

'Yes you do, Potter, but apparently you now have me for your teacher for at least one year, so we will try and bring you up to speed as fast as we can.' Daphne was watching her mother who in turn was carefully watching Astoria, whilst wearing a somewhat proud look. Her father was also watching her sister and Longbottom with a slightly calculating gaze.

'I would be honoured to remain in your life, Heir Longbottom, I look forward to many wonderful and romantic hours in your company,' Astoria smiled up at Neville as his face slowly registered how is words had been construed. 'Don't worry Neville, it will be fine, I am sure that it will all work out in the end, just look at it this way now you don't have to go and find yourself a girlfriend, you just had one fall in your lap,' Astoria gave him a cheeky grin, speaking of laps, why don't you take a seat, so that I can sit in yours again, we still need to tell my folks what happened.'

Neville blinked, this girl was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

\- AFW –

Forty minutes later…

'… and that's what happened, we had just finished telling Harry and Tracey when you came around the corner Daddy,' finished Astoria.

Nate Greengrass stared at his daughter, before shifting his eyes to Neville Longbottom, 'I noticed Neville that you have been profoundly quiet, do you concur with the information that Astoria has just told us, or do you have some more to add?'

'I uhhh…,' started Neville, whilst ninety percent of what Astoria had said was accurate but at no stage did he feel like he was risking his life to save hers, he had been completely in control, in his element you might say.

'Of course he agrees with what I told you, but he's a Gryff daddy, he will probably play down the danger that he was in,' Astoria chimed in over the top of Neville answering her father.

'I want to hear it from Neville, sweetheart, or are you already the Lady Longbottom?' Nate asked in a pleasant tone as though he were used to this problem when speaking with Astoria.

Astoria pivoted in Neville's lap ninety degrees so that she could look him in the eye, 'you do agree with my rendition of what happened this morning don't you Neville,' she asked in a level tone. From what she knew of Neville, from her five years at Hogwarts was that Neville was a shy and until recently, a fairly untalented wizard except for Herbology.

It was the trust and friendship with Harry Potter and a change in wand, that had changed Neville Longbottom, Astoria was sure that not too many people outside the Ministry six were aware that Neville had changed his wand, but Astoria liked to think that she was one of the most observant people at Hogwarts, and she had her eye on the Longbottom heir among the other more eligible bachelors for some time.

Astoria knew that she would be tall given the height in her family, her sister had exploded to her height by age fourteen but Astoria was a slow grower, and still growing she was only half an inch shorter than Daphne now and she expected to pass her by the start of the next school term. This meant that she had been looking at the boys with height. Neville was growing into his skin nicely, the baby fat had all but disappeared, he had shot up over the past year easily topping six foot three. He had nice square shoulders that she could run her hands across all day that tapered into slightly narrower hips and strong legs. He would become one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors once he graduated Hogwarts or took control of his family, and but for the house divides Astoria would have tried to befriend or bewitch him sooner.

Of the heirs to the great families, all of which were either currently in Daphne's class or significantly older or younger, only Blaise, Draco, Stephen Cornfoot, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Rivers and Ernie McMillian came close Neville's height, although somehow Harry had shot up to a respectable six foot, which would have done in a pinch. Of course there were other tall boys from lesser families who she could have easily developed a relationship with, but she was ambitious and to truly make her mark in this world she needed, to be among the elite.

The problem was twofold, the rivalry that existed between Slytherin and Gryffindor for close to the last fifty years, meant that no couple had formed between these houses whilst at school. Even couples from these two houses that form after school were the very exception to the rule not the norm. The last couple that Astoria was aware of was the marriage between Alastor Moody and his Gryffindor wife which had ended in tragedy during the first blood war. It was as though there were a curse on the houses to ensure that there was no fraternisation. Added to this was the distrust that Slytherin House garnered even between the two other houses at Hogwarts, which inheritably meant the Slytherin girls married Slytherin boys, had she realised this she would have insisted that the hat put her anywhere else but Slytherin.

Astoria shook her head slightly, trying to clear these thoughts, unaware that Neville was watching the witch in his lap intently, he may not be the most experienced wizard with witches but even he knew that tone, it was the tone that countless men have heard before and will do again, it trumpeted loud and clear to Neville, 'disagree with what I am saying and I will make you regret it to the end of your days.' Neville was smart enough to understand this, he didn't exactly know how it was he came to be in this predicament, but one thing was for certain, the beautiful witch sitting in his lap was not a witch to take lightly.

'I think that she has covered it pretty well,' was his answer to Lord Greengrass.

Harry scoffed, 'chicken' he said under his breath, but loud enough that everyone in the vicinity heard him. Both Neville and Astoria, glared at him making Tracey giggle slightly as Harry squirmed under their scrutiny, Daphne just shook her head.

'I see,' said Nate, he quirked an eyebrow at Cassandra, before levelling his gaze back on his youngest daughter, 'well then I guess that there is nothing else that needs to be said, shall we adjourn gentlemen and discuss the succour agreement, I believe that we can find an empty class room somewhere that we can make use of. Are you planning to accompany Neville, Astoria?' The question was asked with a hint of teasing humour in his voice.

Both Neville and Astoria blushed slightly, but she didn't wilt under her father's gaze this time, she was brazenly sitting in Neville's lap again, and neither of her parents had done anything other than raise an eyebrow at each other. That wasn't the reaction that she had been hoping for; she had at least expected them to object somewhat so that she could keep them a little off balance, so that Neville wouldn't feel that all the attention was on him, but no nothing.

'No, I am sure that he can survive without me for a short time, and I really should get checked out by Madam Pomfrey, I guess' Astoria quirked back, the banter between father and daughter obviously well-established even if the content was a little unusual. 'Make sure you return him to me in one piece though Daddy, I don't want him bruised.'

Neville's jaw dropped slightly, he couldn't quite catch his bearings with this family, one moment they acted like the epitome of pureblood society, the next they were trading humour and cutting observations. Astoria reached up and closed his jaw for him.

'Don't gape it's unbecoming,' again the humour in Astoria's voice was undeniable, she was now confident that she would escape severe punishment for putting herself and her family in a predicament of her own making. _Neville was going to be fun to be around she could effortlessly keep him off balance if she so wished, but she wouldn't do it all the time, eventually it would be just occasionally as he got used to her, just to remind him that she could. In reality she wanted someone who would be a partner in all things just like her mother and father, and in Neville she sensed great potential, they could be happy together once he got used to the idea_.

'Ok gentlemen lets go then,' Nate said standing and giving Cassandra a kiss, 'we will be about an hour or so I...'

'Father,' Daphne interjected, 'I believe that I should be part of this meeting, after all I am the subject of the discussion,'

Nate studied his eldest daughter, he doubted that Daphne or Harry realised it but their subconscious body language was telling. Even though they were sitting next to each other, Harry appeared to be in protection mode around Daphne, their fingers were intertwined but Harry's hand rested palm down, he was upright, body angled subtly towards her, his eyes roving and alert. Daphne however looked the most relaxed that he had seen his daughter in many a year, she also had her body subtly angled towards him, her head was leaning towards Harry's as though she could simply fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were calm and but attentive.

'I… do you really think you should be out of bed honey?' Nate tried for the diplomatic; he wanted this meeting to be relaxed so that he could learn more about the two young men in front of him, having Daphne at the table so to speak would likely ensure that both boys were on edge.

'I am sure that I can be allowed out of bed for a while, right Madam Pomfrey?' Daphne cocked an eyebrow towards her father before turning her gaze toward the master healer..

'I suppose some limited exercise, such as walking if you can manage it, could be undertaken now that you are awake, but I expect you back here before three in the afternoon for your next round of potions,' Poppy said in her professional voice.

'No problems at all, I am sure that this meeting will be wrapped up prior to that, but if not we can always adjourn until later,' Daphne smiled at Poppy, before presenting her father with a smirk. She knew that her father was trying to avoid having her at the meeting, he could still forbid her from coming as was his right as Lord Greengrass, but he very rarely invoked those powers. After all he had married for love, being the second son he wasn't expected to inherit, and had only done so after his brother had died in a port key accident with his family.

'Fine honey, you may attend,' Nate said before addressing Harry, 'Heir Potter will you please escort my daughter to our meeting? Firstly however, Neville and I will endeavour to find an appropriate location.' Nate smiled and bobbed his eyebrows at his daughter; two could play the great game if that is what Daphne wanted to do. Nate waited for Neville to join him before leaving to find an appropriate venue.

Daphne scowled, her father was humouring her. _'At least she had managed to force her way into the meeting,_ ' she ruminated, _'what remained was to ensure that her service to house Potter, was as painless as possible and as short term as she could manage.'_

The group remaining mostly continued chatting quietly, although neither Harry or Daphne engaged much with anyone, finally after more than ten minutes Madam Pomfrey rose from her chair, 'Well I guess we should go and get Astoria checked out,' she said, 'no point in putting this off child, come along.'

Astoria grumbled as she gathered herself, 'I am sure I am fine, I'm still walking, talking and breathing.' But she followed the healer further along the ward to an examination room.

Cassandra made to follow her youngest daughter before hesitating, 'Just remember you two, before this is finished you are going to need each other,' she paused gnawing at her lower lip slightly, 'Daphne remember our earlier conversation, some of those compulsions may be dormant, and may reappear, and Harry please try for the moment to take anything that she says with a grain of salt. My daughter may very well be pigheaded, egotistical and obstinate, and those are the better traits that she inherited from me, but she is not well and as we discussed someone has been playing fast and loose with memory charms on her, so her mind isn't fully her own at this point in time,'

Harry nodded, 'I know Mrs Greengrass, I can feel it through the bond or whatever you want to call it', as Daphne prepared to say something, Neville's patronus messenger arrived informing them that they had found a room on the second floor and how to find it. 'Well I guess we should go, are you ready Greengrass?' asked Harry not unkindly but with no real empathy in his voice.

'Yes, of course I am ready, let's go and get this over with so I can find out exactly how tedious my life is going to be,' answered Daphne.

Harry stiffened, ready to retort however, she had still not let go of his hand and he could feel the conflicting presences within her, the part that he recognised as Daphne, was horrified at what she had just said but that was being drowned out by the foreign presence which was gleeful. He sighed _'this was going to be a long day, but he had promised to try his best to be civil'_.

Harry slid of the bed, and turned to look at Daphne, who was making her way off the other side, 'Greengrass, what are you doing?' he enquired genuinely bemused that she had moved to the other side of the bed so that she didn't have to accept his help.

She looked at him like he was dense, 'getting out of bed, what's look like genius,' she snarked.

'Yeah well stop, I am not going to let you fall on your arse again you'll only blame me for it anyway, so either you slide that cute bum of yours this way or you wait for me to come round that side of the bed,' Harry blushed as he called her bum cute but kept going anyway. Daphne stopped and stared at him.

'Did you just call my bum cute?' she asked in an indignant voice.

'And if I did,' Harry asked brazenly back, although the slight blush showed exactly how comfortable he felt about discussing her feminine figure. 'Yes its cute we have established that now can you please make a decision, which side are you getting out on?'

Daphne's eyes narrowed marginally, then she shook her head slightly before sliding back towards Harry, 'we are going to be having a discussion about appropriate language at some point, however for the moment I will pretend that I didn't hear that comment,' Daphne's voice was tight and controlled, her mind was conflicted by the realisation that Harry thought at least part of her was cute enough to comment on it.

'Fine,' said Harry throwing the blanket off her, 'ummmm but before we go do you suppose that you should get dressed or something?'

For the first time since waking Daphne paid attention to what she was wearing and it wasn't much. A set of summer pyjamas consisting of a v necked spaghetti string pink tank top with white lace trim that did little to hide her breasts and showed her toned stomach when she stretched, matched with a pair of small pink shorts that showed just how long and well sculpted her legs and behind really were, her father thought her choice of sleep wear scandalous, her mother thought they were adorable and promptly brought her own set, essentially killing her father's arguments. Daphne's face blazed red, before she squealed clutching back the blanket to cover herself. 'Go wait outside until I am changed… please,' she added when he quirked an eyebrow.

'We don't have time for this Greengrass, your father and Neville are waiting, I'll just turn around in case you need some help,' said Harry in a pleasant tone, his voice betraying the humour he now found in the situation.

'Why would I need your help,' asked Daphne glowering to his now turned back.

'Well we have already established that your legs won't hold your body weight, so unless you can spell your clothes on, and I am fairly sure you don't have your wand even if it works in here, then you are going to need my help, to at least get you partially dressed,' Harry paused to hear her response, when nothing was forthcoming he pressed on, 'trust me you almost literally have nothing that I haven't seen before, given that I was in the room when you were getting treated, and Madam Pomfrey had to vanish most of your clothes to treat you, …she basically forgot I was there until she had you stable, and to be perfectly honest I wasn't leaving until I made sure you were going to survive.'

'… no, no, no, I don't believe you,' Harry heard Daphne's hoarse whisper, so he turned to see her staring at her feet, face flushed. Harry moved to stand again in front of Daphne, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. Harry cursed in his head, why he had just told her that he wasn't sure but, he could see that it had hurt her and embarrassed her a lot, 'I am sorry that was crass of me, and I shouldn't have blurted that out, you should know that I didn't mean to look, one minute your clothes were there and the next you were essentially naked.' She looked further away from him her breathing rapid and shallow.

'I'm sorry Greengrass…, I shouldn't be… well… I shouldn't be taking the mickey out of you at the moment, I know you are dealing with a whole ream of issues and I am only making them worse' Harry took her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him, she resisted momentarily but eventually met his eyes, 'but for what it's worth you are very beautiful, and you have a body that most girls would kill for.' Harry finished in a soft but determined voice a blush of pink on his cheeks, 'I looked away as soon as I registered what had happened, but I can't un-see it, and I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.'

Daphne swallowed, 'I hate that you have seen me like that… but… I don't know, how am I supposed to act round you now?'

'Why would you act any different,' probed Harry, 'I promise that I won't hold this over you, I may be bitter and angry right now, and mostly taking it out on you, which is unfair of me, but I won't use this knowledge as a threat, you don't deserve it if what Susan and Hannah have told me is correct. You are one of the good guys you saved them all!' he gave her a crooked grin, 'So just treat me like you normally would, although if you could tone down the venom slightly I would appreciate it.' His grin slid off his face and his eyes became serious, 'look the way I see it is whatever I did to save your life is something that nobody has seen before, so we are going to have to make the best of this, until its undone, so how about we start off fresh?'

'What did you have in mind?' she asked her voice lacked any emotion; her shoulders were slumped defeated by the knowledge that he had virtually seen her in her birthday suit.

Harry again gave her a crooked grin this time his eyes shone with barely restrained mirth, 'Hi, I'm Harry Potter, Gryffindor seeker, the chosen git and a bunch of other appellations that I want nothing to do with, it's a genuine pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Greengrass, and please call me Harry.' He held his hand out waiting for her response.

For a couple of seconds she stared at him as though he lost his mind and then she giggled slightly, 'you're kidding right?'

'Now Miss Greengrass is that any way to greet a new acquaintance, what would your mother and father think,' his eyes were alight with humour but still he held his hand out to her.

She laughed outright now, the mirth evident in her eyes as she tried in vain to keep a straight face, 'Oh I am sure that they would be positively appalled sir,' she visibly attempted to gather herself, 'delighted to meet you Harry, I am Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin alumni, vanquisher of werewolves and all round icy bitch according to some sources, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance too,' and she handed him her hand, which he proceeded to kiss on her knuckles.

They smiled at each other, 'so now that the formalities are out of the way, I am running late for a meeting that I understand you are invited to as well, can I be of any assistance helping you get ready, Lady Daphne?' Harry's asked in his best BBC voice, causing Daphne to snort slightly, leaving her slightly mortified.

'Well, I ummm can you please see if you can find me something to wear, good sir,' Daphne stammered out, still slightly horrified that she had snorted in front of him.

'Certainly,' Harry replied with a wink, before wondering over to the bedside draws to have a look. Unfortunately they were empty, so he proceeded to examine the rest of the draws within Daphne's room. 'Ummm Greengrass, I think we have a problem the only thing that I can find is a couple of hospital gowns, I doesn't look like your clothes have been brought down yet.'

She looked at the gowns in his hands, and was about to say something, but Harry beat her to it, 'I have an idea, I will be back in a moment.' Not waiting for her to answer he turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

\- AFW –

Daphne fidgeted with the blanket on her bed whilst she waited for Harry to return, she hadn't expected him to make her laugh like he had, and in some ways it unsettled her how easily he had managed it, from going at each other's throats to laughing, was a sudden transition that was making her head spin slightly. She heard the door open again and Harry soon strode back into her room carry what look like a muggle Slytherin tracksuit, something that she would normally never be caught dead in, 'What are those,' she asked.

'It's a tracksuit, that I transfigured out of the hospital gowns and before you turn your nose up at it, well I figured if you had something that could slip over top your pyjamas then we wouldn't have the whole awkward undressing you issue,' he smiled in earnest at her, hoping that she would like his solution.

'Fine, come here and help me with the pants, but be careful where you put your hands!' her voice stern but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Harry gulped, 'right.' He moved forward and put the top down on her bed the grey track pants had Slytherin lettered up each leg in the dark bottle green of her house. He placed each of her feet in the pant legs and manoeuvred them gently up her legs to her knees which were still dangling over the edge of the bed. 'Right arms around my neck please,' he requested.

'What, why?' she asked caught off guard by this request, she had felt her skin goose pimple at his accidently touches, she could feel the heat at the points where his fingers and knuckles had brushed her skin causing her to shiver slightly, had she been paying closer attention she would have noticed a similar reaction in Harry.

'So that you remain standing when we get you up, of course, we don't want you collapsing to the ground again do we?' he asked pleasantly, 'I promise no funny business, and I will definitely try my best for no inappropriate touching.'

She nodded, looping her arms around his neck, hesitating somewhat before touch the back of his neck; the touch sent another involuntary shiver through both of them, which they ignored. Harry held the waist of the track pants and she shuffled forward her legs interlocking with his. 'Okay I want you to take the weight off the bed and on to me. As she lifted up she could feel the backs of his thumbs tracing hot lines up her thighs and over the lower curve of her behind, the touch felt as though her senses were on over load. As his fingers left her waist, she felt a pang at the loss of contact. 'Are they comfortable?' Harry asked breaking her from her thoughts and feelings.

'Yes,' she cringed faintly at the almost breathy reply, she cleared her throat 'Yes, thank you, surprisingly they are, you have done quite well,' she gave him a small smile as he lowered her back to the bed.

'Thanks, do you think you can manage the top by yourself?' Harry asked pointing to the bottle green top with silver writing on it.

'I should be fine thanks,' she grabbed the top it was pillowy soft but thin with a zippered front. 'Harry what exactly is this?' she quirked an eyebrow at him. Centred at the top was Potter, below it was a number seven taking up the centre of the top with Slytherin centred below.

Harry chewed his bottom lip, 'yeah about that, um sorry I was concentrating on making them Slytherin colours, and forgot to think about what writing I was putting on them, and that's what I ended up with.' He rubbed the back of his head messing up his hair further, 'I tried retransfiguring them, finiting them and everything else I could think of but I can't get them to change, sorry,' he said looking very sheepish.

'Really?'

'Yeah,' his tone suggested that he was quite disappointed in what he had handed over to her. But as she sat there in the pants he had made, holding the soft top, minus the writing on the back she thought that the final product was some of the best transfiguration she had ever seen.

'Its fine Harry, I will wear it, they feel quite comfortable, I guess I will be a Potter for the day, it could be worse it could say Malfoy.' She smiled a small sincere smile, and her eye twinkled, causing Harry's breath to catch slightly in his throat. Pleased with his reaction she pulled on the jacket, 'Okay now what, I think we have established that I am not going to be able to walk to this meeting quickly even with help, and I think we have been long enough.'

Harry winked at her and lifted her off the bed the same way he had put on it earlier, she squeaked again throwing her arms around her neck, before quietly growling 'Potter not funny.'

'It was a little bit funny,' he said winking at her, 'Okay shall we make our way to this meeting, that you just had to be at,' the humour in his voice so evident that she couldn't stay angry at him for very long, so she said nothing just holding on as he navigated the hallways and stairs to the second floor, internally she could hear a voice urging her to get rid of him, cast him aside, but she ignored it, it screamed before taking up a sullen silence in the back of her head.

As Harry was walking up the stairs to the second floor Daphne asked 'when did you get so much taller Harry, I remember at the end of sixth year and you were definitely shorter than I am.'

Harry smiled and continued to navigate his way upstairs, 'it was kind of a happy accident, we knew that we were probably going to run short of food, so Hermione, brewed a heap of nutrient potions that we could use to ensure that we got as much nutrients out of the food that we did have.' He shook his head a little, 'well it worked, however I had always lacked proper sustenance when living with my relatives, my body was used to getting all it could from not much so when we added the nutrient potions it was like superheating my metabolism, added to which apparently Potters grow late, my father according to Madam Pomfrey didn't really start coming into his height until his sixth year.'

He barked out a laugh, 'by the time of the final battle, I had shot up eight inches to my current height of about six foot, something I am extremely grateful for, between you and me it really sucked being so short,' he gave her an impish grin, 'well we are here, can you do the honours and open the door?'

Daphne reached for the door to open it when Neville appeared in the doorway swinging the door inwards, 'Well you too took your time, I hope there was no hanky panky along the way,' Neville grinned salaciously whilst Nate Greengrass chuckled in the background. Both Harry and Daphne both froze jaws slightly agape. 'Awww look at you two in sync and everything,' cooed Neville.

'Longbottom, I swear if I hear one more thing like that out of your mouth my sister is going to be looking for a new boyfriend,' Daphne regained her composure first, and glared at both Neville, who had the nerve to wink at her and her father who was still chuckling.

'Come on in you two,' called Nate Greengrass, still chuckling, 'Neville and I have made some progress already on the succour agreement, but you can still have some input, Daphne you will advocate for House Potter, and if I don't think you are giving it your full consideration I will start making very generous offers that I will refuse to accept no for an answer.'

Daphne tensed, in one single moment all of her plans to neutralise this agreement as much as possible had been negated by her father, who had the audacity to smirk at her. Fuming Daphne acknowledged her father's statement with a curt nod. 'Please put me in that chair Harry and then sit near me, it looks like I really am a Potter for the day.'

As Harry swung Daphne round Nate caught sight of his daughters top and whistled, 'already dressing my daughter in your personalised gear Harry, you do move fast,' he chuckled further as Daphne glared at him. His daughter might think herself a player of the great game but, keeping her off balance at the moment was as simple as directing innuendo her way, something that Nate had worked on with Neville whilst they were waiting for the two of them to show up. Beside her Harry blushed from neck to the tips of his hair, and tried to stammer out some excuse.

Daphne stilled him by taking his hand in hers, 'it's okay Harry they are just trying to push our buttons,' she said in a low voice that only he could hear.

Harry could feel through the bond that Daphne was fuming and struggling to control her own emotions, but he felt grateful none the less that she would try and calm him whilst she herself was besieged with similar emotions. He nodded to her and sat back in his chair to watch the proceedings, never noticing that Daphne had not let go of his hand.

'So who wants to bring us up to speed then,' Daphne enquired, her voice was only minutely stilted and unless you knew her well, the tightly contained fury would most likely passed unnoticed.

'Well,' began her father, 'House Greengrass has formally recognised the petition for succour and have formally agreed to a maximum three year term, with a minimum term of twelve months as originally request by House Longbottom. We have also just finished discussing terms of access, we have reached an agreement however we would like to hear house Potters position on this.'

Daphne's heart raced, blood pounded in her ears, this was the point of the agreement that would determine so many things for her immediate future. 'Very well, as I am sure that this is all new to Harry so please bear with me whilst I discuss him so that he is aware of the possibilities.' She waited for them to acknowledge her request, 'Harry can you please make our conversation private?'

Harry looked at her, before nodding and then his wand dropped into his hand, which surprised her obviously he was wearing a wand holster. He waved his wand in a circle around their heads and then jabbed it towards the ground. 'What was that?' she asked genuinely interested, it wasn't a spell that she was familiar with.

'It's a spell that Hermione developed, related to the muffliato charm, we can hear them but they can't hear us,' he explained 'I can teach you later if you like.'

She smiled shyly at him 'I'd like that Harry, thank you.'

His wand disappeared back in his sleeve and he nodded, 'so exactly are we talking about with regards to this access question?'

She exhaled from her nose, before chewing her lip, 'well the question of access is a question of what boundaries are set for the advocate. They can range from minimal access where the advocate was merely an honoured advisor called in to the house at strategic occasions, to full access where the advocate moves into the house of the petitioner and had full access to all records so that they could advise the house on all decisions.'

'Okay got that,' he gave a rueful smile, 'I sense that there is more to this though, you were awfully tense for a couple of seconds before.'

'I didn't think you noticed, but yes there is more… I believe my father is angling for a full access agreement, because in a vast majority of cases where the two participants are of the opposite sex, it results in a joining of the houses through marriage.' She blushed faintly, 'it's impossible for most people to work that intimately together and not form a mutual bond. A full access agreement means that the petitioning house is responsible for the wellbeing of the advocate, as they are considered part of the petitioning family until their term is completed'

Daphne pondered the young man next to her from the corner of her eye, he sat the stoically, lost in thought. 'what would you prefer Daphne?' his question jerked her out of her musings.

'… I … I … don't want to lose myself, full access so often results in marriage that's why its call full access Harry, so I guess I would prefer not to be bound to you any further than I already am… sorry.' She stared forward, 'unfortunately we aren't going to get a say in this as my father and Neville have already agreed to something, and as he petitioned on your behalf he will have the final say, and given that my sister just corralled Neville into a formal relationship my father holds the cards in this conversation,' she sighed hanging her head, 'I am sorry but I think the best piece of advice at this point is to accept whatever arrangement they have cooked up and deal with the fallout as best we can.'

Harry sat back, deep in thought, and again Daphne studied him from her peripheral vision, _'he definitely thought more now than when we were in school,'_ she mused he was nodding to himself now as though he was trying to convince himself that the decision that he had reached was the right one, and again his voice pulled her from her own thoughts.

'Okay, question, once the agreement is in place who determines what full access is exactly?'

Daphne blinked, 'that's… that's quite brilliant Harry, normally the guardian would but as you are of age you will be in control of what ultimately happens, they can put stipulations in place however it is up to the guardians family to ensure that they are carried out.' She tilted her head pausing momentarily, 'okay okay, follow my lead,' she waited for his agreement, 'can you lower the privacy spell please.'

Again his wand leaped to his hand, and she could hear a ripping sound as the ward tore away.

'Father, Neville, House Potter believes that whatever agreement you two have thus far negotiated will be in the best interest of the house, and at this stage we request permission to withdraw from the formal discussions and leave it to you to finalise the agreement.'

'Are you sure Harry?' asked Neville, looking to his friend with slightly wide eyes.

'He is' cut in Daphne, squeezing his hand, hoping he would remain quiet. 'Do we have permission to leave?'

'Certainly,' said her father, looking at her with a calculating look.

'Thank you Father, thank you Neville, we will see you both later, Harry would you mind escorting me from the room?'

Harry nodded to both the other men in the room before lifting Daphne from her chair, making her yelp again. She cuffed the back of his head lightly, 'I said escort not carry!' she told him in a low voice.

'I know, but this way is fast and more fun, so where do you want to go apart from the hospital wing,' he asked as he was striding towards the door, leaving behind two men, the younger with a look of bemusement, whilst the elder watched with a calculated expression.


	8. Chapter 8 - Friends and Enemies

A/N 1) – Just wanted to thank you all for your continued support, and to say thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is attempting the impossible task of making me a better writer.

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading (due to reviewer feedback) from now on thoughts will be in _'Italics'_ , I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking.

A/N 3) – Recommended Reading, if you are a Haphne fan like I am you have to read Contractual Invalidation By R-dude – it's a brilliantly original take on Daphne and is one of the best completed stories I have ever read. Its only seven chapters long but its 90K words in length and well worth the time you put into it, here's hoping we see an epilogue of sorts in the future.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox (but not very well).

The statement of 'You're a shit brother Potter,' brought Harry to a halt, he had only just delivered Daphne back to the Hospital ward for her next round of treatment, and had barely exited the doors, when he heard this.

'Come again Nev,' asked Harry not quite sure that he had actually heard correctly given that he was still trying to understand how exactly he had just spent hours in the company of Daphne and actually not hated any of it. Well if he was honest that wasn't entirely true, Daphne was still a prickly individual but whilst they had a physical connection that side of her personality was dimmed.

The problems surfaced when they stopped touching, Daphne's cold exterior would fall back into place and she would become monosyllabic rarely adding anything to a conversation and begrudgingly tolerating his presence, the only solution he had found thus far was to basically tell her to shut up and take hold of her hand.

The physical connection was such a strange thing that he was sure that he was missing a piece of the puzzle, but a specialist from St Mungo's would be arriving the day after tomorrow in the morning to assess Daphne and try to ascertain what exactly was going on in the girls head. He shook his head again as he heard Neville make the same statement.

'I said you're a shit brother, Potter,' Neville said again in a simple statement.

'I'm sorry mate; I'm still walking in the dark without a lumos spell over here.'

'You deserted me… marooned me… left me by myself with the father of the girl who today decided that I was to be her boyfriend,' Neville looked at him as though he didn't know him. 'How the hell could you do that to me, I thought he was going to kill me after you guys left, he threatened to, you know.'

Harry drew his head back a bit and blinked 'Hold on a minute, back the broom up Nev, start from the start mate,' Harry shook his head a bit trying to comprehend what Neville was saying, 'What happened after we left?'

Neville wrung his hands, 'Well after you carried Daphne out the door, Nate and I finished discussing the succour agreement, hammering out the details, which he will relay to you by the way, and then things made a decided turn for the famous creek,' Neville shivered 'he gave me the shovel talk.'

Harry screwed up his nose and closed his eyes _'why was nothing making sense today.'_ Opening his eyes again he looked at Neville, 'What the hell is the shovel talk Nev, I've never heard of it,' Harry wracked his brains trying to recall any sort of discussion like Neville was talking about.

'Oh really? Well, let me enlighten you then, it goes something like this,' was Neville's animated response, in a deeper voice he said 'so Neville exactly what are your intentions with my youngest daughter?'

'To which I replied, "ummmm good I think sir" …how the hell would I know what my intentions are I didn't really know she existed until this morning? Well, actually that's not true I have met her before when she was about 8 or 9 at a few pure blood parties that my Gran dragged me to, but that's not the point.'

'He then asked me' again Neville lowered his voice '"Good, that's it, you have my daughter cavorting around on your lap for the gods know how long and your intentions are good you think"'

'"Ummm yes sir", again what the hell Harry, I've really only known the girl less than three hours what do I know?'

Neville shook his head obviously trying to focus his thoughts, and proceeded with the lowered voice, '"An interesting description of the current situation, Mr Longbottom, do you know how much land I own Mr Longbottom?"'

'"Ummm a lot sir", just so you know mate… the Greengrass' are fairly well off, not obscenely rich but don't have to work kinda rich.'

'"A very apt description again Mr Longbottom, yes a lot, two hundred and seventy acres around the manor alone which includes a lovely little forest, do you know what this is Mr Longbottom?"' he asked me holding up a shovel he had transfigured.

'Umm a shovel sir.'

'And this is the kicker mate,' Neville ran his hands through his hair, '"Very good Mr Longbottom, it is a shovel and if I ever find out that you have hurt my daughter, my shovel and I are going to take you for a walk in that forest, do you understand me Mr Longbottom?"'

Harry keeled over laughing, 'this is not funny Potter, not only do I find myself with a girlfriend that I wasn't looking for but now I've got her murderous father on my case as well… will you stop laughing,' Neville mock glared at Harry causing him to laugh all the harder. 'This isn't funny you know, this shit isn't supposed to happen to me, it's supposed to happen to you.'

'I'm sorry mate, but you should see your face plus that is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time and I needed a laugh so badly.' Harry heaved himself upright trying to get a handle on his mirth, 'So what is going on between you and Tori?'

'You tell me and we will both know mate, I mean I know I lost the baby fat but I am not under any illusion that I am the gods' gift to witches… that would be you by the way.' He gave Harry a smug grin, 'theoretically at least I know why she might be interested, I am an Heir soon to be Lord of an Ancient and Noble family, we are comfortable, again not obscenely rich but I won't need to work to support my family unless I want to.'

Harry finally managed to bring his mirth under control, 'fair enough as to what you think she could possibly see in you mate, but I reckon you're selling yourself short again but well… I guess we will find out won't we?'

'But from the small amount of interactions that I have had with her, I will say she is highly intelligent, witty and quite beautiful. And to be quite honest mate, if she thinks you are good enough for her to be interested in you like that, then I would be counting my lucky stars. You don't care that she is in the house of serpents do you?'

Neville sighed, 'No, I have ancestors that were in the Slytherin House including my great uncle, but I would have liked some choice in the matter, you know.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah I get that mate, but why worry about the how it happened? Why don't you just pretend that she came up to you during your last week at Hogwarts and told you she liked you? Does it have to be any more complicated than that?'

Neville nodded morosely, 'No, I guess not.'

'So was that the only reason you were staking out the hospital ward?'

'No not really, Hermione asked me to come find you as she had another summons for the three of you to attend the next Wizengamot meeting, and by all reports you have yet to confirm your attendance.'

'Bit hard to attend mate, when I am kinda tethered here, if you know what I mean,' Harry replied raising his eyebrows, 'Added to which I have already told Kingsley about the issue that I am having.'

'Shit, sorry mate I forgot,' Neville blushed slightly.

Harry suppressed a sigh, _'it was no one's fault, but it was annoying that people still expected him to come to them on a whim.'_ He clapped his hand on Neville's shoulder 'it's okay mate, where is Hermione anyway?'

Neville chuckled ruefully 'You really have to ask mate?'

Harry barked out a laugh. 'No I guess not, you go tell her that I'll be there in 20 minutes, I can't go that far on my own so I will have to wait for Daphne to finish with Madam Pomfrey before I come up.'

'No worries mate, will do,' with that Neville strode off to the main stair case, Harry sighed again, cursed the gods who had decided that this was funny, and turned to re-enter the hospital ward, but not before he heard 'don't think that this lets you off the hook Potter. You owe me big time,' Neville was chuckling at the foot of the stairs.

'No worries mate I'll ask Tori what her intentions are with you shall I? After all, a brother should make sure that his brother's girlfriend only has the best of intentions,' Harry chuckled.

Neville opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, then growled, 'don't even bloody think about it,' before starting up stairs.

Harry, still chuckling to himself, pushed open the doors and ran straight into Astoria Greengrass and her mother, 'Well, that was quite enlightening Harry. Should I sit down with you now to ensure that you believe my intentions a pure, or would you like to schedule an appointment?' Astoria asked innocently.

'Awww shit, how much did you hear?' Harry asked banging his forehead against the wooden door.

'Pretty much all of it…it seemed so rude to walk out and interrupt such a loud discussion, I will have to tell Neville that he doesn't really do a good impression of Daddy.' Her mouth turned up slightly before she broke down in giggles. 'Bugger I was doing so well to.'

Harry groaned and smacked his head against the door again.

'Don't worry Harry, I will be having words with Daddy about his discussion with Neville and I promise that if we don't work out I won't hold Neville in a relationship that is failing. But I will try to get him to get the best out of himself, his association with you since your fifth year has given him some self-confidence, I will build on that.'

'Why,' asked Harry his head still resting against the wood of the door.

'Because I want a partner in life Harry, and I can have that with Neville, yes I have manoeuvred him into this far earlier than I was planning but I saw my chance to have something great with him so I took it, there are very few wizarding heirs my age that I have the chance to partner with, and I mean that in every sense of the word, I don't want to be stuck as a stay at home mother drifting from one party to the next, I want to make a difference to our world and I can with Neville.'

Harry narrowed his eyes and straightened, 'what do you mean?'

As Astoria went to answer Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder, 'what my daughter is trying to say is that some witches have very little say in their own lives once they are married. Most families still adhere to the use of betrothal agreements, ask your friend Ron, what his opinion of what career his wife will have, very few wizards from wizarding families are liberal with regards to women's rights Harry, your father, Frank Longbottom and my Husband are in the minority, but it is slowly changing. I am one of the few women from my generation that had a family and a career, much to the consternation of many of Nate's friends who couldn't understand why Nate allowed me to work again once the girls left for school.'

Harry twitched before giving an anguished cry of frustration, 'ggggaaahhhh… so what your basically telling me is that the wizarding world is stuck in the eighteenth century and that most witches are entered into agreements that basically force them into being stay at home baby factories?'

Cassandra grimaced but nodded, as Harry continued, 'do I need to warn Hermione about these, betrothal agreements?'

Cassandra pursed her lips and frowned, 'there are a lot of problems with both our worlds Harry but most muggleborns go back to the muggle world as they can't find employment in the wizarding world for various reasons and there is considerable nepotism among most purebloods. However, she, like your mother, is extremely intelligent so is likely to find employment until she marries, given she is the only magical in her family she would have to sign the betrothal agreement so she should pick it up there and be able to change it but I would suggest you give her the heads up.'

'Brilliant, any other antiquated rubbish that I need to be aware of do you think?' sarcasm purely dripping from his words.

'Hey, we are trying to help here Harry, stop bitching at the messenger,' bit back Astoria before getting clipped over the head by Cassandra, causing her to wince slightly.

'Language Astoria,' was the sharp rejoinder from Cassandra.

Harry held his hand out in front in a placating gesture, 'Sorry, you're right, it's not your fault that the magical world is backwards.'

Cassandra gave a sudden impersonation of Professor McGonagall's back straightening, pursed lips and frowning heavily, 'ask Daphne, Harry that's what she is there for now. She will help you understand why things are the way they are, it's not always for the best reasons but there are things that you need to understand before you start going off half cocked.'

'Does he hate me Harry?' Astoria's voice was as subdued as Harry had ever heard it in the short time that he had known her, she stared at her feet.

'No Tori, he doesn't,' Harry said quietly, caught off guard slightly at the sudden change in tack. 'Hey Tori, look at me,' waiting until she looked up at him. 'He doesn't hate you, he just feels like you took his choice away; just don't push his buttons too much for the moment okay? He is a pureblood and he understands these things far better than I do, so he is probably aware of why you did it, so just talk to him, okay?'

Astoria nodded, 'I'll try Harry, but teasing is my go to when I'm nervous, where is he anyway? I didn't quite catch the reference that you two used.'

'With Hermione in the library,' Harry laughed, 'it's Hermione's default habitat, I assume that she is trying to start restoring the place. Why don't you stay with them, Daphne and I will be up shortly.'

'Okay, you go pick up lover girl and I will see you up there,' Astoria smiled at him with an impish grin before salaciously winking at him and walking toward the door.

'Oh, ha ha,' frowned Harry, 'I will see you in twenty minutes or so funny girl.'

\- AFW -

Harry led Daphne towards the library, she held his arm for support, her walking was slow as the muscles in her legs felt weak and atrophied, a by-product of the cruciatus exposure left untreated for too long.

Madam Pomfrey was confident that she would heal as good as new but it would be a slow process over the next couple of weeks. The fact that she was already walking, all be it assisted, was a good sign, as although the muscle damage was minimal the real damage lay in the nerves. Sometimes they fired sometimes they didn't, when they didn't she would stumble, Harry had so far stopped her from falling on her arse at least a half a dozen times on this trip alone.

She held in a sigh, she knew that he would carry her if necessary, and he had up the stairs, oblivious to her protests, he was stronger than she had originally gave him credit for, and she felt safer in his arms than she felt she had the right to, everything was fine whilst they had that physical connection, but as soon as they parted it was like a fog filtered down, and the furious voice in the back of her mind became impossible to ignore.

Thankfully or not, depending on how you looked at it, Harry ignored her now when the physical connection was broken, basically telling her to shut up before taking her hand in his, she still had to work hard to get her thoughts under control during the initial phases of the completion of the bond, it still flooded information both ways, and nothing she had tried thus far made even the slightest dent in the somewhat raw emotions that flowed between them.

She could still feel his underlying guilt in the bond but it was somewhat muted now, she had forgiven him because he needed it, not because she thought that she needed to, he had done it to save her life. What right did she have to hold a grudge against the man who had done that for her… a virtual complete stranger?

For the moment though her thoughts were on the anger that she could feel within him, coiled and waiting for a target to strike at, he had informed her of the discussion that he had had with her mother and sister regarding marriage within the magical world, and she had informed him of her plan to establish her career until she was in her mid-twenties before travelling the world to find a suitable prospect as her husband, preferably from the former colonies where liberal views were much more prevalent.

And in a moment of what she could only be described as weakness, she had also informed him of one her contingency plans, something that she had not yet even told her parents.

Her plan was if she failed to find a husband she would take a lover and raise a child or two on her own, ensuring that her Family name lived on for at least another generation. Her family had enough resources that she wouldn't have to work until her children were at school and her mother and father would support her once they got used to the idea.

To say that Harry was less than impressed would be an understatement. She didn't know why but she could feel through the bond the loathing that he had for her plan, he had looked right through her as though she was the lowest form of life form on earth. After that he had barely spoken to her as they had left the hospital ward, she was still trying to puzzle out what was wrong as they walked up to the library.

'I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what I did but please talk to me so that I can apologise. I can feel how angry you are.' She stopped walking just outside the library causing him to stumble slightly.

Harry looked at her, working his jaw, eyes seething and glowing with barely contained fury, 'would the father even know?'

'What do you mean?' she asked slightly puzzled as to why that would matter it would be her child after all.

'So you would, give the father of your child no knowledge of the fact that he was a father, you would use him as a means to an end, with no thought as to whether he would want to know that he was a father, or be involved in the child's life,' anger fairly boiled of him in waves.

'Most guys wouldn't want to know Harry, and why would it matter? I could look after them just fine on my own,' she cocked her head looking at him as if he was being most unreasonable.

'It matters because they have a right to know, it matters because… because every child should have the opportunity to know their parents, but you would wilfully take that away from your child, because as far as you are concerned they are just a means to an end.' He ran his free hand through his hair, 'how could you do that?'

'I… I… I don't know, it's not a plan that I am actually hoping to put in place you know,' she stammered back at him, before pausing and straightening her spine. 'It was a stupid back up plan that I had thought about if I needed to.

'Do know what it's like going to school in Slytherin, hated, and mistrusted by close to three quarters of the school? Even from first year the day after sorting we had people mocking and bullying us as we walked through the corridors as eleven year olds.'

'How am I supposed to meet someone if they will not even talk to me or am I just supposed to settle for the best from most of the bigoted scum in Slytherin? It's a plan I had because I thought that I might need it to keep my families name alive, excuse me for caring about my family legacy.'

'You can sit high and mighty in your tree of righteousness, but in our world family means everything, and I will not be the cause of my family's name disappearing to the pages of history,' she glared at him her fury now equal to his.

How dare he, it wasn't like she was going to put this in place tomorrow, it was a contingency plan not Plan A. She wanted to fall in love with someone who would allow her to pass on her family name with the second born or third if she had that many children, but she didn't know where she would meet such a man in the UK. Therefore, she had prepared herself and planned like a good Slytherin if the worst happened to raise her children on her own.

She could see him visibly trying to bring his anger under control, his voice was stilted and still tinged with anger 'Sorry, I... I... I'm just sorry, my temper is getting away from me at the moment, I should have expected that you would have a plan or reason why you would do something like that, but it just doesn't feel right to me. I would be devastated, and feel cheated if I found out that I had a child out there years later.' He bowed his head and shame flooded the bond again.

Harry's shoulders sagged, 'I am sorry I projected my feelings on the matter on you, it's not fair, and we are coming from two very different points of view.'

Daphne shook her head, _'he's an idiot, he goes from one emotion to another in a matter of moments, and they say that women are bad.'_ Closing her eyes and centring herself first, her soft voice surprised even her 'Harry... Harry, look at me please. Its fine don't beat yourself up about it but if I am to be your advocate, then we need to be able to talk to each other, this bottling things up until you explode isn't healthy for either of us especially when I can feel your emotions through the bond.'

He nodded in agreement, 'I know but I have been self-reliant for years so now it's going to be a tough habit to break.'

'I'm sure I can help,' she said with a smirk, 'after all, I can sense what you are feeling so I will try to act as your circuit breaker from now on. But as your advocate you have to promise me that you will talk to me when I do,' she waited for him to acknowledge her statement. After his small nod she continued, 'if you want to talk privately whilst we are in a discussion, that's fine just tell me and I will sort it out, but I can't read your mind Harry, so you have to work with me for both our sakes I really don't want to look like a fool.'

'I get it,' he held his hand up in a placating gesture, 'I really will try, but you're going to have to give me some leeway, as I won't get this right the first few times.'

Her default smirk appeared again, 'No worries we can work on it, and so should we proceed now that we are all loving again, hmmm?' She laughed as Harry spluttered slightly, and then they continued their slow march toward the library.

She could still feel some of the residual anger bleeding off Harry and as Harry had informed her, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Astoria were waiting for them as they entered the library; sitting at a table in the middle of the room, predictably Astoria was once again perched on Neville's lap who wore a strained look of acceptance, whilst Ron glowered at her, and Hermione watched with a slightly puzzled look.

The library itself was a mess, books were strewn everywhere, shelves had collapsed on top of one another and sections of the library housed on the fourth floor had fallen through to the third floor level that they were now on. It looked to Daphne like a poor man's depiction of the Bonfire of the Vanities.

'What's she doing here?' Ron's surly question jolted Daphne from her musings and put her on edge, 'I thought now that she was awake things would go back to normal, why is she here mate? it's bad enough Neville is fraternising with the enemy' giving Astoria a look of pure loathing, 'without you doing it to!'

Ron turned and looked at Harry, contempt on his face, but before Harry could answer Astoria chimed in sarcasm rolling of her words, 'I didn't know you knew what fraternising meant Weasel, did Granger teach you a new word for the day? Well done on getting it right,' she finished in a patronising voice.

Ron spluttered, face purpling as he fought to get some words out in retort to Astoria's declaration, Harry however had already had enough, 'Shut up the pair of you.'

'Oi, she…' started Ron as Astoria scowled at him.

'I said shut up, Ron.' Harry for the first time that he could remember glared at his first friend. 'Daphne is here for the following reasons, a) because we are still tethered magically so I can't really wander off on my own, b) she is my advocate under the succour agreement reached between Houses Greengrass, Longbottom and Potter, and most importantly c) because I bloody well asked her to come…okay?'

Ron's mouth flapped open and shut a couple of times but no sound escaped his lips, eventually he nodded, before finally managing to ask, 'since when do you follow the old ways mate, you never have before.'

'I didn't even know about them Ron, speaking of which, you couldn't have given me, oh, I don't know, a heads up at some stage in the last seven years.' Harry look at Ron incredulously 'I mean at some point you could have said, "just thought you should be aware mate that your family is really old, which means you will have some responsibilities, might want to look into that", would have been nice mate.'

Again Ron gaped at Harry, before Hermione came to his rescue, 'Does it really matter now Harry, and what is a succour agreement?'

'Well I am glad you asked,' Harry's tone soften slightly, swinging his attention away from the red head, however before he could elaborate; Daphne had squeezed his hand, calling his attention to her.

'A succour agreement is an agreement reached between two noble houses regarding support and aid, in this case Neville initiated the request for advocacy on behalf of House Potter with my father Lord Greengrass,' Daphne inserted herself easily into the conversation, her voice light and pleasant. 'If you want to know some more about them, I would be happy to discuss them with you at another time, but what you should know now is that at this time I am technically part of House Potter until the agreement ends.'

'So you're an advisor of sorts' Hermione reasoned.

'At the most basic level yes, but depending on the agreement reached between the houses it can be significantly more than that,' Daphne held up her hand to ward off Hermione's next question. 'But before you ask neither of us are aware of what the current agreement entails as it was negotiated between Houses Longbottom and Greengrass, and we have yet to find out the details apart from it being a full access agreement, hence my position within House Potter.'

Ron's face paled 'full access... but, but that means...'

'Yes Ron, that means my secrets are her secrets and her secrets are my secrets,' Harry said quietly, 'hence why she is here.'

'That sounds very... intimate Harry, are you going to be ok with it?' Hermione flashed him a worried look.

'Yes it is Hermione, and I don't know, so it's a good thing I have my brother to back me up, considering he set it up for me, isn't it Neville?'

'I've got your back mate, it will be fine,' Neville gave him a short nod, 'so what about we get started, Hermione what do you need to discuss with Harry?'

Hermione gave Neville a puzzled look before looking to Harry for confirmation, after receiving affirmation; she pulled out a letter with the stylised Wizengamot coat of arms on it, 'have you seen your copy of this yet Harry?'

'No, I only knew about it due to Kingsley coming to see me whilst in the Hospital ward...' Harry said eyes fixated on the parchment.

Daphne snorted, again looking horrified that she had done so before Hermione grinned at Harry. 'Only you, Harry, would have the Minister elect coming to visit you in a hospital bed.' Daphne's eyes widened slightly at that statement.

'I guess,' Harry replied ruefully shaking his head, 'anyway what does the letter say, I am assuming that yours is the same Ron?'

'Yeah, apart from the name at the top it's the same' was all that Ron said his arms folded across his chest still unhappy about what was happening.

 **Ms Granger**

 **You are hereby requested to attend the 5011th meeting of the Wizengamot, the third of this year nineteen hundred and ninety eight to be held within the Council chambers at the Ministry for Magic on the fifteenth of June.**

 **Your presence is requested to explain your actions during the terrorist insurgency and to determine what measures need to implemented to ensure that you are accountable for your actions, please confirm your attendance and a further owl will inform you of your appointment time**

 **Regards**

 **Silvia Harthstowe**

 **Assistant to the Interim Chief Witch Briseis Burke**

'Well that's just a load of bollocks isn't it,' grumped Ron still sitting in a defensive posture, 'we save their arses, and now they are trying to peg all the issues on to us, that's gratitude for you'.

Harry just looked to Daphne, Neville, and Astoria to see their reactions; all three had a puzzled look on their faces. 'What are your thoughts guys?' he asked after a few moments of silence.

'I have one exactly the same mate, almost word for word actually,' Neville spoke first before Daphne again entered the conversation.

Daphne released her lower lip, something that Harry had noticed all three Greengrass women do when thinking over complex issues, 'that message doesn't make a whole lot of sense Harry, on the first hand they are cordially inviting you all to the bi-monthly sitting of the Wizengamot, however it also sounds as though you will be questioned by one of the committees to find out if you committed any crimes though the war, given that the ministry fell during their quoted terrorist insurgency, I would suggest that there were no laws to break, I will need to check something with mother and father before I say anything more on the topic but...'

Hermione was slightly slack jawed, Ron looked like he had been hit by a bus whilst Neville and Astoria looked on with respect as Daphne continued with her synopsis of the situation, but she didn't notice any of this, she had eyes only for Harry.

'Even if they were to try and make something stick I would suggest that a good lawyer would be able to argue that the spirit of the law whilst a noble gesture, does not apply when there are no laws being enforced by the government of the day, and that only the letter of the law exists.'

'Therefore I would suggest that you contact a good lawyer to help represent you all during the hearing, I will of course be there with you, however I am not a qualified enough to ensure that something you say won't be used against you. I can suggest a couple of potential firms to contact if you would like once we have further information.'

Had there been crickets in the Hogwarts library then most likely the teens would have been able to hear them for the good ten seconds that silence reigned. 'What, did I say something wrong?' Daphne looked from face to face trying to understand what she had done wrong.

'Told you I was looking out for you Harry,' Neville's face lit up with a semi smug smile and he polished his finger nails on his shirt.

Harry snorted at Neville whilst Astoria clipped him over the head, 'don't look smug, it's not a good look on a boy, only girls can pull that off,' giving him an outrageously smug smile in return.

'Violent woman, is that all you ever resort to,' mumbled Neville earning him some chuckles from the rest of the group.

'Ummm… ok that was… actually I am not sure what that was Daphne, but it sounded impressive, and very well thought out too,' He smiled at her the first genuine smile that reached his eyes, which seemed to glow slightly with an internal light for a fraction of a second, 'obviously there is a lot more to you than what I have so far seen, anything else that we should consider doing?' Harry enquired with quiet respect and admiration evident in his voice.

The tone and inferred respect in Harry's voice threw Daphne for a moment before she managed to gather herself, only Astoria seemed to have noticed the effect that Harry's words had had on her sister, 'well, given your relationship with Minister elect Shacklebolt I would be writing to him with a copy of the letter, asking him if he can give you any indication of what tack the Wizengamot will be taking and who might form the committee of enquiry if that is what is happening,' Daphne answered him again not looking at anyone except Harry, seemingly losing herself in the cool liquid pools that were his eyes.

'Daph, you do realise that there are more people here than just Harry right?' Astoria's soft quip, pulled Daphne from her musings causing her to look around at the group a slow blush dusted her cheeks.

'Of course Tori, but he is my supplicant, so my focus should be on him,' Daphne replied in a cool voice.

'Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that sister,' muttered Astoria causing Neville to give a little chortle, as Astoria relaxed back onto his chest, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Daphne ignored her sister and continued with her train of thought, 'Anyway regarding the lawyers, there are a couple of possibilities depending on what tone you want to portray, but I wouldn't worry about engaging anyone until you hear back from Shacklebolt, that will hopefully give you a better understanding of what they are trying to achieve…' Daphne trailed off, with a puzzled look on her face.

'Are you ok Daph?' Astoria asked her after a few moments of silence. 'Daph are you in there, Daph DAPH!'

What Tori, I'm thinking, just leave me be for a moment,' snapped Daphne.

'Sheeesh, what bug crawled up your butt,' Astoria quipped back.

'Tori shut up,' was Daphne exasperated reply, 'I swear there are times when I am sure that you are adopted, as you have no sense of decorum.' Daphne quieted again as the group sat and waited for her to express the thoughts that had kept her mind busy for the last few minutes, her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she eventually managed to frame the question that had obviously been plaguing her mind. 'What I can't figure out is how Brisies Burke is now the Chief Witch; I mean when did that happen, Lord Aeneas Burke was in the Wizengamot last I heard and had only been sworn in as Chief wizard not two sessions ago, not his younger sister, something else you should ask Shaklebolt.

Neville raised his hand before sheepishly letting it drop as Astoria pulled it down, shaking her head at him, but indicating with her hand that he should start speaking, 'Sorry, right ummm, I know the answer to that, and I am sure you would have got there eventually Daphne. Lord Burke was killed by some of Voldemort's followers about a week prior to the final battle, he wasn't an death eater by any means but he was a financial backer, ironically of both sides, he was trying to stay neutral throughout the conflict which was becoming more and more impossible which I am sure you two know quite well through your own family's struggles.'

Both Daphne and Astoria gave him a short nod before he resumed, 'Voldemort found out and had his men go around to the Burke Manor and wring the manor dry of anything valuable, they killed Lord Burke as they left. You both know that when a Chief Witch or Wizard dies whilst still holding the title the role remains with the family until the next meeting of the Wizengamot, unless there is no remaining family available to fulfil the role then the eldest member of the wizengamot fulfils the role until a new person is elected, a stupid tradition but one that has been with our government since Merlin stepped down from the role centuries ago.'

Harry waited for Neville to continue but once it was clear that he had finished, he organised his own thoughts, 'Okay then, ummm Hermione are you good to take care of all the correspondence?' Harry turned and faced his friend, who there this entire conversation had been unexpectedly quiet, she simply nodded to Harry. 'Okay then, I guess until we hear back from Kingsley we just hang tight and wait.'

'Harry there is one other thing that you should address with Shacklebolt and that's why you aren't getting your mail, obviously there are mail redirection wards or charms on you or pertaining to you which is preventing you from receiving it,' Daphne again address only Harry within the group.

'Hermione, you good with taking care of that request too?' Harry asked without turning from Daphne's gaze.

'Yes Harry,' was her simple but unusually subdued reply.

Harry however either didn't register, or ignored the tone of Hermione's reply, 'Okay then is there anything else that we need to discuss?' Harry turned from Daphne again and directed his eye contact to each member of the ad-hoc meeting.

'Actually Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word in private once we had finished,' asked Hermione in the same quiet and subdued voice.

For the first time since they had been on the run Harry actually gave Hermione a considered look. Harry's eyes widened slightly was the only indication that he had recognised the glamour charms for what they were, and what they were hiding. Hermione was using a set of charms that didn't so much hide things from view rather they gave the best impression of what lay beneath and if the glamour that she was currently wearing was any indication then Hermione looked gaunt, wan and tired. 'Sure Hermione, just hang back when we are finished, okay?'

Hermione nodded assent and settled back in her chair, seemingly content to wait for Harry's attention.

'Anyone else?' Harry queried again, this time his question was met with a round of shaken heads and no's, 'Okay then I guess we will all be in touch, Hermione will let us know when she gets a reply back from Shack and we can meet again then.' Nodded heads met his assertion, and the group splintered. Astoria and Neville rose and left the library hand in hand at Astoria's insistence, whilst Ron glared at Daphne and then gave Harry a look of silent disgust before giving Hermione a bitter gaze and leaving in a huff, Hermione who remained with Harry ignored him, instead giving Daphne a curious glance before switching her attention to her best friend.

Daphne pre-empted Hermione's question with one of her own to Harry, 'Do you want me to stay or put up some privacy charms Harry?'

Harry's gaze flickered between the two girls left at the table, 'Hermione, that's a question for you, but before you answer it let me preface my answer with this, Daphne is part of my house now for at least a year potentially three, and that's the way that Neville and her father set it up.' He ran his hand through his hair, 'they both had their reasons but I haven't had the opportunity to have a good chat with either of them since the initial meeting. I know you want to know about the succour agreement so why don't I just get Daphne to give you a run down on the basic's so we can both get our heads around it a bit further.'

At Hermione's nod, Harry looked to Daphne, 'the floor is yours, my lady' his slightly mocking lopsided grin and lilt in his voice evidence of the humour he once again managed to find in their situation. She really wished he would stop smiling at her and making her blush like a thirteen-year-old girl. She was her Father's heir she wasn't supposed blush at the drop of a hat, she had been controlling her emotions through occlumency since her mother had started teaching her at the age of ten, but the more physical contact she had with Harry the more she struggled to put her shields in place.

Hermione's face was a study in concentration trying to soak in the information that Daphne had given her in the last fifteen minutes of conversation. She had lost her mind a couple of times ranting at Daphne about the antiquated ideals that most of the magical world seem to function on but it had appeared that she had tried to hold her tongue as much as possible. 'So what you're basically saying is that for the foreseeable future, given the agreement reached between your father and Neville is that your and Harry's lives with be inexorably intertwined, to the point that were will be virtually no secrets between you.'

Daphne gave a stiff nod, 'basically yes, but it is still up to Harry and myself regarding what conversations and meeting I am invited to a point however if the magic of the contract doesn't believe that it is being met it will force us to… for want of a better word realign our priorities so to speak. But at this point in time even that is a moot point,' she held up their clasped hands to illustrate the issue. 'Given that neither of us can really go any significant distance without the other due to our current situation, I guess we could have the other wait outside in the corridor but that's a rather extreme solution and exceedingly rude to boot.'

Hermione had a slightly dumbfounded look on her face staring between the two, 'I still don't get all of it and how the tether between you works, and you're okay with this Harry? The entire time that I have known you Harry, you have been a very private person. What changed?'

Whilst the conversation between Daphne and Hermione had been happening Harry, with one ear to the discussion, had been admiring Daphne, clearly the longer they remained in contact the more of Daphne's real personality seeped out. He had caught Daphne's exasperation at Hermione's seemingly endless barrage of questions and noted on at least on several occasions where Daphne had an almost physical reaction to a couple of those questions. He wondered what she had been thinking at those moments because he could feel, the anger, frustration and bitterness leach through the bond, at the same time another thing occurred to him flashing over the top of the rest of his contemplation. I _t seemed to him that he had been thinking clearer and more analytically lately, something he would have to look into, maybe it was a result of not having the Horcrux in his head anymore or maybe just a result of the war and growing up_.

Hermione's question forced him to drop his musings and he took a moment to gather his thoughts, 'Am I okay with, not really...' he sensed Daphne tensing and hurt trickled through the bond, he squeezed her hand, 'but I can see the advantages, I trust Neville, he wouldn't do something to hurt me. Daphne as you have seen is very knowledgeable about this stuff and it's stuff that I don't think you or Ron can help me with. Neville might have been able to but he has his own issues to worry about. Did you know his Grandmother died whilst we were on the run?'

Hermione gasped and shook her head, her eyes slowly shimmering with unshed tears as her heart reached for her friend. 'Susan is also alone and apparently I have an alliance with their houses which I knew nothing about,' he let out a growl of aggravation. 'It is, however, another situation that I have no control over. I had hoped that once the war was over that I could have some semblance of a normal life but that doesn't look likely now, I am being pulled into another part of the magical world that I am not equipped to handle.'

Daphne clicked her tongue in frustration, which got her a sideways glance from Harry, 'what's the issue with that statement?'

'Your public life will never be your own and you will be lucky if your private life is your own most of the time,' when he gave her a look of non-comprehension she continued. 'First you were the boy who lived and now the man who defeated Voldemort for a second time; you are and always will be these things first to a majority of the magical world. How you deal with that and how you use it to your advantage will define your legacy to magical Britain, sure, you could try to fade away into obscurity but you have an issue as you control a seat on the Wizengamot and you will be part of public life.'

Harry gave a further growl under his breath, clenching his teeth, jaw set in a hard line.

'Whether you like it or not you will be in the public eye in one way or another, and your name or your opinion will be attached to many of the bills that pass through our government. How you use your fame will go a long way in determining the path that the ministry takes in the future at least in the short to medium term. The greater issue that you are going to have is not alienating the greater part of the magical world and excuse my crudeness here, by pissing all over our traditions and culture like some rabid mudblood or blood traitor.'

Daphne waited, she knew that those words would provoke an argument but she'd wait to see where the attack would come from first. She hoped it wouldn't be Harry, her points wouldn't work as well against his likely point of view but Granger didn't disappoint her.

'You bigoted bitch... you... ugly self-righteous, ignorant hypocrite' bellowed Hermione.

'Right back at you sister,' said a very calm Daphne.

Causing Hermione to fume more, 'I am not,' she huffed indignantly.

'You are and I will tell you why, so be quiet and listen... do not interrupt me Granger,' Daphne's voice was quiet but self-assured but she stared at Hermione waiting for the girl to decided what to do. Harry made to speak before being cut off, 'Shut up Harry and listen most of this affects you too.' Harry's jaw closed with an audible click of teeth, seeing no further dissent from either she started.

'You are everything that you just used to described me, for the last fifteen minutes I have tried to explain one of the magical world's oldest customs, and instead of taking the time to fully understand why we do what we do, you compare our way of life to the muggle way of life. You complained about the old fashioned ideals and antiquated practices of misogynistic old men and poured scorn on the traditions of my people. When you travel to another country would you expect their way of living to align with yours and get all put out when your expectations aren't met?'

Hermione snatched the chance to enter the conversation, 'no I would respect their culture and traditions, but were aren't in another country, we are still in the UK,' her tone slightly smug.

Daphne made a derisive sound, 'Yes you are Granger, but also. no you are not. You currently sit in Magical Britain not the Muggle UK. You are in a country that can trace its origins back to the fall of Roman Britain at least sixteen hundred years but that has been a part of this land since the time of the Picts, a country that has its own laws, customs and traditions, that you seem to care little about and are happy to trample all over.'

'Did you really think that we are just muggles with magic? That is the perspective you are coming from isn't it? Both you and Harry to some extent. We are a proud people, we have our own standards that we live by, and don't get me wrong I am aware that some things could be better, and that some of our customs make no sense when coming from a muggle perspective. Does that mean they are wrong, does that mean our traditions, customs, and beliefs should count for nothing?'

Hermione was lost for words, opening and closing her mouth, trying desperately it appeared to formulate some sort of meaningful response.

Seeing no resistance, Daphne moved on to her next topic, 'Did you know that Mudblood, Blood Traitor, and other words of this ilk only appeared in our vocabulary in the early nineteenth century? Prior to this the customs of the Magical World and muggles were similar enough that there was little problem in the way of integration between the two societies for new muggleborns entering our world.'

Seeing a negative response Daphne proceeded, 'These words were coined by old families to describe, muggleborns trying to come in and change parts of our world that they didn't understand or didn't like. Muggleborns who took no time to understand the world that they had entered instead expected that the Magical world would move with the changing muggle times. The word Blood Traitor identifies families whose familial magic's have all but been forgotten because they ignored our magical customs and rites. The Weasleys among others fell afoul of this four generations ago, what possessed them to do so I know not but they have not recovered in the eyes of many within our society. That doesn't mean they are not good people, just that they have turned their back on our culture, there were others but most were lost in the first blood war.'

Arms crossed and sat back in a defensive position Hermione finally found her voice, 'but none of this is explained to us, why should we be expected to know any of this?' indignation clear in her voice.

'Answer me this oh brightest witch of our generation, if someone moved to a new country in your parents' world, would you not expect them to learn, understand and respect traditions etcetera of their new country correct?'

'Yes of course but...'

Daphne cut her off, 'So why should we of the magical world expect anything different of you? You seem to be labouring under the false impression that the magical world owes you information on how our world operates, it doesn't, it just is the same as the different countries in the world of your parents owes them nothing.'

Hermione remained quiet, her face now painted with an expression of minor horror. Harry had been watching her intently, she could feel that anger seething through him and he asked in a very strained voice, 'So how do you see my mother?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, do you see her as a mudblood, she was after all the smartest witch of her generation, or so I have been told by many people,' his voice wavered slightly in the silence of the library as though he was struggling to control himself.

'No, why would I? And what does being the smartest witch of her generation have to do with anything I just said?' Daphne screwed up her nose as if he had said something disgusting. 'If you are comparing her to Granger then don't, from everything I understand about your mother, she embraced our world in its entirety. My mother and father knew your parents, more your father than mother but they were not close to them being a couple years older. My mother's sister Marlene however was very close to your mother. I have heard stories from mum about Aunt Marlene and how your mother would drive her and their other friends to distraction trying to learn everything she could about the world she had entered.'

'She immersed herself into our world; and because of that, she was invited to celebrations like the great festivals, celebrations and rites of Lughnasadh, Samhain, Imbloc and Beltane. She signed a betrothal contract with your father's family as was expected of someone marrying into the great families, as I will and you will before you marry whichever unfortunate witch you get to agree to marry you.' She gave her own impish grin and wink at this statement, noticing delightedly and the hint of a blush on his cheeks for a change.

'Make no mistake Harry, had your mother not signed a betrothal agreement your father could not have married her for his Father and his family magic's would not have allowed him to do so, and you would not be a Potter but an Evans from a the minor magical house of Evans.'

Hermione entered the conversation again, 'but betrothal contracts are so ancient and disgustingly biased towards the man, why would anyone sign one,' her disgust palpable.

Daphne scowled at her, 'Again you show your ignorance Granger, you think my father would sell me to the highest bidder and leave me nothing more than a slave? Yes, some families would do what you are intimating to improve their standing within our world, but even your world still has marriage contracts and I do not mean those bastardised versions, I mean the contracts signed before marriage prior to wedding identifying what each party brings to the table and the guarantees what is provided to each party.'

'You mean prenuptial agreements,' stated Hermione.

'I care nothing for what they are called, our betrothal contract identify what each party brings to the union, what familial magics the bride can take with her and what she may learn from her husband's family magics, how many children are preferred and what titles, names or estates specific children might inherit. Without them, you would have my house turn to dust and my families magic fade into the pages of history.'

'Harry's mother may not have brought any magical history or familial magics into her union but she brought fresh blood, ideas, talent, energy and a willingness to be part of our world, which when added to James Potter's abilities and position would have seen them both rise far in our world.' Daphne tried to prop herself up further in her chair, she was getting tired now, her muscles or nerves were aching with a dull throb, but she pushed on for one last effort.

'Any further children would have been magically powerful, Harry's siblings may not have rivalled Harry's raw power, but they would have been powerful in their own right and would have built upon the Potter legacy and ensured that survived in further generations each adding their own magic so that the next generations could prosper further. For the most part muggleborns do not embrace our way of life but most of our families recognise the need for new blood to be added to our family trees from time to time to ensure we don't squib out so when such a muggleborn is found they are embraced and courted by many.

You may think it sounds demeaning to sign a contract to marry, but as Lily Potter had no familial magic of her own she would have been fully immersed into the Potter Family magic as though she were adopted. Allowing her access to things you cannot possibly understand at this time with your current lack of knowledge, that is something that even I if I were to marry Harry for example, will never have complete access to because I would bring parts of my own familial magic to such a union.

'You may not agree with how each family adds new blood to their lineage, for example the Malfoy's to this point in time have only allowed the occasional second generation pureblood into their familial line. The Blacks are even more notoriously strict than them, though it appears that their line has finally fallen,' Daphne missed the weak smile that Harry gave at the mention of the Black line. 'But it is their choice.' Her eyes drooped, and she sighed, annoyed that she was still so weak, 'I however had a halfblood grandmother and two halfblood great grandparents so each family makes their own decisions.

Harry's gentle squeeze of her hand brought her attention back to him, 'Are you okay Daphne, do you need to rest for a while?' his voice was soothing and calm again a small crooked smile pulled at his lips that seemed just for her.

'I'm tired, but okay... I have had enough of this conversation however, so can you transfigure or conjure me something to lay down on, over there and you two can finish your conversation in private, whilst I rest,' her eyes were drowsy now, and she knew that she would not be awake for much longer.

'One last piece of advice for the pair of you, it's an old pureblood custom, make sure that you have two signatures, your magic will understand which your real one is. Never use that signature to sign anything except contracts, and never ever sign something you haven't read and understood first, there are a lot of unscrupulous people out there who will be will to trap you in a contract of some description or another.'

Harry gave a small nod, but said nothing; his wand fell into his right hand and with a couple of flicks a large divan with pillow appeared from the rubble of the library a short distance away. He got to his feet and lifted Daphne from her chair, as always the squeak of surprise left her lips before she glared at him with arms around his neck.

'One day Potter you're going to try that and I am going to hex you for it,' she smiled at him with menace but with humour in her eyes.

'Maybe you will, maybe you won't… but you know what Greengrass…' he paused again for dramatic effect, and then whispered in her ear, 'I think you are secretly loving it,' then he drew his head back and he winked at her slowly and deliberately.

Her 'Oh please,' would have had more effect had she not been blushing again.

'Get some rest I will take you back to the infirmary when we are done,' he laid her on to the divan, made sure that she was comfortable before walking back to Hermione, who wore an expression of bewilderment.

'Well that was an illuminating conversation for all the wrong reasons, and what was that?' she questioned, no enmity evident in her voice.

'Ummm that was me helping Daphne to the divan, why?'

'Is that all it was Harry, that looked quite… intimate from here.'

Harry ran his hands through his hair in an all too familiar gesture, '… I suppose it probably did, didn't it? Honestly Hermione, this is really the first day we have spent together, and I don't know if it's the tether or not but when we are attached, for want of a better word, there is an attraction there… both ways that can't be denied by either of us, we can feel what the other feels through the bond in our cores.'

'An attraction… and what about Ginny, Harry it's been less than a week since you guys broke up again,' She reached across the table and held his hand, 'are you certain you want to be rushing down this path with another witch already?'

'Ginny made her choice known, and I'm not rushing anything Hermione. it's not like I have been trying to crawl into her bed since Ginny and I talked you know.' He snatched his hand back and looked at her crossly. 'I was explaining what I felt, if you don't want to know, don't ask, but I assure you, I am not rushing into anything.' He mumbled under his breath, 'I'm pretty sure that my magic will push me in that direction anyway.'

Hermione gave him a wounded look, 'Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way,' she sighed 'it's all a mess isn't it, do you regret taking that walk all those nights ago?' she asked, her eyes closed, leaning back in her seat.

Harry looked at her startled, 'what… no… never., How could you ask me something like that? I saved her life, yes I did something stupid again to do it, and we are dealing with the consequences now but I will never regret saving her life or the others' lives and limbs either.'

'Fair enough, I just wanted to know. You've changed you know Harry, your thoughts are more profound and you think longer and deeper about what you are saying.'

He nodded and let out a breath, 'I know, I noticed that too, I don't know why, something to look into later I think.'

'What's going on with you? I know when you aren't sleeping Hermione, I can see through your glamour you know, you showed me what to look and feel for remember?'

She blanched, looking at him with the large eyes of someone caught in a trap of their own making. 'Bugger… bugger, bugger, bugger.' Her eyes narrowed slightly and she caught her lip between her teeth gnawing on it for a few seconds, before countering with a question of her own, 'what has Ron done now that has upset you?'

Harry watched her closely; Hermione's tells were in her speech patterns, something that had taken him ages to figure out. Deciding not to push her just yet, 'I'm not angry with Ron, you know, just annoyed. He sees things in black and white with no nuance of grey, he blames Daphne for something I did to her. He complains about things he has control over but he does nothing to fix those issues. He is from this world, born and raised; he could have given us a heads up at some point, surely.'

Hermione was nodding along as Harry continued, 'I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell me any of the stuff we just discussed with Daphne, or that my family was old and slightly important, he should have known me well enough that I wasn't going to desert him. I guess I am just frustrated that I have been kept in the dark again, this time by a close friend. I wouldn't have expected him to tell me too much, anything would have been better than nothing.'

Harry eyed Hermione who still sat with her eyes closed, 'Do you have any friends outside our group?'

Hermione's eyes snapped open, 'no... at least not really, I am friendly with a few people, but no one I would call a close friend like you...' she hesitated 'and Ron or Ginny I guess.'

Harry seized on the opening, 'What's going on Hermione, why aren't you sleeping?'

She observed him with cheerless eyes, 'you know that Ron and I kissed in the chamber right?'

'Yeah, you told me when we were sitting on the steps after the battle just before Ron joined us.'

'It was a mistake... I shouldn't have done it, but I was caught up in the emotion of it all. And now it's ruined everything,' with that statement she burst into tears.

Harry sat slightly rocked by what he had just heard, _'so she kissed Ron surely that wasn't the end of the world, was it?'_

He moved to the seat next her and pulled her so that her head fell on his shoulder, 'it's going to be okay Hermione, nothing is ruined, it will be fine.' He grimaced slightly uncomfortable with his second crying witch for the day but slowly rubbed her back, 'Tell me what's happened and we can sort it out together, as always.'

Hermione's sobbing slowly trailed off, until she was just breathing heavily into his shirt collar, 'I... I... I was talking to Ron about what we were going to do next,' she sniffed, 'about going to find my parents in Australia and whether or not we were going to go back to school or go and get jobs.'

'When he asked why I would do any of those things, He said that my parents were probably happy, being oblivious to my existence so that I should leave them there.'

Harry tensed, he couldn't believe the idiocy that occasionally left Ron's mouth, he never thought things through or thought how his words would affect others.

Hermione clenched her fists, 'he then said he wasn't going back to school, why should he, that we were all heroes and would have jobs thrown at us, besides when we will get married and have kids and you'll look after them.'

Harry groaned, as Hermione continued the story, she was getting more worked up and he could see that this wasn't going to end well.

'I told him that I wanted a career first and then maybe kids. But he wouldn't listen, he kept going on and on about how his mother had a great time looking after their family and that I would love it eventually, and how no Weasley wife would ever work whilst there were kids to look after.'

Her fists were now clenched in rage, 'He wouldn't shut up Harry, he kept going on about we would get engaged soon and that the wedding would be next year, that he had it all worked out.' She looked at him now, 'like my opinions on things no longer mattered.' She took a deep breath trying to calm herself as she always did, 'I might have hexed him then, to get him to shut up, and told him that the only way I would be marrying him if that was what he thought a marriage was like was when my body lay stone cold and without breath.' Her cheeks blushed slightly, 'and then I might have bolted and not talked to him until today.'

Harry chuckled at the last part at least that explained the dirty look that Ron had given Hermione before leaving the library. 'Don't worry about it Hermione, he'll come round, he'll eventually figure out he was an idiot and apologise,' were his softly spoken words.

'Yes I am sure you're right Harry, he'll do as he always does,' she reflected for a moment. 'But I am not sure that I want or can forgive him for this... that's obviously his opinion of women in the magical world and I will never allow myself to only be that. There is nothing wrong with that if that's what you want, but that just isn't me. '

Harry nodded, 'I know, so you've been tying yourself up in knots about it instead, why didn't you come and talk to me?'

'Because you were so busy dealing with your own stuff,' she indicated Daphne, who appeared to be peacefully asleep on Harry's conjured divan.' I didn't want to burden you with my stuff ups as well.'

Harry shook his head and pulled her away so as to look at her face which was tear streaked and splotchy, 'I am always available for you Hermione, you should know that by now, when you need me I will be available. I may not be very good at talking about my own feelings but I can listen if you need me to.'

'Thank you Harry, I'm sorry I cried all over you,' Hermione said with a wet smile.

'No worries, you're the second witch who cried on me today, so I am obviously getting better at dealing with it,' he gave her a lopsided grin.

'Or you're getting better at upsetting witches,' Hermione chuckled at him.

Harry pretended to take a dagger to the heart, 'you wound me vile wench, I'll have you know that, apparently…' he paused looking around dramatically to see if anyone was close, before leaning into whisper, 'I can lull witches into false senses of security, and they then tell me their deepest darkest secrets.'

Hermione hit his arm, 'you realise that you're not supposed to tell anyone else that right.'

'Ahhhh, I knew I was doing something wrong,' he smiled at her, 'When you need to talk come find me, but I recommend coming to the infirmary getting a dreamless sleep potion and getting a good night's rest, I will be here whenever you need to talk or work through what you are going to do okay?'

'Thanks Harry, you're a wonderful friend.'

'No problems, alright I guess I better get Daphne back down stairs and into her bed, I will see you later, yeah, when you figure out what you want to do Hermione, not what is good for everyone else, but what is good for you for a change, okay?

Hermione nodded, hugged him and left the library.

\- AFW -

Daphne lolled in his arms, in a deep sleep, he hadn't had the heart to wake her so he had just picked her up as gently as he could, the tether had connected and Daphne had snuggled into his shoulder hands gripping his shirt. He was about to step onto the landing of the second floor when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

He moved instinctively rotating Daphne so that her feet swung towards the ground and her body was protected behind his, whilst pivoting to the side of the stairs and then releasing Daphne as gently to the ground as possible, as the dark purple cutting curse took a bite out of his left leg above the knee. The sudden movements jolted her awake, and she gave an incoherent yell, as Harry now rolled into the hit as his leg collapsed under its own weight, wand leaping into his hand, and in a single movement casting his own wide area bombarda curse in retaliation.

A muffled cry of pain, told him that he had hit his target, but the crack of apparition a couple of seconds later gave him all the clues he needed to know that his assailant was still alive. He dragged himself against the wall and began an inspection of his leg placing his wand on the ground next to him.

'What the hell is going on Potter?' Daphne's acerbic demand, cut through the now quiet hallway like a knife. Why did you drop me?' she was laying on the floor, glaring at him groggily, sleep still evident in her eyes.

'Some lovely individual, just tried to kill us, Daphne dearest, and right now I appear to be bleeding quite profusely, so forgive me if I don't seem all that sorry for dropping you on your arse,' Harry's reply was dripping in sarcasm.

Daphne finally collected her wits, but had the decency to look embarrassed by her outburst seconds ago, before crawling over to him. 'Where are you hit?'

Harry gave her an incredulous look before indicating his left leg. Noticing his wand on the ground Daphne picked it up and was about to start a diagnostic charm when Harry grabbed her arm. 'What do you think you are doing Greengrass?' Harry voice was tightly controlled.

Daphne looked at him as though he was stupid, 'Finding out what the hell hit you so I can heal it moron.'

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry relented and released her arm.

Daphne tested Harry's wand with a simple diagnostic charm, discovering that the wand obeyed her so she moved on to more complex charms before grimacing and swearing under her breath. 'Crap, okay ummm, hang on let me try something else,' she launched into a very complex set of wand movements.

Harry stayed still after releasing her arm but watched intently, as Daphne attempted to determine the curses nature and the damage done. Suddenly the leg of his pants vanished up to mid-thigh and he gave a small chuckle, 'couldn't wait to get my pants off huh?'

Daphne goggled slightly, 'Shut up moron, I'm trying to work here.'

'Yes, Dear,' came his reply.

'Stop calling me dear, moron.'

'Yes, Dear,' came the cheeky reply again.

Daphne glared at him, muttering something he didn't catch under her breath before announcing, 'it's a dark cutter, Umbra frustum, I think or a variant of it, with a wasting curse of some description maybe Vasto Carnem, that have been tied together in a single spell... fascinating. She was peering at the wound occasionally poking at it with his wand after making some sort of incantation, okay... yep, I have managed to neutralise the wasting curse, but closing the cutter is going to hurt like a bitch! Are you ready?'

'Yes, de…' Daphne's jaw tightened as she started the healing spell, and Harry clenched his teeth to stop from crying out in pain, face paling considerably, 'Merlins saggy ball sack that hurt' he muttered after Daphne finished healing the wound, leaving behind an angry purple scar three inches in length. Daphne just smiled at him, something that he returned, 'Thank you, Dear,' he said with a wink before laughing at her indignant expression.

\- AFW -

Harry was mentally and physically exhausted, and not so much running on fumes but literally spluttering, his eyes felt heavy, too many nights of interrupted sleep and too many revelations today. He wasn't sure how he hadn't ended up in a catatonic state yet with everything that had happened but he felt a crash coming soon. He sat propped on Daphne's bed, the blonde was already beneath the covers in her very muggle, but also very magical in Harry's humble opinion pyjama's.

They had limped into the infirmary together, Daphne supporting him as much as he was supporting her, they had stumbled and fallen together several times on their journey back, and Harry had always managed to twist them so that he had taken the brunt of each fall, in the process opening up the wound on his leg again. Daphne had given up telling him to stop after the first two times, just shaking her head, and growling under her breath each further time it happened, then she would just hold out her hand for his wand and heal him before handing the wand back.

He had hobbled to her bed after being checked by Madam Pomfrey, and scarfing down a hasty meal. Madam Pomfrey had just shook her head when the pair came limping in, hastily moving them to their respective beds, curtains drawn back from between them, before hesitating over who to work on first. Daphne had glared at Harry and pointed in his direction. Their friends and family had come to see them but Madam Pomfrey had given them only five minutes to assure themselves that the two were fine before they had been ushered out and told not to come back until tomorrow.

Daphne turned her head on her pillow to face him, her arms above the covers, her right hand clasped in his left. 'Thank you Harry for your help and understanding today, I'm sorry you got injured again because of me...' Harry shook his head and went to refute the implication that she was the source of his injury but she shushed him. 'I am speaking so be quiet,' she gave him a tired but playful glare, 'I'm sorry that I lost my temper in the library. I am and should be better than that, but I do not regret what I said only the way I conveyed the message, she was pushing the same buttons that you had been pushing this morning and I lost it, but you both needed to hear that information.

Harry nodded, and squeezed her hand, 'it's fine Daphne. You're right we both need the information, the method might have been a tad forceful but none the less thank you for your assistance in my education and the knowledge that you have given today.' He yawned, jaw cracking, 'my injuries were not your fault, that curse would have hit me regardless, I had let my guard down and paid the price, but thank you for healing and looking after me, I appreciate it.'

'You're welcome, my Lord,' teasing in her tone, 'sleepy now, are you going to be okay getting up during the night? We can take turns you know.'

'I'll be fine; you need your rest, sleep well... Dear,' he chuckled to himself as Daphne stiffened again.

'Don't call me dear, moron,' her voice full of sleep, 'I'll hex you.'

'Yes, Dear,' Harry yawned again, but Daphne did not react she had finally slipped into the blissful world of Morpheus, Harry smiled to himself, teasing her was fun. _'I'll just rest my eyes for the next five minutes before I go back to bed,'_ was his last thought, his eyes never opened again, thirty seconds after he had closed them, he joined the blonde girl in the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - An agreement

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and to say thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is attempting the impossible task of making me a better writer.

B/N 1) He's being modest, he really isn't bad at all. ;-)

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading thoughts are in _'Italics'_ , I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking.

A/N 3) – **Recommended Reading** , it is a Haphne story but their relationship is very much back seat to the action which is pretty much nonstop. Do yourself a favour a have a read of The Black's Resurgence – **Honour Thy Blood** , which has been completed not long ago.

A/N 4) – Some milestones reached for last chapter 100+ reviews for my story wow thank you all and remember reviews are like candy, please feed me J - 500+followers & 300+ favourites, I hope you all continue to like where this story goes.

A/N 5) – Big thanks to Jean11089 gave a plug in one chapter of **Whispers in the Night**. In addition, to anyone who came across for a read I hope you like what you have seen thus far.

A/N 6) – Sorry that this took so long to get out but RL has taken hold of me for the last couple of months, I got made redundant, found a new job, my wife fractured her ankle at basketball training, and generally I have been in a funk, but hopefully I am at the end of the tunnel and the light I can see isn't a train.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox (but not very well).

Daphne walked through Hogwarts fabled halls, she was dreaming, she knew that but something was not right, something sat in her mind as being wrong about this place, not dangerous or frightening just a wrongness that she could not understand. She called out but no one answered, not that she really expected them to but she felt the effort worth it just to see what would happen. The hall opened out to the great staircase and she wondered where she should go, deciding that she might as well go to somewhere familiar she flowed down the stairs towards the dungeons.

It had only taken her about fifteen steps to understand that something was wrong with the doors of the potions classrooms, they bowed as though under pressure, reinforcements crisscrossed a few although even those beams seemed cracked as though under a terrible weight. Choosing a door at random she opened it, she had a split second to brace herself before she was sucked into the room and she was being screamed at and panicking she tried to leave only to discover she had no control of her body.

'You stupid freakish child, you idiot, look what you have done,' a long necked woman yelled at her before smacking her head with the frying pan she was holding. Her head rang like a gong and pain flooded her skull. When she could focus again she found herself being dragged on all fours across a room and being thrown into a cupboard under the stairs. She cried trying to open the door until a large man opened the cupboard door and hit in the stomach, causing bile to climb up the back of her throat. 'Stop trying to get out and shut up you worthless freak,' and then the big meaty hand connected with her temple and she knew no more.

A small tug on her magic was all she felt before another door appeared ahead of her and she moved to it in desperation to leave this place whatever it was, but once more, she was pulled into another hallucination.

She ran, breath coming hard and fast, blood pounded through her temples and she could hear the voices behind her fading slightly. She rounded the corner of the building, when an arm stretched out and took her off her feet, wind knocked from her lungs as she slammed to ground. 'Got him,' a boy cried standing above her, she could not understand, ' _how was she a him couldn't he see that she was a girl?_ '

Four other boys appeared, 'Now we will teach you a lesson freak, teach you to make us look dumb in class,' a big rotund boy said before kicking her in the stomach. The other boys joined in as Daphne started crying, ' _why were they hurting her, what had she done to them?'_ The beating lasted at least ten minutes, her face felt swollen and puffy, she had bitten her tongue at some point and blood pooled at the back of her throat along with what she thought might be broken teeth, making it difficult to breathe. Two of her fingers on her right hand were bent back from someone stomping on her hand, deliberate or not she didn't know. She was still cataloguing the injuries in her mind trying to identify pain from places she didn't know she had, before another kick to the jaw knocked her unconscious.

She woke and found herself on the floor, another door appeared but she scrambled away and huddled against a wall on the opposite side of the room, the wood of the door was cracked and charred as though it had been damaged by fire, and it bowed in at the top. She whimpered, she didn't want to be here anymore, wherever here was but she couldn't find her way out. She cried out but no one answered except for a small tug on her core, which seemed to emanate from behind the door.

She whimpered again but bracing herself she stood, and hesitantly approached the door, the damage was more significant up close. She flexed her fingers and closed her eyes, not sure, how much more of these hallucinations, if that was indeed what they were, she could take. Her mind was a frazzled mess, she couldn't think properly and all that she knew was that she didn't belong here. Gingerly she reached forward until she clasped the door handle, steadying herself with eyes closed she opened it, before she felt that now familiar wrenching sensation as she was ripped into another nightmare.

She was running again, this time the five boys were behind her four of them were gaining on her, whilst the fifth tubby one struggled to keep up. She kept running but in her heart of hearts she knew it was futile, they would catch her, they always did. She just wished there was some way to escape to the top of the school as she rounded another corner.

She knew disorientation next, and the feeling of being stuffed in a tight tube, before suddenly she was standing looking over the school ground watching as the five boys below looked around bewildered. She laughed, unsure of what had happened but happy that she had postponed the beating which surely would have followed. She watched as the five boys scowled up at her before one ran off bring back an adult, who did not look impressed.

Twenty minutes later after had climbed down from the roof, the fat man picked her and the fat kid up in what she assumed was an automobile, the fat man was screaming at her about how he was going to beat the freakiness out of her whilst the fat kid smirked at her. Before she knew it the journey ended and she was being dragged out of the vehicle by her left arm. She felt it crack and break and she cried out in pain, but still the fat man pulled her and she had no choice but to try and follow.

She was tugged through the door which slammed behind her before being spun to face the fat man holding her broken arm up high. There was no warning as his right fist slammed into her unprotected ribs on her left side, again and again his fist met her rib cage, her screams of pain not halting the onslaught one iota. Her ribs cracked after the fifth blow and shattered on the eighth, the hot grip of his meaty hand on her broken arm shifted and she felt the bones in her arm separate followed by a stabbing pain as the bones rasped against her flesh.

Her vision swam as she was pushed hard into the wall, trying to catch herself with her left arm had been a bad idea, the fat man was screaming at her, 'I will beat the freakiness out of you Potter if it's the last thing I do'. A fist slammed into her back, once, twice and on the third time she knew no more and passed out. She woke what felt like moments later, but she was in a dark hole with no light. She could feel blood crusted on her lips and mouth and her breath came short and sharp and seemed to bubble at the back of her throat causing her to cough which sent fingers of white-hot pain through her ribs on her left hand side.

She knew that at some point she had lost control of her bowels, as a warm liquid sensation still seemed to be oozing out of her. She shifted and almost passed out again as the shards in her broken arm pierced her flesh causing her head to swim again. A silent tear rolled out of her right eye, the left had swollen shut, and she broke down. 'No more,' she murmured, 'please no more,' she cried into the darkness.

What seemed like an eternity as she lay in the dark hole crying, it may however have only been a moment, but once more she felt a tug on her magic, insistent but steady and infused with warmth. Not caring anymore she let go of her sense of self and felt herself pulled into a warm embrace, no longer where she had been but moments before, she relaxed and snuggled in, basking in the warmth of the embrace, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

\- AFW -

Harry marvelled at the smooth dark wooden banister that ran up the grand staircase of the manor house that he had found himself in, he was puzzled as to why he was here given that he had been originally intending to do some drastically needed repairs to his occlumency shields and dreamscape, but for the life of him he could not find his way out of where he currently found himself.

The house was large and so far he had discovered nine bedrooms, four in what he was calling for want of a better name wing one, which looked as though they had not been used in years. There were five in the central wing, where he currently found himself, including what he thought was the master suite but he couldn't get in without breaking down the door. Twice during his wanderings around the house he had felt a tug on his magic, but he had ignored them. Puzzled but not worried he had continued his exploration, until he had come across this bedroom, the door was made of a rich dark wood but had an ominous feeling pulsing from within.

Harry found himself watching the door as though trying to pierce it with his gaze, he sighed to himself, he really hated mysteries. He was unsure what had happened that he found himself in this situation but he could not just sit here and wait for things to work themselves out. Decision made he reached for the door handle and strode through the opening.

The scene before him made him stiffen in shock, a small blonde boy lay in bed obviously incredibly ill, Cassandra Greengrass sat on the bed talking softly to him. She looked up and directly at him, 'it's okay honey, come in, he's not contagious anymore.'

Harry looked at her bewildered before a small blonde girl of six or seven dashed right through him and to the edge of the bed. 'Is he going to be okay,' she asked her voice quiet and solemn.

'We hope so honey, but he is very sick still,' Cassandra answered back, her voice strained and breaking slightly.

The small girl nodded, 'can I sit with him for a while?'

'I'm sure that he would like that honey, I will come back shortly okay?'

The small girl nodded, pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, holding the hand of the boy as Cassandra left the room.

Harry waited for a few moments before turning to leave, whatever this place was he shouldn't be here, this was a private moment, the problem in leaving lay in the fact the door had vanished. 'Stuck here for the moment I guess,' he pondered out loud before turning back to the scene by the bed.

'Please Archer,' the little girl was whispering, 'please you have to get better, I don't want to lose my brother.' She sniffled, small tears tracked down her face as silent sobs wracked her small frame. 'please, I'll do whatever you want, I'll play dragons or quidditch or anything, but please you have to get better, don't leave me.' She had scarcely moved, only the shaking of her shoulders gave evidence of the trauma that she suffered almost silently.

Harry bowed his head, a tear rolled down his cheek as he watched the heart of a young girl break. Suddenly an alarm pulsed through the room, the boy on the bed coughed once before beginning to convulse. Cassandra abruptly skidded into the room wand out, charms flying as she tried to stabilise the young boy, through it all the young girl held the hand of her brother, no longer crying, panic and fear now etched her face.

A second and third person entered, Harry recognised them both, Nathaniel Greengrass and Amelia Bones, they watched in utter horror as the young boys body convulsed twice more before laying still.

Cassandra's scream shattered the sombre air, before she started to collapse, fainting away to be caught by Nate, concern, horror and sadness wrestled for control of his face as he collapsed to the floor, tears streaming from a face etched in a pain that Harry was intimately familiar with.

'Amy,' his voice was hoarse and full of pain, 'can you please see to the girls and watch over them for the next few days.'

Amelia just nodded, her own tears tracked down her cheeks, 'whatever you need Nate, just ask.' She moved to where the young girl still clutched her brother's hand. 'Come Daphne, he has gone to a better place, he not in pain anymore' she tried to tug Daphne into a hug but the small girl dodged.

'No he promised, he promised he would be okay, he promised,' she shook the small boy as though trying to wake him. 'He promised, he promised,' she wailed as Amelia picked her up.

'I know sweetie, but sometime people can't keep their promises, no matter how much they want to,' Amelia hugged the girl, grief marred her face but her voice was calm and controlled. 'He has gone to a better place honey, you will see him again one day on the other side of the veil, in many years' time once you have lived your life, you will meet again, and he will be proud of the great witch that you have become, he is safe now with your Grandparents, Aunty, Uncle and cousins.'

Amelia stood, and nodded to Nate, eyes red with as yet unshed tears, and walked from the room carrying the still wailing Daphne.

The room faded away and Harry sagged against the wall and wept, tears stinging his eyes, the tears he knew were not just for the small boy who he had just seen pass in this very room, but were also for those he had lost and not been able to grieve for.

He had no idea how long he sat on that floor for, tears still rolled down his cheeks although at a far less frequent rate, it was a pulse in his magic that drew his attention from his grief. An urgent tug on his core reminding him that he was needed somewhere else. He stood on shaky legs, closed his eyes and willed himself out of the room following the tug on his core, seeking and finding warmth and comfort at the other end, as his core's pulsing slowly dimmed, he felt himself nestle into the warmth near his chest.

\- AFW -

Tracey, pushed through the hospital ward doors, she had missed her best friend yesterday when she had been away with her parents, reopening their house. The Davis family had packed up and shifted to the continent the moment the war heated up. Tracey's mother a half blood from a muggleborn and halfblood parents had convinced her father that they would be targeted or at least he would be targeted for recruitment by the death eaters, being a Slytherin alumni. Only Tracey had remained, unfortunately marooned in Hogwarts, but protected by her blood status.

Gods how she hated blood politics, at least her family had escaped unscathed, the same could not be said for so many others from her class. Draco's two bookends were no longer in the land of the living, she hadn't heard what had happened to Vincent Crabbe, but the tale of Gregory Goyle passing had been known for some time now. Apparently he had been saved somehow by the Weasel of all people; Draco and he were rushing down the main staircase when the stairs shifted Goyle had missed his footing and tumbled through the gap down three flights before the next set of stairs caught him. Needless to say when he was found that he was considerably wider than tall.

Millicent had lost her life somehow that she hadn't heard just that she had, poor Millie never had much of a life pushed around by her folks and everyone in Slytherin. The final Slytherin to fall from their year had been Victoria Runcorn, she had also been identified as one of the fallen, believed to have been trying attack the defenders from behind, she had accidently been banished off the astronomy tower, along with surprisingly the Hufflepuff Roger Malone.

Only Ravenclaw had not suffered any losses since their sorting, with no one really knowing what actually happened to Sally-Anne Perks after the third year Gryffindor never turned up to school that year.

Walking around the curtains into Daphne's room she halted, ' _Oh this was interesting, actually this was way beyond interesting, how the hell did this happen in a day.'_ Harry lay on his side spooning Daphne she appeared to have burrowed her way in as close to his chest as possible, her head resting on his outstretched left arm. His right arm was wrapped possessively over her. From her current view point, Tracey could see that both their left hands were entwined, Harrys atop curling protectively over Daphne's.

Tracey moved as quietly as she could sneaking down the left side of the bed, she was damn sure not going to wake them until she had a good picture of this in her mind to show her mum, Aunt Cass and maybe Tori. She would make a pensive photo of this too if she could, she would blow it up and give to Daph as her birthday present, "The Day She Bedded the Chosen One." She snorted quietly to herself and stiffened as they both stirred, breathing a sigh of relief as they both continued to slumber.

Reaching the side of the bed she looked at the sleeping couple again, _'Oh this just got better and better, not only were the two snuggled up together but Harry's right hand disappeared under Daph's pyjama top cupping her left breast, Daphne was so not living this down anytime in the next year, possibly lifetime if she let Tori in on it.'_ Tracey slowly settled back on the closest chair, before taking another look.

They looked peaceful, content even, the dark circles beneath Harry's eyes had receded somewhat, and Daphne no longer appeared to shake in her sleep from the pains of the cruciatus. Well nothing to do now but wait, she didn't want to wake them it was only 8am but if they weren't up in the next half an hour under their own steam she would rouse them, she knew they could use the sleep, especially Harry, who had been getting up like clockwork through the nights thanks to the tether as he called it.

The decision on whether to wake them was taken from Tracey's hands as she settled properly into the chair it gave a loud creak, causing first Harry and then Daphne to stir. ' _well this should be interesting, if nothing else,_ ' and she settled back to watch the show.

Daphne stretched languorously, her sleep addled brain slowly tripping into gear she halted in her stretching feeling the heat from the body next to her. Yet to open her eyes she could feel her left hand being held by another, Harry's she decided, ' _but what was he doing here?_ '

She yawned and took further stock of her body, and that's when she felt it, her right hand was pushing another onto her left breast. The realisation that she was holding a hand against one of her most intimate parts at once froze her mind but exploded her sense of touch. She could feel the heat of his fingers searing her skin, the thumb rested around the curve at the base, whist the four fingers were splayed across the rest, cupping her as if his hand was a brassier.

She could feel her arousal pulsing now, her nipple had tightened and was stuck like a pebble between his fore and middle fingers, she shifted back subtly causing his fingers to brush ever so slightly against the sensitive flesh, sending a fresh wave of arousal through her body. She stopped moving as soon as she felt evidence of his arousal behind her and like some crazy feedback loop this sent another wave through her pooling low in her stomach like a slow pulse.

She opened her eyes, hoping at best this was some crazy dream, at worst that if it was real no one else was here to witness it. No such luck her eyes instantly fell on Tracey, groaning she attempted to get some venom in her voice only to fail miserably, 'don't even think about it Davis.'

'You wound me Daphne darling, think about what?' Tracey's light falsetto was fooling no one.

'Don't get cute with me, you know what,' Daphne's growled out.

'Ohhh you mean the fact that the Chosen One seems to have a nice firm grip on your left sweater puppy, and that he doesn't look like he's letting go anytime soon?'

'Hey,' Harry interjected in a slightly sleep addled voice, obviously now awake, 'I'd let go but someone seems to be holding my hand on the target so to speak.'

Daphne tore her hand away from Harry's and he gingerly removed his hand from under her top, leaving trails of searing heat as it trailed first over her breast and then stomach, almost making her moan from the slow torture.

'Sorry' he mumbled blushing furiously, 'I must have fallen asleep before making it back to my bed,' his voice dropped a couple of octaves and Daphne was sure that he never meant her to hear the next words, 'please don't freak out.'

The word "freak" sent a jolt through Daphne, the memories of what had happened as she dropped off to sleep resurfaced, the horror that that was his home life as a young child. The memories washed over her like a tide, threatening to break her like they had last night. She had no idea what had happened and she had absolutely no plans on discussing them with him anytime soon. She closed her eyes willing herself to be calm. She couldn't look at him not yet, the threat of her breaking down was very real, her voice was surprisingly controlled once she spoke to him, 'it's not all your fault Harry, I was just as comfortable this morning as you were, there is no blame.'

Daphne opened her eyes to a staring Tracey, trying desperately to lose her eyebrows in her hairline. Daphne silently pleaded with her not to say anything, and her friend picking up on the subtle clues did not disappoint her, clamping her mouth shut.

'Harry, I need some time this morning, do you think you can give me an hour or so to myself?'

'Sure, that will be fine, I'll just go have a shower and go and get myself some breakfast, do you want me to bring you back any or get some sent to you?'

'Thank you, if you can send an elf, I will order some for myself and Tracey.'

'No worries,' was Harry's reply as he stretched, joints popping as he got himself up and situated to begin his day, testing his injured leg at the same time, 'I will send an elf shortly, call him and let me know when you're sorted and we'll discuss the day.'

Daphne turned and looked at him for the first time, but still couldn't meet his eyes, 'thank you, I will let you know once I am ready to face the day.'

As Harry left the room and his touch cooled on her skin, Daphne felt the cold icy fog descending across her mind, however instead of the usual fraction of a second, this time it felt as if the fog were moving though a barrier slowly like treacle. She could feel her emotions shifting, her eyes flicked to Tracey, 'there is something wrong with me, I can feel it,' she tapped the side of her head with a finger. 'You were right Tracey, I am sorry, please let mum know, and when the mind healer comes make sure that Harry is with me.'

Ten minutes later and half way through breakfast, she gave a panicked look to Tracey, and muttered 'shit,' as the walls snapped into place and she could feel that her mind slowly being subverted, mentally she screamed as that dark cold voice echoed in her head again, 'You are mine little dove... mine.'

\- AFW -

Harry walked with a slight limp into the Great Hall, one door still hung lopsided on a single hinge, side stepping the last piles of debris, his eyes flicked upwards towards the enchanted ceiling, somehow through all the mayhem this enchantment had remained had remained unaffected, a reminder of simpler and better times.

The house tables however hadn't escaped, and only the Slytherin table remain relatively intact, Hermione waved him over to the remains of the Gryffindor table.

'You look, more rested this morning Harry, did you finally get some sleep?'

Harry gave her a rueful grin, 'you could say that, I guess.'

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, before obviously deciding it wasn't her business and moving on. 'So I have been thinking of the what Greengrass was talking about yesterday, and I was wondering if I could sit in on some of your conversations slash lessons?'

Harry seated himself as he pondered Hermione's question, did he have the authority to allow his friend to attend the lessons that Daphne was going to give him or did he have to run this past Daphne, Neville and Nate. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, 'I don't know Hermione, I will ask, if it's up to me then yes but I am not sure if this is just my decision, can I get back to you?'

Hermione seemed to be slightly taken back by the answer but after what felt like an eternity to Harry she nodded.

'Thanks Hermione, like I said if it was solely up to me, I would have no problem with you join whichever sessions you wanted but I need to make sure that at least Daphne is comfortable with this development.'

Hermione gave him another quizzically look, 'I understand Harry, if I can't join the lesson I then I will be able to pick your brain to understand.'

Harry nodded, 'of course, but hopefully you can be there in person, just excuse me a moment, I just need to arrange something.' Hermione nodded and busied herself with her breakfast as Harry called out 'Kreacher.'

A small pop about ten seconds later, 'Half Blood Master calls, what can Kreacher be doing for his Half Blood Master?' asked Kreacher, in a civil tone and giving a small bow of his head to Harry.

Hermione gave him a small frown that he ignored, 'Yes Kreacher, please find Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis in the Hospital ward and get them their breakfast please, and if Daphne calls you please respond she is now part of my household for the foreseeable future, and Kreacher'

'Yes Half Blood Master,' asked Kreacher, his tone still respectful despite the slight he gave Harry every time he opened his mouth.

'Just Master, will be fine from now on thank you.'

For a few seconds Kreacher watched Harry with his dark eyes, before visibly adjusting himself, 'at once Master, Kreacher lives to serve the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,' then with a slight bow of the head he popped away.

'You could free him you know,' Hermione huffed.

'It would kill him,' was Harry's quick riposte, before he busied himself with his breakfast. After almost finishing his first mouthful he pointed his fork at Hermione, 'You should go visit Winky in the kitchens before you go off half-cocked at me Hermione.' Harry swallowed and then continued, 'I love you and your heart's in the right place but I don't think that you have quite researched this topic as much as you usually do,' Harry continued his breakfast.

Hermione gaped at him, never in their seven years of friendship had Harry ever accused her of under researching a topic, 'I'll have you know Harry that I have read everything that I can find on the topic!' she exclaimed when she finally got her voice to work.

'I am just saying Hermione, have you asked the elves themselves what they want,' Harry lazily wafted his fork in her direction again.

'Well no, but they are brain washed, they don't know what they want for themselves,' Hermione crossed her arms sitting back to see what Harry would come up with next.

'Then don't just talk to Winky, talk to some of the Hogwarts elves, before you go any further, they are well treated, I assume you would agree and they should give you an unbiased opinion.'

'What do you know that I don't Harry?' Hermione gave him a calculating look.

'Not much I am sure but, I think you will find that the elves have a difference of opinion as to why they do what they do, anyway changing topics, how did you get on with the letter to Kingsley?'

Hermione picked up her piece of toast, 'no problems, I sent it this morning before coming to breakfast.'

Harry nodded as he chewed, but decided that it was better to swallow before answering, 'Good, I look forward to hearing from Kingsley sooner rather than later…' he paused and looked at Hermione studying her face intently, her eyes were still hollow and her skin pale and pallid. 'How are you Hermione, are you getting enough rest?'

Hermione stopped eating, placing her half eaten piece of toast on her plate, her fingers twitched and moved forming and un-forming fists and she gnawed at her bottom lip, 'I'm fine Harry, nothing to worry about.'

'I call bullshit; did you even go and get a dreamless sleep potion like I told you to?'

Hermione shook her head no longer meeting Harry's eyes.

'Hermione, you can't keep going like this you need some rest, stop being a stubborn arse and get some help, or at least talk to me and tell me what else is wrong.'

Hermione gave him a startled look.

'I am not stupid Hermione, your issue with Ron isn't the only topic you are struggling with, so spill what's the issue.'

'My parents, I want… no I need to go find them to make sure they are safe… I've lost contact with them in Australia.'

Harry's mind froze for a moment, finally he understood why Hermione was wasting away in front of his eyes, 'How long since you knew where they were?'

'Fifteen days, they have never gone this long without a transaction,' Hermione's voice was flat and lifeless.

'Where and how have you been tracking them?'

'Mildura, Victoria, I have been watching their bank statements through Gringotts, but I haven't seen anything from the goblins since,' Hermione sighed 'I need to leave to go find them but I can't with everything hanging over our heads.'

Harry sat for a moment, and then a question popped into his head, the answer he was sure he knew, but didn't want to contemplate, 'Hermione, how many days ago did we break into Gringotts?'

'Eight days ago Harry, why?' the question hung in the air between them, begging for one of them to answer.

'I think that's your answer,' Harry said finally, 'either the goblins are still in disarray and their communication channels are down, or…' he trailed off not wanting to contemplate the next thought.

'Or, we are on their infringement list, and have ceased all business with us,' Hermione finished for him. 'I need to go see them, they want us to come in at the start of next month but maybe if I go now they won't hold it against me.'

'I don't think that's one of your better ideas Hermione,' Astoria's voice broke into their conversation. 'Sorry, we couldn't help but over hear,' she said standing near Neville.

Hermione looked at her with a slightly frazzled face, 'what, why ever not, sure they wouldn't hold what we did against us, our cause was just?'

'To the wizarding world, yes but the goblins are touchy, their treaties ensure that all crimes committed against the goblin nation are tried under goblin law,' Astoria pulled a face, 'crimes by the wizarding world against the goblin nation are what have started the three goblin wars, don't be too sure that they will be reasonable about what was effectively breaking, entering and theft.'

'You need to tell Daphne about this Harry, she needs to know so that she can start putting together a defence for you, you might want to tell Minister elect Shacklebolt too,' added Neville to the conversation. 'Given that the crime was perpetrated for the wizarding world the ministry should help mount your defence.'

Harry nodded, 'Hermione do you think…'

'Already on it I will write to Kingsley right away,' Hermione stood, purpose suddenly flooding back into her system, 'don't worry Harry leave this to me,' and with that she turned and strode away.

'Hermione' called Harry.

She turned and looked at him with a questioning gaze, 'Yes?'

'Make sure you get some rest, if you don't I will hunt you down and poor a dreamless sleep potion down your throat myself, you hear me?'

Hermione nodded, turned on her heel and walked quickly from the great hall.

'Well that went better than I hoped,' said Harry focusing on his breakfast again, 'Are you two going to join me?'

'Sure mate, sounds good. By the way Lord Greengrass wants to talk to you after breakfast about the Succour agreement, so when we are finished you might want to go and collect Daphne and meet us in the same room that we held the original meeting. We need to sign the agreement and bind our magic to it.'

Harry nodded and continued to eat his breakfast, the issue with the goblins playing on his mind as he continued to listen to the soft conversation between Neville and Astoria, true to his advice she wasn't pushing Neville's buttons at least not overtly, she still teased him softly in small ways but never in a patronizing or nasty way or so that others at the table could hear, Harry could see that Neville was relaxing into her company, a shy smile occasionally flittered across his face as they talked.

\- AFW -

Harry was moving slowly back through the corridors of the school, back towards the hospital deciding that he should take Astoria and Neville's advice and discuss the goblin issue with Daphne sooner rather than later, but not wanting to impede her time with Tracey. His leg ached with a dull throb, but was nowhere near as painful as he thought it might be, thinking about his leg inevitably shifted his thinking to yesterday's attack, he needed to be more vigilant, there were still many of Voldemort's followers on the loose causing trouble and given the wards of Hogwarts were still down it mean that anyone could apparate in and out of the place meaning it most definitely was not the safest place in Britain, he should probably approach Professor McGonagall about putting the wards back in place and whether he could help with that process.

He flicked his wand in and out of the holster marvelling at the feeling as his wand seemed to leap into his hand and then back into the holster as he released his intent. He rolled his wrist up looking at the holster itself, his fingers tracing the outlines of gold lettering ACB near his wrist, his mind drifting back to the day he had found it at twelve Grimmauld Place whilst cleaning up one of the rooms. Not knowing what it was he had asked Sirius before he went to throw it out.

Sirius had looked the holster over before telling Harry that it had belonged to his Grand Father Arcturus Canis Black, and was a war holster. The holster was designed to conceal the wearer's wand making it unsummonable whilst in the holster meaning that the wearer could not be disarmed until their wand was in their hand.

The downside was that it took practice to be able to flick the wearer's wand in and out of the holster and however if the wearer was quick enough they could banish their wand back into the holster before a disarming spell hit them rendering the spell useless against the wearer. Sirius had given him the holster saying that it would do him no good he didn't have the reflexes after twelve years in Azkaban to make use of it so Harry might as well keep the thing.

Harry had taken his time to work the leather back into good repair but before he could start practicing with it Sirius had died and he had put it in his trunk forgetting about it until he was packing prior to going on the run. Deciding that the holster might come in handy he had packed it and practiced with it for the months whilst on the run, it was only the day of the last battle that he had decided that he was proficient enough with it to warrant wearing it.

Rounding the final corner before the entrance to the hospital wing he slowed, pondering whether he should sit and wait outside for a while, his musing was interrupted by Kreacher's sudden appearance.

'Master, Mistress requests your presences as soon as possible,' he intoned bowing low to Harry as he spoke.

'Very well Kreacher, I was just on my way there anyway, thank you for the message.'

Kreacher bowed again and then popped away, _'funny little bugger is actually growing on me'_ he thought with a wry smile before pushing the doors open and heading into the ward. As he made to go round the curtains of Daphne's ward room, Tracey intercepted him dragging him back from the curtains before he could enter.

'What the hell Tracey,' he asked stumbling off balance for a second before righting his feet and swinging round tearing his arm from her grip.

'I needed to give you the heads up before you go in there and ruin any progress that you guys have made towards an amicable relationship,' Tracey countered a no nonsense tone in her voice. Before Harry could say anything she continued. 'First, Daphne told me after you left that she can feel something in her mind, when you are touching her it short circuits it, but once you stop the fog comes down and the ice bitch comes back. Secondly, she wants you to be present when the mind healer visits her, in what capacity I don't know but please help her in any way you can,' her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she continued. 'Thirdly, why the hell did you send a House of Black elf to serve us breakfast?' She was now listing her demands on her fingers, ticking them off as she went, 'fourthly, how the hell did you get him to agree to serve us breakfast, and lastly why the hell is he calling Daphne mistress?'

Harry blinked at her trying to wrap his head around everything that Tracey had just unloaded on him, finally with a small shake of his head he held up his thumb on his left hand, 'okay firstly that's straight up concerning,' he flicked his index finger out, 'next, of course I will be there if she needs me to be, thirdly my godfather named me his heir in his will and somehow in the bargain I gained Kreacher,' his ring finger joined the others, 'Fourthly I asked him to serve you both, and lastly I have no idea why he would be calling Daphne mistress.'

It was Tracey's turn to blink owlishly at him, before a smile slowly crept across her face, 'thank you Harry,' her voice quiet before she launched herself at him and hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides.

'Ummm you are welcome,' he said awkwardly trying his best to manoeuvre his arm to pat her on her back, 'is there anything else I can do for you?'

Tracey stepped back and away from him her smile now in full bloom, 'ask your elf at some point, it could just be his peculiarity I guess, otherwise no not really…' she paused slightly. 'Just remember that she is still not herself yet, but don't let her push you away you did a great job yesterday, you just need to keep forging down that path.'

Harry gave her a small nod, 'I will do my best… I guess I better go and face the music,' he blushed slightly.

'Oh don't worry about this morning, she is just as embarrassed as you are, and she liked it a hell of a lot more than she is admitting, and don't let her tell you otherwise,' she added slightly more sternly shaking her finger at him by the end of her little pep talk.

Harry chuckled, 'aren't you supposed to be protecting her secrets?'

Tracey beamed at him again, 'at this point Harry she doesn't need any more secrets, she just needs a hunky piece of man flesh holding her sweater puppies through the night,' she laughed, swung on her heel and tossed a 'later' over her shoulder, laughing as she left a bright red Harry standing outside the curtains.

Harry stood watching her leave; a dumbfounded expression plastered across his face as he watched the bubbly brunette chortle her way to the door. Running a rueful hand through his hair he turned once again to face the curtains of Daphne's ward, he wasn't looking forward to this. How could he face a girl who was a virtual stranger, whose supple, yet firm breast he had woken up fondling. He shook his head where the hell had that thought come from and since when did he start describing things in that fashion.

Shaking himself again he waited until he had collected some small sense of calm before slowly pushing his way through the curtains, 'good morning again Daphne, how was your breakfast?' he asked with false cheer.

Daphne looked up for the piece of parchment she was studying with her cold, stormy eyes. But before she could answer with what Harry assumed would be some sort of scathing comment he had reached her side and gathered her hand in his. Once again the connections pushed through their bodies, and their faces flushed simultaneously as the hint of arousal flooded their bodies causing them to look away from each other.

'Thank you Harry, something very stupid was about to come out of my mouth, and I had no control over it until you touched me,' Daphne voice was quiet and subdued unlike anything that Harry had heard from her before.

Harry answered slowly as though testing his word in his mind before giving them voice, 'it's okay I wouldn't have taken it to heart anyway, Tracey cornered me on her way out and filled me in… how are you holding up?'

Daphne turned to face him, her eyes were also glistening with moisture, 'as well as I can be, I guess,' she seemed to collect her thoughts before continuing. 'Tracey tried to take my mind off it this morning, grilling me about how we ended up sleeping together after our,' she used her fingers to add quotation marks in the air, '"first date", so thanks for that by the way,' she gave him a small smile to soften the sarcasm that was clearly dripping from her last sentence.

'No worries, I am here to please,' Harry quirked a crooked smile at her, before running his free hand through his already messy locks. 'In all honesty, I am sorry that I put you in that position, that is my fault entirely.'

Daphne just gave him a level look before sighing, 'Don't worry about it, you were exhausted and injured, it's not something that you need to beat yourself up about, so you copped a feel, it wasn't deliberate on your part as far as I am aware, yes?

Harry could only nod his affirmation.

'So let's just try and forget about it and move on, however if you feel you need to make it up to me…?'

Harry again just gave her a nod of his head.

'Then you can deal with my mother, as there is no way in hell that Trace is going to keep this to herself.'

Harry gave a bark of laughter, 'no worries, your Mum loves me. So what were you reading so intently when I walked in?'

Daphne passed the piece of parchment across to him before leaning back and resting her head on her pillows, 'it's the terms of the succour agreement, my father sent them to me via elf this morning, he will set up a meeting for later this morning so that we can all to sit down and sign the official documents, its…' she hesitated.

'Just tell me Daph, its fine.'

She gave him a queer look, 'really, Daph, that's… never mind,' she sighed before settling her eyes on something in the distance, 'its as bad as I thought it might be, have a read, tell me what you think and then we can go through any questions you have.

Harry studied her face for a couple of moments before dropping his eyes to the document in his hand.

 **Succour covenant as agreed between the Ancient and Noble houses of Greengrass, Longbottom and Potter.**

a. House Greengrass will provide their Heir (hence forth referred to as Daphne) to provide advocacy to House Potter

b. Daphne shall share her knowledge without caution, excepting family magics, for a minimum of one cycle to a maximum of three cycles

c. Daphne shall represent House Potter, without exception or favour

d. Daphne shall hold no secrets from House Potter excepting family magics, but will hold House Potters secrets unless given permission to divulge said information.

e. House Potter shall provide comfort, hospitality and safety

f. House Potter shall hold no secrets from Daphne excepting family magics, but will hold Daphne's secrets unless given permission to divulge said information.

g. Either Daphne and Lord Potter (hence forth referred to as Harry) will have the right of access to each other where ever and whenever

h. Daphne will be apart from Harry for no longer than 48hrs, unless prior agreement is reached

i. Daphne will be Harry's official escort to all functions formal & private

j. Daphne and Harry will share an abode with a common access door which cannot be barred

k. Houses Greengrass, Potter & Longbottom will deal faithfully with each other

l. House Greengrass hold first right of refusal on any betrothal for House Potter and Longbottom whilst the agreement is in force

m. Houses Potter & Longbottom, hold first right of refusal on any betrothal for the daughters of House Greengrass whilst the agreement is in force

n. The agreement will run for the three cycles unless agreement is reached by the three houses together.

Harry took his time reading the document, trying to understand if there were any nuances that he was missing. It was written in remarkably clear language, something which surprised him, his eyes flicked up to Daphne's face, but she was looking away and tears where tracking their way down her cheek. Before he realised what he was doing he had set the piece of parchment down on the bed and reached across to Daphne's face, cupping her cheek and brushing the tear away with his thumb.

Daphne seemed to move without thought; she leaned into his touch, nuzzling his hand.

Harry's voice was thick as he continued to stroke her cheek, wiping away the last of her tears, 'Hey, don't cry we will figure it out, together… why don't you take a few moments and then talk me through this, we can make it work for us… okay?'

Daphne swallowed and nodded into his hand, her eyes where closed and Harry could feel her turmoil roiling through the bond, calming himself he waited until she lifted her face from his hand, her eyes looked up tinged with red. He gave her a crooked smile, and she returned it with a small upturning at the corners of her mouth.

'Thank you Harry… so how do you feel about the fact that we have both been effectively sold to each other, and why do you have a Black family house elf?'


	10. Chapter 10 - A Runed Wand

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and to say thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer.

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading thoughts are in _'Italics'_ , I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking.

A/N 3) – **Recommended Reading** , it is a Haphne story one of the 1st that I ever read actually, I stumbled across it by accident and loved it, becoming hooked by the potential of Daphne. Do yourself a favour a have a read of **The Grass is always Greener** by kb0.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.

Daphne's thoughts swirled around in her mind as she readied herself for bed; it seemed whatever had previously been exerting its control over her cognizance was loosening its grip due to the amount of physical contact that she was having with Harry. The grey fog now descended across her awareness with painstaking slowness, that even when they parted physically her moments of lucidity were extended. When she was alone she didn't notice any loss of cognitive function but she now theorised that was probably because she wasn't trying actively to interact with anyone. Whatever had been done to her was insidious and seemed to be aware of when she was in the company of others.

She looked at herself in the mirror over the basin, her eyes looked hollow still with heavy bags that seemed to accumulate through the day, her skin had still not regained its usual glow, her hair looked to have changed colour slightly and now looked a dank and dirty ash blonde without its usual lustre, she was not the beautiful girl that she was used to seeing stare back. Faint scratches still marred her left cheek; they would heal in time with the judicious use of Scarremol cream supplied by Poppy. She was proud of her looks, she realised that she and her sister had won the genetic lottery and that there was very little effort required to her being beautiful, but she had worked hard to maintain and improve the gifts that her parents had given her at birth.

She closed her eyes and tried to centre herself, her thoughts swiftly moved onto what had occurred over the last day with Harry. The meeting with her father that they had attended had more people than she thought would be there, even if it was just the addition of her mother and sister. He had supported her when she had been upset that morning after breakfast, she still couldn't believe that she had nuzzled his hand but he hadn't said a word to her about it, taking it in his stride. Her father and Neville had sold them both to each other, she recognised that Neville probably had very little to do with the actual terms of the agreement and that her father had most likely backed Neville into several corners during the negotiations, but it still hurt that her father would essentially sell her freedom to a stranger, even if he was incredibly nice.

When Harry had asked what she meant by being sold, 'Well look at the terms of the agreement, essentially we have been sold to each other,' she had told him slightly exasperated, 'You can't attend a party without me, or a wedding, dinner, funeral, any bloody thing really, they have hemmed us in so that we are to be each other's escorts to all things.' She hadn't been able to articulate to him what this would mean to them both; she could see that he didn't comprehend the full cost that this agreement would have on their personal lives.

'Don't you get it? We will be essentially each other's prison wardens wherever you go, or wherever you want to go you will have to take me, and it will be the same for me, we will have to agree on everything before we can go and do it, where we are going to live, what we are going to do for next year, are we going to get jobs or come back and study, if that is an option.'

'We cannot date anyone else Harry, whilst this agreement is in place we are tied to each other in virtually every way, hell I probably won't even be able to go out with Tracey for a night out on the town without your permission or potentially at all as that could be construed as a private function…' She knew that she had started to get slightly hysterical at the end, but Harry had just held her hand and lifted her chin with his other hand, he was tense, she could see it in the set of his shoulders and jaw, but he was doing a remarkable job of holding himself together… he was so unlike how she remembered him.

'We will sort it out, don't freak out and make it bigger than it has to be just yet, let's just stay calm until we can sort our way through it. I thought you had finished your education, and that I would be the one having to do my NEWT's with Ron and Hermione somehow?'

She had tensed when he said "freak," but she had somehow managed to maintain eye contact him, he had peered at her, eyes slightly narrowed as though he suspected that she had seen some of his secrets, and as he considered her so she had looked at him. Studying his face, the bags under his eyes which were still there although they had receded somewhat, his skin still had the slightly sallow look that she had seen on him when she first woke, although the unhealthy tinge seemed to have dissipated. She started and stopped a few times before answering him. 'Our education last year was abysmal Harry, and not worth calling an education. Torture, harassment and bigotry were all that we learnt. Few of us managed to escape it, some revelled in it….'

'Malfoy probably,' he had interrupted her chain of thought.

She had looked at him then, the rancour that usually laced his voice when speaking of the Malfoy heir was missing, turning away she had worried at a fingernail, 'You might not want to hear this Harry, but of all of us Draco was one who changed the most. Something must have happened to him during that summer of our sixth and seventh year, it seems only around you that he cannot control himself…' she chuckled slightly, 'I wonder if he has a crush on you, he certainly used to talk about you enough in our common room,' she laughed this time at his look of disgust that passed across his face.

'…That's a horrifying thought'

She laughed harder when he glared at her, she struggled to bring herself under control and she felt like she hadn't laughed like this for an age. Slowly she managed to even herself out, 'don't worry, Draco is into girls, but it was an amusing thought.'

'No… no, it wasn't' he mumbled back, 'it's terrifying… what did you mean he changed' he asked quizzically.

'He wasn't the snooty, pampered prick that he had been for ever… he was very quiet all year, haunted even, but he protected many of the younger years of all houses from the elder Carrow twins… he was tortured often in their place as he and his family had fallen so far from the graces of He Who Must Not Be Named, but he wouldn't report on anyone who disobeyed them, I know he got food and medical supplies to Longbottom a couple of times.'

'Please don't call him that,' Harry had sighed, 'He is gone and his made up name is just a name if you don't want to call him Voldemort,' she had flinched at the name, 'then call him Tom Riddle, fearing his name is… well wrong, it is after all just a name.'

She had swallowed and nodded, 'Okay, anyway he would take the place of the younger students, the amount of nerve damage he must have suffered through the year would be phenomenal, I know Madam Pomfrey, told him that he had to stop a couple of times, but he would just nod and wait for her to try and patch him up again.'

She could tell that Harry was struggling to fit this new information about Draco into the image that he held of him. 'I wondered why he lost his wand so easily in the Room of Requirement,' he mumbled, 'still doesn't make him a good guy Daphne.'

'No, you are right it doesn't, but it does mean that he isn't all bad either.'

'…No… no, I guess not, but I knew that already… he had the opportunity to give me up when we were captured and in his manor, but he didn't, I don't know why… but I guess I probably owe him my life for that… although given that I carried him out of the Room of Requirement from Fiendfyre, we are probably even.'

'Possibly, but it's something else we should look into,' She had had begun to think that she would have to start writing all the stuff down that he was telling her so that she could remember what they had to do, but she moved on with their conversation. With a pained expression she continued, 'Draco never really stood a chance… his father was an arrogant, egotistical arse… growing up with Lucius Malfoy as a role model would have tainted anyone. His mother mostly sheltered and protected him whilst we were young, but Lucius took a hand in his education from about the age of eight and it changed him… He was friends with my… we were friends when we were younger.'

Harry pulled a face, 'Okay enough about Draco,' Harry had interrupted her again; 'let's talk about us and how we will tackle this meeting later this morning.'

They had discussed the agreement for the next two hours before heading up to the meeting, frustrated that at no time during their meeting could they divine a method to circumvent any of the agreement apart from their original plan, her father had closed all the doors and it appeared all the windows as well. They had sat there during the formal reading of the agreement, neither said anything as though they were numb, her father had looked at her clearly troubled by the lack of reaction to what was going to be controlling their future.

Neville had looked pained throughout the whole ordeal, Tori had leant against him at times trying to lend him reassurance that he had done the right thing, he had tried to apologise to Harry, but Harry had just stopped him, saying that 'it was okay and that they understood that he was doing his best to help them.' It was the first time that Harry had formally acknowledged to anyone else that they were now a "them", a single tear had rolled out of her eye and down her face. Harry had reached out before she knew what was happening and had brushed it from her cheek, leading her to want to nuzzle his hand again.

Her father had smiled then towards both her and her mother, as though he felt vindicated that he was doing the right thing, and in some strange way she recognised that he was doing what a good Lord of the House would do, he was making decisions that where beneficial to both the Family as a whole and the individual. She had met his eyes then and given him a small nod that she had accepted her fate.

She had hissed and winced in pain as she signed her name to the document, her father had wanted her to sign indicating that she was a willing participant. Neville had grimaced his way through his signature but Harry had not even flinched when signing the covenant with the blood quill that her father had procured for the signing, his face had been set but just before he signed he had looked at her meeting her eyes the unasked question hung between them. She had closed her eyes and nodded and he had tied their near futures together.

There was a flash of pure white light once her father had finalised his signature for although neither Neville or Harry had taken their Lordships magic recognised their intent and found them worthy of their convictions and so the first document that the new but yet to be invested Lords of House Potter and Longbottom signed, locked their immediate futures together with that of House Greengrass. Daphne didn't know whether to laugh or cry, at any other time she would have applauded the Lord of a House that had managed to tie their House to two such currently influential Houses.

The rest of the day had revolved around her family and friends visiting her whilst Harry sat holding her hand; Harry had been the most distant she had seen him since she woke up; he hadn't exactly been engaged in most of the conversation that was buzzing around him. Some of Tori's friends had also dropped by to make sure that they were both okay and had stayed adding some levity to the afternoon. She had tried not to disturb his contemplation he was obviously trying to wrap his head around something, and after all his support during the day she hadn't wanted to add to his obvious burdens.

The only other thing of note or out of the ordinary was a request from Professor McGonagall for Harry to attend a meeting the next day in the Headmaster's office. Harry had asked her what the meeting was to discuss but she had only smiled enigmatically at him with a twinkle in her eyes saying that he would find out tomorrow. Harry had frowned at the twinkle which had reminded him of Professor Dumbledore but she again said nothing to him, instead she just squeezed his hand. He had watched Professor McGonagall with the frown still marring his handsome face before nodding and saying they would be there and returning Daphne's squeeze.

She looked into the mirror again taking into account the sleepwear that she wore, somehow it no longer felt cute or pretty… she felt slutty, dirty, disgusting, like a piece of her innocence had died once her mother had come out of the pensieve. In her heart of hearts and the dark reaches of her mind, she had known that something was wrong with her over the last few years but it wasn't until it had all come to a head that the full ramifications became obvious to her. Fresh tears welled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks; a heartbroken sob wracked her body, her vision swam, she fled to her bed and was still sobbing into her pillow when she drifted off to sleep.

\- AFW -

Daphne blinked and groaned, how the hell had this happened, once more she stood in the halls of Hogwarts, Harry had obviously fallen asleep on her bed again, although when was a different question as he hadn't been there when she fell asleep. She sat down on the stairs of the central staircase with a frown, surely she wouldn't have to live through more of Harry's worst memories, she didn't think she had the strength for that. She couldn't believe the things that he had survived throughout his childhood and the fact that he was a decent and caring wizard amazed her and confused her at the same time.

She could feel the occasional tug on her magic, 'Harry…' she looked around, 'Harry… Circe be damned Potter get your skinny arse out here and get me out of this place.' She growled slightly when nothing happened, 'you're a becoming a pain in my arse Harry, why do you keep pulling me into here anyway?'

Getting up she took her bearings, she would obviously have to try and work her way out of here again. She glanced down towards the dungeons; she wasn't heading down there again so where to go, that was the question, what options would be safe, where could she go until she figured out how she had managed to remove herself from here last night.

With a final glance towards the dungeon she started up the stairs, the castle was quiet, and a feeling of peacefulness seemed to emanate from the walls putting her at ease. Deciding that she had climbed far enough she stepped off onto the third floor landing. She had walked in no particular direction and had not really been paying attention to where she was going. Deciding any door was as good as any she put her hand on the door handle and was sucked into the room.

A very young golden trio materialised in front of her, in the corner was a large Cerberus asleep on the floor with its paw covering a trap door on the floor. She watched as they jumped through the trapdoor the Cerberus snapping at the thin air just as Harry leapt into the black pit. The memory dragged her along and she observed, fascinated as they overcame all the obstacles in their path defeating the devils snare and Harry's flying to find and capture the flying key.

Weasley taking the hit and sacrificing himself so that Granger and Harry could move across the board actually impressed her slightly, not that she would ever inform the redhead of that. She watched as Granger figured out the logic puzzle so fast that she had not even had time to deduce which the nettle wines were before Granger had solved the puzzle and was now talking Harry through the solution. She listened intently as the two of them planned for Harry to go on and for Granger to head back and go and get help.

She was horrified as she saw Voldemort's wraith in the back of Quirrell's head, bile forced its way up the back of her throat. The battle between Harry and Quirrell was horrific, she was glad that the memory didn't come with smells. Harry's hands looked like they had been held in the flames of a fire for several minutes and she blanched as Voldemort's wraith seemed to attempt to enter Harry's body before passing directly through him causing him to collapse and pass out. As Harry slipped into unconsciousness, Daphne was ejected back into the Hallway.

She stumbled along, puzzled at what she had seen; obviously as Quirrell was involved it had to have been in first year. Her mind was jumbled with many thoughts racing through it, had Harry been battling Voldemort since he started at Hogwarts? How had he dealt with killing someone at such a young age? Had Dumbledore offered him any assistance to deal with what he had been forced to do?

She found her way back to the main staircase and stumbled down them, with every memory of Harry's she had seen her admiration of the man he had become rise. How had he overcome so many brutal moments within his life to still care so much that he would sacrifice his life for the greater part of the magical world? It made no sense to her had she gone through part of what he had suffered she would have shut down telling the world it could take a flying leap off a large cliff.

She nearly fell on the staircase, gathering her shaky legs under her, her stomach felt like it was pooling in the back of her throat, feeling like she would vomit soon she lurched toward the closest toilet. She forgot that the doors seemed to be linked to Harry's memories, and she was sucked through the opening. Taking several deep breaths before looking up she watched as Harry and Weasley entered with Professor Lockhart at wand point.

What followed left Daphne as a shivering wreck on the floor; ' _it was a Basilisk, a bloody Basilisk that had been terrorising the school in their second year, how in the name of Circe's flat chest no one been killed she couldn't figure out, and it wasn't just a six to eight foot Basilisk… no this thing had to be at least sixty feet long._ She stretched herself out on the floor, taking several more deep breaths, something she thought to herself that she had been doing a lot of since waking up to her current reality.

Closing her eyes she felt that insistent tug on her magic and then a large pulse of fury, she frowned, the tugging sensation was what she had felt the previous night, but she had no idea what had caused the sudden bout of anger. Was that Harry's magic searching for her? That couldn't be right… she was almost positive that Harry had again fallen asleep next to her, given that she seemed to be in his subconscious, so what was the tugging that she could feel?

She sighed, what did it matter, she was still stuck here, thinking about things that weren't helping her get out of here, wasn't a very productive use of her time. So what to do, what to do… maybe she could follow the pull on her magic, deciding that this was the best course of action she settled down against a wall and slipped into a mediative state and reached towards her magic. Touching that warmth of her magic allowed her to relax and she immersed herself in it, feeling the wonder that she always felt when touching her core. As she relaxed further she felt herself shift and she relaxed further into the warmth that she could sense around her.

– AFW –

Harry was confused, why was he back here, he flat out refused to invade Daphne's privacy any further, he was going to bide his time and wait. And so wait he did, settling down to try and work on his occulmency shields and dreamscape but nothing changed, and he could not will himself out of Daphne's memories. He had tried to follow the tether that connected his and Daphne's magic, but it was a dead end. He had no idea how long he had tried to find a passive way out but now he was getting frustrated.

Clenching his fists in frustration, he surged to his feet and then had no idea what to do, if he moved through the mansion he would inevitably invade Daphne's memories again something that he really didn't want to do. He couldn't stand it if someone did the same to him, there was so much that he didn't want anyone to see.

Picking a direction at random and he moved through the house trying not to touch anything. He had walked through a door way that lead to a small library or sitting room when his elbow had knocked a high table dislodging at least half a dozen picture frames from its surface, one which depicted three girls in front of the Hogwarts Express, his seeker reflexes kicked in and lunging he caught it inches from the ground and was instantly sucked into a memory.

Picking himself up, he discovered that he was on platform nine and three quarters as the scarlet train was preparing to pull away. He watched as Daphne, Tracey and Astoria boarded the train waving goodbye to two women, looking closer he could see that it was Cassandra along with a woman who he suspected was Mrs Davis. He followed them as they moved through the train looking for an empty carriage, once they found one they pushed their trunks into the overhead racks and then sat down to wait for the train to leave the station.

Harry tried his best not to listen to the conversation that had started after Astoria announced that she was going to look for the twins and had left the compartment, but the memory seemed hell bent on making him hear exactly what Daphne and Tracey were discussing and it was causing him no end of embarrassment, "BOYS". The litany of topics they discussed caused him to blush profusely, _'who was cute, who had kissable lips, who they thought was going to start dating who they wanted to kiss, date and maybe do a little more with.'_

Much to his distress he found that Tracey hadn't just been teasing him and in fact his name was on several of their lists, Daphne's more than Tracey's not that it made it any better, yes it was flattering and a few times he had found himself beaming with pride at their comments, but most of them had left him red faced, ' _was this how all girls talked when boys weren't around?_ ' and ' _how the hell was he going to look these girls in the face again without dying of embarrassment after he had heard them speaking graphically about different parts of his anatomy?'_

He calculated he was forty five to fifty minutes into the most embarrassing conversation that he would ever had to hear, when Daphne informed Tracey that she need to visit the powder room. Tracey laughed made a ribald comment that flew over Harry's head but made Daphne blush as she walked out the door. What followed made Harry cringe at the start as Daphne was pulled into a cabin with some far older boys from Slytherin, one of which was passingly familiar. His anger peaked as suddenly as the memory lurched as he watched the slightly familiar boy pull Daphne onto his lap and then he couldn't watch anymore, he had no idea how long he had been stuck in the compartment, but Daphne now sat on the boys lap apparently horrified by what had happened. And then the boys started panicking as Tracey and Blaise came searching for her, they unceremoniously dumped her out of their compartment, but not before the blonde boy had inflicted some sort of magic on her.

Harry fell out of memory after memory that were obviously contained within the photographs he had dislodged, before finally dragging himself across the floor, he couldn't believe what Daphne had been put through. It took several minutes before he had even calmed down slightly he guessed that these were the memories that Cassandra was talking about being tampered with given the way that they had lurched, he hope that whatever had happened in that compartment and subsequent memories was nothing like what she remembered, but he suspected that it was more likely that it was far worse. He snarled to himself that blonde prick was a dead man walking; it took him several more minutes before he had calmed down enough that he remembered ruefully what Tracey had told him and Cassandra that he had already blown the perpetrator away during the battle of Hogwarts.

'I guess I already avenged her in some way,' he said quietly to himself, then he frowned as he wasn't sure where these feelings of protectiveness were coming from and it seemed very strange to him that he should be so protective of her given that they really only had a couple of days of true interaction. He had noticed himself ensuring that he took her emotional state into account during their interactions, wiping away her tears, cupping her cheek, and other subtle gestures that gave her comfort at different times throughout the last couple of days.

Puzzled, he kept his focus on their interactions, even when they were attacked he had instinctively protected her taking the hit to ensure that she wouldn't be hurt. He had also put her on the ground as gently as possible before reacting to their assailant. Speaking of their assailant he should probably report the attack to the Aurors, so that they could look into it when they had time, not that he expected an investigation soon, given that the Ministry was still trying to restructure itself and were chasing down the forty or so Death Eaters who had escaped after the battle had ended.

Deciding that he would not be moving round the manor any further in case he bumped into something else and got dragged into another memory, he settled back against the wall. His mind returned to the memories of Daphne's that he had just observed. He found it strange that she would keep such awful memories on display, unless they were memories that played differently for her? Hadn't Cassandra told them that Daphne believed the memories she had viewed were true or she had at least implied something like that? Shaking his head and trying to clear the lingering images from that last memory, he determined that he had nothing better to do so he might as well at least try to meditate again. This time the he found himself dropping into a mediative state quite quickly, he felt his magic suffuse his awareness with warmth and he embraced it.

\- AFW -

Tracey pushed eagerly through the hospital ward doors with a softly giggling Astoria close on her heels; she hadn't been able to resist telling Tori about how she found Daph and Harry the previous morning. They had decided together that they would get there early again just to see if something else interesting happened and so it was here they found themselves at seven am. She had been so eager that she had woken up at five unable to sleep any longer. She loved her friend but Daphne had never been one to share her love of gossip and all things boys. She knew now why that was so, but she hoped she would lighten up now that Harry seemed to be breaking down her barriers and whatever damage had been inflicted on her by Calder Rowle.

Turning, she motioned to Tori for quiet as they approached the curtains to Daphne's room. She paused, took a deep breath and prayed to Circe for some blackmail worthy material that she could hold over Daphne for the times when she got a little too big for her robes. She parted the curtains and approached the foot of the bed, with Tori on her left side. Harry had once again had fallen asleep on Daphne's bed at some time through the night. It must have been when he came to renew the connection when it woke him up with its incessant tugging on his magic.

Daphne was again dressed in her same pyjamas and Harry appeared to have arrived in a t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts, the t-shirt however was in a ball on the ground and this time they weren't spooning. Harry lay on his back and Daphne was sprawled across his chest, with her head resting on the left side of his well-toned chest. The blankets had obviously been pushed down during the evening as they rested together and given that the temperature controls within the infirmary were working again it was unlikely that either would have woken up cold during the night.

What caught Tracey's eye was the positioning of their hands, this time Harry's left hand snaked its way into the backside of Daphne's shorts and it appeared that he had a large handful of her derriere. Astoria was gaping at the sight before her and Tracey could fully understand why, it wasn't so much about where Harry's hand was positioned but where Daphne's left disappeared to. From their position at the end of the bed it appeared that Daph's hand had found its way into the left leg of Harry's shorts and that she had a fist full of Harry's flesh wand.

Neither had even stirred when they had entered and now Tracey felt slightly uncomfortable, it had been very funny when it was Daphne holding Harry's hand in position on her breast, but now it felt like they were voyeurs looking for cheap thrills. Tracy was still contemplating this thought when a sudden flash lit up the room, Tori was smirking at her from behind a wizarding camera as Daphne and Harry stirred on the bed. Her focus shifted for a second as she watched the two of them wake, turning furiously towards where Astoria had been standing she was startled to find that she was all alone at the end of the bed. Tori had vanished leaving behind a stunned Tracey and the camera on the end of the bed. _'Awwwww shit, this was not going to be good.'_

\- AFW -

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings; a flash of light had broken through the fog and woke him from a very restful slumber. His chest felt heavy, he blinked slowly trying to get his bearings, he could smell citrus and vanilla again but this time he recognised the scents as Daphne's shampoo, which meant that he had fallen asleep in her bed again at some point in the night. Groaning to himself he tried to take stock of his body when his thoughts froze, he could feel that his left hand had a decent grip of Daphne's naked behind, but that wasn't the only interesting sensation that he could feel.

Daphne's hand had a firm, yet not uncomfortable grip on his manhood; he could feel himself becoming aroused and was very aware that she was starting to move and wake up too. He tried to will himself not to get any harder, thinking about anything he could that didn't involve the beautiful girl beside him gripping his penis. But nothing helped at all, slowly with agonising sweet torture he fully inflated, he could tell exactly when she became aware of where her hand was as she stopped all movement and tensed somewhat causing him to hiss slightly as her grip tightened.

He held out his hand and summoned his glasses from the bedside table causing a gasp to emanate from the end of the bed. Harry's eyes snapped down seeing Tracey standing there a camera discarded on the end of the bed, Daphne's head shifted and she appeared to be looking through her hair towards Tracey as well.

'Trace, how could you?'

'But I, I, I… it wasn't… I didn't…' Tracey stumbled over her words like a fish out of water gasping for breath.

'Just leave,' Daphne's voice was full of anguish, 'we aren't here for your amusement you know.'

Tracey fled stammering out apology after apology.

Daphne turned her face towards him, 'I am sorry about that Harry, I don't know what's gotten into her, I never thought that she would betray my privacy like this twice.'

Harry licked his lips, trying to formulate some sort of sentence all the while painfully aware that his erect member was still being held by Daphne who had apparently temporarily forgotten where her hand was. 'Umm that's fine Daph, don't worry about it too much right now.'

Daphne gave him a queer look, before Harry's eyes flicked down towards his crotch. Daphne's face bloomed red, and she tried to extract her hand only to get it caught in his shorts pulling her off balance and succeeding in knocking into his boys with enough force to make Harry's lose his breath forcefully.

'I am so sorry, are you okay, did I hurt you, oh Circe I can't believe I did that… I am… I am… so sorry.'

Harry took pity on her, swallowing the sick feeling, 'it's okay Daphne, you didn't really hurt me, well not much anyway,' he pulled his hand gradually from beneath her pyjama bottoms, and deliberately reached across her and gently took her wrist. 'Here let me help you,' and ever so slowly and softly he gently he removed her hand from his shorts. Daphne froze not resisting but not helping Harry, her face blazing red, her eyes wide in mortification. She started to stammer another apology and tried pushing off him, Harry could see that if she got free of him she would flee and any progress that they had made would be ruined.

He wrapped his left hand around her waist halting her movement, and wrapped his right arm round her upper back, twisting further under her.

'Let me go, let me go, please you have to let me go,' she jerked her body trying to break his hold on her, but she couldn't get the leverage to do so.

'Daphne… Daphne stop, just stop and we will talk about it.'

'What's to talk about, I was groping you, I was holding…'

'Yeah you were, and what was I holding yesterday morning when we woke up?'

Daphne stopped trying to escape his arms, and lifted her head to look at him with slightly wild eyes, 'My… ummm left… breast,' she squeaked out.

'Exactly and what did you tell me when I started to say sorry to you for waking up holding one of your most intimate parts?' he asked in a soothing voice, his right hand stroking her back hoping to get her to relax.

She swallowed, and collapsed her head down onto his chest in defeat, 'I told you it wasn't your fault and that I was just as comfortable as you were,' she swallowed again and lifted her head to rest her jaw on his chest. 'But Harry, a boob is not the same as your…' she faded off.

'Why, why are my bits any more special than yours?'

'Well… because… it would be like you waking up with your hands down the front of my shorts, my boobs whilst yes they are intimate, it's not the same thing, besides I was holding your hand on my boob,' she huffed watching his eyes as she talked.

Harry had decided once he got her to calm down that he would downplay his awkwardness, she had seemed to do the same yesterday to try and make him feel comfortable, though he had felt through their bond how embarrassed she was. 'I get the argument that you are trying to make, but I don't agree… don't get funny about this but I could feel your arousal yesterday morning, just like you could feel mine this morning, and not just physically but through the bond, like you would have felt mine if you hadn't been preoccupied with losing your mind… there is no difference as far as I am concerned and there is no blame.'

He kept up the gentle stroking of her back, 'and we don't know what will happen tomorrow, we may very well wake up with my hand down the front of your shorts as you put it, because I sure as hell don't remember coming to your bed last night! In fact the last thing I remember was getting myself into my bed.' He paused momentarily looking at the ceiling before refocusing on her, 'and if that happens I will be just as mortified and apologetic as you were this morning, because whatever this is, it seems to be forcing intimacy on us, and I don't know about you but I am far more comfortable with that thought than I should be.'

Daphne studied his face intently trying to find some falseness in his statement, but seemed to concede defeat after about ten seconds. Sighing she lowered her head back to his chest, 'you can relax now Harry, so what do we do now?'

Harry gave a low chuckle, relaxing his arms but leaving the left one wrapped around her waist, drawing small circles on her skin, he was surprisingly and inexplicably comfortable in this position with her in his arms, 'well I don't know about you but I plan to get some more sleep.'

Daphne jerked her head up, 'seriously?'

'Yeah seriously, now lay back down and get comfortable,' his expression slightly more depressed.

Daphne huffed again and blew some of her hair out of her eyes, 'fine but if you are going to sleep here you might as well get under the blankets.'

Harry gave a small laugh not expecting that response, shifted her weight off him and wriggled his way under the blankets before lifting her bodily back into the same position that she had been in before they were rudely awoken, causing Daphne to squawk and huff at him. Softly wrapping his arm back around her waist, he smirked slightly, 'Daphne?'

'Yes Harry,'

'Thank you, for sharing your bed with me.'

'…You're welcome, I guess, now be quiet, you said something about getting some more sleep.'

'Yes dear.'

'Shut up and go to sleep moron.'

Harry chuckled, removed his glasses and wandlessly banished them back to the bedside table before closing his eyes.

\- AFW -

It was approximately two hours later when Daphne was gently shaken awake by her mother, who was struggling to keep the grin off her face.

'You guys need to get up; the Mind Healer will be her in about an hour.'

Daphne grumbled, and slowly became alert, Harry's hand was once again dipped into her shorts holding her bum but thankfully her hands hadn't wandered, she didn't think she could deal with anymore mortification this morning. The blankets remained over both of them so her mother couldn't see anything more than the fact that she was cuddled into Harry's chest, but apparently that was enough for her to think that the sight was hilarious, she was thankful it was her mother and not her father who had awakened them.

Harry stirred beneath her as her mother exited the curtains, leaving them alone once more. Letting her head drop back to Harry's chest, she pondered what he had said earlier as she felt him slowly becoming more alert. Why did this not feel weird, here she was in bed with a boy she didn't really know and yet she felt more rested and more comfortable than she ever had in her life? It shouldn't be so and yet she could say without a shadow of a doubt that if she woke in his arms again tomorrow she wouldn't be disappointed or upset.

Figuring that she wouldn't find a suitable answer to why Harry made her feel so comfortable, she tried to consciously shift her thoughts to the mind healer, when another idea popped into her head, she knew that Poppy had been adding small quantities of calming draught to her potion regime to numb the effects of the memories that her mother had seen, maybe there was some sort of bleed effect in play making her more comfortable with the intimacy that she seemed to be developing with Harry.

She frowned; the issue with that thought process was, why Harry was also feeling the same way? She shook her head only to find Harry watching her, his large caring green eyes focussed on her face, and she found herself blushing under his gaze.

'Stop it.'

'Stop what,' he asked in a low baritone.

'Stop looking at me like I am fragile.'

'I just wanted to check that you were okay, and that you're …okay with what happened this morning?'

Her blush deepened, why did he have to bring that up as she was fine not thinking about that again, 'yes, yes, I'm fine.'

Harry was studying her face, and she tried her best not to finch under the penetrating green eyed stare, 'liar,' he chuckled.

'Fine be that way, I told you that I am fine but you don't believe me… not my problem, now if you have finished groping my derriere, we should probably get moving' she snarked back at him, losing the battle and blushing further, which only increased Harry's laughter. 'Potter if you don't get yourself under control I am going to hit you.'

Harry finally managed to bring his laughter under some semblance of control before giving her cheek a soft squeeze and saying between chuckles, 'you know that your answer would be significantly more believable if a) you weren't blushing and b) if I couldn't feel you through the bond that you're not okay, that in fact your still uncomfortable about having been holding my…'

'Finish that sentence or squeeze my arse again and we will see how cold that part of your anatomy can get before it shatters,' Daphne hissed.

Harry stiffened under her, and his hand left her bum like it had been scolded, slowly he removed his hand from her shorts, as he tried to determine how serious she was about him leaving this subject alone and how far she would go to stop this particular conversation. She had lost herself in her own thought and almost didn't hear his apology, 'I am sorry, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, it just seemed like a better idea to joke about the hippogriff in the room than ignore it.'

'I just don't want to talk about it right now, whilst we are lying in bed partially dressed, but…' She took a deep breath, steeling herself, 'in short, yes I am uncomfortable that you know what I am feeling, and yes I am mortified that I was holding you like that and you're right I don't know why I am so comfortable with a situation that should be scaring me senseless but isn't.'

Harry was again watching her carefully.

'What?'

'I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I am not good at talking with girls about… well anything really…' he mumbled trailing off at the end.

Harry's voice was so subdued and quiet that Daphne wasn't exactly sure that she caught his entire statement, but she understood the intent, 'don't worry about it, it's fine… can we just not talk about it for the moment.' Deciding that it was past time that they were up, so she pushed off his chest dislodging the blankets, 'come on let's get going the mind healer will be here soon, can you arrange for some breakfast whilst you are getting ready?' she asked him before noticing that his attention was focused on something else.

'Harry… Harry… Harry hello can you hear me?' Daphne looked down at him before noticing that his eyes were glued on the camera at end of the bed.

'Did I miss something?' Harry asked still focusing on the camera.

'Tracey dropped it there don't worry about it we can deal with it later… so can you organise breakfast?'

Yeah sure, no worries I'll be back here in about fifteen minutes, is that enough time for you?'

'Fine, I will see you then, although ummm can you help me to the bath room first,' she blushed as she asked.

'No problems,' he gave her a crooked smile before climbing out of bed and gathering her in his arms.

'Really, you couldn't just help me walk there?' she groaned resting her head on his shoulder.

'Where would the fun be in that?'

\- AFW -

Harry aided Daphne as they followed Madam Pomfrey to one of the consulting rooms, she had merely raised an eyebrow that Harry would be accompanying Daphne during her session and said nothing; he had been surprised when he had gone to pick Daphne up from the showers that she was wearing the tracksuit that he had transfigured previously. He tweaked an eyebrow when he saw her, gave another crooked half smile and ran his fingers through his hair which caused her to blush slightly.

Daphne had seemed bashful regarding what she wore but had explained that it was comfortable and easy to wear, and given the likely conversations that would be held today she wanted something that she could snuggle into. She had moved on quickly to tell him that she could feel that the veil that cloaked her mind had again been restricted and seemed to be moving slower than ever.

Cassandra had taken one look at Daphne's attire and quirked an eyebrow at Harry and shook her head, 'comfy honey?' she teased mildly.

'Very mother, why do you ask?' Daphne retorted drily.

'Oh it's just that you seem to be enjoying wearing the things that Harry transfigures for you, I don't think that since you have been up and about that there hasn't been at least one article of your outfit that he hasn't had a hand in, a mother just wonders about these things you know,' Cassandra's tone was light and playful and softened more by the small smile that played on her lips.

Daphne maturely stuck out her tongue at her mother and Harry snorted at the display and then froze as two sets of ice blue eyes turned as one to focus on him. He held his hands up in a placating gesture to both of them, apparently satisfied that he was suitably chastised they smirked at one another, " _great, now they were both going to start ganging up on him_."

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat gently, 'right then Daphne,' she frowned slightly 'and Harry, this is Healer Slyvera Twycross one of the preeminent Mind Healers in the world, she will be conducting today's consultation so I will leave you in her capable hands,' She nodded to the petite woman and then left the room.

Slyvera Twycross nodded in Harry's direction before focusing her attention on Daphne. She had warm brown eyes and with a pleasant face, with pixie cut brown hair that was artfully ruffled, though what really caught Daphne's attention was her age, she was young maybe thirty certainly no more than thirty two or three.

'Hello Daphne, it's nice to meet you, please call me Slyvera.'

Her voice as with the rest of her was pleasant, with just the hint of a Scandinavian accent, Daphne found herself smiling at the woman for no real reason. 'I am as well as I can be I guess, given my mother suspicions as to what has occurred.'

'Yes well that is why we are here is it not?' Slyvera smiled, 'okay a couple of quick but simple question to start, firstly are you sure that you want Mr Potter here? I can guarantee that some of my questions maybe embarrassing and you will need to be honest and answer them to the best of your ability.'

Daphne swallowed, 'unfortunately he needs to be here, and trust me most likely he won't hear anything more embarrassing than we have already been through in the last few days.'

'I can wait outside if you need me to or you can cast a privacy charm on me if you want,' Harry said softly, unconsciously his thumb rubbed the back of her hand giving comfort without thought.

'Thank you, but you need to stay, if it gets too intense I may take you up on that second offer though,' Harry nodded.

'Neither of those options will be possible I am afraid,' cut in Slyvera, 'once we start I will be raising various different wards and charms which will help me sense your magic and what magics are interacting with you, so you need to decide now if Mr Potter is in or out.'

'He's in, you'll understand shortly.'

Slyvera nodded writing in the muggle pad that she had flicked open once Daphne had started talking, 'secondly have you developed occlumency shields and if you have how extensive are they?'

Daphne nodded before speaking, 'yes I have them and they are fairly extensive, I have been consciously working on them since I was thirteen and I have multiple levels of shields and traps within my complex.'

'And lastly do you have your wand with you?' she held her pen poised as she waited for Daphne to answer the question.

'No I don't have my wand but I believe that my mother has it, but I don't know if she brought it with her,' she stated with an enquiring look to her mother.

'I did,' replied Cassandra dipping into her robe and pulling out a wand of blonde wood, marginally darker and slightly shorter than Harry's.

'Very good, well then, why don't we all take a seat and get started?' Slyvera motioned them to the large two seater couch whilst her mother chose the other arm chair, whilst she walked around them casting various spells before moving to each corner of the room to draw a series of runes. A short time later she returned to her seat, 'so your mother and Poppy have filled me in on their reasoning behind today's session and shown me their evidence to support their hypothesis, but why don't you take me through anything that you think that I need to know.'

Daphne nodded and tightened her grip on Harry's hand and felt the comfort that he projected through the bond as he again rubbed circles on the back of her hand, but before she could start Slyvera cut her off.

'What did you just do Mr Potter, I felt that,' obviously noticing their flummoxed expressions Slyvera proceeded to inform them all, that one of the wards she had raised allowed her to sense emotions and emotive based magics.

And so Daphne with Harry occasionally adding his thoughts, launched into telling Slyvera about the bond, the sharing of emotions across it, how she seemed to be healing at an accelerated rate, that Harry's touch kept the fog from her mind, and that the longer they remained in contact the slower the fog descended. They also discussed, how the fog seemed to be able to control some of her thoughts, specifically around boys and if someone pushed her to get help, except her immediate family, who had never really seen any indication of an issue, until after the battle.

This exposition would take the better part of seventy minutes during which time Harry's calming presence never wavered, he would pick up the narrative when she faltered, but allow her to pick back up the train of thought once she had pulled herself together. Daphne couldn't help but feel safe throughout what she was sure would be a very nerve wracking conversation if Harry hadn't been there, it was like he was suppressing her anxiety thus allowing her to fully engage in the conversation, especially after the revelations that Slyvera uncovered using her mage sight.

As the topic of their tether or bond was drawing to a close, Slyvera had asked if she could use some wards and trigger a variation of mage sight to try and observe the bond or tether that they were taking about. Hoping that it would give her better insight to what had happened to their magics when Harry had saved her, not that long ago.

To say that they were shocked by what she revealed was an understatement; Slyvera's look of disbelief was the first indication that whatever Harry had done was nothing like anything the mind healer had seen before. It took a good couple of minutes before they could get any information from Slyvera and during this time the mind healer had left her seat and was wandering around them looking at them as though they might spontaneously combust and when it happened she didn't want to miss the ignition point.

'What is going on? What can you see?' asked Daphne, tired of being looked at like some sort of oddity.

'Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable,' muttered Slyvera, slowly coming to a stop in front of them again. 'I am sorry, for not answering you straight away but, I am not entirely sure what it is I am seeing, but I will try to explaining it the best that I can. What do you know about exposure to others magic?'

'Not much,' commented Daphne, but Harry had taken his time before replying, 'all magic leaves a mark.' Daphne looked at him puzzled before focusing on the mind healer to see what she would make of his comment.

'Very good Harry, yes all magic leaves a mark, not just on the user but also on others around us. Most of the time the marks are not visible unless you know how to look.'

Daphne looked puzzled at this explanation, 'what do you mean "how to look"?'

Once more Slyvera, waited for Harry to comment and again he took his time before answering, 'I think she means look at our cores or something like that, mage sight is used to look at for want of a better word, the meta-physical aspect of magic correct? You can see magical residues and the existence of wards etcetera using mage sight right?

'Right again Harry, and in this instance, I wasn't looking directly at your cores but at your auras, they are yet another manifestation of the physical you, they intrinsically linked to your cores but are also driven by and directly affected by your emotions. They are easier to see and given the emotional connection you both report having I thought it the best place to start.' She paused for a moment before obviously deciding on a metaphor, 'So for simplicities sake, imagine your aura as a large ball predominantly a single colour, dense at the centre with energy arcing out of it, now when you cast a spell obviously it is cast with your intent driving it so any changes to your core's aura will be infinitesimal, unless you are using very dark magic. Very dark magics twist the soul causing fluctuations within your own aura after prolonged use, but we don't need to get into that just now.'

'However if you are exposed to someone else's magic for years like a married couple, then the partners magic will start subtly leaving their mark on each other. A couple who have been married for more than fifty years will have streaks of their partners magic's within their auras this doesn't appear to affect eithers magic, but you will notice that these older couples instinctively know when their partner is not right, feeling off, or their sense of humour becomes more similar.'

Daphne and Harry nodded as one, and then shared a small chuckle as they noticed each other's reactions, but their merriment was sort lived as soon as Slyvera commented. 'And that right there is entirely what I am talking about, all magic leaves a mark, and it appears that when Harry gifted or lent you his magic so that you could be healed, that it left its mark on you both as if you had been married for significantly more than a century. But what I find most interesting is that your magic Daphne is trying to find equilibrium and is slowly seeping across your bond to Harry, and is beginning to leave your mark on him. I believe that the pain you feel when separated for too long is both your magic's longing for equilibrium, nature abhors a vacuum or put another way, imbalance.'

Daphne found her voice first, 'so what do you think that this means?'

Slyvera sat back on her chair, tapping her lips with a finger, 'I have an idea but it is only an idea at this stage, I will have to do some in depth further research into this, but here is what I believe I can say for sure.' She waited a moment before continuing, 'with the way that Harry's magic is being incorporated into your core's aura, I would conclude that the bond you have created will be at least semi-permanent. What I don't know is if that semi-permanent state will last one more week or ten years or whether once your magics have reached an equilibrium whether the tether that you feel will dissipate or strengthen.'

'We have gotten a long way off track so why don't we take a short break, I will take down some of the wards so we can step out and get some fresh air before we start again. Maybe Daphne you can take your wand and reconnect with your magic for the next five or ten minutes using your wand instead of Harry's before we start again. I will need you to be in control of it given my suspicions of what has occurred to you in the past,' Slyvera said slightly ominously.

Daphne nodded and reached out to her mother, stretching away from Harry as she did so, causing their hands to separate. Her mother placed the wand in her hand, and before she could utter more that 'No,' the fog descended, trapping her back in the far reaches of her mind.

\- AFW –

Harry felt Daphne's magic change the moment that she touched her wand becoming muted and cloudy, he was moving before her fingers had even closed around her wand, reaching out to try and slap the wand from her hand but he had moved fractionally too slow.

Daphne's eye's blazed with unbridled fury, turning her body trying to bring her wand to bear on the emerald eyed boy who had the audacity to try and take her wand from her. She pushed at him with her other arm pushing him forcefully from the couch, watching as he rolled on one shoulder, his wand flicking out into his own hand. His eyes widened as she brought her wand to bear and a sizzling blue spell launched from the end of her wand at him, as she smiled a victorious smile as the spell raced towards him.

Her victory was short lived however as his shield shimmered into place dissipating her spell in an instant, Harry had never stopped moving gaining his feet from the roll he closed the gap to her in an instant slapping her wand away with his left hand just as it was beginning to glow again and stunning her with his wand in his right, before catching her as she was sliding of the couch. Gently he gathered her in his arms before arranging her back on the couch, standing up whilst looking down on the stunned girl he commented drily 'well I think that we can all agree, that was a mistake.

Neither Cassandra nor Slyvera had moved in the seconds that it had taken for the action to break out and for Harry to stun Daphne, turning he looked at the mind healer, 'So what the hell just happened?'

'Honestly I have no idea, I felt a surge of something as Daphne took her wand but, couldn't get a good sense of it, and then all hell broke loose and you were moving and then it was over. You moved incredibly fast Mr. Potter, I am impressed,' Slyvera answered him in voice coloured by confusion. Cassandra just looked dazed staring concernedly at her daughters still form on the couch.

'Yeah occupational hazard of being me I guess, so what do we do now? Whatever that was has to do with her wand, I felt her magic change, become muted, and dirty… I don't know about you but I am not a fan of giving it back to her again whilst we are trying to figure out what happened.'

'I agree, if you would pass me the wand, I will examine it whilst you take Daphne outside for that break, I think all her problems start and potentially end with her wand, I would suggest that you not wake her until you are settled outside, and I think it would be best if you maintained physical contact with her when waking her, I have a feeling that she will be very unsettled and that she will blame herself for what happened when clearly there is something else at play here.'

Harry nodded plucking the wand from the floor, a mien of distaste coming across his face, 'it feels… off… contaminated,' wiping his hands on his top after handing the wand over to Slyvera who had another puzzled look on her face, before scooping up Daphne, 'are you coming Cassandra? I think she could use her mother's comfort, don't you?' he asked softly, it had the desired effect jolting Cassandra out of her stupor, before she answered him 'yes… yes of course.'

'One moment Mr Potter, I need to take some of the wards down otherwise I will suffer a severe backlash,' Slyvera halted him whilst she waved her wand over certain points within the room. 'There, all done, its safe for you to leave now, I will be in contact via elf, as soon as I can.'

Nodding Harry again turned his attention to Slyvera, call us when you are ready,' before he strode out of the room Cassandra following along behind him.

\- AFW –

It was two hours before Slyvera asked for their return; it had taken Harry and Cassandra thirty minutes to calm Daphne down from the brief episode that had occurred. Cassandra had made Harry hold the stunned girl on his lap cradling her to him as she cast the rennervate charm on her.

Daphne was almost hysterical upon waking trying her best to get away from both of them; but Harry held her firmly, talking gently to her as her mother tried to reassure her that everyone was okay, only after Daphne sobbed out that she had felt like a passenger in her own body, watching as she had tried to turn her wand on Harry and the others in the room, did they understand what was happening in her mind. That revelation had come as a bit of a surprise that she was going to turn on her own mother. But in the end they had managed to convince her that no damage was done, only for Daphne to spend the next fifteen minutes sobbing silently into Harry's shoulder before she fell asleep in his arms emotionally exhausted. Cassandra had wanted to see how the mind healer was getting on and had left Harry then letting him know that she would send an elf when it was time to come back in.

Harry carried Daphne back into the room, he had woken her softly before commencing the journey and she had just nodded her understanding with large sad red eyes as she clung to him like a life preserver, instead of placing her down on the sofa next to him he again cradled her on his lap, her grip had not slackened and he knew that she needed his comfort for whatever news they were about to receive, his right hand gently tracing circles on her back as she nestled into the crook of his neck, red eyes silently observing the mind healer.

'Thank you for returning, please know that what happened before was in no way your fault,' started Slyvera in a morose voice, 'I have run a battery of tests on your wand, Daphne, and have discovered that there are dozens of dark charms to do with mind control and the bending of thought patterns have been cast and anchored to your wand, most I don't even recognise and I only have a vague inclination of what they do. What I do know is that they have been syphoning off some of your magic to power and strengthen them, so that each time you cast a spell they would slowly exert more control over your mind however I couldn't initially figure out was how they were tied together until your mother helped me discover this, which is even more insidious, please look at your wand, but don't touch it.

Harry, Daphne turned their vision to Daphne's wand whilst Cassandra watched her daughter with pity plaguing her eyes. As Slyvera cast some sort of revealing charm across the wand, slowly as though a shadow passed across its exterior, runes began to appear across the entire surface of the wand.

'These runes from what we have been able to translate, tied the charms together giving them access to implanted memories and instructions within your mind to slowly warp your sense of self and give limited but still significant control over your mind and actions. How this was actually done I am unsure but it would not have been a single event and what the purpose was I can only guess, but it is likely that someone was grooming you for something, though I cannot tell what.'

'So what can we do,' Cassandra's voice was heavy with emotion, and Harry saw a resigned look upon her face.

'There is little we can do, whilst this wand is in existence it will exert its influence over Daphne, unless you have a way of returning the wand to its original condition and being able to untie all the charms placed on it, then and I hate to say this, but we need to break this wand. It is the only way to ensure that its hold on Daphne is erased, and even with that we are still going to have a tough time isolating and removing what has been implanted into Daphne's mind.'

That was the straw that broke her, Harry saw her eyes lose all hope, the small amount of light and courage that had been dancing within the glacial blue eyes dimmed, Daphne turned her head back into his chest and quietly started sobbing again as he felt a crushing weight of desolation flood the tether.


	11. Chapter 11 - A valuable mentor

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and to say thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer and who is currently writing his own Haphne, which he has just started publishing on here check out Harry Potter and the Unexpected Friend it's a great read.

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading thoughts are in _'Italics'_ , I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking.

A/N 3) – **Recommended Reading** , it is a Haphne story and one of the best that I have read - Harry Potter and the Betrothal Contract by James Spookie. James is a brilliant writer and this is I believe one of his early stories, but like all James Spookie stories the characters are well rounded, well thought out and whilst the emotions portrayed can be savage at times they are also oh so rewarding.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.

Harry's mind froze, _'destroy her wand, no she couldn't be serious! She couldn't snap Daphne's wand, he knew what that felt like! The despair he felt when he found out that his wand had snapped. A wand was an extension of the witch or wizard who wielded it, it became like an extension of the person, bound to them by their will and talent. When his had snapped it felt like a limb had been removed, he didn't want anyone to go through that if he could help it.'_

'There must be some other options, there must… you can't just go to snapping her wand, there have to be other options to explore,' he felt numb, Daphne's anguish poured across the tether and he found himself struggling to keep his thoughts lucid.

'I am sorry Harry, I really am. I will of course be consulting with some experts before we go down that path, but given what Cassandra and I have managed to translate, I believe that will be the most likely outcome,' Slyvera tried to placate him, 'I hope that I am wrong, but I am almost positive to break the cycle, Daphne's wand will have to be broken.'

'Who, who will you talk to?'

'Garrick Ollivander with regards to repairing the wand and Mistress Meghan Scribulas from the Runic Guild, I studied under Mistress Scribulas when working on my own runic arrays, and believe that if anyone can decode the arrays on Daphne's wand it will be her.'

Harry nodded, trying to hold on to his sanity, it felt like he was standing on a rock as wave after wave washed over him trying to sweep him away, his thoughts shifted to the girl in his arms, 'You need to help her…, can we give her something? She's drowning herself and me in pain.'

\- AFW -

They found him sitting slumped on the stairs to the astronomy tower; his tears by this stage had all but dried up, however his body was still wracked with the sobs of a broken and emotionally drained soul. He had run as far as the tether would allow him to go after depositing Daphne back in the ward. Her distress still flowed through him in waves, battering and then tearing down the walls that he had built to shield himself from the pain of loss that had threatened to overwhelm him since the battle had finished, pain that was magnified as he started to miss funeral after funeral for people that he had known and or cared for.

'Hello Harry,' her voice broke his hope that they would just pass on by leaving him to wallow in his current episode of self-recrimination. Her voice again pierced his consciousness, 'she is hurting, and you can feel it can't you?' she waited for him to indicate that he had heard her and when he did nothing she pushed again. 'She needs your help to get through this Harry…, she will help you when she can, that is who she is or at least who she used to be and you were bringing her back to us, you can heal each other but she needs you now… please.'

Harry looked up into the blue eyes of Astoria, the anguish he was currently feeling was written across his face, 'and what of me Tori, what if I don't have anything left to offer her, what if I have nothing left to give anyone?'

'That's not true Harry,' Neville answered instead, 'we know you're hurting and you have every right to sit here and wallow in your pain and grieve at your own pace, but it won't just be your pain will it? Cassandra gave us the broad brush strokes regarding what happened at the session this morning, its ugly and cruel and no-one deserves to be going through what Daphne has gone through, but she is and she needs help to start healing again and until that happens you're going to be feeling her pain as well.'

'And just what do you expect of me, haven't I given enough, my parents, my godfather, Tonks Remus, Fred… the hundreds of lives spent here because of me, what more do you think I have to give, Nev? The well has run dry and I have no more fight left, nothing... I am hollow' his voice was ragged and full of pain.

'And what of Daphne mate, why save her if you are just going to abandon her now?

Harry snapped his face towards Neville's, 'that's a low blow Longbottom,' eyes pulsing with anger, his grief temporarily forgotten.

'Yeah true, but it snapped you out your funk for a moment didn't it,' Neville rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily, 'Your right it was a low blow, but it was a necessary one, look, no-one seems to be able to get through to her, she is catatonic and has been for the last two hours. You know that the tether is going to start pulling you back to her soon, they are just asking to you try and help, Cassandra said that you were able to modulate her emotions somewhat in the session they are hoping that you can maybe do that again, so that they can at least try and speak to her, they can't give her anything in the state she is in as it would likely do more damage than good and she may never come out of it,' Neville frowned down at him slightly before his face slid to neutral.

'I don't think I am capable of helping, I was pulling on her emotions allowing them to wash over me during that session rather than fight them… I am not sure that I can take much more at this point…' he rested his head against the stone wall again.

'Please Harry,' Astoria took his hand, 'I beg you, please just try, they can't even give her anything to rest that will affect her mental capacity like dreamless sleep as in this state it could do some serious damage to her brain, please, please I just want my sister back and you were doing so well.'

Tears splashed the back of his hand, causing Harry to refocus on Astoria, he huffed air through his nostrils before glaring again at Neville who's hand was gently squeezing Astoria's shoulder in comfort, 'fine, but if I do this I will do it my way, no-one interferes,' receiving their affirmation he continued, 'give me five minutes, I need time to gather myself.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' Astoria let his hand go and hugged him, he felt himself stiffen as she embraced him; 'I'll go let everyone know that you are coming.'

Neville sank down beside him as Astoria hurried off, 'I am sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said what I said, it was…'

'Necessary…, who cares about Harry Potter anyway,' interjected Harry with venom and a sneer on his face.

'I was going to say a shit thing to say,' Neville answered with a soft voice. 'It seemed like you were heading down the same path as Daphne, we have been looking for you for the past hour and a half, and to be perfectly honest you looked like Daphne does but still roughly coherent.' Neville sighed loudly, 'and so I thought that you needed to feel another emotion and anger is the only thing I have found that will block out emotional pain, something I am intimately familiar with… I am sorry it was such a crude way to do it.'

Harry blushed slightly, whatever he had been expecting Neville to say that wasn't it so he just nodded silently watching his friend.

'We are all here for you mate, we won't let you hide and crumble to pieces, so whenever you need us just let us know and we will be there and we'll do the best that we can,' Neville's meaty hand came to rest on his shoulder, 'to be honest we will probably be there when you don't think you need us as well,' giving Harry a sad smile.

'Neville, why all of a sudden, are you so… wise?' Harry asked changing the subject and curious that Neville had all this knowledge at his fingertips.

'That would be Tori,' Neville gave him a rueful smile, 'she is pretty much pulling me into any meeting she is invited to, accompanying me to any I get asked to and dragging me around the castle talking to many different people.' Neville's smile became wistful, 'I will give you a hot tip mate; she is far more intelligent and knowledgeable than I will ever be… but she talks to me and asks my opinion on stuff, hell she has even taken my advice once.'

Harry gave a small chuckle, 'and how are you dealing with that?'

He laid his head back against the wall and looked at Harry from the corner of his eye, 'more comfortably than I should be, I find her… fascinating Harry, she is not someone I looked at previously but she is so alive and in the moment, if that makes sense, plus her celebrations are nice too…' he gave a distracted smile as he trailed off.

Harry chuckled to himself and nodded again, 'I hear you brother,' before closing his eyes and doing the best he could to prepare himself for what was to come.

\- AFW –

Harry slowly followed Neville back through the corridors towards Daphne; he could again feel the tug on his magic, throbbing in the background of his consciousness like a heartbeat. Neville had been right he couldn't escape her, so he would need to suck it up and try to help. The closer he got to her the more her emotions poured through the bond, it was heartbreaking just being exposed to some of her feelings; he couldn't fathom what it must be like in her head at this moment.

Rounding the curtain his eyes cut straight to the blonde headed girl… she hadn't moved, she was still in the same position he left her, laying on her back almost lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling, the only difference appeared to be that she had stopped crying. He could see what Neville meant by catatonic, to all outward appearances it appeared that she was unresponsive. But he could feel her; she was still there hidden behind the pain.

He didn't know how he knew how to do what he was going to do, but somehow over the last few days he had discovered that he could regulate the tether somewhat drawing her emotions into himself whenever she was struggling. He settled in the chair at her side taking her hand, closing his eyes and steeling himself, he reached within his magic, pulled on the tether and her pain flooded him. At first that was all he could feel, but slowly other emotions filtered through, it was different this time though, almost like he could feel the thoughts behind the emotions.

She wanted it to end! She felt she had nothing left of herself! Her memories were lies and if she couldn't trust her memories then what could she trust? How could she trust any interaction that she had going forward if her memories could be changed…altered… made to lie to her?

Not sure if it would work the other way or not he tried to push the images and feelings that her family and friends held for her that he had observed, the emotions that Astoria had shown him when she came begging to him to help her sister, the way that Cassandra had all but suffocated him when thanking him for saving her eldest daughters life, the way she had clung to Daphne crying over her unconscious daughter as they waited for her to wake, Tracey and Astoria telling him stories of their times together, her father kissing her forehead as tears leaked from his eyes. As the images slowed he felt her eyes shift towards him and he opened his eyes.

Her glacial blue eyes still had a lifelessness to them but deep within them he could sense that he had gotten through to her somewhat, but he knew it wasn't enough. Looking around at all the people gathered around her bed, it was too many people. 'Everyone get out.'

Voices were raised and questions were thrown at him but he paid them no heed, 'I said to Astoria that I would do this my way, so if you want my help, then get out until I call you all back.' It didn't surprise him that there was discontent with his decision, but he could not bring himself to do what he was planning to do in front of an audience.

'Please everyone if you want me to reach her then please leave, I cannot… no I will not be able to help her with an audience, please make them all leave Tori.' Silence reigned in the room, before it was broken by Neville's voice ordering them all out, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder for a momentary squeeze and then its presence was gone. As he waited for them to vacate he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He would be breaking his own cardinal rule, never let them see your pain, but as the saying went misery loves company.

He had no idea how long they sat watching each other, but when he finally became aware of the silence again the room was empty. 'I know approximately what you are going through Daphne,' he started voice soft and gentle as he could make it. 'You are wondering why you? What did you do to deserve this? What is the point of living anymore? And you want the pain to stop!'

He paused, waiting for an answer that never left her lips. 'I know how you feel because I have been there, I know the anguish that you are feeling, not in the same way for you have suffered in a way that I cannot fathom, but I know the pain of isolation.' Something flickered in her eyes, a small awakening of spirit that gave him hope that he was on the right path.

\- AFW –

 _'_ _How could you possibly know what I am going through, you know nothing about what I am feeling,'_ her mind screamed at him but she couldn't be bothered uttering a sentence, _'it was not worth it, it no longer mattered tonight she would raid the potions store and her pain would end.'_ He was still talking to her, surprising herself she focussed on what he was saying.

'I want to show you something, something that I have never talked about to anyone else but something that I know you are contemplating,' he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, a ragged scar ran from near his elbow to an inch above his wrist. A small tear formed in his eye as he picked up her hand and ran her fingertips down the scar, she felt herself shiver as her finger tips traced the scar up and down. 'You heard me when I accidently let slip that I was locked in my cupboard when I was younger.'

 _'_ _The scar felt like a poorly braided rope'_ and for the first time she felt the pain recede slightly and for the first time in two hours felt her mind become somewhat alert to outside stimuli as she nodded. He continued to talk and she found herself engaged.

'Well that wasn't a one off occurrence,' he took a deep breath through his nose before exhaling audibly. 'One of the few excursions that I was taken on was to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. The usual sitters weren't available and so they had to bring me along, during that trip I spoke to a snake for the first time, a snake which Dudley had tormented by banging on the glass to wake it up. I apologised to the snake who started talking to me, however this drew the attention of Dudley back to the now moving snake and he again repeatedly banged on the glass, trying to get it to move around more,' he kept his voice low but his eyes never left hers.

Through the tether she could feel his shame well up in him, it had started as nothing more than a dull murmur subdued and hardly noticeable but as he spoke she could feel it grow until it became his most pronounced emotion as he continued.

'I got angry that Dudley was bothering the snake and then all of a sudden the glass disappeared, Dudley fell in to the exhibit and the snake slithered out, before the glass reappeared trapping Dudley inside.' He looked up and away from her, 'needless to say I got in trouble for that. I don't exactly remember what happened when we got home, but the next thing I do remember was waking in agony in my cupboard,'

Tears now escaped his eyes with alarming regularity and Daphne felt something shift inside of her, dulling her own pain further, 'he was opening himself up in an alarming way, the raw emotion boiling across the tether now was burning her self-loathing, anger and fear that she would never again trust her memory away, she shifted her free hand to wipe some of his tears away and he flinched slightly before leaning into her hand like she had done to his. She listened to him now avidly, his story compelling in a horrifying way.

'I have no idea how many days I lay trapped in that cupboard, but I know that two days before they released me I had managed to pull a large nail from the wood,' his voice broke as he tried to continue. It took him several minutes of deep breathing to bring his emotions under control. 'I was suffering Daphne, dying I think in most ways, you see up until this point in my life, I had deluded myself into thinking that somewhere out there someone was going to come and rescue me, but something broke that day and I realised that I had no one that I could count on except myself.'

His shame had reached a crescendo and she almost asked him to stop, almost but she couldn't bring herself to form the words and speak, all she could do was offer him some small physical comfort, a comfort that he seemed to soak in.

He took another deep breath, 'and so I resolved within myself that they wouldn't take from me the one thing I had control over… my life… I,' he closed his eyes and bowed his head, cheeks marred with watery tracks. 'I waited until night time and when they had stopped moving about, I said my goodbyes to my mother and father, because I knew on some level that they had loved me but that they would be disappointed by what I was about to do, before… before… stabbing the nail in here,' he moved her fingers towards the top of the scar at his elbow. 'Before dragging it to here,' again he moved her fingertips to trace the length of the scar. 'Doing it over and over again, cutting deeper and deeper… I must have passed out at some point because the next memory I have is waking up with my arm somewhat healed, blood still oozing down my fingertips…, disappointed in myself that I couldn't even manage my own death properly.'

He wouldn't look at her, that was the first thing she noticed, shame and humiliation still pulsed through the bond, this was probably his most significant secret, that he had tried to take his life and thankfully failed shamed him, more than he could obviously find the words to say.

\- AFW –

It had taken him a long time to come to terms with what he had tried to do and if he was honest with himself he probably still harboured doubts as to what had driven him to make the attempt but the reason he gave Daphne was accurate on most levels. He flinched again when he felt her soft hand touch his cheek once more, brushing away his tears with a gentleness that he had seldom felt before.

Drawing strength from the touch he continued, 'You can't let this experience define you Daphne, not when you have so much to live for and experience, when I tried to take my life I had no one, no parents who cared for me, no little sister or cousins who would miss me, no friends to mourn for me, I was so very alone. But you have a mother and a father who love you, who would take your pain from you if they could, you have a sister who has fought for you and begged for you, and you have friends who have fought with you, bled with you and who you saved in their hours of need.'

Her fingers lifted his head so that his eyes met hers, tears streamed down her cheeks and her glacial blue eyes again pulsed with an inner light. His voice was rough, 'You have much to live for Daphne, don't let this one prick ruin your life, don't let him have any influence with regards to how you measure your worth, because I can tell you in the few days that I have come to know you, that you are worth more than I could possibly explain.'

They stared at each other, for how long neither knew, before Daphne broke the silence between them. 'Thank you Harry, I don't think that I will ever be able to repay your for what you have just done,' her voice cracked heavy with emotion.

'It's okay…, trust me I understand, and I just want you to know that I won't tell anyone what I sense you were… planning, it will remain a secret that we share,' he gave her a small crooked grin. 'If you ever want to talk about it then I am ready to listen, but I can promise you I have no solutions to how you will feel as you come to terms with things, I am very good at bottling things up, or so I have been told.' He smirked slightly, 'Clichéd as this sounds, all I have ever managed to do is put one foot in front of the other and done my best to move forward.'

She nodded her understanding found his hand and gave it a squeeze, 'you are a better man than I have been giving you credit for Harry, and I am sorry for making your life difficult, I will do my best in the future to serve you and House Potter to the best of my ability,' her voice was grave.

'I have no doubt that you couldn't do anything but your best Daphne,' she blushed at his complement. 'Do you feel up to visitors again?'

'In a moment I think,' she smiled shyly at him, 'what is the time?'

He shrugged before his wand flicked into his hand and green numbers appeared above it, three thirty, why?'

'Circe's tits,' yelped Daphne, 'come on Harry you have a meeting with McGonagall in thirty minutes, I can't believe that you were going to miss it, have you rescheduled it? Has she told you what it is about?' Harry shook his head a little gobsmacked in the sudden change in direction of Daphne's mood. 'Right, we need to get ready, okay so we don't know what the meeting is about but we should be able to make a few guesses, it could be…'

'Daphne,' Harry tried to interrupt her train of thought but she continued to talk, as though he hadn't tried to get her attention.

'Daphne,' He tried again a little louder, but still got no response as she continued to chatter to herself.

'Daphne,' still nothing, whatever was going on in Daphne's head was now completely consuming her focus. He shook her shoulders a little bit, 'Daphne!' Again no acknowledgement, he reached out and turned her face towards him but still she continued to talk to herself. Running his hand through his hair he wracked his brain trying to think of a way to get her attention when a crazy idea popped into his head, something he had used once on Ginny to get her to stop talking.

 _'_ _Well here goes nothing,'_ cupping the back of her head, he leaned forward and captured her lips, kissing her softly and successfully shutting her up. Her lips were soft and surprisingly to him tasted slightly of strawberry as he held himself in position he was almost positive he could feel the exact moment her brain short circuited and she relaxed.

\- AFW -

His lips lingered on hers for what felt like but a moment before ghosting away as she felt herself relax, 'You kissed me,' her hand involuntarily going to her lips, she frowned at herself, _'stating the obvious was something that she tried never to do.'_

'I did,' was his calm rejoinder.

'But you kissed me,' _'what the hell was wrong with her, she had already stated that once she didn't need to do it again did she?'_

He chuckled, 'Yes I did.'

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'why?'

'Because you were babbling and not listening to me and it was the only thing I could think of to make you stop,' he said in the same calm voice, 'it was that or slap you and I didn't really want to deal with the consequences of that idea,' a smile capturing his lips.

'So not because you wanted to?' her eyes opened wide and her hands were too slow to cover her mouth, _'where the hell did that question come from she asked herself, mortified that she had actually asked it.'_ He chuckled again, _'ohhhh, she was going to kill him, she decided, there were still acromantulas in the forbidden forest they would dispose of the body.'_

He raised both eyebrows at her, 'Oh no, I definitely wanted to, you are after all a beautiful woman Daphne, it was just that I had a need at this time.' He chuckled again, 'I like your lip gloss by the way, soooo umm, shall I invite everyone back into see that you are articulate again?'

She cocked her head to the side, unable to keep the wry smile to herself before nodding to him, 'fine, but only for a few minutes we still need to go to that meeting, I will not let you down any further Harry…'

Harry cut her off, 'Daphne you are not capable of letting me down or yourself, please don't let today define your thinking, you've had a bad day, it's not the end of the world.'

She stared at him, he was entirely different to the boy she thought that she went to school with, she licked her lips. 'Thank you Harry' she gave a wan smile, 'and by the way you need a shave.'

He barked a small laugh, and gave her that crooked smile again, 'noted I will be back in a moment.'

\- AFW -

Almost precisely thirty minutes later Harry and Daphne were making their way to the Headmistress's office, Daphne had been adamant about accompanying him to the meeting, and no one could dissuade her that she should be resting, not even Poppy. Daphne had been unyielding in her determination to help Harry in some small way given the help that he had provided her today; even Harry had been unable to convince her that it would be okay for her to rest.

As they approached the gargoyle it leapt to the side allowing them to enter the stairway without a password, Harry cocked his head as they passed and hummed to himself quizzically.

'What are you thinking Harry?'

Daphne's voice cut through his musings, 'Oh umm nothing much, just curious as to why the gargoyle didn't require a password.' As they neared the top Harry could see the door that he had walked through so many times in his years at Hogwarts. However this time the door was ajar waiting for them to knock and enter.

At their knock Minerva McGonagall bid them to enter, 'Good afternoon Mr Potter… and Miss Greengrass please come in, we have much to discuss.'

'Thank you Professor,' they said in unison, before turning and smiling at each other. Harry looked around the office, not much had changed from the last time he had been in here however no longer were there gadgets buzzing and whirling puffing out smoke, the gadgets were still in place but they were silent.

'I do hope you have been well, Mr Potter,' the Professor asked from behind her desk, Harry nodded. 'Please take a seat, Professor Dumbledore asked to talk with you, he tells me that he has some further things to that he would like discuss with you.'

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore was front and centre hanging on the wall behind the Headmistresses desk. 'Mr Potter, words cannot express my delight in seeing you walk through that door, I had hoped that you would but that is all that I had, hope.' The portrait paused for a moment before shifting its attention, 'it is a pleasure to see you again as well Miss Greengrass, I understand from Professor McGonagall that it is because of your bravery and knowledge that many of our younger students and six of your classmates survived.'

Harry felt Daphne blush, still not used to praise regarding what had happened in the basement of Hogwarts not that long ago, he squeezed her hand almost automatically now, instinctively knowing that she was uncomfortable with the praise and for once in her life unsure of how to act .

'Thank you Professor, but I was not alone in that fight.'

'No you were not but you stood with your fellow classmates, defended those that couldn't defend themselves and saved the lives of those who stood with you, not an inconsiderable feat Miss Greengrass, you should not sell yourself short nor downplay the role you played in the defence of our world.'

Harry gave her an encouraging smile, before looking back to the portrait, 'what can I do for you sir?'

'Ah Harry, it is not what you can do for me but what I can do for you,' said the portrait with a sad smile. 'But first are you sure that you wish Miss Greengrass to remain for this discussion as it will pertain information with regards to House Potter.'

'She is my advocate under a succour agreement signed by Houses Potter, Greengrass and Longbottom, she needs to stay, it is also something that I need to discuss with you sir, maybe at a later date.'

Dumbledore only raised an eyebrow before nodding, 'I owe you a large apology Harry, for what I have done to you, how I have manoeuvred you and for the life you have led. I could say to you that I did it for the greater good of our world, but I find myself loathing what those words have come to mean to me. I sacrificed far too many good men and women in the pursuit of the safety of our world, most significantly you, Harry.'

'I don't understand sir,' Harry replied after a few moments of confusion self-evident.

'I know Harry and that is because you are a good man, you have grown into one of the finest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and teaching, and yet you arrived to the man you are today despite to my everlasting shame my interference in your life.'

'I am still not sure what you mean sir and I umm don't suppose we could get to the point here soon as Daphne has had a long and tiring day,' Harry asked politely, squeezing Daphne's hand as she went to interject.

'Dumbledore chuckled, 'of course Harry my apologies, to business then, everything I did, I did to ensure the safety of our world, but as time passed I saw the toll that my decisions were having on the one person that I could not protect… you Harry.' Dumbledore lowered his head, 'to my everlasting shame every time I tried to protect you Harry it cost you more, starting the night that I left you on the Dursley's door step.'

'It's okay sir, it doesn't matter anymore, I survived,' Harry, said halting Dumbledore again.

'Ahhh survived, yes you did Harry, but you did not live, did you? I understood that they would detest your gift but I never truly understood how they could transfer that hate on to a small child. I should have watched over you more but I thought by staying away they would treat you as their own as your parents would have if the tables were reversed.'

'I perhaps should have done something when you returned to our world in your first year looking less than you should have but by then it was too late to change your living conditions because of my hubris, which led me to believe that I was infallible I had already tied the protection wards that protected you to your aunt through a blood ward variant, which tied you to her for at least eight weeks every year, failure for you to meet this condition would lead to a weakening of your core.'

Daphne gasped, outrage evident on her face, 'you used blood wards linked to another human, are you insane!?'

'A fair question, Miss Greengrass, but at the time, specifically straight after the defeat of Lord Voldemort many. many people were trying to locate Harry, and it was the only way that I could ensure his safety by using Petunia as the key, I could ensure that the wards were as powerful as possible. Late during his second year I managed to move a majority of the ward to a newly placed ward stone on their property and use the blood of both Petunia and young Dudley to sustain it for a while, but still it required Harry to live within the house for some time though most years'

Daphne was shaking her head in disbelief and Harry knew that he would have to get her to explain later what was wrong but for now he just wanted this meeting to end, it had been a very trying day and he still wasn't entirely sure why he had given up one of his most tightly kept secrets. 'Sir, can we please keep moving this along, we really have had a long day.'

Daphne gave him a sideways look but Dumbledore continued, 'Certainly Harry, I guess I should first tell you what I have done to secure your future in the hopes that you would have one, before you were even three years of age a young writer approached me via your magical guardianship with an idea to write a series of children's books with you as the star. I deliberated long and hard before making a decision regarding this possibility but a number of factors formed the basis of my decision.

'One, no matter how hard we tried we couldn't unlock your parents will, all it kept doing was insulting those that tried and requesting Messer Padfoot, Moony & Wormtail or Mistresses Shadow & Chase. We had no clue as to the identity of any of those people and given the inability to read the will the Potter vaults were locked until such time as the Heir came of age.'

'Padfoot was Sirius, Moony was Remus, Wormtail was Pettigrew, but I have no idea who the two ladies were,' Harry ran his hand through his hair a glum look on his face as he thought of both Remus and Tonks.' He felt Daphne offer him the same token of support that he had given her not so long ago.

Dumbledore pursed his lips and considered Harry for a moment, 'Ahhh yes that would explain much, I would hazard a guess then that the ladies would be two of Marlene McKinnon, Alice Gage, Carissa Beckford, Sarah Ashdowne or Rebecca Lannister, of which only Remus Lupin would have been available then and he was nowhere to be found at the time, lost in his grief as he was.' Dumbledore paused momentarily before deciding to continue. 'After your Grandfather's death in suspicious circumstances, your Father poured money into the war effort, and with the sealing of the family vaults, I had no way of knowing what the financial situation of House Potter was so I determined that it wouldn't hurt for you to benefit from your celebrity status and I offered the use of your name to the young writer for one third share of all the profits from any associated books and merchandise sales.'

Daphne's eyes widened considerably, so Harry looked at her before asking 'What?'

She licked her lips, 'those books, toys and dolls are some of the most profitable lines to come out of Magical Britain in the last fifty years, the books were translated into at least forty different languages, and if a third of the profits are yours then, Harry you must be worth a fortune.'

'Very good Miss Greengrass, Harry is still raking in a tidy profit every year, but the current worth of that vault I believe sits somewhere in the range of seven point two million Galleons. This would equate to approximately five hundred years' service in the lower echelons of the ministry, quite the tidy sum and a valuable nest egg for House Potter, enough to easily rebuild the manor of your forbearers. This contract is still earning you approximately fifty to eighty thousand Galleons per year at the moment as there hasn't been a new release since you started your first year at Hogwarts.'

Harry was speechless; he knew that he still had a vast majority of his trust fund available having been a frugal spender during his time at Hogwarts not wanting to waste his inheritance from his parents. 'I ummm wow, sir, thank you I guess.'

'Ahhh but I have not yet finished young Harry,' Dumbledore gave his first genuine smile, 'Once I became aware that you would not be clamming the Basilisk corpse that you defeated, I decided to do it for you with the help of Fawkes who could access the chamber. I had the body harvested during the middle of your third year, leaving the skeleton in place and quietly sold it piece by piece. The beast was so large that I could not sell it all at once for fear of flooding the market; the only remains that I left were the intact skeleton which I thought you may like as a trophy. It took three years to sell the harvested parts and given the scarcity of fresh basilisk parts on the market the profit turned was beyond impressive and into the absurd, meaning in all likely hood that even if you gave away half the money that your great-great-grandchildren would be unlikely to have to work.'

Harry's mind was boggled; he couldn't comprehend what it was that Professor Dumbledore was telling him, he was still trying to get his head around the idea that he was really rich when Daphne started talking.

'Just how big was this snake and how much did Harry get from the sale?'

Dumbledore smiled down at Daphne, 'the snake was a mere fifty five feet long and approximately six feet wide at it largest point, Miss Greengrass,' Daphne gasped as Dumbledore continued, 'and the over three years of sales have netted Harry more than thirteen million Galleons, added to which there is still approximately a quarter of the beast still held in stasis for Harry to do with as he wishes,' Dumbledore added with a slight chuckle.

Daphne had wild eyes, and had turned slightly white, whilst Harry goggled, 'I, I, I, thank you, I ummm, am not really sure what to say sir, I, I am stunned.'

'I do not require thanks for this Harry, I have let you down numerous times during your education and I felt that I am glad to have at least put in place some measures by which I could compensate you for all my failures,' Dumbledore's sad smile lingered on his face.

'You didn't hav…' Harry started.

'Yes I did Harry, I should have done more to protect you, you shouldn't have had to continually save the day at the end of every school year, I should have done more, but I was blinded to my own foibles by looking at the long game to save our world and you were the collateral damage. I have done very little and although what I have done will aid you in your life moving forward, they are the only two things in the entire time that I have known you that I have done for you and you alone.'

Harry could only nod as Daphne sat there still somewhat stunned at where the conversation had taken them. 'I do have a couple more things that I believe we should talk about, if you feel up to it?' Dumbledore continued.

Harry wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take so he turned to Daphne, 'how are you doing? Do you need a rest or a break?'

'I could do with some air for five minutes or so, if you don't mind,' she answered.

'Could we take a short break?' Harry asked both Dumbledore and McGonagall.

'Certainly, we can resume when you return,' smiled McGonagall, 'take your time.'

\- AFW –

Daphne's mind was reeling with the numbers that were being thrown around by the portrait of Dumbledore, they were mind blowing and she was glad that Harry had taken the break. Apparently Harry was talking to her, 'I am sorry, I missed that Harry.'

He smiled 'I asked if you were okay, because I am struggling to come to terms with the numbers that he was throwing around in there and I don't really have any context to understand if those numbers are big in the magical world or not, hell, I don't even know what the exchange rate is so that I can put into some sort of context that I could understand.'

Daphne considered what she knew of the state of banking prior to the war, 'well I believe that the exchange rate before the war started was approximately one Galleon to five and a half pounds or thereabouts, but given the war it may be much higher today.'

Harry gaped at her, 'you can't be serious, that's like One Hundred million pounds he has just dropped into my pocket.' He looked around as though needing something before his wand popped into his hand a seat appeared. 'Merlin,' he whispered so quietly that Daphne nearly missed it.

'You deserve it Harry, think of it as a reward for all the crappy things that have happened in your life, and for saving our world… and to be quite honest it's the least he could do for dropping you off to those fucking abusive animals he calls your relatives.'

Harry chuckled before she glared at him, 'What?' she asked pointedly.

'I don't think I have heard you swear before, and I didn't know that that particular word was used in the magical world,' he said with a smile.

She smirked at him, 'oh it's not used much in the magical world, but I find it has a satisfying feel to it, when used in the right context… don't you think?'

'Yes, I suppose it does,' he laughed, 'thank you Daphne, I needed some… context for all that he said' pointing back towards the Headmistress's office, 'so what about the magical world does that make me rich or just well off?'

She chewed her lip, 'that's hard to quantify Harry, most families don't flaunt their wealth but there are a few who it is known as to what they are worth, it won't put you in the same league as the Malfoys but after the war who knows how much is left of their reported hundred million galleon fortune. Lockhart was reportedly worth around two to three million Galleons but his books weren't as universally popular as yours, the Ogden fortune is based on the sale of Fire Whiskey and was invented in 1732, it is estimated that their fortune is around twenty five to thirty million Galleons due to several major plant upgrades and at least a dozen significant fires over the years and the total destruction of their facility during the last war, that have taken a toll on their profits.

'There are other families of note some of which include the Longbottoms, the McMillians, the Rivers and the Spinkses who would have somewhere in the same range as the Ogden's, give or take twenty to thirty percent, she watched Harry as he sat there taking in the information she had just provided him.'

Finally nodding he turned to look at her, 'do you want a drink or something before we go back in?'

'I could use a drink of water, if you could arrange it please,' she asked him.

Nodding he suddenly called out, 'Kreacher.'

Seconds later the elf popped into the hallway, 'Master calls?' the elf asked bowing to Harry.

'Thank you Kreacher, yes I did can you please get Daphne and I some chilled water and a couple of glasses.'

Kreacher clicked his fingers and a large pitcher of iced water appeared with two glasses and a selection of sliced fruits on a silver tray. 'Would Master or Mistress like anything else?'

Daphne shook her head at Harry who then addressed the elf, 'thank you Kreacher that will be all, thanks.'

Daphne watched as the elf popped away and then waited as Harry poured her a drink, answering his silent question with, 'a wedge of lemon please.' She took a drink of the water and contemplated him over the edge of her glass. Waiting whilst he prepared himself a drink and then took his own sip she asked, 'why do you have a House of Black elf?'

Harry's eyebrows rose, 'how did you know that?'

'His crest is that of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, what I don't understand is why he is calling you Master! Given I was of the understanding that Draco would be the next Lord of Black.'

'Ahhh that's easy, my Godfather left him to me,' Harry said with a smile and a salute of his glass.

'You Harry Potter, are the most infuriating individual that I have ever met,' she gave him a small glare. 'Who pray tell was your Godfather that he could leave you a Black family elf, and what else did he leave you?'

Harry frowned at her, 'ummm I am not really sure actually, I wasn't at the reading of the will, with regards to the "who", well, my Godfather was my father's best friend… Sirius Black.'

'The psychopathic mass murder, who was trying to kill you in our third year?' she could feel her eyes boggle.

He frowned at her, before shaking his head slightly, 'no not the mass murder, the innocent man who never got a trial and was thrown into Azkaban for twelve years, before escaping to come and try to protect me…' his voice tailed off towards the end and his eyes got a slightly vacant look to them.

Her mind was racing trying to determine the implications of the statement Harry had just uttered, 'I am sorry Harry, I didn't mean to drag up painful memories, but I think that we have to sit down in the near future and you take me through everything that has happened in your life so that I can get up to speed so that I can fulfil my role as your advocate,' she reached out and grasped his arm. 'Are you ready to head back in or would you like some more time?'

He shook his head coming back to himself, 'let's head back in and get this over with, I am not sure how many more surprises I can handle,' he chuckled ruefully, standing he offered his hand to her.

\- AFW -

Harry helped her take her seat again before sitting next to her, his hand seemingly reaching out on its own to snag hers. Dumbledore's portrait smiled at them as they made themselves comfortable, his eyes almost twinkling as he noticed them holding hands, Daphne was unsure why but felt herself blushing slightly under his scrutiny.

'So what was next on you agenda sir,' Harry's question startled her slightly, but she willed herself to be calm and concentrated on the conversation at hand.

'Well my boy, a couple of small things really… things to consider, firstly I wonder if you will indulge me, whilst I ask you a few questions?' Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile.

'Of course sir, ask away,' Harry answered and she rolled her eyes, ' _he gave up information too easily without asking for anything in return,'_ she thought as she waited for the first question. What followed was twenty minutes of questions regarding Harry's emotions, thought patterns and understanding of seemingly random topics both magical and muggle.

'I find this very interesting Harry, but I guess that I should as they say get to the point,' Dumbledore said as he adjusted himself in his seat and steepled his hands, elbows resting on the arms of his chair. 'Whilst I was unsure of the true impact of the piece of Tom's soul that you had harboured in you, I now believe that its influence was minimal yet significant at the same time.'

She gasped at what she had just heard and yet Harry just pressed her hand catching her eye before giving her a sad smile as Dumbledore continued, 'During you first three years at Hogwarts, I did have a small inclination that your anger and temper were not completely your own and that although you would occasionally make great leaps of logic within your magical education the academic drive that both your parents had in their own ways was missing for a majority of your schooling, so whilst I believe it had some effect on your personality traits I was unsure of the size of the effect and how effective your magic and that of your mothers protection was at reigning in its influence on you. '

'It seemed then as I puzzled about this after you told me about your dreams during fourth year that something was holding you back and affecting your emotional state, something that I had never heard of before. I had started my search into the darkest magic's imaginable after you came out of the chamber in your second year and now I redoubled my efforts, trying to find the answer as to how you had this connection to Tom, and for the next seven months I failed to discern what it was that happened, until I had a break through,' Dumbledore looked into the distance.

'A break through that horrified me, I could not fathom how he could do that to himself and what it likely meant for you dear boy, it also gave me insight later as to why you never really researched your parents or your fathers family something that I waited for you to discover during your time here a conversation that I dreaded having once you understood the role your family had in our society, for how could I justify placing you with the Dursley's, but year after year you seemed comfortable in your… for want of a better word, ignorance.'

Harry stared at the Dumbledore, 'why didn't you just tell me, about my family? I…' he trailed off again eyes misting. She squeezed his hand, Dumbledore still hadn't spoken and so he cleared his throat before he continued, 'every time I thought about asking it seemed that people didn't seem to want to discuss them with me as it dragged up bad memories, so I guess after asking a couple of times I gave up trying.'

'I don't think it was just you not wanting to cause distress to people Harry, I believe that the soul piece was trying to isolate you, but this was not a hypothesis that I came to quickly it took me quite some time to have these epiphanies.' A wistful smile crossed Dumbledore's lips, 'for the rest of my life I searched, talked to anyone that I thought could help but to no avail it appeared that the only way that, it could be destroyed was to destroy the vessel.' A tear tracked down Dumbledore's cheek, 'but I persisted, it was during your sixth year that I tried the riskiest potential solution available to me, exorcising the soul piece from you and transferring it to me, after slipping you some Draught of Living Death during one of our sessions.'

They both sucked in their breath together, before Harry asked 'but sir why would you do that, we needed your guidance so much at that time?'

'Ahhh my boy, but remember I was already dying, the sacrifice was small and when I died I would have taken that piece of soul with me, alas its hold on you was too tight and I was unable to successfully complete the transfer. The last option that was available was a long shot that was suggested to me by a very old goblin shaman, she believe that if the owner of the soul housed in the alternate's body used the killing curse then it was highly likely that the originators soul would target the piece within the potential alternate, thus eliminating a potential rival. And the rest they say is history…, you Harry are the single bravest man that I ever had the privilege to meet, that you walked to your death to save the magical world is something that I will never be able to fathom.'

'I believe now that you are no longer under its influence, that you are exhibiting small changes in your personality and cognitive reasoning, finally giving you a chance to live up to your parents academic legacy and fulfil your potential as a wizard.'

'I am not sure what to say sir… I owe…' Harry started but Dumbledore cut him off.

'You do not owe me anything Harry, I do not feel like I deserve your forgiveness for some of the decisions that I have made for your life, I only hope that the two small things that I did will make the rest of your life far easier than it otherwise would have been.'

'I will need time sir to come to terms with everything we have discussed today, is there anything else that you want to talk to us about?' Harry asked in a hollow voice as her thumb stroked the back of his hand, letting him know she was there if he needed her.

Dumbledore gave a tight smile, 'I would ask a couple of things of you if you would listen,' at Harry's nod he continued, 'please consider publishing some more of the Harry Potter series, basing them on your adventures during your Hogwarts years, they have been a source of entertainment and inspiration for a generation of young witches and wizards.

She watched as Harry's face blanched at the thought of having to tell a stranger about some of his Hogwarts years.

McGonagall must have noticed to because she interjected with, 'maybe having your friends Miss Granger and Mr Weasley narrate them to the young author will mean that you do not have to relive them yourself and you never know it might be a good way to get the truth about certain individuals out there, and I am sure that Snuffles would consider it a grand prank.'

She watched as Harry sat back dumbfounded, whatever he had expected that wasn't it, _'and who the hell was Snuffles?'_ She didn't have time to start making wild guesses given that as soon as Harry acknowledged the suggestions from both Professors with a thoughtful, 'Okay,' Dumbledore continued to talk.

'I would also ask you to aid those who come to you, and look at every circumstance before passing judgement; sometimes someone has a story that is far deeper than you can see from the surface.'

She watched as Harry chewed his lip but nodded at Dumbledore's request.

'And Harry… live your life to the best of your ability, travel, study, love, do whatever makes you happy for the rest of your life for you richly deserve it.'

Harry bowed his head but nodded at the same time, 'anything else, sir?'

Dumbledore smiled, 'just one more thing, something I think you will find rather fascinating, and my last gift to you once you understand the possibilities, Minerva I release proceedings to your capable hands.'

'Thank you Albus,' McGonagall said with a large smile, 'this is possibly the one of the best parts of being the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts.' She walked over to an easel in the corner of the room, after removing the sheet that covered the picture she invited them over.

Her hand went to her mouth, the picture showed Professor Snape seated in his potions laboratory, she turned to watch Harry's reaction and felt numerous emotions roll across the tether but she couldn't pin them down so fast did they change.

'Why isn't it moving?' Harry asked staring quizzically at the picture.

Before she could answer Professor McGonagall spoke, 'for a magical portrait to awake a final ingredient must be added to the frame,' and she walked back to her desk before taking a crystal vial from one of the drawers. 'Magic lingers in the blood of a witch or wizard for days after death, this sample was taken from Severus after his body was retrieved and stored in a Spinks Vial, named after the inventor Jobus Spinks, the vials have runic arrays on them one of which cleanses the blood of impurities except for the strongest of poisons and toxins, Severus' blood has just today become viable for a portrait, but it was touch and go as to whether the vial would manage to cleanse the blood given the venom contained within it,' she showed them the vial before taking it back.

'All magical portraits have a specialised frame which allows the introduction of such a vial, the blood will slowly permeate the portrait over a month after their initial quickening from the burst of magic contained in their frame that will last approximately ten minutes. During this time they will know some names but have no real memory, the portrait will then sleep before awakening fully and the subject will have all their memories up to their deaths.'

She watched as Harry thought about the information that they had just imparted, she could see his mind mulling over the possibilities and the limitations of what could have been. She could see the moment that his mind made the intuitive leap to ask about his parents.

'Did my parents have one made?

Dumbledore answered him, 'No at the time of their deaths we could not commission paintings for them, although James had worked as an Auror he had only been in the role for less than a year after his training, and Lily was still working through her charms mastery, and you were far too young to commission the portraits even with the samples that were taken.'

'So you had vials of their blood taken? How long will blood last in the vial? And where are the vials?' Harry asked eagerly.

'Yes we did, Harry the Ministry took a vial from each of your parents, as to how long the blood will last, well the vials themselves have another runic array on them which induces a type of stasis once the blood added to them has undergone purification, so in theory they should still be viable, however there in lays the problem and the reason why I have never broached the subject previously.'

Dumbledore gave a sad smile, 'It was a time of great turmoil in the days after you defeated Voldemort the first time, and someone within the Ministry with the best of intentions released the vials to your estate, which meant that they were added to your family vault in Gringotts which as we discussed before was locked down when your parents will could not be read until you reached your majority.'

Harry nodded his understanding, a small half smile on his face, before a look of unease passed across his features, 'how long does the magic in blood in the body last?'

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, 'thirteen days give or take a couple of hours, once that threshold is crossed the magic in the blood starts to degrade and any portrait wakes with gaps within their memories the older the blood the more gaps.' McGonagall peered at him, 'why do you ask Mr Potter?'

Harry's eyes narrowed, 'I have an idea, how many of the fallen had their blood collected, and what are the usual magical funeral practices, are people interred in the ground or are they cremated?'

Daphne decided that she should answer him, having been quiet for the majority of the discussion, 'I don't know if any samples were taken, but it is standard practice for my family, and to be honest the wizarding world doesn't have a standard practice for funerals they will very much depend on family practices, why, what are you thinking about doing?'

He gave a tight smile, 'I am thinking that I may as well use some of that money the Professor has kindly gathered for me, by constructing a memorial of some description maybe with magical portraits of all the fallen, something to think about I guess.' He gave an easy grin, 'it looks like we are going to be busy Daphne!'

'To answer your question Harry, all bodies from the battle of Hogwarts have had a sample taken and stored on behalf of the Ministry Kingsley ordered it to be done once we started the clean-up operation, once a body has been identified and they are about to be released, the Spinks Vial will be given to the next of kin at the same time for them to do with as they wish.' McGonagall gave him a smile, 'I am sure that your idea will have a lot of support.'

'Shall we?' she queried with a raised eyebrow, holding the vial aloft. She invited them to the back of the portrait and indicated the slot at the top of the frame. 'The vial is inserted in here, there is a barb similar to an Athame Dagger with a blood channel, this will pierce the top of the Spinks Vial and begin the process of quickening the portrait.' And with that she placed the blood red vial top down within the slot, they heard a click and then a gasp.

Racing around the other side of the easel, Harry watched amazed, mouth agape, as Snape's figure shifted within his chair before the eyes popped open, looking directly at him with cool black eyes. 'Potter, close your mouth' came the familiar sarcastic drawl.

Harry smiled ruefully and shook his head as Snape proceeded to ignore him and engage in quick greetings with Daphne and Professor McGonagall.

Harry smiled as Daphne squeezed his hand once more, he turned and gave her a bright smile, 'Thank you Professors, today has been… most enlightening, do we have anything further to discuss?'

'No Mr Potter, I think that will be all for today,' Professor McGonagall said moving her attention away from the portrait, 'I will require your assistance in a couple of other matters at a later date, but for now I believe we can release you into Miss Greengrass' care.' She smiled at them both, 'I would however ask that you both consider what you are going to do in the future, initial discussions with the remaining School Board and the Wizarding Examinations Authority indicate that all of this year's seventh years will be offered a place back at Hogwarts to finish their education. I would be, if I am confirmed Headmistress, keen to have you both back at school, perhaps together we might heal the rifts that have wrought the school for so long.'

Harry turned again to Daphne with a quizzical look, before she gave an imperceptible nod and rotated to answer the Professor, 'we will think long and hard about your offer and once a decision either way has been made, we will let you know what we have decided.'

'Very well then, I bid you good day and will be in touch soon, regarding the other matters,' and with that the Professor turned her attention back to the portrait.


	12. Chapter 12 - For her own good

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer, check-out his story Harry Potter and the Unexpected Friend it's a great read.

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading most thoughts are in _'Italics'_ , I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking.

A/N 3) – **Recommended Reading** , Dorothea Greengrass is a relatively new writer who has three Haphne stories on the go my favourite being "Marry You", but that said they are all definitely worth taking the time to read, so do yourself a favour and spend some time with her stories, I loved her latest update of "Trapped in a Broom-Closet," and I will be eagerly reading her latest offering from "Marry You" that she has just released.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.

The sky was darkening as they continued their walk around the grounds; she gave a small shiver as a cool breeze danced around them, she leaned into his side before she realised what she was doing seeking his warmth. It had been three days since Daphne's break down, and everything felt like it was in a holding pattern whilst they all waited for the reply to Granger's letter from Minister elect Shacklebolt, the repairs to the school, which they helped with day to day, continued gaining momentum, with more and more people coming to help with the rebuild, potentially this number included Draco Malfoy, although she hadn't yet been able to confirm this yet, having only caught a glimpse of someone who could have been him this morning.

'Should we head back or would you like a warming charm?' he asked as he pulled her closer to his side, his hand snaking around her waist adding instant warmth to the area a smile dancing on his lips.

Giving her head a little shake to clear it, she glanced up at her companion, 'Maybe it's time we head back in; it must be getting towards dinner time so maybe we should call it a day,' she hummed, revelling in the fact that he was now used to her company that he would subconsciously make sure that her needs were looked after. 'Do you want to eat in the Hall or somewhere else maybe with my sister and her beau?'

'We could double date I guess,' his smile was cheeky, a part of his personality that was coming more and more to the fore as she spent time with him. 'Do you know where they are or are we going to have to go looking for them?'

'Oh no, I know where they are,' she smiled into his side.

'Of course you do, you seem to know where everyone is going to be,' his voice jovial.

She elbowed him gently in the ribs causing him to jerk away slightly, giving her a put upon look. 'You, my dear, are getting entirely too cheeky, I think I liked you more when you were a stammering mess around me,' she gave him a wink, 'they are just over there by the way,' she said pointing to the large rock near the lake.

He turned his head to look where she was pointing.

In the encroaching darkness she could still see the silhouette of two people sitting closely together, her sister's head resting on his shoulder and his head leaning on the top of hers as they watched the early summer sun set over the black lake.

Changing their direction of travel they wandered over, in no real hurry just enjoying each other's company and the last warmth of the day as the sun touched the horizon, taking their time to move the several hundred metres that separated them from the other couple.

A sudden pop alerted her to the fact that a witch or wizard had apparated into the area near them, in the dying light she could see a figure had appeared perhaps twenty metres behind the other couple. Dressed in black with their wand out the figure looked around as if taking their bearings before honing in on the couple seated by the lake's shore. A flash of silver was all that she needed to understand, 'Death Eater,' she gasped.

The figure turned its head to look at them obviously hearing her voice in the silence of the early evening before turning its attention back to the other couple who were still it seemed, unaware of the individual behind them.

She froze, hand gripping her companions arm tightly as the figure raised their wand, her mind would not process what to do next, in her panic she knew she had to warn them but could not seem to make a decision on how to go about it. Her companion's voice boomed out into the night sky, 'Harry move,' before he disengaged himself from her arm and took off running towards the other couple with a hasty, 'get your wand out, and stay behind me,' cried over his shoulder.

\- AFW -  
Neville felt himself move to a sprint watching in horror as the tell-tale green spell shot from the Death Eater's wand. He was still more than two hundred metres from the action knowing that he was unlikely to hit anything but feeling helpless he fired a couple of over powered blasting curses in the general direction of the assailant hoping that they would hit somewhere close and distract them.

He watched as Harry reacted to his called warning, pulling Daphne across his body and rolling them to his right, the spell fizzled through the space that the couple had occupied only moments before. His first spell crashed into the ground a good five metres in front of the assailant throwing up a geyser of dirt, causing the assailant to curse and turn his attention to Neville for a spilt second.

Neville saw Harry had used the time that their attacker was distracted to his advantage, transfiguring an earthen wall between their attacker and themselves before he pushed Daphne down behind it and went on the offensive.

Neville kept running, his breath coming into his lungs thick and fast, and still he fired blasting curses trying to give Harry all the help that he could from a distance. Harry was all action dancing and weaving his body around the attacker's spells all the while his wand was spitting spells, red, blue, orange and yellow light sped towards the assailant making them attempt to mimic Harry's movement with far less success, meaning that the assailant had to rely on heavy shields more often whilst trying to avoid the spells Harry sent their way pushing the Death Eater further away from Daphne.

'I have no quarrel with you boy, give me the girl and you can walk away,' came the snarling voice of the attacker, 'she means nothing to you.'

'Over my dead body,' came Harry's terse rejoinder, 'you want her… then come and get her,' his wand still spitting spells at an incredible rate, more than holding his own against the attacker.

Neville had closed to within eighty metre's when he heard a howl of pain; the attacker clutched quickly at his left arm, the black garb was smouldering, red flesh visible through the torn sleeve the result of a chain of spells from Harry, the second to last which had obliterated the shield allowing the last spell to crash through to the Death Eater.

'You'll pay for that you son of a mudblood,' screamed the attacker before shouting 'Bombarda Maxima, wand pointed at the transfigured earthen barrier that Daphne peeked over, eyes widening as she saw the spell directed at her.

Neville slowed to a halt now only thirty metres from the action trying to bring a shield to bear in front of Daphne but knowing he was unlikely to get the alignment right. He watched as the spell tracked towards Daphne bypassing his own shield which he then let fall. Time seemed to stretch out, before Harry skidded to a halt in front of the barrier a golden shield shooting from the end of his wand meeting the incoming spell with a gigantic clang, as though a large gong had been struck reflecting the spell back towards the attacker.

That seemed to snap the Death Eater out of his superior attitude as spells started flying out of their wand although not as fast as what was coming back from Harry's wand pushing the Death Eater back and more on the defensive. He saw a plume of dirt cover Harry as one of the Death Eaters blasting curses fell short, obscuring him from Neville's view, and he winced as he heard a grunt of pain after two blue cutting spells blew through the dust and debris towards where his friend had been standing. Neville heard Harry growl low in his throat, before spells erupted from the now settling dust moving rapidly in the opposite direction.

The assailant dodged poorly, stumbled sideways as another of Harry's spells tagged them on the thigh, but they kept moving trying to shift out of the way of the barrage that Harry was now sending their way, snarling in frustration as two more of Harry's spells clipped their damaged left arm. Obviously knowing a lost cause the Death Eater snapped off another two cutting curses, one at Harry which he batted away and one at Neville. Not knowing where Astoria was behind him he brought another shield up and allowed the spell to impact it, before watching as the Death Eater, pivoted hastily and disapparated away. He lowered his wand slightly still holding his shield, waiting to see if the attacker would appear somewhere else, hearing Astoria jog up behind him.

'Are you okay, he didn't get you anywhere did he?' her voice was pitchy and slightly frantic as she fussed over him, her eyes roving over his body as she assured herself he was okay.

He allowed himself a wry smile, dropping his shield before lowering his wand completely, ' _it was nice having someone worry about you'_ , before he gathered her in his arms holding her tight to his chest, 'I am fine, he only shot the one spell my way and I took it on my shield,' he kissed the top of her head, and she relaxed slightly.

'Are you guys okay,' Harry's voice cut through the gloom.

'Fine mate and you?' he called back over top of Tori's head.

'Yeah, no worries I'm fine Daphne's a bit shook up though…,' Harry's voice carried back to them.

'He is not fine and he's bleeding again, his left arm is cut in two places,' Daphne's voice cut him off, 'stupid idiot, give me your wand, before you bleed to death.'

Neville heard Harry's chuckle, 'Yes dear,' before a hiss of pain and an exclamation of 'God damn it woman, I know you can do it gentler than that.'

Neville heard himself and Tori chuckle, before they separated and started walking towards the other couple hand in hand, closing the remaining gap in a few seconds. Tori sprang from his grasp before colliding with her sister and hugging her tightly, 'are you okay, oh Daph, I was so scared for you with no wand or anything to defend yourself with.' Tori ran her hands over Daphne turning her this way and that, taking full stock of her sister's wellbeing before Daphne slapped her hands away lightly.

'I'm fine Tori, Harry protected me very well,' she gave a small smirk, 'well except for throwing me on my arse.'

Harry chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, 'yeah sorry about that, I might have been a tad overzealous pushing you behind that barrier… is it alright? Does it need a rub?' he bounced his eyebrows. Tori had been the first to notice that since their confidential talk three days ago that Harry and to some extent Daphne had started flirting, trying to make each other blush as Daphne did now whilst she slapped him on the arm with a falsetto cry of 'Harry!'

Tori giggled whilst he just shook his head trying not to laugh at the antics of the other couple, sighing, he brought them back to the issue at hand, 'I guess we need to go and report this latest incident, the Aurors need to be aware of what is happening here.'

Harry switched his attention away from the blushing blonde girl, and nodded towards him, as he absently fixed the sleeve of his shirt, 'Yeah mate we better, funny thing though, whoever this was is after Daphne, we need to get her wand situation sorted as soon as we can because right now she is vulnerable without one.'

Daphne hooked her arm around Harry and leaned into his side, 'I'll get mum to see how Slyvera is getting on with her investigations, hopefully she will have some news either way,' Neville watched as invariably Daphne's face fell as she finished the sentence, it seemed that she had all but resigned herself to losing her wand and having to go and be fitted for a new one.'

Harry pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her so that her back was to his chest, before kissing the top of her head and whispering something in her ear that Neville couldn't hear, whatever it was it made her smile fractionally, although it never totally reached her eyes.

'So when did that start happening?' Tori asked in a sweet tone of voice, which instantly set Neville on edge. It was a voice he had become all too familiar with, it was the one Tori used when she wanted to make a usually cutting observation about something that no-one else had seen.

'When did what start happening,' asked Harry in false innocence, Daphne rolling her eyes as she gave herself a gentle face palm.

Tori's smile widened, 'Oh I don't know Harry, how about the fact that you just gave my sister a kiss on the head and she didn't even slap you… I know for a fact that the last person I saw attempt that ended up with a knee to the attached family jewels and left him talking like a soprano for the next week.'

He felt himself wince, but Tori just gave him a short smile before refocusing her attention on the other couple, Daphne had a rueful smile on her face whilst Harry was trying to formulate a response to Tori's accusation. 'Oh come on Harry, you can't just kiss my sister however innocently and expect me not to notice.'

'Enough Tori, leave the poor boy alone, he's not used to having to think on his feet when his tongue leads him into a dead end,' grumped Daphne, 'and no I'm not elaborating either, you're just going to have to wait until we are ready to talk about it.'

'Oh so there is a "we" now is there… very interesting, anything else you want to inadvertently disclose dear sister, or shall I find out on my own?'

Daphne cursed under her breath, obviously upset at her own slip of the tongue. 'Just leave it alone, please Tori… for me.'

Astoria watched Daphne with intense eyes, but giving a curt nod, 'for you Daphne.'

Thank y…' started Daphne reaching for Tori's hand with one of hers.

'But I expect to be the first in the loop when you are both ready to inform people what's going on.'

Daphne sighed but gave a resigned nod, stepping back into Harry's arms.

Neville watched as Harry gave Daphne another hug, giving her the same comfort that Tori sought from him. After a few moments of staring at the couple and a raised eyebrow from Daphne, Neville blushed slightly before finding his voice, 'so Harry, just out of curiosity…' Neville asked, 'was that a Vorso shield?'

\- AFW -

They had just arrived in the entrance hall, when Weasley came puffing up to them, ending up with his hands on his knees as he wheezed, 'finally I've been looking… for you everywhere… leave the snakes and Neville… and come with me… Hermione has an answer back from Shack.'

She watched as Harry's face went from happy to concerned, 'Ron, you do realise that they were all there when we talked about this originally with Hermione, right?'

Weasley scowled slightly before grunting, 'fine whatever, just come on,' and then he fired off a silver spell from his wand that shot off towards the school.

Harry grabbed her hand and tugged her along following Weasley, they had moved a dozen steps before he turned towards Tori and Neville, 'well come on then.'

They moved through the school and she noticed the changes that had been occurring over the past few days, the piles of rubble were considerably smaller, windows had been repaired, walls were mostly re-erected and ceilings had been patched, thanks to the house elves who were doing a wonderful job of fixing all the hard to reach places and generally being here there and everywhere, the school she remembered was rising from the metaphorical ashes.

They followed Weasley through the hallways up the grand staircase to the third floor and moved once more toward the library. Like the rest of the school the repairs to the library were well under way, shelves had been repaired but had not yet been placed into position, books were stacked in large piles forming small replicas of muggle cities with their tall buildings. Many had been pulled from the rubble and cleaned although most still required repairs before they could be placed back on shelves.

The connecting stair case was still lying on the floor and sections of the roof and fourth floor still required significant repairs. Granger was sitting at the same table where they held the original discussion, chewing a finger nail. Her complexion was pallid and her hair looked brittle and tangled, she heard Harry sigh as he observed his friend.

'Hermione, what did I tell you about looking after yourself, when was the last time you had eight hours sleep?'

Granger turned her head slowly towards Harry as though waking from a dream, 'ummm I think…' she tailed off and look puzzled as though trying to recall a memory that would not come to her.

'For Merlins sake Hermione,' Harry's tone left no uncertainty as to how concerned he was for his friend, 'you have to look after yourself, if you don't come and see Madam Pomfrey tonight for a dreamless sleep potion, I am going to come and find you and make you drink it.'

She bowed her head, cheeks flushing and mumbled back, 'okay Harry.'

'Good,' he said taking a seat near her and reaching out to clasp her hand, 'now what did Shack say?'

Daphne felt her eyes narrow as Granger looked at Harry with a startled expression, her eyes darting from his hand holding hers and back to his eyes, and then to Daphne, before she cleared her throat and extracted her hand to hold the letter in front of her, 'well I don't know I haven't opened it yet, I thought we would wait until we were all together before reading it.'

Harry chuckled and leaned back on his chair, giving the same gentle tug to bring her closer to him and she leant her head down onto his shoulder, Tori caught her eye from across the table giving her a knowing smirk and Daphne rolled her eyes back her. For the past three days whenever he had the chance Harry pulled Daphne close, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt that she was the reason for it, so he wanted to keep her close to him.

His emotions that trailed through the bond had also changed subtly, there was an identifiable warmth that Daphne wasn't sure how to interpret, leaving her unsure of what to make of the change and giving her conflicted feelings that she felt so at ease and comfortable when he pulled her near.

He never forced her to move closer to him, far from it in fact, it was always just a gentle tug, leaving her to decide on whether to transition closer to him or not. Invariably she found herself gravitating towards him, it was never a conscious effort, in fact it was usually only after the fact that she noticed that she was once again leaning into his side or sitting with her head on his shoulder.

Harry's voice disturbed her musings, 'well let's hear it then, would you like to do the honours Hermione?'

Granger squeaked, 'Sssure Harry, bear with me a moment,' and she took her wand expertly slitting the top of the envelope.

Two pieces of parchment were enclosed and Granger with shaking hands opened them, before rotating them to orientate the letter, quickly scanning the letter, her face paling slightly, before she started reading aloud.

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **I thank you for getting in touch with me regarding the letters that yourself, Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom have received, as I had previously discussed with him Mr Potter is also due a letter however the mail owl apparently just returns it to Silvia Harthstowe so she is planning to arrange for it to be hand delivered sometime in the future. Before I get into answering your questions, I want to take this time to formally thank you on behalf of the citizens of Magical Britain, without your dedication, bravery and persistence we the members of this law-abiding society would still be under the yoke of oppression, to paraphrase a famous Muggle Prime Minister, "never have so many owed so much to so few."**

 **I hope that you are all recovering from your ordeals, you have all suffered much over the past year and I would ask you to ensure that you seek help to deal with any lingering effects from the war, the Ministry that I will soon take control of will be looking to develop programs to help the survivors deal with the mental and physical consequences of being involved in the defence of our world.**

 **Addressing the questions that you asked, it is with much consternation that I write this response to you, I have been unable at this time to determine why you have been summoned in that manner, it would appear that somebody is again pulling the strings of the Wizengamot. Unfortunately until I am officially installed in office I am not in a position to ask via official channels or start any further investigations. My private enquiries are meeting with push back and I fear that until the state of emergency has been officially ended, this will remain the status quo.**

 **As it stands the Ministry is still operating under executive power and until I am sworn in we are in a state of complete disarray as no one is currently capable under our laws of issuing commands given the removal of all current leadership. It is my understanding that my investiture will occur within the next seven to ten days and thus I should be able to provide more substantive answers on that date which in turn should provide ample time to determine why such a summons was sent.**

 **With regards to why Harry is still not receiving his mail, again at this stage I am unable to provide insight, what I have been able to glean from old contacts is that the Wizengamot enacted mail redirection wards on the Potter Seat as part of the protections implemented after his parent's deaths. They initiated these protections sometime around the fifth of November after they had invested him into his Lordship in absentia and bestowed a limited form of Magical Guardianship to Professor Dumbledore in lieu of no better or more suitable options at the time. Where those letters are being housed at this stage I am unable to determine due to the secrecy provisions place on the wards at the time. My suspicions are that the mail will be housed somewhere within either DMLE or the DOM, of these two my inclination is that the latter houses them as I was never aware of anything like this type of repository during my time in the DMLE.**

 **Finally your letter indicates that Harry also has a summons from the Goblin Nation regarding the drama that happened during the insurgency. I had forgotten about this from my original conversation with Harry in the infirmary. I understand the reasoning behind why you all took the actions that you did to help end the war, but it has placed you all as individuals at odds with the Goblin Nation. To that end and in your stead, I have entered into discussions on behalf of the Ministry with Gringotts to determine appropriate compensation for the damage incurred to both the physical assets and the reputation of Gringotts.**

 **The Nation have intimated that they are willing to negotiate with us and I have the feeling that this will be a long and drawn out process, but as a sign of good faith the goblins would like to meet with him with regards to the events of that day as they recognise him as the leader of the resistance. It appears that at this stage the nation do not hold yourself or Mr Weasley at fault for the break in and theft, instead focusing their attention on Harry, what this means for the two of you I do not know but please do not antagonise them further.**

 **I would urge Harry to take caution when dealing with the Nation but also implore him to be open and frank in his dealings with them and would suggest that he not take legal representation as that would indicate to the goblins that he has something to hide. The last piece of advice that I would give is for him to be prepared to bargain on some level with the goblins, they are a proud nation and I believe that they would be at least looking for some form of restitution from him as a symbol of his atonement for the wrongs committed by him on behalf of the wizarding world.**

 **I will continue my investigation and negotiations on behalf of you all and hope that I will have further information available to you all once I am sworn in as Minister.**

 **Should you require any further information then please don't hesitate to get in touch and we can arrange a meeting to discuss these issues further**

 **Regards**

 **Minister Elect Shacklebolt**

It had taken Hermione several attempts to finish the letter as various people had expressed their discontent or joy regarding differing passages especially Ron's expression of relief around the fact that only Harry seemed to be implicated in the theft, whilst Hermione had bristled at Ron's attitude but Harry waved them both off cutting into what he knew would be an argument by imploring them to be grateful and not to do something incendiary. He reasoned that if the shoe was on the other foot he would feel relieved too. Once she had finally read the last line nobody spoke for a few minutes as they took in the full contents of the letter.

'Well that doesn't sound… great,' muttered Ron. 'What the hell are we supposed to do now sit and wait?' he huffed further, 'well bollocks to that,' and with that last statement he pushed back on his chair and turned to leave the library.

Harry leant over to Daphne and spoke softly, 'I'll be back in a minute, don't let anyone go anywhere, I want to hear their and your opinions on this,' then he hurried to follow Ron out the door. 'Ron… Ron, wait up mate.'

Ron turned around a defeated look on his face, 'Hi mate.'

'Are you okay mate? You seem… out of sorts,' Harry reached out and patted his shoulder with his hand.

Ron gave a deep sigh and started fidgeting with the hem of his robe, looking back towards the library, before moving across to a bench in an alcove, 'not really mate, like I said last time we spoke it's all gone wrong hasn't it? I stuffed up my and Hermione's friendship, you and Neville have moved on with new girlfriends.'

'Daphne isn't my girlfriend mate, she's an advisor,' cut in Harry quickly.

Ron shook his head, 'You don't see it do you mate, trust me on this, she will be,' he leaned forward putting his head in his hands. 'I don't really care you know, that she is a snake, it will take some getting used to but if you are happy that's all that counts I guess… though couldn't you have chosen a Hufflepuff or a different Gryffindor girl?'

'She's not my girlfriend mate, I keep telling you this but you're not listening to me,' Harry said earnestly.

Ron pushed himself straight before giving Harry a half smile and a small chuckle, 'fair enough mate, I hear you loud and clear, you're deluded but aren't we all?' He paused slightly before launching into, 'Sometimes I just wish I could go back in time and take some of my actions back, you know what I mean?'

'Yeah I know mate… I know all too well,' Harry replied his thoughts drifting back to his first bad decision of the war, agreeing to take the cup with Cedric.

'I should never have kissed her, but I was kinda euphoric that we were alive and stuff… you know, and don't get me wrong mate, I think she is beautiful and smart and all that…' Ron paused for a moment.

'So what's the problem?' Harry asked after several uncomfortable moments' silence.

'Oh right, the problem… well I guess in theory there is no problem… but we argue all the time, and I know my parents do as well, which is fine I guess…' another pregnant pause, but Harry just waited knowing that Ron would get there eventually, '…but I don't want to argue with my girlfriend all the time. I want to enjoy the time when we are together not be worried that I'm going to say something stupid that will set off an argument, you know what I mean, Harry?'

Harry considered his friend before answering, knowing that the right response could help Ron through his current crisis, but the wrong comment could set his already frayed state of mind off, 'Yeah mate I do, I completely understand and I am sure that if you explained it to Hermione that she would understand too.'

Ron made to talk but Harry kept going, 'what I am trying to understand though is how you decided that it would be a good idea to talk about a future with Hermione where she would be a house wife with no say in her future.'

Ron went pink, a shade of pink that Harry had never seen on him before, 'she told you about that did she?' he squeaked.

Harry just nodded maintaining eye contact with the glowing pink boy, who eventually lowered his head and asked in a sheepish voice, 'I don't suppose you will let this drop for old times' sake will you?'

'Nope.'

'Bugger,' Ron said with a loud exhalation, 'I panicked,' he finally muttered.

'You what?' asked Harry not understanding.

'I panicked okay, I could see us, trying to make a go of a relationship, that neither of us had talked about and so I panicked, I didn't want her to be tied to me not when all I would do is drag her down… don't look at me like that Harry, you and I both know that I am not clever enough to keep Hermione stimulated intellectually and in the end she would resent me and we would both be unhappy, I may not be smart but I am not dumb either...'

'So I panicked, and blurted out the only things I could think of that would make sure that she wouldn't want anything to do with me and ruined seven years of friendship in the process.' By the time that Ron had finished a tear had escaped from the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek. 'I would rather see her happy and mad with me, than chained to me and unhappy, even if it means I am no longer part of her life,' Ron's head ended up back in his hands.

Harry was about to answer when he was cut off, 'You're an idiot Ronald Billius Weasley, an absolutely ridiculous idiot!' Hermione moved around the corner, 'it was a kiss you moron, it wasn't like you were proposing marriage… aaaarrrghhh,' she screamed in frustration.

Harry again went to offer his opinion, but once again was cut off, 'shut it Harry… God Ron, why didn't you just talk to me, am I that scary that you couldn't just tell me what you just told Harry, I have a brain I can understand your issues as they were all the same ones that flashed through mine.'

This time Ron went to speak, before he too was cut off, 'No this is my time to talk, you get to be quiet and listen, Hermione almost snarled, 'I have been agonising over what happened between us since that day, trying to understand how I could miss the signs that you thought like that, how I could be so blind or that you could hide those opinions from both me and Harry. I thought that maybe someone had been messing with my mind in the same way as Daphne, I haven't been able to turn my mind off the thought that maybe my memories were false and it's been driving me crazy that I did the same thing to my parents.'

She sucked in a breath, and almost visibly collapsed in on herself, 'I understand the why Ron, but what you did really hurt me…' she almost whispered, 'I will need some time but maybe at some stage, I will be able to forgive you,' and with that she turned and walked back towards the library, shoulders hunched, head down.

'I probably deserve more than that… I think,' Ron said morosely.

'Are you going to be okay mate?' Harry asked genuine concern in his voice.

'Yeah mate, I will, just do me a favour and look after her, she's got no-one, and she'll need you.'

'Of course mate, I will make sure she is looked after, what about you?

'I'll be okay, I have my family and…' he trailed off looking sheepish once more.

'Spill it mate, what's going on?'

Ron screwed his nose up before, giving a defeated sigh, '… fine, I have been keeping Lavender company, she's got no-one either and she is in a pretty bad way, her folks and rest of her family are still trying to get an international portkey back from Canada, where they fled to a couple of months after the fall of the Ministry. Her younger sisters have yet to start Hogwarts and Lavender urged them to go and get out, Parvati was here for the first couple of days but she has been called home to her folks place and has yet to return.'

'How is she,' Harry enquired earnestly hoping for some good news for a change.

'Banged up, she'll have some small permanent scars on her face but some rather large ones on her neck, her back was broken but Madam Pomfrey said something about the cord not being severed,' he said with a puzzled voice, 'or something like that I didn't really understand.' Shaking his head he continued, 'but all things considered they think she should fully recover but will be like a bit like Bill, that is she will show some lupine traits… she isn't coping too well with that but we are getting there,' he had a small smile on his face as he ended.

Harry crossed back over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, 'then it's a good thing she has you looking out for her,' he smiled at Ron, 'and if you need anything for you or her, then come and find me, I'll do what I can to help.'

Ron nodded his thanks, 'will do mate.' He gazed back along the corridor, 'we both know that I am of no value to you in there,' he pointed to the library, 'so whatever you all decide is fine by me, just make sure you watch out for Hermione, I really didn't mean to hurt her and I am glad she knows now, even if it wasn't the way I wanted her to find out…' He gave another small frown, 'while we are at it I'm sorry about before, you know in the entrance hall… I'm just having trouble dealing with everything you know, and I am still struggling with the fact that you and Neville are voluntarily hanging out with snakes…' he gave a small chuckle, 'emotional range of a teaspoon and all that you know,' he gave another sheepish smile.

Harry gave a small chuckle and nod, 'it's fine mate, it's all going to be fine we just need to work at it and be honest with each other… and at some point you are going to have to apologise to her though.'

Ron smiled thoughtfully as he rose up and moved down the corridor before turning, 'I'll be seeing you Harry and thanks,' he said as he sketched a quick wave before disappearing down the corridor.

\- AFW -

Daphne watched as first Granger then Harry came back, neither looked totally happy and she wondered what had happened out in the corridor, when Harry again took her hand in his she felt his emotions boiling around. It took her quite a few minutes before she could narrow down what he was feeling, mostly it seemed that his feelings of concern peaked when he watched Granger out of the corner of his eyes.

Finally she just squeezed his hand and turned her focus to the conversation around her, just as Harry turned to her and asked, 'so what do you think Daphne.'

'I am so sorry what are we talking about?' she asked a hint of embarrassment tinging her cheeks, 'I wasn't paying attention, I was distracted.'

Harry gave a small laugh, 'Astoria has some notions with regards to Shack's letter and we were wondering what you thoughts were regarding her ideas.'

'Oh right, sorry can you reiterate them Tori?' she felt embarrassed but managed to control her features.

Tori smirked at her but started ticking things off that she had obviously already talked about, 'firstly it's obvious that someone is blocking Shacklebolt's enquiries, who that is most likely someone from the old guard, by that I mean the ministry before the hostile takeover, I suspect either Scrimgeour's or more likely Fudge's. Who that is I don't know, we could ask our father to put his own feelers out and see what he comes up with, but the first person I would be having a look at would be someone around the acting chief witch.'

Daphne nodded but didn't interrupt knowing that Tori had more to add.

'I don't think that it is her as my understanding of Bresis Burke is that she is a competent, fair and capable witch, but it could be someone who has managed to enter her staff, she was after all the deputy director responsible for the Department for Transport.'

Everyone remained quiet as Tori continued, Daphne felt quite proud that Tori was proving to be so knowledgeable and up to date, she continued to focus on her sisters voice not wanting to miss this information twice, but she was coming to understand ' _that due to her convalescence she was woefully out of touch.'_

'with regards to Harry's mail, I think that is the least of our concerns, Minister Shacklebolt is on it and once he is installed into office he will deal with it and we can look at the solution, alternatively Harry could talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait again as I suspect he would know precisely what happened.'

Harry gave Tori a nod, and she looked around waiting for someone else to comment, yet again everyone waited for her to continue so she did, which was understandable given they had already heard this.

'What concerns me more is that although Minister Shacklebolt has opened negotiations on your behalf Harry, is that they,' she started listing off on her fingers.' A) That they consider you Harry the leader of the resistance, which makes me wonder if they are only paying lip service to Minister Shacklebolt. B) If they are only paying lip service then they will expect you to meet with them and negotiate directly and only with you, and will ignore any and all negotiations with the ministry. C) That they hold you solely responsible for the break in, is inconceivable from everything I know about the goblin nation, ordinarily any that transgress against the nation are held equally responsible. D) We need to talk about why you broke in so that we can start putting together some options to enter negotiations with.

Tori sat back against Neville indicating she had finished and Daphne spoke up, 'I agree with Tori on this Harry, I don't think we can help you, Granger and Weasley, unless you guys tell us why you broke into Gringotts.' She added emphatically, 'everything else she has just mentioned is stuff that we need to think about, but her last point means that the rest of us are making a potion without instructions.'

Harry and Granger exchanged a worried glance, 'that could be a problem, Shack basically asked us not disclose the reasons why we went AWOL for the last year, he said it should be considered a state and family secret.'

'AWOL?' asked Neville with a frown on his face.

'Absent without leave,' Granger informed them all, 'it's a muggle military term.'

Daphne frowned thinking hard, 'Okay… okay we can work with that, you and Neville are god brothers right?' Daphne asked knowing the answer already but wanting to present her idea in full, knowing that it would be considered stretching some of the laws of magic but again it was all about intent. Receiving the confirming nods from both, 'so basically Harry you are considered family, so you can tell Neville without breaking your word… you do consider each other brothers right?'

The boys looked at each other before nodding and saying together, 'of course.'

Daphne sighed an internal breath of relief, _'part one a tick,'_ she thought, 'okay now, I am considered part of your family at the moment but that probably won't cut it, but if you declared it a family secret you could bind the secret to your magic so I wouldn't be able to talk about it to anyone without your permission.'

'The issue will be around Astoria, unless Neville considers them formally courting, if he does then he can take his intended into his confidence and seal the same secret to his family in the same way Harry will or I can seal it to House Greengrass as heiress, but I will need our father's permission to do so, and he will most likely want to know what it is we are doing. Having said that, bringing him in as an allied house, which is exactly what House Greengrass is to both you now, may also be of great benefit to us with regards to this conversation, he is after all a member of the Mot and an experienced Politian even if it wasn't his first choice of career.'

All eyes turned to Neville, and the boy blanched at the sudden attention, when Harry asked 'what are the consequences of Neville binding the secret to Tori via family magic?

Tori looked at Daphne, and she gave her a subtle nod before Tori answered, 'it would mean that we would have to formalise our… relationship somewhat.'

Harry's eyes narrowed looking from Tori to Neville to her and back to Tori, 'formalise how?' he asked with a tight voice.

It was Neville who answered with a squeaky voice, 'wwwe would have to become betrothed, and a contract would need to be drawn up and signed,' he flushed red and looked away from Tori.

'That's not an option,' Harry snapped, before holding his hand up to ward off any dissention, 'you two have been… "dating" for want of a better word for less than a week, so it isn't an option and I will not allow you to do this on my behalf,' he glared at them all waiting for someone to say something in opposition. When no one looked to oppose him he turned to Granger, 'please write back to Shack and tell him I am going to bring my allied houses into this secret, and if he has any issue with that he needs to come and see me within the next two days,' his voice cold.

Granger nodded and gave a small, 'Okay Harry.'

Harry then turned his attention to the rest of the table, visibly trying to calm himself, 'Neville, Tori I will not put you in a position where you need to be forced into something when you are trying to aid me, so either we go down this other path or we come up with another idea.' He waited for them to nod their ascent, 'Okay Daphne once we have heard back from Shack either way how do we make this a family secret?

Tori pulled her small Athame from the holster in the top of her boot, 'you'll need one of these to start with' she chuckled before deferring further conversation with a mocking wave. After giving her a small glare Daphne continued.

'It's very old magic Harry, blood magic actually, from the earliest times of the Roman Empire, perhaps even before that even,' Daphne was surprised that for once Granger did not go off her head about how blood magic is barbaric blah, blah, blah. 'For one not of your blood you will have to cut the tips of the three middle fingers on your left hand and dip your wand tip in your blood before holding your wand to the temple of the inductee and placing the tips of the fingers over their heart. There is no wand movement only the following incantation.''Occultatum tua voluntatis, huic familiae non vovere, quam isti quidem magica et sanguis'

Harry muttered the incantation under his breath a couple of times; obviously making sure that he had the pronunciation down before looking back to me, 'what does it mean?'.

Daphne shrugged, 'roughly translated, it means, hidden by your will, to this family a vow, bound by magic and blood.'

'Okay once we hear back from Shack we will commence with these rituals, how would I bring your father into this, is it via the same ritual?' Harry asked.

Astoria beat Daphne to the explanation, 'similar Harry, the words are similar and instead of you placing your fingers over my father's heart you will both cut your fingers and clasp hands so that your blood mingles, your hand on top palm facing down and his on the bottom palm facing up with both your fingers bent in a sort of fist so that your bleeding tips are touching.'

'What is the incantation, what does it mean and what is the wand position or movement?'

Tori continued, 'Commendo autem aciem isto, et tenuit per sanguinem magicae, per quod occultatum pactum, it means approximately, To your line I entrust this secret, held by blood and magic, hidden by this covenant. There isn't really a wand movement, your wand starts at six o'clock pointing up to my father's hand and is rotated to three o'clock for the second line and twelve o'clock for the last line.'

Harry was nodding, 'okay no worries, so then once we have an answer from Shack we will approach your father, but even if Shack has reservations I am beginning to think that I should bring both house Greengrass and Bones into this given that I still need to honour my family's commitment to the House of Bones.'

'Surely you can't be thinking of ignoring Kingsley's request that this remain a secret Harry,' Granger was aghast.

'Hermione… I am tired… tired of people making decisions for me… Dumbledore made every decision for me; he guided me along his predetermined path right up to his death… even after his death, if you think about it…' Harry addressed them all with hollow tone.

'But Harry, he was doing what he thought best…' Hermione started a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Daphne waited with bated breath, with Harry's hand in hers, she could feel his resolve, he had made a decision and nothing that any of them could say would change his mind.

'So does that mean I cannot make my own decisions Hermione, I am of age, I will soon take up my family's mantle and be the Lord Potter, don't you think it's about time that I start making my own decisions? I believe it's about time that I started forging my own path.' - AFW -

Harry brooded silently as the conversation continued to wash around him, it had been nearly half an hour as far as he could tell since he had made his proclamation regarding his decision to bring his allied Houses into the secret of the war. 'Enough, I have made my decision, it is mine to make, you do not have to agree, but I will not be changing my mind…' he looked around the table once more as he waited for some more dissention to come his way. 'Good, okay the other thing that we need to determine is appoint a solicitor for our appearance in front of the Wizengamot.'

'Daphne, you said that you could come up with a list of good solicitors, given what we know from Shack's letter do you have any recommendations for who we should seek out?'

Daphne's face was a picture of concentration, 'I have talked to my father about this to see who was still around and practising, but the decision on who to choose… well that really depends on the type of statement that you are trying to make, but the first thing you should probably look at is finding out if there was a law firm that your family used, is there anyone that you can think of that you could approach that may know?'

It took Harry a few minutes to answer, during that time his fingers drummed on the table, 'to be honest anyone that I can think of from my parent's generation either didn't know my folks or has since passed away. The only person that I am aware of and unsure about regarding their knowledge of my parents is Andromeda Tonks, grandmother to my godson.' He frowned before continuing, I have only met her the one time briefly but she may know something.'

Daphne again considered his response, 'I think we should go and chat with her as soon as we can and see what she knows, now with regards to a statement, are you looking to be forceful, play a wait and see strategy or somewhere in between?'

Harry looked at Hermione, the unasked question lay between them before Hermione answered speaking directly to Harry, 'I think the somewhere in between we don't want to be on the front foot until we recognise what it is they are playing at but we don't want to be on the defence the entire time either, we have done nothing wrong.'

'In that case, I would be looking to one of your old Quidditch buddies father's firm, Gudgen, Hobday, Acton & Bell,' Daphne started after a few further moments of contemplation, 'Alexander Bell is possibly the best jurisdictional solicitor in Magical Brittan, the Law Firm that he is a partner in have been practicing for more than a century. Bell was made a partner in the firm, two years prior to your birth Harry at age thirty, giving you some idea of the ability of the man,' Daphne paused, 'having said that, his reputation within the… shall we say pureblood circles took a hit after he married a half blood migrant witch from Finland, but his reputation in a court room is still second to none.'

Harry gave Daphne a quizzical look, 'so who would be the best bet for a purely defensive strategy?'

Daphne gave a small smirk, 'I am sure that Tori and Neville would agree with me here, if you want to go defensive, then for pure doggedness and defensive tactics, you would want Jerome Cranick of Pentridge, Dormer and Carrington, most likely you would never see the inside of a court room at all and if you did then he would have the case so bogged down in legal proceedings that it would take many, many months or even many years for it to be heard.'

Both Tori and Neville nodded, before Neville spoke, 'my Gran used to complain about him all the time with regards to his successful delaying tactics that he used often when he was engaged to defend civil clients who had been called by the Mot. I remember she once said that he had an older client who was charged with something that I can't recall who died before he made it on to the witness stand.'

'But to be honest Harry, you don't want to go down that path, it would look like you are trying to hide something,' Neville continued. 'Alexander Bell is probably the man I would have recommended for you anyway, without the consideration as to why,' he said with a sheepish grin as Tori patted his cheek.

'Anyone else we should be considering?' Harry enquired looking around the table as he did so.

'The only other possibility I can think of and I am not even sure if he is still practising is Magnus Thwaite, an independent solicitor but a man who was old when my father graduated from Hogwarts,' Astoria reasoned quietly, but I concur with my sister and Neville, Bell is the man you need to engage.'

'Anyone else?' Harry asked again, this time silence greeted his question, 'Okay then, umm Hermione do you mind doing the honours again?' Harry had a sheepish expression on his face.

Hermione only smiled and nodded.

'Harry will have to start paying you if you keep acting like his personal secretary,' Astoria added with a rascally smile.

Hermione was about to answer when Harry cut across her, 'actually Tori, that is not a bad idea,' he turned toward Daphne. 'If I had a personal secretary, could I get all my correspondence redirected through that person?'

Daphne pondered the idea for a moment, _'it wasn't the usual practice for anyone in the Magical world, but then most witches and wizards were paranoid about what happened to their mail, having said that most people actually received their mail and given that Harry wasn't it might be a suitable alternative option if they could disable the previous enchantments.'_

No-one else had spoken whilst she pondered his request for some reason, 'it's a good idea in principle Harry, but there are some other things that you should also consider, there are still Death Eaters out there so who knows what is going to come in with your mail, if you did this you would need to put some protections in place for Granger.'

'Harry,' started Hermione, but Harry shushed her receiving a glare from Hermione that he didn't see.

'What types of protections are we talking about?' he asked Daphne.

'I would suggest that she place a mail redirection ward on herself to a room somewhere in the castle for the moment, and have your house elf detect if there are any suspect packages and separate them for the Aurors to deal with, we would also have to figure out if it is actually possible for you to register your desire for this to happen and how we would go about redirecting any other mail that is currently being redirected.'

She paused musing for a moment, 'I think we need to have that discussion with Professor Dumbledore's portrait sooner rather than later.'

Harry nodded, before Hermione interrupted whatever he was going to say some anger in her voice, 'Harry you do not have to pay me for helping you!'

Harry turned and considered Hermione for a moment, 'you're right Hermione, I don't have to pay you for helping me, but what I have been asking you to do is stuff I could do, but haven't had the time or more importantly the inclination to do it myself and therefore you aren't just helping me out you are performing tasks for me, which is the definition of a job.'

'I don't see it that way,' she glowered at him.

'I know and that is why you are my friend, and so as one friend to another you are going to allow me to pay you for your time in helping me sort out my life, whilst you remain my friend and help me live it,' Harry replied simply as though he expect that to end her arguments.

'That's just ridiculous Harry, why would I expect you to pay me for something I am happy to do,' she grumped folding her arms across her chest.

'Hermione, I am not talking about paying you for every little thing you do for me, just the things I that ask you to for me that are going through official channels.' He looked her in the eye and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. 'I am not debating this with you, you will either accept as my friend that I am going to pay you for that service or I will find someone else to handle that aspect of my life, giving you back your free time, I will not abuse our friendship anymore, it means far too much to me for me to be able to adequately be able to express that in words.'

Hermione's expression went from angry to startled at the last part of Harry's statement, she studied his face before she heaved a large sigh, 'you know, I am not sure I am going to enjoy this new smart, assertive Harry, I think I liked the old one who didn't think things through much more,' she gave him a small mischievous smile.

'Strange,' was Harry's answering grin, 'I think I am going to like this new and more interesting me far more.'

\- AFW –

Daphne waited for Harry to come back into her ward room so that they could prepare for the evening, Madam Pomfrey had been in to examine her and declared that she would soon be able to leave the ward only having to return every two or three days to have ongoing examinations to ensure that her rehabilitation continued on track. Poppy had also informed her that her mother and Healer Twycross would be returning tomorrow to discuss where their investigation had led them.

She sat there propped up in bed, worrying at the hem of one of the hospital blankets, Harry had said that he wanted to discuss the succour agreement in further detail as there were still things that he didn't understand, but before that he needed to speak to Madam Pomfrey about a couple of things and had headed off to find her. She wasn't sure why this statement had her stomach doing flips; there was something with regards to the way that he had looked at her before he went in search of the school's healer.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him come back into her room; in fact she didn't sense his presence until he sat on the side of her bed taking her hand in his startling her back to reality with a jerk.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Daphne, are you okay?' he asked her.

'Fine… just…' she screwed her nose up before heaving a sigh, 'no, I'm not fine but I am okay, just anxious about things, you know.'

'Yeah, I know,' he stroked the back of her hand in small circles with his thumb; 'before we go to bed I need your help.'

 _'_ _Before we go to bed,'_ a small statement with so many meanings, it seemed that it didn't matter what they did Harry would somehow end up in Daphne's bed come morning, and that they would wake in some sort of compromising position. Harry hands had yet to end up down the front of her shorts but she was sure that it was inevitable that at some point this would happen. Much to her own mortification her hand ended up in Harry's shorts every morning, it mattered not how they were laying.

But each time he simply helped her extract her hand when he became aware of it and held her until she relaxed; whispering to her that it was okay and that she had done nothing wrong. In contrast his hands either found her bum if she was sprawled across him or her left boob if they were spooning as he called it, always the left breast, so far never the right. Thankfully now no-one came in the mornings to wake them except her mother, even then it wasn't until the very reasonable hour of nine, but her mother said nothing just rousing Daphne if they were still sleeping with a knowing smile before leaving them to it.

She had resigned herself the idea that no matter what they did, she would for the foreseeable future be waking up alongside Magical Brittan's most eligible bachelor a problem she was fully cognizant that most witches would kill for. The previous evening Harry had all but offered to be stuck to his bed but Madam Pomfrey would not allow it, given the danger still posed by the Death Eaters who had so far evaded capture; he could not protect himself if he could not move. 'What do you need me to do?' she asked finally lifting her eyes away from watching their hands. She had resigned herself to her fate over the last day or so, not that it was so hard as the more contact she had with Harry, the more she felt like her old self, the fog was now very very slow that she could almost go an hour and a half before it started filtering down.

His face flushed slightly and he swallowed twice before attempting to speak, 'I… I need two favours, firstly I need you to come with me to bring Hermione down here so I can get Madam Pomfrey to check her out and secondly if as I expect she has to stay in the infirmary then she will need a bed and if I give her mine, I was hoping…' he trailed off.

Daphne's thoughts raced, 'you were hoping to cut out the whole pretence of going to your own bed, and just start the night in mine,' she asked in a slightly pitchy voice. 'I… well that is…' she rested back on her pillows looking to the ceiling, pulling her free hand down her face.

'It's fine if you are uncomfortable with Daphne, I just thought I would see how you felt, I am sure that Madam Pomfrey can find me something somewhere,' Harry's voice had a small dejected quality to it, 'it wasn't a fair thing for me to request of you,' his thumb stopped trailing its patterns over the back of her hand.

She looked sharply at him, she could feel his dejection through the bond, 'I didn't say no Harry, I was… oh this is so wrong… on so many levels…' she moaned. 'Doesn't this scare you? Doesn't it feel wrong to you that here we are, basically having known each other, I mean properly known each other for a grand total of less than a week and we are talking about going to sleep in the same bed together?'

'Yes,' he said simply, 'I am petrified some of the time Daphne, worried that I am losing my free will, terrified than I have taken away yours, concerned that I will wake up in the morning and have done something to you that I can't take back and that you will resent me for it,' he licked his lips as though they were dry. 'But I have all but given up trying to understand what is going on between us, it is confusing and yet exhilarating all at the same time…' he paused then looking at her closely as though trying to determine something. 'To be perfectly honest Daphne, I don't care anymore, I find myself going to sleep in one bed and waking in another, but I am sleeping, no more nightmares, no more interrupted sleep, waking up in your embrace every morning Daphne, is giving me more sleep than I have had since the end of fourth year, and I find comfort and some peace in that.'

She blinked at that statement, her brain miss firing, so instead of trying to answer him she changed the topic, 'let's go find Granger, then shall we,' she slid out of the bed and started dressing in his transfigured track suit again.

'You didn't answer the question.'

'This is me, answering your question moron,' she quirked a smile in his direction.

'Thank you,' he said quietly, the sincerity in his voice made Daphne pause in her preparations and she looked over at him.

'It's fine Harry, and yes you may sleep in my bed… but no funny business okay,' she gave a mischievous smile, before starting as he came over to her, pushing his sleeves up. She looked at his arms, she could see the long scar running the length of his left forearm and the puncture wound on his right. 'What are you doing,' she asked slightly confused as he stopped in front of her.

'Protecting you,' he answered simply again.

She watched as a standard holster appeared on his left wrist, he cocked his wrist back a wand grip was ejected so that it sat a several inches out of the holster allowing him to grip it. Using his right hand he pulled the wand from the holster before placing it in his pocket; he then unbuckled the holster which was no bigger than a large cuff, before taking her left arm and buckling it into position all the while his gaze never left hers.

She could feel on her arm the exact points where his fingertips touched her but she could not tear her eyes from his, she knew that she was standing in her ward room with track suit pants on and virtually nothing on her top but not once did his gaze drop. The intensity of his gaze made her skin feel hot and clammy.

He pressed something on the inside of his right wrist and a wand appeared in his right hand and he reversed his grip on it to hand over to her, placing it into her right hand, his hand closing her fist around the grip. She looked down recognising the wand instantly before starring back up at him; it was his Holly wand, she knew that from its description in the Daily Prophet, during the Tri-Wizard tournament, it was not the wand he had apparently used to defeat "He Who Must Not Be Named" according to Tracey, but she had seen him use it for his six years at Hogwarts. 'Harry I can't take your wand,' she said finally engaging her brain but before she could get any further he had cut her off.

'I have others at this time, all of them answer to me perfectly well, so yes you can, I have been thinking about this since the death eater attack, you need to be able to protect yourself and your magic seems to be compatible with my wand so it makes sense for you to use it.'

She shook her head formulating a new case to turn him down, but before she could he spoke again, 'I won't accept you saying no Daphne, it is my responsibility now to ensure your protection, you are part of my house, so you will take the wand Daphne and you will use it until we have sorted out yours,' and with that he positioned her hands so that the she could slide the wand into the holster.

She was still trying to formulate some sort of coherent thought but his emerald eyes were burning holes directly into her and she knew that no matter what argument she used he would not accept it. She felt him push her hands towards each other sheathing the wand which disappeared once she let it go and she then felt him push a rune stone on the top of the holster and let go of her hands as a pulse ran through her magic.

He smiled at her, 'do you know how this model works?'

She managed to drag her eyes from his before inspecting the holster, the leather was supple, black and well cared for, she traced her fingers over it the craftsmanship was high quality and she recognised the makers mark as that belonging to Olivander, at least twenty to thirty Galleons worth, 'yes I think so, my father has a similar one I believe.'

'Show me,' he requested quietly.

Daphne looked back up to him and gave him a small nod before fixing her eyes on the holster flexing her wrist on her left hand, nothing happened, she looked back up to him puzzled.

'Magic is about intent Daphne, you have to will the holster to release the wand, try again.'

Daphne scowled at the holster, she was so not letting an inanimate object make her look like a fool again, she flexed her wrist and this time the wand rocketed out of the holster only to be snatched out of the air by Harry, emphatically proving to her why he had been the youngest seeker in a century.

'Too much intent Daphne,' he chuckled handing back the wand, 'just relax and want three of four inches of the wand handle to appear,' he smirked at her, 'close your eyes if it helps.'

Daphne snatched the wand out of his hand and re-holstered it, glowering up at him, before she flexed her wrist again. This time the wand handle appeared and stayed in position, she smiled triumphantly at him, before re-sheathing the wand and practising a few more times. When she had finished getting the same results half a dozen times, she again let her fingers run over the smooth leather of the holster, her voice caught in her throat, 'thank you Harry, I feel more… safe already.'

His soft reply of 'you're very welcome Daphne,' came from very nearby, she had not realised that she was standing quite so close to him. 'You can also make it disappear from everyone else's sight, with your intent as well as it has a built in wizard notice me not, which is now attuned to your magic. Once you engage it if you want it to reappear you merely need to will it to do so, this will cut the magic powering the rune-stone, finiting the charm until you need it again,' he said quietly as he touched a finger to the second rune stone on the holster.

Daphne heard him but at the same time she didn't, _'his eyes have very small flecks of blue in them, I wonder why I never noticed them before'_ she thought as she gazed up at him chewing on her bottom lip. His eyelashes were long and thick, most girls would have killed for them, she could see the stubble on his cheeks and somehow knew that he hadn't shaved for at least a day, his lips looked pillow soft and inviting and she could see the pulse point throbbing on his neck and she wondered what it might be like to nibble on it.

All this she noticed in seconds and suddenly she found herself again contemplating his eyes, not a coherent thought in her mind, and then it happened as though gravity had exerted its force on them, their lips touched and she closed her eyes. He didn't claim her lips forcing his dominance on her, but neither was he timid instead it was a soft yet firm melding of their lips.

He sucked on her bottom lip kneading it gently between his own and she felt herself step into him, her arms coming up to encircle his neck as his own firmly pulled her body more tightly to his one hand snaking into her hair as the other gripped her lower back tightly.

She felt herself moan into his mouth as his hand in her hair gently tugged, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. She gave breathy little pants, as his lips danced across her throat, teeth nipping her skin gently and she felt herself squirm, heat pooling low in her belly not able to take it any longer she pulled on his hair forcing his lips to return to hers. She cupped his cheek marvelling at the roughness of his stubble under her hand, over and over their lips met, pulling, sucking and teasing each other.

Harry pulled her even harder against him, she could feel her breasts flatten against his chest, her nipples hard and sensitive pressing through her pyjamas top as they scraped across his shirt, she could feel his manhood rigid in his pants pressed hard against her pelvis and lower stomach, her hips stirred on their own trying to find friction against his as her pulse throbbed at the apex of her legs.

She had no idea how long they stayed in their embrace tasting and exploring each other's mouth, sometimes changing positions as they gasped for breathe between superheated kisses, hands roaming through each other's hair, necks faces and backs. She felt safe here in his arms, the world did not matter anymore, she felt safe, protected and wanted, it was only the sound of loud footsteps moving towards their ward room that made them pull apart, panting as they did so staring at each other, her right hand clasped in his left.

'Wow,' said Harry breaking the silence that had come over them, she heard the footsteps bypass the room and continue down the ward. 'I… don't, I am…'

Daphne cut across him, 'If you say that you are sorry for that kiss, I am going to kill you, transfigure your body into a fish and feed you to the giant squid,' she frowned at him.

Harry smirked at her, 'oh no, I am definitely not sorry for that kiss, that was… well I have no words,' his face morphed slowly into a frown, 'I just hope I didn't push you into something you didn't want to do, I know you have a lot to work through Daphne, I don't want to make it more complicated.'

She felt her own face frown a bit, before she straightened, her mind felt clearer than it had been since she woke up on that first day after the battle, 'Harry I was kissing you as well… if I didn't want to I would have stopped you, but thank you for bringing the mood down, I guess we should go and find Granger.'

Harry pulled her close again, hugging her and spoke into her hair, 'I did not mean to bring the mood down as you put it, but I wanted to make sure that I had not done something that would hinder your recovery,' and with that he captured her head in his hands and gave her another searing kiss before stepping back just as she started to return it. She pouted as he grabbed her tracksuit top, helping her into in it and sliding the zip up, all the while his eyes bored into her own, 'shall we?' he asked with a roguish grin that made her pulse throb once more.

\- AFW –

Hermione fidgeted on her bed in Gryffindor tower, she had tried for the last hour to get comfortable but had thus far been unable to calm herself, and it looked like it was going to be another long night of very little sleep. She was resigned to the fact that she would not be able to rest properly until she had discovered what, if anything had happened to her parents. She didn't know that she had become so dependent on receiving the small updates from the goblins regarding where her parents were and that they were alive.

So many scenarios now ran though her mind nearly constantly, and she found herself grateful when Harry requested her help, as concentrating on his problems took her mind from her own… She beat her hand into her pillow fluffing it up once more. _'Now he wanted to pay her for her help she was not happy about that, she had always given her time freely to her first and best friend, so why was he trying to change the dynamic now?'_ she sighed again and rolled to her other side, ' _it was closer to ten pm now and ordinarily she would be asleep, but to close her eyes was to invite the nightmares to start.'_

She wasn't really surprised when they had first started, that first night after the escape from Malfoy manor, she had placed a silencing charm around her bed and had awoken no less than a half a dozen times screaming herself hoarse. They had been bad for that first few weeks slowly abating over time, but the small panic attacks had never really left her, the fact that every time she used her magic she had a reminder of Bellatrix in her hand did not help and sometimes biting her lip almost to the point of bleeding was all she could do to stop herself collapsing into a sobbing heap. She had wanted to so many times during those last dark days, but she knew that she needed to stay strong for all their sakes as neither Harry nor Ron would have been able to deal with a sobbing wreck that she would have been.

And so she had struggled along, coping the best that she knew how for her boys, so that they weren't burdened with her issues, slowly as the weeks had passed she had managed to suppress the nightmares and the worst effects of the many small panic attacks using the little Occlumency that she had managed to teach herself to suppress these feelings and emotions. She had attempted to learn Occlumency from the few texts that she could find on the subject available in from the free press, but it appeared that most of the secrets to this art were held by the pureblood families, something that had frustrated her to no end. Only a small book from the Black library that Sirius had lent her when she had sent him an owl regarding the subject in 5th year had been of any real value, and even then it had identified the method that Professor Snape was using as the most effective method for most pupils.

She moved her position again, still trying to find that elusive comfortable position, other thoughts also moved through her mind, Harry's change in personality had thrown her for a loop, she wasn't used to having him being able to rationally argue his position against her logic, and she wasn't sure how to take her seeming demotion from Harry's number one go to girl to number three or four on the list. Greengrass also worried her to some extent but more for the fact that Hermione was unsure of this new girl that she was suddenly having to deal with, not to mention her sister, Tracey Davis and Neville who all seemed to have the inside running to Harry's ear.

Her problem was that she didn't hate any of them; Daphne had clearly been affected by whatever had happened to her, but it was hard to reconcile the girl that now was virtually with Harry twenty four hours a day and the girl that she knew from her Hogwarts classes. She could still picture the cold aloof Greengrass that made it seemingly apparent that Hermione was so far beneath her that she didn't even warrant acknowledgement. The problem as she now saw it was how much of the girl she remembered was the actual Greengrass, if their interactions over the past week were of any indication less that twenty percent of the girl from her ancient runes classes remained.

Tracey Davis had always been an enigma as far as Hermione was concerned, bubbly but intelligent Tracey would always acknowledge anybody who acknowledged her first, she was polite, hardworking and had a very quick mind, and Hermione had enjoyed sparring against the girl in Arthimantic challenges set by Professor Vector.

Greengrass the junior, she had no real memory of and thus was at a loss of what to make of the bubbly, vivacious girl with a razor sharp intellect. She frowned as she thought about the girl, from what she had heard from various people Greengrass junior had managed to trap poor Neville into some sort of pureblood sanctioned relationship, the problem being that from what she had managed to observe, Neville initially had a few reservations with regards to being in a relationship with the girl but the more she saw of them together the less he seemed to have.

The sound of people moving up and into the dormitory stopped her musings, the curtains were drawn around her four poster bed and she could hear two people moving across the floor to stand in the centre of the floor, she palmed Bellatrix's wand feeling somewhat safer even though it felt wrong in her hand. A loudly whispered 'Hermione, are you awake,' spread across the 7th year Gryffindor girls dorm. Frowning to herself she poked her head out of her curtains to see Harry and Greengrass standing there peering into the darkness, with their wands raised high and alight with lumos spells.

'What do you want Harry?' she hissed at the pair of them, it was late and everyone else was sleeping, tilting her head she determined that the spell on the stairs was obviously broken, she would have to have a look at that in the morning and add it to her must fix asap list, it wouldn't do to have boys wandering around the girls dorms willy nilly, one never knew what they might see.

The pair tracked over to Hermione's bed, Harry was still clutching Daphne's right hand and Greengrass held a wand in her left. Hermione gasped as she recognised the wand in Greengrass' hand, before focusing on her best friend. 'Harry exactly how did you repair your wand and why does Greengrass now have it in her possession?

Harry groaned, giving a quick look over to Greengrass, 'it's a long story Hermione, and one we don't have time for now; you need to get up and follow us back down to the infirmary.'

'Why would I need to do anything of the sort?' she snapped back at Harry, unhappy that he didn't answer her question.

Harry's voice was stern, 'Hermione, I am not arguing with you about this, I told you that if you didn't see Madam Pomfrey that I would come and get you, so you have two choices. You either come with us now under your own steam, or I physically carry you back, your choice.'

She glared at him; she was really struggling to get a handle on this new assertive and logical Harry, 'I really don't…' she started relaxing her grip on the wand for a moment… Harry sighed then his wand light went out and ropes wrapped around her body from shoulders to ankles, making it impossible for her to move causing her to drop Bellatrix's wand in surprise. 'You untie me this instant Harry James Potter,' she growled up at him struggling to flip herself over so that she could glare at him her head hanging over the edge of the bed, before she yelped in surprise as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder her head facing away from his direction of travel.

'I gave you a choice Hermione and you were trying to blow me off, so this is your own fault, Daphne can you please fetch her wand from the bed, she watched as the blonde witch moved past her to pick up the wand from where she had dropped it, studying it shortly before placing it in one of her pockets.

'God damn it Harry James Potter, you put me down this instant,' she hissed furiously as she struggled as best she could trying to get him to put her down.

'Stop it Hermione or I will smack your bottom,' Harry chuckled.

Hermione paused momentarily before dismissing the threat and continuing to try and shake herself off of his shoulder, before "smack," she felt a firm but not hard hand spank her behind, she stopped struggling, blood rushing to her face as Harry commenced his walk to the dorm room door, her mind was in total shock that her best friend had just smacked her on the behind like a naughty child, she blinked remembering that she had only ever been spanked once as a child after wilfully disobeying a direct order by her father not to cross the road without him.

She was still trying to get her mind around this fact as they exited the door, raising herself slightly and looking back she saw Fay Dunbar's head poking out between her curtains a shocked look upon her face, she groaned to herself she was so not living this down, a sigh escaped her lips as she lowered her head resigned to the fact that Harry was indeed going to carry her all the way to the infirmary like some caveman taking away his female prize.

Over the first ten minutes of the journey after she had finally engaged her brain again she had tried reasoning, wheedling and threatening him, to no avail. He was adamant in what he said he told her, she had made her choice, and he was a man of his word therefore he was going to carry her to the infirmary. The only consolation that she could find was that so far only Fay had seen her being carried like a sack of grain over Harry's shoulder, she hoped she might be able to get back to her in time to convince her not to say anything to anyone else.

As an aside her mind found it interesting that he was obviously far stronger than her memory of his frame would suggest, she hadn't noticed she conceded to herself until she was slung over his shoulder that he had definitely broadened across his shoulders and chest, at least she mused that her subtle tweaking of his nutrient potions had done him some good, ' _a lot of galleons well spent,'_ she thought with a quiet sigh.

She looked around at the corridor that she was now being carried down and let out another sigh, at least they were nearing the infirmary now and the indignity of this journey would be at an end, she had said nothing for the last five minutes as Harry had again threatened her bottom if she didn't stop trying to get out of going to the infirmary, she wasn't going to push him twice.


	13. Chapter 13 - Almost touching

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer, check-out his story Harry Potter and the Unexpected Friend it's a great read.

A/N 2) – To help with ease of reading most thoughts are in 'Italics', I hope that this helps differentiate talking and thinking.

A/N 3) – **Recommended Reading** , Azenor Sage is a writer I stumbled upon completely by accident but oh what an accident it was, if you are looking for a writer who is capable of taking you from the lowest lows to the highest highs in a single chapter Azenor is the writer for you. Her Renewal series is potentially one of the best I have read and her world building is second to none, it's a slow burn and still a work in progress but check out her stuff for yourself, I am sure that you will love it. Also make sure you check out her other series the Malfoy Curse and the Malfoy Defiance (I love her Lyra character in defiance).

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.

Harry found himself waking to the unusual feeling that his body was being weighed down; not uncomfortably so but still there was a distinct weight on him that he just assumed was Daphne. Trying not to think about it too much, he attempted to will himself back to sleep.

Sometime later he conceded, whilst he still hadn't opened his eyes, he already knew that any further sleep would be elusive, he grumbled to himself internally, not wanting to wake Daphne. For some reason she didn't seem to be the world's greatest morning person and he didn't want to give her a reason to have a bad start to the day.

He allowed himself a wry smile as he thought about the previous evening after dropping off a slightly irate but resigned Hermione to Madam Pomfrey and informing her that his bed was available if needed, he would arrange other accommodation if required.

Madam Pomfrey had taken all of one diagnostic spell to inform Harry that he would need that alternate accommodation. Harry found himself grinning as he waved nonchalantly to Hermione before grabbing Daphne's hand and walking out of the room.

He recalled them arriving back into Daphne's ward room before they stood there all awkward, looking at one another. His smile fell as he recalled the emotions that were warring within Daphne and he blurted out that 'maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.'

He could feel that Daphne was trying to be brave and maintain her composure and that he had been musing that he didn't want to force her into anything, when something must have changed in her thinking, but he couldn't tell what. She had drawn herself up slightly before telling him that she was going to freshen up in the bathroom and that he should do the same and then she was going to bed and that he was welcome to join her.

He didn't know why but he found that he had taken as long as he could doing the usual ablutions, brushing his teeth once the muggle way before using a mint breath freshening and cleaning charm just in case before deciding to take another shower. All in all it was half an hour before he returned to the ward room which was now cloaked in darkness.

He had tried to step softly to the side of the bed, thinking that he knew its dimensions, when he ran into its side with his leg. Cursing under his breath, he blinked as Daphne lit her wand with a weak but spotlight focused lumos spell.

'Where have you been,' she had asked in a peculiar voice, he couldn't see her very well in the small amount of light she provided against the darkness given that most of it was directed at him.

'Uh… umm the bathroom, sorry I took so long I felt like I needed a shower,' he stumbled over his words like a fourteen year old school boy asking a girl out for the first time, _'smooth Potter, real smooth_ ,' he thought.

She gave him a look that he couldn't read in the low light before nodding, and giving him a, 'very well,' in a small voice, and rolling over so that she was facing away from him and on the edge of the bed, her wand still lit waiting for him to get in.

He remembered frowning to himself before noticing that the bed was about fifty percent larger, not knowing what to make of either of his latest observations; he shrugged and made his way around to what he now idly thought of as his side, took his shirt and pants off, but obviously leaving his boxers on, before climbing into the bed, making sure to keep to his half and not to inadvertently touch Daphne.

As soon as he had climbed in she extinguished the wand light and he lay there staring up into the darkness listening to the sound of Daphne's breathing. He closed his eyes trying to force himself to sleep before rolling on to his side facing away from Daphne, giving a short prayer to which ever gods were listening that this night didn't end in disaster.

He couldn't remember falling asleep, but obviously he had at some point. His mind had decided that he was awake now, so he might as well wake properly. He started taking stock of his body, there was still that feeling of weight on him so he opened his eyes, giving them a couple of blinks to clear away the sleep fog, only to be met with a mass of blonde hair. This in itself wasn't unusual, however the positioning of it was.

Usually Daphne's head rested on the crook of his left shoulder meaning that her hair was mostly on the left side, this morning however it was almost dead centre of his chest the top of her head almost touching his chin.

The next thing that he registered was that he was fairly sure that Daphne was topless, he could sense her breasts were sandwiched against his lower chest and there was definitely no cloth barrier between his and her flesh. Not knowing what to make of that he mentally moved on deciding to face that problem later. He could feel that her legs were positioned either side of his hips, with her knees forward.

Both his hands were holding her very high on her legs and he found that his arms had slid up her legs and under her shorts and were trapped by the now snug material. He froze any and all movement as he registered exactly where his fingers were; his fingers were in very dangerous territory and it was better to just leave his hands where they were, he gripped her legs tighter.

His change in grip must have woken Daphne as she started to move doing her usual impression of a cat with little swaying movement stretching her body as she woke up. He prayed hard that his hands didn't shift, gripping tighter whilst she went through her usual routine. However he knew exactly when she realised that she was in a completely different position to usual as she froze before swinging her face up and placing her chin on his chest to look him with sleep foggy eyes.

'Ummm, can you loosen your grip a little please Harry, I think you are starting to cut off the circulation to my legs.'

His eyes widened at that statement and he shook his head with a slightly panicked action; his tongue it seemed was glued to the roof of his mouth which now also felt very dry.

Daphne frowned at him, 'what's wrong with you Harry?' she asked confusion in her voice from her obviously still sleep addled brain.

Not knowing what else to do to he raised and tapped his two little fingers and felt her muscles clench as she registered the taps.

'Oh, I see, well, you're not touching anything interesting yet,' she said with an innocent but mocking expression as she relaxed on him, giving another teasing wriggle.

Harry felt his eyes bug out and his pulse begin to race a bit with anxiety, as she continued to lay there and watch him with those beautiful blue eyes.

'Just relax Harry, it isn't a big deal, it's no different to how we wake when I am holding you,' Daphne's voice was unusually calm but he could feel some confusion and now a little hurt coming from her through the bond.

 _'Fantastic,'_ he reasoned with himself, _'this was your idea and after your first night not only are you molesting the girl but your now playing with her emotions and hurting her,'_ he snarled at himself. He felt Daphne cringe slightly as he accidently tightened his grip, more hurt and anxiety flooded the bond causing him to become angrier with himself.

He licked his lips trying to generate some moisture in his mouth. 'Daphne this is nothing like those situations,' he started in a hesitating voice when he was interrupted.

'Harry James Potter you have some explaining to do, how dare you …' Hermione's voice trailed off and she made a sound like a mouse getting squashed by a boot, flushing red as she took in what looked like an obviously scandalous scene in front of her.

Harry sensed Daphne stiffen further and hide her face on his chest, whilst he groaned, _'brilliant just what he needed, like another hole in the head.'_ Shifting his head so that he could see her, 'Hermione this …' he stopped as he heard Hermione exclaim.

'You said you weren't going to go jumping in her bed Harry.' Hermione looked at him sharply, 'what else have you been lying to us about?' a tear rolled down her cheek, 'Are we even friends anymore Harry?' she asked before bolting out of the ward room.

'Hermione wait, goddamn it,' he yelled annoyed now that these rooms didn't really have doors, Daphne still wasn't moving, but he could feel hurt, frustration, embarrassment and self-loathing now rolling through the bond.

He levered himself with his shoulders managing to flip them over slightly to his left shoulder loosening the grip her shorts had on his arms allowing him to safely extricate his hands from her legs, before he exited the bed snatching up his shirt and his wand holster. As he took off out of the ward room he yelled a, 'I'm so sorry Daphne,' without looking back.

He exited the room trying to pull his t-shirt on just in time to almost collide with Cassandra and see Hermione disappear out of the hospital wing. With another quick call over his shoulder of, 'sorry Cassandra,' he was off and running after his best friend.

\- AFW -

Cassandra frowned as she watched the boy leave in a dead sprint, chasing down the bushy haired witch who had almost collided with her as well. She knew that the girl was Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry; she had tried to say hello thinking to introduce herself formally to the girl, having only been haphazardly introduced to her by Harry as they sat around Daphne's bed. But the witch had hurried past her and Cassandra's greeting had been stopped before it even left her lips as she saw the obvious distress on the face of the girl.

Clearing her mind of the strange scene she decided to go and have a chat with Daphne, it had been two days since she had last been able to chat with her daughter alone and she jumped at the opportunity.

She had just stepped through the ward room when she halted; Daphne was topless and curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, hurrying to the girl's side she reached for her daughter, only to have Daphne flinch away from her touch. 'Daphne?' she queried, voice soft.

Daphne peeked out from behind her hands, her eyes blood shot, face pale and streaked with tears, 'Oh mum,' she cried and suddenly Daphne was launching herself at her, pulling her into a desperate hug that pulled her half on to the bed.

She embraced her still crying daughter pulling her close and easing her way onto the bed. She shifted slowly moving Daphne's legs until they both straightened out, giving herself room until she was laying on her back with her distressed daughter sobbing into her neck, their bodies parallel Daphne half covering her.

Cassandra managed to get her wand in her hand and used it to get the bed clothes back over Daphne giving her some way to keep her modesty should someone else enter the room, all the while making calming noises and stroking her back.

As Daphne calmed down, Cassandra started to try and piece together what had happened between the three young adults this morning that would leave them all in evident states of distress. 'It's going to be okay honey, whatever has happened, I am sure it's all just a big misunderstanding,'

She tried her opening gambit hoping that her daughter would open up to her and talk.

Instead it only opened the flood gates once more, suppressing a sigh Cassandra again made soothing sounds and gestures trying to bring some level of comfort to her again noticeably distraught daughter.

After five minutes, her crying was no more than small sobs which wracked Daphne's body, so she tried again, 'just talk to me honey and I will do what I can to help.'

Daphne moved her head up and looked at her with despair filled and hollow eyes, eyes that she had seen only four days prior. Her heart skipped a beat and felt like it stopped and then started again when Daphne spoke.

'He rejected me.'

Deciding that her previous attempt at comfort was a failure, she opted instead to ask a simple question, 'how did he reject you honey?'

Daphne sniffed, shifting off her slightly before snuggling into her side clutching at her arm pulling it between her bare breasts, resting her forehead against Cassandra's shoulder. 'I woke … this morning … straddled across him … his hands were …' she started in a halting scarcely audible voice. 'His hands, both of them, they were up my pyjama legs, holding me near … so very near the top of my legs. All he had to do was reach out a bit further but he wouldn't, He … he wouldn't … and after those kisses the night before I dreamed about them all night … they haunted me … why wouldn't he … touch me like I have touched him,' she said in a voice that was so sad it almost tore Cassandra's heart out.

Cassandra barely managed not to flinch, that was not a statement that she had been expecting to hear from her daughter's mouth so soon after her breakdown, she was well aware that they were sleeping together or more accurately waking up together, she filed away the kissing comment for later.

Both Poppy and Tracey had informed her of the situation when it first occurred, but as far as she was aware there was nothing at all sexual going on. Poppy would have been aware of it through the wards if it had in theory, knowing she was going to regret it but not knowing what else to ask, she closed her eyes and queried, 'you wanted him to?'

'Yes … his hands were so close … the heat from them was impossible … my pulse was filling my ears and he was so close … so very close why would he just … I felt constricted, wound up like, my muscles had all tightened and … and … I don't know how to describe it mum, do you know what I mean?'

Daphne's voice was soft and held a quality to that Cassandra hadn't heard from her daughter before, her voice held a profound and wistful tone to it, tinged with a longing. A tone that she remembered in her sisters' voices when they had talked about their significant others early in their intimate relationships, it was not a quality that you could hear in your own voice.

'Can you tell me why,' she asked hoping it would engage Daphne in the conversation.

She heard her sigh and hesitate several times before starting, 'prior to this morning, I have been waking up holding his … well his … oh gods … you know his wand every morning for the past four mornings.' Daphne didn't look at her, just stared unseeing at her shoulder having adjusted her head further back on the pillow.

'The first morning it happened was the day after the first time he woke in my bed, I am sure that Tracey told you he had his hand under my pyjama top and was holding my left breast.'

Cassandra frowned slightly before plastering a neutral expression on her face encase Daphne saw it, she was going to have a small chat with her niece once she had sorted through this mess, it seemed she had been holding out on her.

Daphne continued in a halting voice, 'but what she may not have said … is that … I had my hand covering his … holding it there,' there was a pause but when she started again there was more strength to her voice. 'I don't know how long we had been in bed together, but I know Harry didn't start out there. It strange really but after that first night I know that I woke feeling rested and somewhat better for him having been there, you know what I mean mum?' Daphne looked back up at her with an earnest expression on her face.

'Yes baby girl I do,' she found it interesting that Daphne already equated Harry with security.

Daphne nodded before dropping her eyes back down to stare at her shoulder once more, the vacant but thoughtful look returning to her eyes. 'Well from that night on, at some point Harry would find his way to my bed, it was I am sure never conscious as I have seen him wake trying to understand how it was again that he ended up in this room.'

Cassandra nodded to herself having heard this information from a very confused Poppy, who couldn't understand what was happening. She had tried to intercept what she believed to be a sleep walking Harry twice, but both times after she had waited for him to leave his room he never did and she knew that he didn't wake through the evening as she had cast a sleep tracking charm on him that recorded his sleep patterns.

'Once I released his hand he gently pulled his hand out from under my top,' Cassandra felt Daphne shiver slightly and her voice was a little breathy, 'as he did his fingers brushed my skin down my ribs and over my belly, it felt like he was trailing fire over my skin. Does that make sense, mum?'

Cassandra nearly groaned, this was not the type of conversation that she wanted to be having with her eldest daughter this early in the morning without the help of alcohol, she wondered if it was too late to get Tracey or Astoria in to have this discussion with Daphne.

She nearly snorted to herself, well maybe not Tori; if she heard this, Nate would probably have to have the Longbottom Heir signing a betrothal contract within the week. 'I think I understand honey,' was all that she could muster as her response.

'Anyway, I could feel that he was deeply embarrassed that he had been holding me like that, and had Tracey not been there, I maybe would have tried to speak with him about it some more, but she was, so all I could do at the was try to calm him that he hadn't done anything wrong and that I was the one holding his hand there. He seemed to accept that after a few minutes of semi panic,' she said frowning as though trying to remember exactly.

She gave her head a small shake, 'anyway it was the same the next morning, however this time I was sprawled across Harry, he had a good handful of my behind … he wasn't squeezing just holding me firmly … almost protectively …' her voice was filled with a slight wonder.

Cassandra watched as Daphne shook her head to clear it and would have snorted at her if she was sure that it wouldn't ruin Daphne's ability to continue this conversation.

'But I had my hand down his shorts… holding him… if you know what I mean?'

So many ribald comments passed through her mind remembering the conversations that she had with her sisters and friends over moments of exploration during their time at Hogwarts. Knowing now wasn't the time she simply said, 'I do honey, you said this has happened on a few more occasions?'

Cassandra listened whilst her daughter spoke about the subsequent mornings waking up holding Harry's most intimate of body parts. She was so very impressed with the fact that the boy had at every opportunity calmed Daphne down, playing down the importance of what happened and ensuring that they had a continued good working relationship. She would have like to have seen memories but that would have been merely confirmation of what Daphne was disclosing.

'You said he kissed you last night honey, how did that come about if you don't mind me asking?' she had seen Daphne slowly calm down during the telling of her stories, and knew that this information might hold the key as to what had happened.

Daphne seemed a little shy at first but gradually with growing confidence she told Cassandra about the previous night, how Harry had left to see Poppy, how she couldn't seem to concentrate whilst he was away.

How that when he had come back he had asked two favours of her and that he had seemed so disappointed that he would have to find alternate accommodations if Granger had required his bed. She had been unable to stop herself laughing under her breath at that comment to which Daphne had smiled.

What shocked her most though wasn't how Daphne described kissing Harry in microscopic detail including how her pulse had been throbbing in places she hadn't felt before, and that subtle building of pressure, Cassandra was all too familiar with those feelings and desires. What had her mind tied in knots was the fact that Harry Potter had astounded her again.

She could understand Daphne's desire to kiss him on a purely physical level, the boy was as good looking as James had been with Lily's intense green eyes, she had only been two years ahead of Harry's parents but even she remembered the emotions that could be portrayed with those eyes.

No, what impressed her most was that the young man had protected her daughter from an attack again from a Death Eater intent on killing her. She had nearly missed the reference to the fight that had occurred near the Black Lake, when Daphne had all but glossed over it. She presumed that both Daphne and Astoria had expected the other to inform their parents and therefore neither had, but now wasn't the time to address that either.

She mused to herself, what witch wouldn't fall for the guy who had just so emphatically defended her life and then had done the most unexpected thing by gifting that witch with a means to protect herself, where previously she had none. And the way Harry had gifted Daphne with the use of his wand and holster, what he had said had all but made it impossible for Daphne not to feel an emotional attachment of some sort.

She found herself thinking that if her daughter was silly enough to let him slip through her fingers at some point then she would likely never find another man that would measure up to the man that Heir Potter was proving himself to be.

Bringing her thoughts under control she asked, 'what happened once you separated, after hearing the footsteps? Did he say or do anything?' Knowing that this would likely throw some light on what had caused the misunderstanding this morning, but she was convinced she already knew.

'Yes,' Daphne said frowning, 'it felt like he was going to start apologising for kissing me but I cut him off, telling him that, "If you say that you are sorry for that kiss, I am going to kill you, transfigure your body into a fish and feed you to the giant squid."'

Cassandra could not help but laugh at that, it was such a Daphne remark, the first that she had heard from her in what felt like a long time, finally bringing herself under control she motioned for her to carry on.

'He smirked at me mum, I mean really smirked at me,' Daphne said with another small smile appearing on her lips. And then he said, 'oh no, I am definitely not sorry for that kiss, before he said that he had no words to describe it.'

She gave Cassandra a quizzical look, 'then he frowned and added, "I just hope I didn't push you into something you didn't want to do, I know you have a lot to work through Daphne, I don't want to make it more complicated."'

Cassandra watched as comprehension dawned on her daughters face, 'he thought he was close to doing something I didn't want him to do … didn't he?'

'That would be my thought honey, I suspect that when he found himself in the position you described that he froze, and tried to do the honourable thing, something I don't think most boys would do if they were in that position.'

'I think he believed that he was protecting you, by controlling himself in that situation and by not wanting to add to your burdens, which is to be honest something that I admire him very much for right now.'

She continued her train of thought, not really wanting to give this advice to her daughter but knowing that she needed it. 'But now you know and when you find yourself in these types of positions in the future you need to think about why he is doing something in a specific way, because most likely given the man he is, the man he continues to prove himself to be, he will be doing it because he thinks he is protecting you, do you understand honey?'

Daphne nodded, her mind obviously now working at a mile a minute, 'oh no,' she squeaked. 'And then I went and turned my back on him when he came to bed, I was so angry with him for taking so long as I wanted a goodnight kiss or something not a whole lot of nothing.'

She nodded to herself, 'yes, I need to go find him and clarify this to him and maybe explain to him what I … you know like … ' she said after a few moments of contemplation, blushing as she finished the sentence, before moving as though to get out of bed.

'No Daphne, you don't,' Cassandra stopped her.

Daphne looked at her with non-comprehension, 'but you just said…'

'Honey it just took me forty minutes to talk you through this, you're not the right person to talk Harry through it, he won't open up and talk to you about it, and he'll clam up. Especially if you try to talk about your physical desires, and then you will get frustrated and angry and this will blow up in your faces again.'

Daphne sighed and nodded before a worried expression appeared across her face, 'so who is the right person then mum? Because he doesn't have a whole heap of people left as far as I know and the only girl he would trust, just ran out of here like a frightened rabbit, after accusing him of lying to her.'

'I know and as much as I am loath to say this,' she heaved a sigh, 'I think the logical person to do this is me.'

Daphne gaped at her, 'you cannot be serious; you can't go and talk to my boyfriend about stuff like this! Or tell him what I wanted him to do to me!'

Cassandra worked hard not to smirk at the boyfriend comment but allowed that to pass, 'Then who else would you suggest, your father could do it as a senior member of one of his now allied houses, in theory it should be someone like him, but as you just pointed out he doesn't have many options at the moment.'

Daphne paled at that suggestion, giving a frantic shake of her head, so Cassandra moved on. 'Heir Longbottom could do it I suppose, but we both know he isn't equipped to discuss this and that Tori would invite herself to the conversation and that would just embarrass you more.'

Daphne again shook her head, as Cassandra continued. 'Tori could do it on her own and would probably do a good job of it depending on her own experiences but she would embarrass the boy so much that he would never look you in the face again. Susan could work but I don't think she and Harry have that type of relationship, Tracey would require her to be here but she is at home still after your fight the other day.'

Daphne looked at her puzzled before blurting out 'what fight, we didn't have a fight?'

Cassandra just shrugged, 'she said that she had done something to you and Harry and wanted to wait a little while giving you both some room before she apologised to you guys, I just assumed you had had a fight.' Cassandra shrugged, 'anyway she isn't here and can't do it, maybe Poppy could do it if we gave her the background.'

Daphne shook her head once more, 'so that really just leaves me then doesn't it?' Cassandra said matter-of-factly. 'Trust me Honey I am not looking forward to discussing my eldest daughter's relationship with a teenage boy that is within that liaison.'

She gave Daphne a soothing smile, 'even one that is as obviously respectful as Harry, this will not be an easy conversation and I am not sure where to start with regards to idea that it is okay for him to touch my teenage daughter in intimate places if she wants him to.'

Daphne groaned and buried her face, before asking something that Cassandra couldn't hear due to the pillow, 'if you are going to talk to me, please do it so that I can hear.'

Daphne turned her head enough so that she could see Cassandra with one eye, a heavy blush marring her cheeks and neck, 'I said what are you going to teach or tell him?'

'Whatever he needs to know, but mostly I will talk him through what we have just discussed, what was happening from his perspective and how you were reading the situation and what as much as it pains me to say this, what he should do if you ask him to do certain stuff to you.'

Daphne let out another groan, 'this is so not happening!' before burying her face into the pillow again.

Cassandra pushed at her daughters shoulder to get her attention, 'before I go and talk to Harry, I need to know are you ready for this type of relationship?' She could feel the concern in her own voice, 'remember those memories are still there you haven't dealt with them yet. Slyvera has only suppressed them for the next month whilst we look for a solution, at some point even if we find something it's likely you will have to face them and overcome them.'

Daphne had a very sober look, 'I understand mum and yes I know, am I ready? I don't know, but if he was here right now in this bed, I would want to be as close as I can to him, to feel him through the bond, to protect him like he has protected me. I am scared because I don't know if this is me wanting this or if it's the bond or something else.'

Cassandra nodded as Daphne continued, 'he is a good man, I feel safe when I am with him, he has saved me three times now and protected me every time to his own detriment, and that kiss mum … gods that kiss, it's like he has lit a fire in my blood and my brain.'

Daphne had a faraway look in her eyes as she continued to talk, 'I want more … no that's not right, I crave more but at the same time I just want him to wrap his arms around me and tell me that it's okay.'

Cassandra found herself contemplating Daphne's unseeing eyes, her pupils had dilated slightly, evidently seeing something that only she could see.

'It's Harry's magic that drowns out the other voice in my head and when he wraps his arms around me and tells me that no one else will touch me whilst he is around, I believe him and nothing else in the world at that time matters … does any of that make sense?' Daphne asked as she finally focused on Cassandra

'It makes perfect sense my darling girl, I just needed to be sure that's all,' Cassandra's own voice was slightly thick with emotion.

\- AFW -

'Trixie,' Cassandra called as she exited Daphne's ward room waiting for the little elf to pop in to see her.

'Mistress be calling Trixie?' the little elf said moments after she had appeared.

'Yes thank you Trixie, could you please find the Heir Potter and tell me where he is,' she asked fully expecting the little elf to pop away for a few minutes before coming back with the answer. Instead Trixie merely closed her eyes before opening them again moments later.

'Miss Daphne's Young Master be sitting just outside the ward, will there be anything else Mistress?' the elf asked with a hopeful expression.

Cassandra tilted her head, trying to understand what just happened, she had seen the house elf ability to almost instantly know where members of its family were located but never had she seen this ability shown on someone outside the immediate family that the house elf served.

'Err Trixie, how did you know where the Heir Potter was located?'

The elf looked pensive for several moments before answering, 'well Miss Daphne and her Young Masters magics be mixing like we's be told of old times, Young Miss has much of Young Masters magic, however Young Master be only singing with a little of Young Miss's magics, but more comes each day until they can sing together,' she finished with a firm nod.

Cassandra blinked at the elf, before asking in a confused voice, 'Are you saying what is happening to Daphne and Harry has happened before?'

'Of course Mistress, once it was the way of things but now it is virtually no more in the world of Masters and Mistresses, only little bit of Master and Mistresses magics be mixing on the top, painting only small section of each other's surface, we's be thinking this very sad,' Trixie said with a lonely look on her face.

'Why is it sad Trixie?'

'Sharing of magic be's of deepest importance to us when mating, it is of healing, obligation, a vow, promise to mate until the long sleep, a oneness, wholeness…' the elf looked a bit upset at not being able to convey her thoughts. 'Trixie not have the words' Trixie said solemnly heavy emotion evident in her large eyes.

'You did very well Trixie,' Cassandra praised the elf. 'Did Masters and Mistresses share magic like this?' Cassandra asked amazed that she hadn't heard of anything like this before.

'Oh yes Mistress, the stories tell us this,' the elf nodded enthusiastically.

'When was the last time that a Master and Mistress did this?'

'Trixie be only young elf, she be's asking and be's back soon,' the elf said before popping away.

Cassandra's head was spinning; this was an aspect of magic she had not encountered before, she was a pure blood married to a pure blood and she could not recall in anything that she had heard or read where this type of magic was discussed.

The house elf popped back in a few minutes later to where Cassandra was waiting, 'Trixie has a not very good answer, but does not be knowing who else to asks.'

'That's fine Trixie, just tell me what you can,' Cassandra said in a soothing voice, any information at this stage was more than she had to start with.

Hokey & Kreacher both be saying, Masters and Mistresses not be's bonding since before at least twelve servings of their fathers and mothers maybe little more maybe little less.'

'How long does a house elf serve for Trixie?' Cassandra asked aware that she was ignorant with regards to this information.

'A good houses elf can be serving for at least six hundred changing of the seasons Mistress, some more some less. Bond and strength come from the family, as does many things,' Trixie's sad eyes had returned.

Cassandra did some quick mental arithmetic _'that's approximately one hundred and fifty years, per elf times by twelve generations, some eighteen hundred years give or take. Sometime during the occupation of the Romans, a time of great upheaval and loss of culture in what was known as the purge of magical Britain,'_ she thought.

Not wanting to distress the little elf any further, Cassandra said 'that was most informative, remind me to continue this conversation again soon please and that will be all, thank you for your service Trixie,'

Once the little elf had popped away, she turned and moved towards the Hospital Ward doors. Harry was sitting on one of the benches that looked out a window, she continued moving until she was alongside him before she sat down a little further along the bench observing him.

The most obvious thing was that he looked once more like the weight of the world sat on his shoulders, she had seen that look on the first day in the hospital when he had apologised numerous times for potentially ruining Daphne's life.

A look that had made Cassandra's heart lurch in her chest and had made her promise that she and her family would try to do right by the boy that had saved their daughter.

'What's wrong Harry?' she asked hoping that he might give her an indication as to what was weighing on his thoughts so heavily.

He swung his head to look at her face his eyes haunted again, 'I lost her, she wouldn't stop and then she apparated away and I couldn't follow her,' he answered morosely.

'Because of the tether? Did you know where she was going?' Cassandra asked taking the opening he offered.

'Yes I didn't know what would happen if I tried to apparate …' He looked at her with immensely sad eyes. 'I am fairly sure that I know where she was headed,' he paused for a moment. 'I didn't want this you know,' Harry said turning to look out the window once more.

'To be tethered to my daughter you mean?' she prodded him after it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything further.

'Yes that too, but no I meant any of it … all I wanted to be was normal, just to be an average person living a good but not extraordinary life. When I entered this world people shook my hand thanking me for something that I didn't even know that I had done.'

Cassandra was about to speak when he continued.

'I haven't had a normal or quiet year since I re-entered the magical world, some days I wonder if all the pain and suffering is worth it you know?' Harry asked.

'No, not really Harry, but you said the same thing the other day in the hospital ward,' she continued to study the boy. 'This is the only world I really know but the little that I do know about the muggle world is that it too has its own versions of the same issues you are talking about. There is pain and suffering in all worlds, it is how we deal with that pain and suffering that makes our lives what they are … and for most people their struggles are small, not earth shattering and life altering.'

She turned her gaze to the view out the window as well, 'I have lost all my immediate family except my husband and two daughters, my life has had many ups and downs, but it is how we emerge from our trials that marks us for who we really are,' she paused momentarily considering her next words as he seemed content to wait.

'Do you know who I see when I look at you Harry?' she asked finally, committing to what was surely going to be one of the most uncomfortable conversations she would ever have in her life.

'No, but I can't really say I have given it much thought as most people just see who they want to see when they look at me, they never see the real me, except for Hermione and maybe a few others, but most of them are dead. But I guess I should know, who is it you see Cassandra?' his voice was stark, no emotion evident in it at all as he turned his cold green eyes upon her.

She gave him a soft smile, 'I see a boy who has carried expectation on his shoulders for too long, I see a young man who has never really known a mother's or father's love. I see a young man who has never really known a time of peace, whose face is etched with small lines that mark the warrior that he had to become. I see the survivor not of the killing curse but of life, the boy who has had task after task piled in front of him until he collapsed only to rise again and move forward once more.'

He was looking at her with some shock evident on his face, obviously not expecting her to say what she was as she continued, 'I see the man who has become so good at pushing away pain that he can move forward with injuries that would floor lesser wizards, I see the man who has never had the chance to fall in love, with a young girl and be swept away with his emotions, stealing kisses in broom cupboards or exploring his young love's body as she explores his.'

His face coloured at that, 'something you want to tell me Harry, maybe I am seeing you wrong?' she asked in a gently teasing tone.

His eyes widened at her comment, before he looked slightly panicked as he coughed out, 'ummm I don't think that would be an appropriate conversation for us to have,' he said starting to rise.

'Sit down Harry … please' she asked in a soft voice, 'we need to discuss this and unless I miss my guess the only other person that you could discuss sleeping in the same bed as my daughter, just apparated out of here.'

Harry froze half way between standing and sitting, 'Cassandra, I didn't … I haven't meant to … it's all just a misunderstanding,' he eventually stammered out, mortification clear on his face.

'Please sit Harry, I know that this is going to be awkward but who else can you talk to about this? You name me someone that I think is appropriate that you can go and see in the next half an hour and we can stop this conversation,' she sat back and waited for him to talk.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, and inwardly she chuckled well maybe she had, she couldn't imagine trying to have this conversation with her father in-law if she was the one in Harry's shoes.

'Neville?' he asked in a hopeful voice.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed defeated, 'I can't believe you want to talk about this with me, why aren't you hexing me or telling Nathaniel?' he asked looking away from her again with his cheeks stained red.

She chuckled at him, and he swung his head back to her, 'what would you like me to tell him Harry?' she asked waving her wand around them adding privacy charms to their alcove, she recognised that he would stay to have the conversation now, even though he didn't want to.

Harry looked at her, 'what has Daphne told you?' he asked eyeing her with a frown.

'How about this Harry, you talk to me about what has been happening at night and when you guys wake up and I will talk you through what is most likely going on in Daphne's head. Let me just preface this with for this conversation I am not Daphne's mother though okay, for this conversation I will act like I am yours,' she knew it was a mistake as soon as she said it so she reached out with her hand and rested it on his shoulder.

'I am not trying to replace your mum Harry, but you need someone experienced to talk about this stuff with, all I meant by that comment was that you can ask whatever you want and I will answer you to the best of my ability as though you were my son,' her voice hitched slightly, 'coming to me for advice about girls.'

She felt him relax slightly, 'both you and Daphne seemed to have missed out on your teenage years where you make mistakes with boys or girls in your case, your heart breaks, you kiss and make up, you learn how to talk to girls and how to be with them slowly.' He nodded so she continued, 'Daphne says that it is both of your magic's pushing you guys into bed at night and that you are both waking in shall we say delicate positions.'

'And at some point Harry we both know that you will wake in a position that you aren't equipped just yet to handle and that will hurt you and Daphne, which is what almost happened this morning correct?'

He nodded almost imperceptibly.

'The last thing I want is to see my daughter hurt, which is what happened this morning when you disappeared from Daphne's room chasing Miss Granger,' his face paled and his head snapped to stare at the ward door.

'Is she okay, should I go talk to her? I did not mean to hurt her! I was trying to protect her!' his voice worried.

'She is … okay now,' it was mostly the truth she conceded to herself, she knew she was hitting him with a marginally low blow but she needed him to be open to this conversation and playing with his emotions slightly was the easiest way to ensure that.

'I have talked to her about this same subject and I think she understands you a bit better after that conversation, but you also need to know why you hurt her this morning, do you know why?'

He shook his head, 'good at least you are honest with yourself and I need you to be honest with me during this talk as you need to know about what you are dealing with both from an emotional stand point and a physical one to.'

His eyes goggled at that last statement and she thought he might attempt to run, so quickly before he could she asked, 'so tell me about that first morning when you woke in Daphne's bed.'

\- AFW -

'What happened this morning Harry?' Cassandra asked him, after what had been a mentally exhausting and embarrassing twenty five minutes. 'Daphne said that she woke up with your hands gripping the top of her legs.'

Harry didn't know that you could blush near constantly for as long as this conversation had lasted, but apparently he could. Cassandra had asked, prodded and pulled answers from him over what had been happening when he and Daphne woke.

He didn't think that he would ever be able to look Cassandra in the eyes again after she had asked him if he knew how little witches and wizards were made, only leaving the subject after he had informed her that yes he knew about Tab P being inserted into Slot V, he was glad she hadn't made him give a demonstration using his hands.

He had then resigned himself to the conversation once she managed to get him to describe what it felt like to wake with Daphne holding his very personnel wand. She had asked him in excruciating detail what Daphne's boobs and bum had felt like and what that had in turn made him feel.

'Cassandra please don't make me talk about this anymore,' he begged her his voice had been acting like it was breaking all over again.

'Harry, I understand that this is uncomfortable, I know that but you need to talk about this stuff, when you wake tomorrow morning who is to say that you won't be playing with Daphne's nipple.' He blanched at her but she continued, 'if you do it right, then she is going to enjoy it, your hands will feel better than her own on her skin the same way hers feel better on yours.'

'I wouldn't disrespect your daughter like that!' Harry exclaimed, 'that's just wrong on so many levels, I couldn't … I'd never …' he started to protest but her next words overloaded his mind.

'What if she wants you to?'

He shook his head, once … twice … three times, before gaping at her finally managing to squeak out a high 'what?'

'I said Harry, what if she wants you to touch her?' Cassandra enunciated each word slowly, her gaze glued to his eyes.

'But why … no … I … she couldn't, I mean why would she want that?' he stumbled across his words eyes wide as she watched him.

'Harry tell me what happened this morning and I will answer your question, okay?' she asked reasonably.

Sighing audibly _'oh how he now hated Cassandra's reasonable voice,'_ he thought to himself, as he started talking resignedly. Telling her how he had woken up, where Daphne was, the fact that he had physically noticed that Daphne had no top on and how he could feel her breasts and nipples against his own chest.

For the next ten minutes, because she kept asking him questions as he tried to tell her as quickly as possible, he talked about discovering where his hands were located and how his arms were stuck and the panic that he felt when he realised that his fingers were so close to her … he had struggled with what to say here, he knew all the vulgar terms that were bandied around the dorm room, and yes he could call it her vagina but he felt like he was going to pass out after trying a couple of times to say that to Daphne's mother.

Thankfully Cassandra had taken pity on him and prompted him with "womanhood" a word he had latched onto like a life preserver. Once he had his composure back he had continued his story, his voice squeaking and cracking. He talked about how he had frozen not wanting to do something that would ruin the budding friendship or relationship, hell he wasn't even sure what to call it.

'It's a relationship Harry, what you and my daughter are sharing is a relationship, it may not have started conventionally but it is nevertheless a physical and emotional relationship.' Cassandra got up from her seat and paced back and forth in front of him for a few moments, glancing at him from time to time.

He felt himself starting to grow irritated with the silence and was about to break it himself when she sat once more and asked, 'Tell me Harry why is it you think that Daphne wears your transfigured Tracksuit most days? She now has plenty of her own clothes in her draws that she can access and yet most days she puts on your tracksuit.'

He found himself looking at her with a puzzled look, before looking out the window with a tilted head, looking but not seeing as he lost himself in thought. _'He had no idea what to make of the question, to be honest he hadn't really thought about it, but Cassandra was right apart from one day that Harry could think of Daphne had indeed dressed in the transfigured tracksuit that he had made her.'_

'I have no idea to be honest but to be fair I hadn't really noticed that was the case until you pointed it out' he shrugged looking back to her, 'do you know?'

Cassandra gave him a tight smile, 'I have a theory but nothing more than that, to be honest.' She looked back towards the ward room, 'I think that Daphne may subconsciously associate anything to do with you as a form of protection, after all you have saved her now three times.'

'I think she feels protected in that tracksuit as if you had your arms around her and I think she is equating that feeling to you after sleeping so soundly and safely in your arms for the past however many nights.'

'I think that it's a similar thing when she first wakes in the morning, you said that she stretches moving her body as she does so always shifting herself closer to you,' Cassandra continued quickly not letting Harry ask what he clearly wanted to.

'She's doing it for the same reason I do it with my husband every morning, she is seeking comfort, warmth, acceptance and likely even love. Every morning I search for my husband before we rise, nestling in to his embrace feeling the love that he has for me, feeling protected knowing that he would lay down his life for me and our family to protect us just as I would do for him.'

Harry felt the surprise write itself all over his face, 'I don't … so what do we do?'

'There is not a great deal we can do Harry because of the tether and to be honest even if it wasn't there, well there isn't a great deal I would want to do about your new sleeping arrangements' Cassandra stated, and then she chuckled at the obvious look of distress on his face. 'You are a good man Harry Potter, many men in the situation you found yourself in this morning would have taken advantage of it and reached out but you didn't.'

Cassandra sighed tiredly, 'do you know what Daphne said to me after I managed to get her to calm down enough to speak to me?'

Harry shook his head not trusting himself enough to talk right at this point in time his head was still reeling from the fact that Cassandra was apparently comfortable with the sleeping arrangements until he remembered that she had been in to wake them on a couple of occasions.

'She told me that you had rejected her.'

'But I didn't … I was trying to protect her …' Harry started shocked that Daphne had been thinking along those lines instead of being angry with him about his wandering hands.

'She knows that now Harry, but what does her reaction tell you about what she wants from you?' Cassandra asked in that almost resigned voice once more.

His eyebrows exploded into his hair line, 'she wants me to … touch her,' he almost whispered. 'But why the hell would she want me to do that, I don't know what the hell I am doing; I am not experienced in this type of stuff, what if I do the wrong thing or hurt her, or something and why the hell are you advocating this?' his eyes were a little wild.

'In answer to your questions, she does indeed Mr Potter, and can you not think about why after everything I just explained as to why she would want you to do so Harry?' she asked in that reasonable tone again.

He knew the answer he just didn't believe it, 'because she feels … protected and safe?'

Cassandra gave a nod in affirmation, 'don't worry about doing something wrong everyone has to start somewhere and despite those memories we have temporarily suppressed I am almost positive that my daughter is just as inexperienced as you, just make sure that you go at a speed that you are both comfortable with you do not need to rush you have plenty of time.'

'The best piece of advice I can give you is to talk to your partner, explore together and be gentle until you each know what you like and as to why I am advocating this, well I want to see my daughter healthy and happy, and you Harry have already played a big role in her recent history and you're a good, kind and selfless man and my daughter couldn't have done any better in a potential partner if she had actually tried.'

\- AFW -

Cassandra sat back waiting as Harry absorbed everything that they had talked about, she could see him processing the many things that they had discussed and if she was honest with herself the conversation had not been as difficult as she thought it might have been.

He was a polite, well-mannered and well-spoken young man, with a protective streak that was a fair bit larger than anyone else's that she had ever seen. She had, at least she thought so, smoothed out some of the initial relationship bumps and misunderstandings that most young couples have.

She was so lost in her own musings that she missed what Harry asked her, only grasping the fact that he had asked a question when he spoke her name at the end in an enquiring way. 'I am sorry Harry, but I completely missed that.'

Harry gave a small smile before repeating the query, 'I was just wondering what it is that you actually do for a job? I don't think I have ever been told.'

She smiled at him, and deciding to take pity on him for a while, allowing him to change the topic of their discussion, 'well technically I am a qualified medi-witch, however I wasn't in the profession long before we decided for numerous reasons to start a family.'

She looked wistfully at the ceiling, 'by the time that I was in a position to work again, it had been thirteen years since I had practiced the arts on anyone apart from on my own children. I had also suffered a large personal trauma that I blamed myself for during those years and thus let my study and practice of the healing arts lapse too far to walk back into the profession, well at least that is my personal opinion.'

Harry nodded and she looked out of the window, 'so once Astoria went to Hogwarts I started looking for something to do, I initially tried to get back in to healing but my heart just wasn't in it anymore and it's not something that you can just hope for the best in, you need a passion for it and mine had extinguished itself.'

'And so I started looking further afield, until one day Nate came home from a Mot meeting with a couple of job vacancies in his hand,' she chuckled ruefully. 'I believe that I may have been getting on his nerves complaining about not being able to find anything that I wanted to do.'

'One of the roles was a part time role within the Wizengamot Administrative Services as a demographer.'

Harry peered at her with a strange look, 'I wasn't aware that there was a role within the magical world like that, what is it exactly that you do?' he asked.

She gave him a small smile, 'well I am part of a small team who provide statistical and empirical evidence on the population and economy for the Wizengamot, for example on the number of witches and wizards within the borders of magical Britain and how many children are due to start at the magical schools across Magical Britain, how many are going to which schools, what the class sizes will look like, etc.'

'The magical world has a census?' surprise evident in his voice, 'that is not something that I would have expected.'

She gave him a quizzical look, 'why ever not Harry, censuses have been undertaken since ancient Roman times, why would we not also need to know how many citizens there are in our world, how much our economy is generating and how much the magical taxes are bringing in so that we can govern better.'

'I suppose that I never thought about it, but I guess it makes sense. So what was the last thing you were working on?'

Cassandra felt herself give him another sad smile, 'I was working on a report regarding the decline of the magical population. Since the early 1800's the magical population has been in decline, I have been looking through records to try and determine why that should be the case.'

'What is the magical population of Britain?' Harry queried before Cassandra could start telling him more.

'Well the last census date was supposed to have occurred during the summer solstice in 1997 but due to You Know Who's takeover of the Ministry during the summer we didn't have time to initiate the detection net across the island. I was happily with my family on leave during the time as the rest of my team suffered greatly at the hands of the Death Eaters as we were not able to furnish fresh information on the magical population.'

'A magical census is conducted every three years and the one prior to that was conducted in 1994 which had the Magical population at approximately 48,500, which is a far cry from the population of 1802 which I believe was the largest on record of 107,489 magicals, residing in Magical Britain.'

Harry's face was one of shock, 'but that's less than half, what the hell happened?'

'That's the million Galleon question isn't it Harry and it is the question I have been trying to answer for a very long time, more shockingly is that I would estimate however that the magical population is currently under 45,000 given He Who Must Not Be Named propensity for killing,' she stared off into the distance, thinking.

'The short answer to your question, however is war, disease and a falling fertility rate among the older families, these count not just the pure blood families but families like yours and the Bones' although I am unsure of when the Potter family last had a direct injection of new blood apart from your mother.'

'No it appears that this fertility issue is also among many of the half-blood families as well, including many that would have been raised further among the elite families if not for the divided Wizengamot,' she leaned forward to stare at the ground as she tried to formulate her thoughts.

'If we cannot arrest this population slide soon I hold grave fears for our world, already our economy is stalling, we need the Wizengamot to meet and to start turning the wheel of commerce again. But even then I fear that we are in for a long and dark road ahead as we try to dig ourselves out of the mire in which we find ourselves, given the economy is at its lowest ebb since the end of the first war.'

Harry's face was still one of shock as she spoke but it morphed into one of puzzlement before he asked, 'What year were you born, how many kids were in your year and how many were in your dorm when you went to Hogwarts?'

'You should never ask a Lady her age Harry,' she mock admonished him before giving an amused chuckle. 'I was born in 1958, and there were 124 children in my year. Sixteen girls joined me that year in the Slytherin dorms along with my husband Nate and thirteen other boys. But also remember that there was probably three or four times that number that went to the Saint Schools that are dotted around Magical Britain.'

Harry obviously ignored the second part of her statement because his next words were, 'That's thirty one kids, that's nearly more than Daphne and I have in our whole year!' Harry's eyes were wide, 'How many kids were at Hogwarts?'

Her sad smile it seemed just wouldn't leave her today it seemed, 'in my first year there were 918 students and 230 in my house.' She could see that he was having trouble accepting some of the number that she was throwing at him and decided that it was time to change the focus of their conversation once more.

'Okay, enough of the sad news about our population,' she gave him a bland look, 'now tell me Harry what do you know about giving a woman pleasure?' she gave a tinkling laughed as once again his face blushed red before she waited for his stammered reply.

\- AFW -

Harry walked, he was going nowhere at all and he knew that but he was too keyed up to just sit down, if he had looked up he would have been able to see the windows of the Hospital ward but he didn't. He just paced from one end of the wall to the other seemingly lost in his own thoughts though really it was only one topic that held his mind: Daphne.

He wasn't quite sure how he had found himself walking outside of Hogwarts and the only reason that thought managed to penetrate his consciousness was because Kreacher had popped into his line of march and asked him what Daphne and he were going to do for lunch, after asking Kreacher to have whatever Daphne wanted ready in thirty minutes he had resumed his march.

Daphne, she plagued his thoughts constantly now, burning into his mind if he closed his eyes he could see her, feel her body pressed against his, the sensation her skin pushed against his and the gentle pull of her magic on his.

He was so very unsure of what to do and even though Cassandra had helped him somewhat understand why Daphne maybe felt the way that she did, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Daphne had wanted him to touch her.

The very idea caused his stomach to clench tight as it tried to roil around, his hands to become clammy and his pulse to quicken. Whereas previously his mind rebelled against the idea, thinking that it would be the lowest form of betrayal to her trust, now at least half of his brain was warming to the idea, slowly his was losing his own argument and he was no longer sure what to think, especially after telling Cassandra that he had kissed Daphne because he had wanted to and describing his thoughts during those kisses.

Kreacher had again popped himself in front of Harry announcing that lunch was available and that Daphne had asked Kreacher to prepare a small private dining area away from the great hall and would Master like him to take him there.

And so now Harry found himself seated opposite a demure Daphne who wouldn't meet his gaze, and who blushed at the drop of a hat when he asked her the simplest questions, it was driving him insane, _'where had the strong confident woman from yesterday gone?'_

That was when he remembered part of the conversation with Cassandra, hadn't she just told him that she had a similar conversation with Daphne? No wonder their lunch was slow and awkward. Harry had just about made up his mind to confront the elephant in the room and talk about what had happened between them last night and this morning when Kreacher interrupted.

'A daughter of House Black is petitioning its Heir for a hearing,' Kreacher announced with a bow.

Harry looked at Kreacher with confusion, before Daphne cut through his thoughts, her voice carrying the shock that he felt.

'You're the Heir Black, why in the name of Circe's flat chest didn't you tell me this?'

Harry looked at her shock evident on his face, 'I didn't know,' her look compelled him to continue, 'honestly, I didn't know! Sirius said that he had been disowned.' He ran a hand through his hair in that familiar gesture, 'I thought that I had just inherited some stuff from Sirius and Kreacher somehow, I swear Daphne, I didn't know.'

She studied him her head tilted to the side as she did so as though the gesture would allow her to discern the truth from his words. With a small nod of her head, she furrowed her brow, 'you do realise that this elevates you above every family in Magical Britain right?'

Once again shock flooded his face, 'what the hell are you talking about?'

Daphne gave a rueful chuckle, 'of course you don't, why would you know that?' she asked rhetorically. 'I know we haven't really discussed this but what do you know about the peerage structure of Magical Britain?'

Harry blinked, 'ummm nothing really at all, in fact I have no idea of what you are talking about.'

Daphne groaned and put her head in her hands, 'I can see we need an impromptu lesson on the Families of Magical Britain.' She heaved a great sigh before straightening again, 'but first, Kreacher can you tell me which daughter of House Black is seeking an audience with its Heir?'

Kreacher nodded and spoke, 'that would be the Lady Narcissa, Mistress.'

Harry's face blanched at that news but before he could say anything Daphne continued as she was reaching out to squeeze his hand and give him a meaningful look as the bond flooded them with emotions that Harry had no time to sort through.

'Thank you Kreacher, could you please ask the Lady Narcissa to meet us here in fifteen minutes,' she addressed the elf ignoring Harry's petulant look.

'Harry you cannot deny her an audience, she is a daughter of House Black and has the right to be heard by her Lord or in this case the Heir,' her tone was that businesslike one that he had come to associate with her when they talked about serious topics.

'So crash course on the Wizengamot, Houses and their peerage, you do know what peerage means right? She asked with a hopeful voice.

Harry chuckled, 'well yes I know what the peerage means from a muggle perspective anyway.'

'Okay talk me through the muggle peerage for a moment then ignoring royalty,' she requested.

Harry paused for about thirty seconds as he gathered his thoughts and Daphne appeared content to wait for him to do so. 'Okay then from memory it goes in descending order, Duke, Marquess, Earl, Viscount, Baron and then maybe Baronet but I am not sure on the last one,' he gave Daphne a questioning look.

Daphne laughed, 'good enough from what I know … okay so when the statute of secrecy was introduced to remove the magical world from the muggle world, the Wizengamot was formed disbanding the Wizard's Council. The Wizengamot then in its infinite wisdom decided to restructure Magical Peerage at the same time.'

Instead titles of Lordship such as Duke etcetera these Lords became the Lords of Houses, so where once there had previously been magical Dukedoms they now became the Most Ancient Houses, Marquess were converted the Ancient Houses, Earls took the title Venerable Houses, Viscounts the August Houses, Barons became Elder Houses and Baronets were renamed Sage.'

'There was also a few others added, Magical House, Lower Magical House and Minor Magical House, it is also worth noting that every muggle born who enters our world starts their own magical family as a minor magical house, unless another brother or sister has already entered.'

'Houses are patrilineal so if a sister enters she is head of that family until a younger brother enters or if she is an only child or the eldest of two sisters. If this is the case she remains the head of her family until her second born son is seventeen who can take the title if it was agreed upon before marriage, otherwise the house dies.'

'Are you with me so far?'

Harry nodded, so far it was easy enough to understand.

'Okay so at each different level of Peerage there is a different number of votes tallied when voting in the Wizengamot, starting at seven for the Most Ancient Houses and sliding all the way down to one for a Magical House. Are you still with me?'

Again Harry gave her an indication that he was following along.

'Okay this is where it gets a bit trickier; you would have noticed that I said nothing about the title of Noble.' At his nod she continued, well that is because that title is bestowed on a family after significant service to Magical Britain most often this is service during war time.'

'However there have been others awarded for other field such as Healing during disease outbreaks or breakthroughs in potioneering and the like, the problem was they initially awarded the title retrospectively which meant there were numerous families elevated to the title of Noble allowing them hereditary seats on the Wizengamot, okay keep this in mind there are two issues with this and I will come back to my main point in a minute.'

'No worries, all good so far,' Harry smiled back at her.

'Okay so part of the problem with this is that by this stage within our government there were already thirty eight hereditary seats on the Wizards Council, twelve of these seats were bestowed on their families by Arthur and formed the original wizarding council and the knights of the round table. Arthur invested these twelve magical families to protect his realm and decreed that their powers would follow their lines until the end of days.'

'What does that mean?' Harry asked confused.

'No one really knew until the first line fell, it was Merlin himself that enchanted the Lord of House and Heirs rings. The Lord of House de Monfort and his only Heir who was unmarried fell in the eighth century during the Battle of Devawdan, the only daughter of the House was to eventually marry the Heir of House Kildare as per the betrothal agreement that was already in place, but she was only eight at the time and the Kildare Heir only ten.'

'This was the first time one of the twelve houses had fallen and something unexpected happened, as far as anyone can tell as soon as the de Monfort Heir died his ring appeared on the Kildare's Heir's finger fusing with his own Heir's ring.

'What nobody expected though was as soon after the marriage was consummated the Lord of House de Monfort ring appeared on the finger of Rand Kildare, thus elevating him above his father and on to the wizards council as it was then known as a seventeen year old.'

'You're telling me that the families of the knights of the round table were still working on behalf of King Arthur centuries after his death? Who were the original families?' And why did they allow her to marry she was only fifteen for Hecate's sake!'

Daphne gave a tight smile, 'she could have been married much earlier than that, many girls back in those days were married off after menarche which consistently occurs in magical girls after their twelfth birthday, hell it is still considered the legal age of consent for marriage technically for Magical Britain as magic will not bind a girl at the marriage ceremony if she has not passed this rite of passage.'

She gave him a small mocking smile, 'boys have their own rite of passage too Harry that must have occurred prior to marriage, known as the quickening. Its where ... well it doesn't matter anyway it too is consistent but unlike girls, because boys mature somewhat later this occurs after their thirteenth birthday.'

Harry knew that his face showed his confusion to both statements as Daphne heaved a put upon sigh, 'for girls it's after their first menses.'

Daphne's eyes widened at him as he still gave her a look of non-comprehension, 'Oh for the love of Merlin Harry, Hecate's curse, her monthlies, paying the woman's tax, her moon flow, her …'

Blood drained from his face, he could feel it as he finally understood what she was talking about, he held up his hands interrupting her, 'okay okay okay, sorry very slow on the uptake there I've got it.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'moving on then and back to the rings, such was Merlin's power that the Lords rings endured as did their magic and the vow that was taken by their families which compelled them to do so as part of the wizarding council.'

'The problem as many saw it was that the Kildare line was not of the original twelve, some did not trust that Rand would be held as tightly by the original vows and probably more importantly many other Lords believed that they were in line to be elevated instead of Rand Kildare if an opening appeared. Thus the council was expanded after much debate.'

'A further thirteen seats were added that were elected by the wizarding aristocracy, but it was determined that these seats would have a single vote and the founding twelve would have two votes, the council also deemed that Rand's vote be cut to one as he was not of the original line.'

The twelve as they were known were made up of the following, Bedivere Acwellen, Bors Inn Unger (the Younger), Ector Kay, Gaheris Peverell, Galahad Black, Gareth FitzFeren, Gawain Grene, Geraint Seaver, Lamorak Manders, Lancelot Du Lac, Percival de Monfort, Tristan Beaumont. The tie breaking vote or Merlin's vote was held by the Chief Wizard but they could only vote in the advent of a tie.'

'On the death of his father, Rand took up his father's mantle as well, but for the next several generations the family only had a single son to carry on their name. After four or five generations a Lord of the Kildare House had two sons thinking he could split the two houses to allow each son to inherit a title. Unfortunately for him he couldn't, magic had fused the two titles together making it impossible for him to separate the titles.'

'His Heir when assuming the role then refused to answer to de Monfort and instead styled himself as Boden Kildare, Lord Kildare dropping the de Monfort name. Over time other families have had the same fate befall them but found that they could split the titles again if it had been less than three generations since the original line fell.'

'Eventually however Lords of the families marrying into the end of a line would ensure that their families only had a single Heir for at least four generations and then they would drop the original name of the twelve elevating their own family name to sit higher on this council.'

'I still don't see the problem Daphne? Harry said confusedly.

'I am getting there, but you need this background, okay?' Daphne growled back at him half-heartedly.

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender as Daphne continued. 'So the issue with this as you put it is that you are not marrying into the House of Black you are a son of the House already.'

'No I'm not,' Harry interjected.

Daphne looked at him like he had lost his mind, 'Yes you are Harry, did you not research your family at all?'

Harry gave her a sheepish look, 'ummm, no, not really. Everyone got sad when I tried talking to them about my family so I gave up asking.'

Daphne groaned and face palmed herself, 'did you ever think about looking in the library? Look at the old newspapers? Book's like Prominent Magicals of Our Time? Or the Wizengamot journals and periodicals?' her arm was resting on the table and so she rotated her head so that she could stare at him with one eye as he flushed bright red.

'No,' he squeaked.

'So you know your mum and dad's names but that's it?' her voice clearly displaying her shock. At his nod she groaned before softly banging her head against the table a couple of times.

'Err Daphne?' Harry asked in a puzzled voice.

She held up one finger at him before banging her head softly another two more times before resting her head on the table for a moment longer. When she raised her head she had a determined look on her face, 'okay, your Grandfather was Charlus Potter, a statesman and warrior, he fought in the war against Grindlewald, I don't know what he did but I know he was injured and that is how he met his wife. He was also instrumental in the continued development of the Bones, Longbottom & Potter alliance.'

'More importantly at the moment is that his wife was Dorea Black, Healer and Charms Mistress, she developed at least half a dozen medical charms which are still in use today, two of which she used to cure your Grandfather. She is also your direct connection to House Black and the reason you could be named Heir without a blood adoption ritual, given you fall within three generations.'

Harry was dumbfounded, Daphne with a couple of sentences had expanded his knowledge of his family, he couldn't help himself, 'do you know any more about my family?'

Daphne gave him a strange look, one not of pity but almost of sadness, 'the only other Potter I can readily think of is Charlus' father Fleamont Potter, the inventor of Sleekezy Hair Potions. And the only reason I know that is because I like many witches use his products to this day.'

'We will look into your family further Harry, but we really don't have much time, as Lady Narcissa will be here soon,' she ignored his sour look. 'House Black is the only line that can trace its linage directly back to an original member of the twelve. Thus when you take up this seat you will elevate yourself from the seven votes that the Potters have due to their noble status to the eight votes of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.'

'There are two other things that need to be added to this information, 1) due to a loophole in the law you can appoint a proxy for the Potter seat and that seat can add six further votes to your alliance as it is a hereditary seat and must be sat. Added to this your Heir from the time of his birth will be known and styled as the Lord Potter and the Heir Black elevating him above any of his peers whilst at school.'

Daphne then added with a wry shake of her head, 'and 2) at the time of the formation of the Wizengamot five of the twelve families remained and thus to honour them their seat was given the right of veto.'

'Once every sitting year if a Lord didn't agree with a piece of legislation then these Lords could veto a vote on it for a year. Of these families only the Blacks now remain, the other houses have fallen and been taken over by other lines.'

Harry looked at Daphne in disbelief but before he could articulate any further questions, Kreacher popped in as there was a knock on the door.

'It is the Lady Narcissa, shall I open the door Master?' Kreacher enquired politely.

Harry could only nod as he scrambled to get his thoughts under control. He watched as Narcissa entered the room, she was dressed in fashionable but also functional robes. She stopped several metres from their table before executing a deep curtsey, 'My Lord Apparent,' she intoned in a demure voice, head bowed.

\- AFW –

Daphne walked back into the ward room expecting to find Harry but it was empty, she sat down on the bed. Lost in thought regarding the day, how it had started so badly but so far had ended so well, she felt a shiver pass through her body at the thought of the kiss Harry had left her with when she went for her check up with Slyvera and Poppy. Her hand involuntarily rose to touch her lips and a smile hovered on them, it was such a good kiss.

Her suspect memories were still being supressed, nothing had changed there but the two women had obviously found something and had wanted to run another series of tests on her memory which had pushed her exam out to three hours. By the time the examination had ended she could feel the pull on her magic insistent but not yet too painful.

She drew Harry's wand and cast a tempus charm, the green numbers indicated that it was just after ten pm. Where the hell was Harry? It was getting late and although they weren't busy at the moment she was sure that he would have been waiting for her.

'Kreacher' she called and waited for the elf to pop into the room.

'Yes Mistress,' he asked moments after popping in.

'Where is Harry?'

'Master is watching the stars on the tower; would Mistress like to go to him?' Kreacher intoned.

Daphne thought about it for a moment before nodding her assent and holding out her hand.

\- AFW -

Harry lay on a large sun bed that he had conjured at the top of the Astronomy tower; he had been surprised when the tether had allowed him to climb the tower having previously halted him at the bottom. It didn't seem so tight anymore, almost like it had been relaxed slightly, he had no answer for why it felt like this it just did.

He tilted his head back once more thinking of the day's events before his mind focused on the meeting with Narcissa. It was not what he had been expecting, she was polite and deferential, at no stage had she raised her voice or been haughty.

Harry had expected her to hold her service in the forest to him over his head but she hadn't and in fact she hadn't even brought the topic up until he discussed it saying that he owed her a debt for her assistance in the forest.

Daphne had been less than impressed that he had brought the subject up but held her tongue until after Narcissa had departed before describing her displeasure with his idiocy of bringing the topic up in infinite detail.

It was after that when Narcissa had asked him to intercede on behalf of her son; she beseeched him to provide a statement either written or in person regarding Draco's involvement in the war and his lack of success thereof, especially with regards to the death of Dumbledore. She asked him to use his influence on Draco alone, that she would take whatever punishment necessary as the wife of a Death Eater but she begged of him to save her son.

To say that Harry had been stunned was an understatement, he had not expected Narcissa to beg him for aid, he had fully expected her to coerce him with the debt that he owed her, not that he couldn't have countered it with the debt that Draco owed him for the room of requirement fiasco, although thinking on it now maybe he owed Draco for not outing him at Malfoy Manor.

Harry had been taken aback with the depth of Narcissa's worry for her son, what Harry didn't tell her was that he had already discussed Draco with Kingsley two days prior to Daphne waking. At that time when Kingsley had asked, Harry had recommended house arrest between Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts instead of incarceration whilst he awaited trial.

When Harry had asked why she didn't want him to advocate on her behalf as well, Narcissa had then told Harry that she was not marked rolling up the sleeves of her robes to bare her arms and that she had only done what she had been ordered to do in fear for her son's life.

She could not and would not deny that she and her husband agreed with some or a lot of the Dark Lord doctrine but she had not murdered or tortured anyone and she would be happy to swear to that under oath.

By far the largest surprise was that Lucius was also going to be providing evidence for the Aurors, identifying Death Eaters and giving the whereabouts of safe houses etcetera, whether this would commute his sentence or not remained to be seen but Narcissa only want to ensure that her son was not punished for his father's mistakes and pride.

He was not sure what to make of the meeting as a whole, Daphne said that he had handled himself well, perhaps a little bluntly at times but that was to be expected until he was more comfortable in his duties as a Lord.

The rest of their day had been ordinary, they had helped with some of the repair works around the castle before having lunch where they were forever bumping and nudging each other by accident before continuing with the repair works after lunch.

Maybe an hour before dinner Daphne had received a message from Madam Pomfrey saying that Slyvera had to move their appointment to after dinner instead of the next morning due to a personal issue and would she mind coming to the infirmary at seven pm.

Harry had immediately seen that Daphne was worried by this prospect, he smiled to himself, he couldn't say why he had done it, maybe it was as simple as something to take her mind off the appointment, but he had bent down and given her a soft and simple kiss.

They had given up any pretence of working after ten minutes and spent the next fifty minutes in an alcove snogging for want of a better word. His lips felt bruised by the end and he could taste blood from where Daphne had nipped his bottom lip too hard. He found his hand had come up tracing over his lips as he remembered her taste and the feel of her kissing him back.

His musings were interrupted by a pop as Daphne and Kreacher appeared next to him.

\- AFW -

Daphne felt herself smile at the sight of him running his fingers across his lips; at least she was having as big of an effect on him as he was on her, 'Thank you Kreacher' she said turning to the elf who just bowed before popping away.

He gave her one of his crooked grins.

That bloody smile sent shivers through her again, not answering she glided forward and straddled his hips with her legs before leaning down to give him a hug. She felt him stiffen to start, 'I need a hug Harry,' she said quietly before she felt him relax, bringing his arms up around her drawing her closer to him.

'Are you okay?' he asked with worry tainting his voice.

'I am now,' she murmured against his chest, with her eyes closed, 'it was a very long and exhausting session. I still don't know what they discovered if anything, they are still discussing their results as we speak.'

She felt him as he just nodded not saying anything, which was something that she liked about him; he didn't need to fill in the silences. He was quite happy to sit in companionable quietness and just be there with her.

After several minutes of just lying there listening to his heart beat she asked, 'what are you doing up here Harry? It's getting quite late you know?' she pushed herself up slightly folding her hands on his chest and resting her chin on them so that she could look at him, mentally having to stop herself from lunging forward to kiss him as he looked down at her with those beautiful deep green eyes.

'Just thinking about today and watching the stars,' his voice was subdued as his eyes flicked above her head to look into the sky once more.

'What do you see in the stars Harry?' picking up on the melancholy in his voice as well as through the bond.

He gave a sad smile, 'as a child I used to sneak out of the house when my relatives were asleep. I would look up at the stars and pray that someone would come and save me.'

Daphne felt tears start to form in her eyes, but she said nothing waiting for him to continue in his own time.

'My favourite teacher when I was nine gave me the only book I owned before coming to Hogwarts, it was on Greek mythology and the legends of the stars. I used to look up at them and pray that Perseus would come down on Pegasus to take me away to live amongst the stars.'

His voice cracked slightly, 'or that Canis Major would come to earth to protect me.'

He swallowed obviously trying to regain some composure, so she moved forward slightly and kissed his neck. He gave her a tight smile in return his own eyes shining with unshed tears.

'They were my only friends for the longest time, anyone who tried to get to know me at school was chased off by my cousin and his friends and so I would wait until I could sneak outside and tell them what had happened to me that day.'

'It's funny really when I think about it sometimes that a dog did come from the stars to save me for a time, my godfather was after all named after the dog star.' There was a small catch in his voice that was always evident when he talked of his godfather. 'I guess in some strange way he died like a figure out of a Greek tragedy trying to save the boy who had gone to save him, killed by his godson's stupidity.'

He took a few deep breaths before continuing, 'I looked out our window and saw the first stars tonight and I guess, that I remembered that I hadn't talked to them for a while. I … I … I just felt like I needed to see them all again and tell them about my … our day.'

Daphne felt her first tear track down her left cheek; she ignored his stupidity comment for now instead asking, 'have you talked to them yet?'

He shook his head, 'no not yet, I was still trying to work out what to say.'

'Do you mind if I stay with you whilst you do, I won't say anything I just need … need to be near you right now, I need your comfort, that session took a lot out of me and I don't want to be alone. You can put a silencing charm on me if you want so that you can talk privately.'

Harry flushed slightly but shook his head, 'no it's fine if you want to stay, I don't mind although I am sure it will be embarrassing for both of us.'

'No it won't be Harry, for the record I like kissing you, I like being in your arms and I like being here right now under the stars listening to your heart beat. Nothing you say will be embarrassing because I most likely feel it too,' she moved up his chest and kissed him hard, tasting the treacle tart that he had for dessert on his tongue.

After a few moments she settled back down so that her head was on his chest, 'talk to them Harry, you can do it out loud or in your mind, they will still hear you and when you are ready you can carry me down to our bed to sleep, but before you start would you mind conjuring a blanket over us as it's not super warm anymore.'

She felt him flick his wand over them and then a thick blanket draped across her back and legs, snuggling down she put her ear over his heart and let the sound of his voice wash over her, she didn't listen to what he said consciously, but some things floated through her subconscious especially when he described their snogging session.

\- AFW -

She had no idea how long it was but she heard him calling her name, 'Daphne … Daphne, are you still awake?'

'Yeah, have you finished?' she asked with a yawn.

She felt him nod, 'can I ask you a question Harry?'

'Sure,' was the quiet reply.

'If you have children do you think that you will continue the Black tradition of naming your kids after the stars?'

'I don't know, maybe.'

'If you did what would you name them and how many children would you want?' she asked with another slight yawn.

'Umm, I don't know, I have always wanted a big family but that would also depend on my wife and how many she would want, but I never really expected to live through the war so I have never really thought about an actual number. How many children do you want Daphne?' there was a tightness in his voice.

'I don't know Harry, I will think about it and get back to you, okay,' she smirked into his shirt, 'now please take me to bed.'


	14. Chapter 14 - The right thing

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer, check-out his story Harry Potter and the Unexpected Friend it's a great read.

A/N 2) – **Recommended Reading** – it's a brilliant story called **A Fine Spot of Trouble by Chilord**. This is one of my favourite stories on here and I must have read it a dozen times. It's a post Hogwarts story that is I think a very real possibility and a much more likely epilogue for Harry given what he has been through during his time in the magical world.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.

He was in over his head, that much he was sure of, he was sat on the stairs of the fifth floor with a pretty witch cradled in his lap her legs wrapped tightly about his waist, arms looped around his neck. In normal circumstances this would have called for a celebration; however this was far from normal.

In his mind's eye, in no way had he ever envisioned what was currently happening, he had assumed that she might hex him or yell at him or really anything other than what she was currently doing, hell at this stage he would be happy if she hit him or something anything other than be the broken mess that she currently seemed to be.

He was wracking his brain as to what he could do to try and get her to stop crying but he literally had no idea of where to start. Her sobs had wracked her body for what must have been at least an hour by now and his shirt clung to his chest, wet with her tears that seemed to be endless.

So he continued to do the only thing he could think of, he cradled her in his arms, slowly rubbing her back as he made soothing noises. Sadly for him her crying had not abated and she seemed to somehow mould herself closer to him every so often. He was beginning to think he was in for a long night and that maybe he should see if he could somehow get her down to the Hospital wing to get checked out.

He checked the time on his watch she was oblivious to his movement and saw that it was well past eleven pm, definitely time to make a move then. She was still sobbing quietly into his shoulder and somehow he knew that she was unlikely to let him go so that he could rise.

He briefly thought of stunning her and just levitating her to the ward but discarded the idea as soon as it entered his mind, she would never ever forgive him should he do that no matter how well he apologised, which was the very reason that he had sought her out in the first place.

Making a decision he gripped her tightly to his chest with his left arm, reached back slightly with his right and pushed up gaining his feet with little effort. She was so light, something was definitely wrong with her as she barely weighed anything at all. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and her legs gripped his waist as he made his way gingerly down the first flight of stairs.

The war had left him an unmitigated disaster, his mind was a roiling sea of self-hatred, self-doubt and self-loathing and he could no longer stomach his reflection in the mirror but he had made a vow to himself that he would be better, he would do what was right instead of what was easy and he would not allow himself to fail in this first attempt.

\- AFW -

It had taken him what felt like half an hour of careful navigation but he had finally managed to negotiate the last flight of stairs on the grand staircase. Twice the damn things had shifted on them when they were half way down a flight and all he could do was hold on as the stairs shifted beneath them hoping that he wouldn't lose his balance and send them both tumbling to their deaths.

Finally with his feet on solid ground, he had moved towards the Hospital Ward. The doors had just come into view as he rounded a final corner when a very strange sight appeared before him, coming from the opposite direction which made him give a double take.

Potter was carrying a very familiar blonde girl bridal style in his arms. Daphne had her arms around his neck looking as content as he had ever seen her. They were talking in low voices, Potter had a soft smile on his face and he looked at Daphne with amusement as she said something that obviously made him laugh.

That was when Potter saw him and they were only fifteen metres apart and neither of them had seen him until Potter had raised his eyes to his own. All his forward momentum had halted as he took in the sight before him and Potter's actions mirrored his own.

Breaking out of his stupor first he called out, 'Oh thank Merlin, you have to help me Potter, she won't stop crying and I have no idea what I am doing.' His arms were still wrapped around the witch that he cradled to his body and she was still sobbing quietly against him.

Daphne's head swung in his direction but it was Potter whose voice cut across the hallway, a small amount of anger clearly evident in his tone. 'What the hell have you done to my best friend Malfoy? If you have hurt her in any way I swear to god that they won't find your body!'

He held a placating hand up to his childhood rival, 'I swear that I didn't do a thing to hurt her … '

'Clearly you did something to her Malfoy, look at her, she wouldn't willingly cry into your shoulder like that, what the hell have you done?' Potter seethed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

'All I did was try to return her wand and try to apologise for what happened to her in our Manor, I swear to all the gods, that's all I did,' Draco said back to him, flicking his eyes to Daphne hoping against hope that she might believe him before Potter did something drastic.

'You gave her wand back?' Potter's voice was full of shock. 'Why the hell would you do something like that?'

Draco sighed, 'because it was the right thing to do,' he held up one finger towards Potter and Daphne with a grimace on his face. 'Yes, I know what you're going to say, what would a Malfoy know about doing the right thing? And trust me this doing the right thing is much harder on me than you.'

He heaved a defeated sigh and looked at the ground no longer willing to meet Potter's or Daphne's eyes, 'I am doing this for my own selfish reasons in a way … '

He was cut off by Potter's derisive comment of, 'Well that's a surprise Malfoy, at least I know that your still the same self-serving bastard.'

He didn't rise to the bait just continuing his sentence from where he had been interrupted, 'but hers and the Weasel's wands have been laying on my dresser since that day … I took them from the parlour after your escape … every night I was home, I would see them before I go to sleep …' he couldn't do this not whilst the girl in question was in his arms.

'Look can we do this later I get it … I am a miserable slimy bastard, but even I know that it's not right that she be forced to continue to use the wand that maimed her … she needed her own wand back!' he finished with gritted teeth.

Granger sobbed harder at the mention of her wand, apparently that had gotten through to her where nothing else had. 'Look can we not do this right now … please she needs help, she has been crying like this for more than an hour.' He hitched her slightly higher in his arms, she was far too light he thought again.

'Once she is in there, then you can berate me all you like but can we please deal with her first?' he asked in the most reasonable voice he could muster.

Potter stared at him hard, eyes narrow and pulsing with obvious pent up anger and rage before Daphne whispered something in his ear. His eyes softened dramatically as he looked at the witch in his arms before he nodded and proceeding to move to the door. He opened it and remained there holding it open for him, 'well come on then.'

\- AFW -

Harry watched silently as they tried to pry Hermione from Draco's body unsuccessfully. She remained there sobbing quietly and refusing to budge, he could now see the visible stress on Malfoy's face but what surprised him was the tenderness that he showed his best friend.

At no stage did Malfoy try to pull Hermione from her self-imposed perch instead he showed infinite patience offering his friend soothing gestures as the Medi Witches attempted and failed several times to get her to unwind from him. He felt less than useless as he sat watching the scene unfold in front of him with Daphne seated in his lap giving him calm gestures of her own.

She apparently could sense his distress through the bond and was doing her best to comfort him in his time of need. 'Why don't they just stun her?' he asked the girl in his lap.

'Because that could do a lot of damage to her brain in the highly wrought state that she is in,' Daphne replied quietly. 'The stunning spell works on the nerve impulses, knocking them out with her in this highly emotional state could leave her with brain function issues, it has happened to people before especially when they are involved in highly traumatic events. The stunning spell isn't usually dangerous but in the wrong circumstances it can be.'

Harry's eyebrows rose as he considered what Daphne had just told him, 'Good to know I guess, so what is it you think they are going to do next?'

Daphne shrugged, 'I have no idea, they have used most of the standard methods of calming and nothing is working, I don't know what they can try next, even the heavy calming draught has done nothing, her magic is burning through it before it can take effect, so I don't know what the next option is.'

Just as Daphne finished talking, Slyvera walked back into the ward room carrying a tray. Daphne rose looking to see what she was carrying. Surprise was etched all over her face as she sat back on Harry's lap. 'What is it?' he asked.

Before Daphne could answer Slyvera had ordered Malfoy to hold her and she drew an old fashioned syringe off the tray. Harry barely had time to register that Slyvera was going to jab it into Hermione before the Mind Specialist had lifted Hermione's shirt sleeve and injected her.

'What the hell,' Harry growled as Hermione seemed to slowly collapse into Malfoy's arms, her breathing slowing and the crying abating.

Slyvera turned to face him, 'Don't stress Mr Potter it was a very mild muggle sedative often used in muggle hospitals for highly distressed patients. It will not harm her but my colleagues here could not agree to the next course of action so I took the only appropriate action I could think of.'

Harry blinked, 'You use muggle drugs?'

Slyvera smirked at him, 'Of course I do, and I may be a magically trained mind specialist but I respect that the muggles are rather inventive when it comes to healing practices and whilst magical draughts are brilliant at what they do a majority have small drawbacks when used on extremely distressed patients.'

Harry just grunted in response unsure what to say regarding that particular revelation. By this stage Hermione had been taken gently from Malfoy's arms and he had vacated his seat on the edge of the bed to allow Madam Pomfrey to levitate and lay Hermione on the bed.

With another flick of her wand Madam Pomfrey removed the glamour that Hermione had wrapped on herself. Shocked gasps were heard from all corners of the room and from all occupants as Hermione's form flickered for a moment and then an almost emaciated body replaced it on the bed.

Harry found himself rising, Daphne clutched in his arms as he looked at the spindly thin frame of his best friend. Her hair looked brittle and dull, her cheek bones were far too prominent and her eyes were sunken black holes.

Her arms too thin, looking like nothing more than skin stretched across too much bone, it was especially evident at her joints. Where once she had been vibrant and full of life, now she seemed lifeless and close to death.

'What the fuck have you done to her Potter?'

Malfoy's raspy voice shook Harry out of his stupor and he looked across to his school boy rival with shock. Malfoy had taken an involuntary step back but what brought Harry up short was the look of horror etched in the boy's face, he was seeing Hermione but it looked like he was seeing a ghost at the same time.

Their eyes met and Harry felt like he was seeing Draco Malfoy for the first time, in front of him stood a young man who like Harry had carried the weight of expectation on his shoulders. Only his expectation had been the expectation of family, he may have worked for the opposite side but Harry suddenly felt a small amount of empathy for the boy in front of him.

Malfoy looked wan and careworn, if Harry was honest with himself Draco looked far older than his eighteen years suggested. Malfoy's face was very pale as though all the blood had run from it; they dropped their eyes together and turned as one to again look at the small frail girl on the bed.

'I haven't done anything to her Malfoy, in fact I have been trying for days to get her to come and see Madam Pomfrey.' Harry managed to turn his gaze away from the bed before finding Madam Pomfrey, 'I thought you examined her last night … '

Poppy Pomfrey cut him off, 'She wouldn't allow me to drop the glamour to run any diagnostics spells, whatever she was using was interfering with the standard suite of spells and I couldn't force her to.' Her wand was still flicking over the girl, 'She said she couldn't afford to be stuck in the hospital, so I gave her a dreamless sleep potion and told her that we would be talking in the morning but by the time I came through to check on her this morning she was gone.'

'She is so bloody stubborn,' Harry muttered under his breath, 'Okay talk to me Madam Pomfrey, what's the damage? What is wrong with her and can we fix it?'

'I don't know at this stage Mr Potter, so until I do I want everyone out who isn't a healer,' Poppy said waving her wand over the now unconscious girl.

'But … ' Harry started before Poppy glared at him.

'I said get out Mr Potter and take Daphne and Mr Malfoy with you and wait outside!'

\- AFW -

Daphne watched as Harry paced outside of the examination room like a caged animal, it had been twenty minutes since they had been kicked out and she had tried to calm him but to no avail so instead she turned her attention to the other boy seated several seats away.

Harry had been adamant that he stay here until it was sorted out, his face was etched in horror as though some vision was playing itself out in front of his eyes, 'Are you okay Draco?' she asked quietly.

If the boy heard her he gave no indication of it as he continued to stare into space his lips pressed together so hard that the blood drained from them leaving them a stark white.

She was about to prod the boy again when Slyvera exited Hermione's examination room and found them all in the waiting area, 'Good you are all still here, follow me?' she stated as she started moving away from Hermione's examination room towards another.

She waited at the curtains indicating that they should all go in.

Daphne saw Harry give a final forlorn look at the examination room that housed Hermione before he gravitated towards her grabbing her hand and drawing her onto his lap as he took a seat. His arms wrapped themselves around her before his forehead rested against the curve of her neck.

Draco sat in another of the chairs leaving a gap between himself and the chair that Harry and Daphne now occupied.

Slyvera took out a leather bound workbook and self-inking quill and then she cleared her throat, 'Before we get started she is stable and responding to the treatment that we can give to her in her unconscious state. She is malnourished and looks like she has been skipping meals for the last two or three months.'

Harry sucked in a breath at this before Daphne felt warm tears splash against the back of her neck; she tightened her grip on his arms.

Slyvera continued, 'There is evidence of torture within that last two months, obviously there is the scaring on her left forearm but there is evidence of the cruciatus curse and several other curses and hexes that have been used on her body.'

Daphne saw Draco stiffen at the mention of this and she wondered if he had anything to do with inflicting the damage on Hermione's body. Daphne's attention was drawn away from him as Slyvera continued.

'What I need to know is what happened today to put her in such a state; I can't start to make a diagnosis yet given that she is currently under sedation and will be for the next few hours at least so I want to start on some background. So what happened?' she asked turning her attention to Harry.

Harry shook his head, 'I don't know we were coming up the hall when I saw them Malfoy was already carrying her and said that she had been crying for ages!' he shrugged. 'That's pretty much all we know, apart from him telling us that he didn't do anything to her apart from give her wand back.'

Slyvera's attention shifted to Draco, 'Why were you in possession of her wand Mr…?'

Draco's voice was raspy and tight, 'Malfoy,' he coughed in an effort to clear his throat which seemed to work somewhat, 'Draco Malfoy.'

Harry gave a small snort and received confused looks from the rest of the room's occupants. 'Sorry muggle thing,' he said with a small blush, Daphne stored that information away to revisit at a later time.

'Okay Draco, do you mind if I call you Draco?' Slyvera asked in a friendly voice. With Draco's shake of his head she continued, 'Okay Draco can you please tell me how you ended up with Hermione's wand?'

Daphne watched as Draco's already pallid face drained of more colour, he sat in his chair eyes downcast picking at a fingernail on his left forefinger. To Daphne's surprise it was Harry who came to Draco's rescue and started the conversation.

She listened fascinated as Harry told the story of Hermione, Ron and Himself getting captured because of his own stupidity. Her fascination quickly turned to horror when Harry started narrating how he and Ron had been thrown into the dungeon to listen to Hermione's agonised screams as Bellatrix tortured her for information.

By the end of Harry's narration Daphne's respect for Hermione Granger had grown immeasurably and she understood better Harry's fixation on Hermione's health, how could you not do your best to look after someone who had been brutally tortured and yet kept every one of your secrets.

Slyvera was frowning, 'When did this happen?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know exactly late March, we sort of lost track of the dates.'

'The twenty-eighth of March,' Draco rasped out, 'it was the twenty-eighth of March, I still have her screams in my head … I don't think that I will ever be able to get them out!' Draco's eyes looked hollow and lifeless.

'And whose wand has she been using since that day?' Slyvera asked.

'Bella's,' came the answer from the two boys.

Slyvera nodded making a note in her workbook, 'Can you give me any further insights Draco, anything you can add will be valuable and will aid me in my diagnosis?'

Draco stood from his chair and started pacing; each time he turned he locked eyes with Harry before he dropped his eyes and continued the next circuit. Slyvera seemed to be content to wait for him to start speaking and just sat back in her chair, her eyes following the blonde headed boy as he made his way up and down the room.

Finally after what seemed to be a small age to Daphne, Draco spoke hesitantly, 'Bella liked to play with her victims … a lot.' He came to a complete stop in front of his chair before taking his seat once more before he resumed in a quiet voice.

'I had never seen her with one of her victims before, but apparently she liked to play with them for hours, she was very inventive with her play from everything that I have heard and felt,' he buried his face in his hands. 'According to Rowle, Bella would cast numerous curses and hexes on her victims but not all of them were what you would think.'

'Other than the Cruciatus, I know that she used Latur Sensus and Voluptatem among others, on almost all of her victims' he shook his head. 'You have no idea what it's like to be at her mercy; even though I was her nephew she followed the Dark Lords words to the letter, well except for when it came to my mother, but then even the Dark Lord knew that she would not to punish her baby sister!'

'First she uses Latur Sensus on you … she had such control over the spell that depending on how powerfully she casts it your sense of touch explodes, small flicks against your arms feel like someone is smacking you or it could be that she casts it so lightly that it just heightens your sense of touch, meaning good things feel much better and bad things feel worse.'

No one in the room made a move as Draco seemed to collect himself for a few minutes, 'And then she would use spells like Voluptatem and she would watch, she knew when you got too much … ugh delight from the other spells she would pick it and then she would give you liberal doses of the Cruciatus. She told me that it helped to keep the patients mind clear and whole for extended play sessions as the "Happy" feelings kept the brain from overloading too quick.'

Daphne felt herself pale at the thought of torture that also involved pleasure, she felt Harry's horror flooding through the bond as he thought about what his best friend had been put through.

Draco rang his face in his hands, 'She watched me, the whole time she was being tortured she watched me and only me, her eyes pleading for me to help.'

'When she started carving that word into her flesh, I almost lost myself. I took a couple of steps forward to stop it … I couldn't stand the screams anymore, screams that sounded so like my mother's, but I couldn't … my father froze me in place I couldn't move I was locked there watching as she got tortured and refused to give up your secrets Potter.'

Draco turned towards Harry, 'She was prepared to die rather than give up your secrets and I had to watch as she stared at me and I couldn't look away. I saw in her eyes when she had just about given up and was waiting for oblivion. She was in so much pain and I could see her eyes fogging over and I could do nothing … my mother's screams were so like hers and I couldn't help either of them.'

Daphne watched Draco as tears streamed down his face; she hadn't seen him cry since her brothers' funeral, when he was seven years old. She felt like she should go and offer him some form of comfort but she couldn't, she could feel Harry's distress coming through the bond as he held her and if she moved she was sure that he too would break down.

Daphne heard Slyvera close her book, 'okay, well I think that is enough to start with, I am going to need to see both of you, Harry and Draco, in the next couple of days. I believe that there is more that I need to know so I will owl you both and arrange a time. Until then I need to get back to my patient and then I need to leave.'

She watched as Slyvera hesitated at the doorway before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder causing him to flinch before saying something very quietly to him. Draco looked at her uncertainly before she said something else to him and he nodded, tears still washing over his face.

\- AFW -

Draco felt his tears begin to slow, _'he had let slip to much, he hadn't meant to mention anything about his mother but he couldn't help it, their screams from the cruciatus had been so similar that he could no longer separate their voices in his head and now the mind healer wanted to talk to him about what he had said.'_

He raised his head to find Daphne watching him with compassionate eyes, ' _he didn't deserve compassion, what sort of a monster uses torture and punishment curses on their own mother even if they were under the imperious. He should have fought harder but he was weak, so very weak that he couldn't even protect his own mother from his failings.'_

His tears had all but dried up as his gaze moved to the boy cradling Daphne on his lap, Potter was looking at him with grim eyes at least there was no pity in them, he had grown tired of the pity that he had seen in the eyes of younger Death Eaters that he had gone to school with like Marcus Flint during the summer between sixth and seventh years.

He couldn't help but think that _'if Potter had been in his robes that he would have found a way not to fail, after all he had been the only one who had successfully thrown of the Imperious of Barty Crouch Jr, who from what he had gathered was as powerful a wizard as Corban Yaxley who had taken great pleasure in placing him under the Imperious and using him to torture a sister of the Black House after he had been jilted of his own prize from that house.'_

'What happened to your mother Malfoy?' Potter's question jolted him from his own thoughts.

Draco glared at him 'What do you mean?

'I mean that you just told us that your mothers and Hermione's screams were the same and your mother was adamant when we met her today that you had done nothing in the war apart from let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts via the cabinet under duress.'

'When did you meet with my Mother?' Draco deflected back at him his mind reeling that his own Mother would seek an audience with Potter.

'Today!' was Potter's blunt reply, 'I just told you that!'

'What did you discuss?' he bit back.

'Girls, as much as this brings back fond memories of our school days, can you please just not,' Daphne interjected. 'We met you mum today Draco, she met with Harry under the auspices of House Black and asked its Lord apparent to intervene on behalf of a son of House Black.'

'She had no right …' he muttered softly to himself. However it was obviously not quiet enough though as Potter's voice cut through the exam room.

'She had every right to do what she has done and I will keep my word and keep her son from Azkaban, but what I want to know now is what happened to one of the daughters of House Black that her son hears her screams in his head!'

'And what do you care about a daughter of House Black, you never have before cousin, I sought you out on the train to introduce myself to you as my mother had asked me as one son of House Black to another! And you turned your nose up at my hand of friendship!' Draco spat at him how dare he act like he cared about his mother now.

'I didn't know Draco, I had no idea what it was you were doing. As I explained to your Mother, when you arrogantly barged your way into my cabin that day you reminded me once again of my cousin from my mother's side of the family, just like you had the day we first met in Diagon Alley in Madam Malkin's when you said that you would leave if you were sorted into Hufflepuff.'

Draco felt his face freeze in horror, his anger dying as fast as it had come he was to tired and worn thin for anger anymore anyway; _'he now remembered the boy who had come into the shop at the same time that he had been getting his robes fitted but at the time he had dismissed him from his mind thinking him a son of a poor pure blood family given his poor and obviously muggle clothes.'_

When he finally got his mind under control, his voice was somewhat rickety, 'That was you?'

Harry nodded, 'You really didn't make a great first impression or a second obviously on the train.'

Draco looked at the face of his school rival, before his face fell, 'You're right I didn't but to be fair I didn't really know how to approach you, I knew where you sat in the ranks of peerage. My mother said that I should be courteous and polite but my father's training in pure blood affairs had left me with the understanding that we Malfoy's were at the top of the food chain even though he had been stripped of his seat on the Wizengamot after the first war, he swore that by the next election he would be back amongst the peers.'

Draco ran a hand through his hair in an action that looked remarkably like his rival's, 'and by my father's training I mean that although I had been taught all the correct forms of address, I never saw him defer to anyone and he always told me at the end of every session "that a Malfoy bow's to no-one".' He gave a snort of disgust, 'what a total load of hippogriff shit that was, considering all I saw him do once the Dark Lord returned was bow and grovel.'

'Draco what happened to your Mother? Daphne tells me that I am responsible for the welfare of all the House Black members of which you are one as any of your children will be also, so I ask again what happened to your Mother?' Harry's voice was tempered but clearly showed evidence of the stress he was currently under. 'I will order you to tell me if I have to!'

Draco looked to Daphne with a raised eyebrow, this was obviously Daphne's work but as of right now he had no idea how the relationship that the two obviously shared had come to pass.

'Please Draco, take the chance offered to you and do this of your own volition,' Daphne watched him thoughtfully. 'Take the opportunity that your Mother asked you to all those years prior and take the opportunity to make your own decisions rather than being tied to those of your father.'

Draco starred at her, _'she had no idea what she was asking him to do, he had pushed those memories into the furthest recesses of his mind using his skills in Occulmency to bury them deep. He had just about convinced himself that those memories didn't exist and that they were just figments of his imagination.'_

He dropped his eyes to the floor once more, _'he wished to all the gods that he hadn't gone home that Easter, but the Dark Lord had ordered him back to the Manor for more "training to ensure he didn't repeat his failures." Just seeing Granger in the state that she was in had brought all those memories of that previous summer back to him, bubbling them to the surface, requiring him to force them back down again.'_

Daphne obviously saw him wavering and pushed him again, 'Please Draco, don't let the Dark Lord keep his power over you, they are obviously memories that involve him in some way, you have already told us that much. Please just tell us and maybe we can also help your Mother when she has her interview with the Aurors.'

'And why would Potter want to help me, all I have done in the time that I have known him is make his life difficult,' he gave a weak sneer but his heart wasn't into it, he couldn't even be bothered to put up a front anymore.

'Because you are a son of House Black and it is my duty according to Daphne to see to the wellbeing of those members,' Potter said mildly, his voice controlled and steady.

Draco gazed at Harry for a long couple of moments before, nodding in defeat. 'I think I would almost prefer that you order me to do this but I cannot allow my Mother to shoulder the burden for any more of my mistakes.

\- AFW –

Harry listened in shock at the brutality that Draco Malfoy had to live through, during the summer between his fifth and sixth years after his Father's failure to return the prophecy to Voldemort. Multiple short exposures to the cruciatus at the hands of lessor members of the Death Eaters at the behest of Voldemort had been initially used to galvanise Draco's will to complete his task as the Dark Lord tested him after his lessons with his Aunt.

He had also revealed that he was forced to choose between his Mother or himself taking the Dark Mark and then given a task to prove himself. A task that he had ultimately failed to complete which Harry knew only too well apart from his small success with the vanishing cabinet.

'I couldn't allow my Mother to shoulder the shame that my Father had brought down upon our family, she has sheltered me, protected me and watched out for me … so …' his voice was hollow and dull.

'So I stepped up for once in my life and did the only thing I could to protect the only person who cared for me unconditionally ... I took the cursed mark and did my best to ensure my mother was protected,' he looked away from them as he finished his statement, 'More fool me I guess.'

His failure like his Father's led to a significantly more sadistic summer break the following year. When he started to describe what Corban Yaxley had done to him to motivate him further, Harry nearly wanted to vomit.

Draco was given over to the "tutelage" of Corban Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle, his Aunt Bellatrix having been deemed to have been too lenient with his education the previous year. Whilst Rowle instructed Draco it was Yaxley who disciplined him when he thought that Draco was failing to comprehend the lesson at an adequate speed.

For every slight or wrong answer Narcissa had lost meals, if he lost all her meals on any given day Draco had then been subjected to the imperious curse forced to use the cruciatus or other pain inducing hexes on his own Mother. By the end of the summer Narcissa had been a broken woman in most ways. Emaciated and her body damaged only her force of will had kept her going for her son's sake.

Draco had been forced to remember it all by Yaxley ensuring that his control of the imperious made Draco aware of what he was dong to his own Mother. When Harry asked why Yaxley, Draco had given a sad shake of his head.

'Because he was deprived of his bride from the House of Black,' at Harry's look of confusion Draco had continued, 'when Andromeda Black walked away from her intended betrothal with Corban Yaxley at the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts.'

'It slighted the man even though the unsigned and unfinished contract was brought out at a fair price after she had eloped. He has held a grudge against the House of Black ever since and what better way to get his revenge than make a son of that House torture his Mother who was a sister to the girl who turned her back on him?'

'And how is your Mother doing now, even though we met today, I find myself wondering if I was missing something given what you are saying,' Harry asked again confused as to how Narcissa appeared to be the same as she had always been.

Draco gave a wan smile, 'Slowly during the school year she had been healed with the help of Severus. He had to virtually rebuild her body piece by piece. He vanished and regrew bone and flesh, taking out pieces marred by dark magical curses that I was forced to use on her before brewing and running her through two full courses of a potion simply dubbed "Le Renouveau" or "The Renewal".'

Daphne gasped at the mention of the potion. 'What? What is the issue with that potion?' Harry asked her quickly.

Daphne was still staring at Draco as Harry tried to garner her attention, 'There's nothing wrong with that potion Harry except that it cost more for a full course that most people will earn in a decade of work because each round of the potion has to be tweaked to target a specific thing within the body.'

She shook her head, 'The potion itself was invented by a French Witch in the late 1800's but is so very complex and costly to brew and align that it is rarely used. But its results are astounding; with careful manipulation of the patient's body the potion can restore you to the best version of yourself of your current age.'

Harry joined Daphne in watching Draco as he simply shrugged after a moment's thought, 'It was worth every knut that I gave Severus to procure the ingredients and brew the potion for my Mother. Of course he brewed it for free significantly reducing the cost but still, I would have paid him double to have him make it and administer it to her for all the pain and torment that I have caused her.'

Harry didn't know what to think or where to steer the conversation next, luckily Daphne rescued the situation for him by unsheathing her wand and casting a tempus charm, 'Okay boys, its well after midnight we should all be heading to bed and trying to get some rest.'

Her eyes lingered on Draco momentarily, 'Where are you staying Draco?'

Harry watched as Draco's face grimaced slightly, 'I will floo back to the Manor from the teacher's atrium I will need to reset the watch stone shortly anyway.'

Daphne nodded and started to rise, 'Come Harry, let's go to bed.'

Harry saw Draco's eyebrows shoot into his hairline and watched as he tried to formulate some words, only managing a rather idiotic, 'err.' Harry smirked at him causing Draco to frown before he shot a glance at Daphne.

'None of your business Draco,' Daphne also smirked at him. 'Maybe we will see you tomorrow,' and with that she pulled Harry to his feet and half dragged him from the room by his hand.

\- AFW -

The sun was barely starting to creep over the horizon the next morning when Daphne woke cradled in Harry's arms his warm body snuggled up behind her, his arm wrapped over her with his right hand again glued to her left breast. She was topless again but she found herself unconcerned by this fact as they were covered by the bed clothes.

She wriggled her way back attempting to get closer to Harry trying to get as much of her skin touching his as so physically could, basking in the simply joy of his touch. Her own right hand was in the small of her back causing a small amount of pain in her shoulder because of the angle her elbow bent at to allow the contortion. Her trapped hand was between their bodies holding him through what he called the fly of his shorts but she didn't feel the embarrassment of previous mornings until he twitched under her hand causing her to tense and flush slightly.

She felt Harry stir and waited for him to help her extricate her hand but he surprised her with a soft kiss to the back of her head which sent a jolt of electricity down her spine. His wand twitched once more, again surprising her. She felt his right hand shift and trail those lines of fire across her skin as he help extract her hand from his shorts.

Instead of letting his hand go however she locked her fingers with his and brought his hand back to her breast placing her own atop his and holding it firmly in position. She felt him tense slightly as she folded his fingers around her flesh, 'it's okay, I want you to hold me Harry, I like it … it makes me feel safe.'

She felt him relax slightly, 'Go back to sleep, it's early and we have a long day, we will need all the rest we can get.'

Harry gave a small chuckle, 'you do realise that what you just did isn't conducive to sleep right?' Nevertheless she felt him give her another kiss to the back of the head a smile on his lips as he tried to settle behind her once more.

\- AFW -

After a lazy morning and a late breakfast, they arrived just inside the property boundary of a modest two story Georgian house in the small hamlet of Dane End, which according to the information Daphne had was part of the Parish of Little Munden. The portkey and apparition point was a secluded section of the property but there was pedestrian gate access to the road behind them.

All Harry knew was that they were in Hertfordshire north of London because it was an area that Vernon used to talk about moving the family to once they were rid of the freak.

They had been transported to their destination using the portkey that Andromeda had sent Daphne that morning via Kreacher. The old house elf had a look of consternation on his face when Daphne had requested that Kreacher go and request an appointment with Andromeda but had eventually schooled his features and done as requested.

The house was a beautiful dark red brick building with the traditional white trimmed large panel windows on the ground level with smaller versions on the upper story; sitting on what Harry thought might be an acre of grounds with a pebbled driveway leading to the front door. The grounds looked as though they had been previously well maintained but were now starting to show a general lack of maintenance except watering.

There were large expanses of lawn, tall trees that shaded sections as well as a tall hedge row fence that surrounded the property giving it a feeling of seclusion. Their feet crunched the pebbles as they strode towards the house hand in hand. Harry couldn't help but gawk around him, the house was the perfect place to raise a family in comfort and privacy.

He was shaken from his musings as they stopped at the front door and Daphne waited for Harry to ring the doorbell. He was nervous, the only time he had met Tonks' mother was straight after he had fled Privet Drive and she had scared the daylights out of him with her resemblance to her mad sister Bellatrix.

No sooner had he started reaching for the bell when the door opened, he physically had to stop himself from flinching as Andromeda Tonks opened the door and gave him a piercing stare.

After a few moments she dipped in a shallow curtsey, 'My Lord and Lady, thank you for gracing my humble home, won't you please come in.'

\- AFW -

Daphne heard Harry's sigh as they left the Tonks residence and moved back to the entry point, she had to agree with his sentiment that their trip as far as House Potter was concerned was a complete bust. Andromeda had left Hogwarts the year after James Potter had arrived and although Dorea Potter was her great Aunt they had never been close.

She had baby sat a young James once or twice when they were much younger but that was about the extent of their interaction. Andromeda also had no idea who the Law Wizard or Witch of record for House Potter might be or what companies or investments House Potter may have been involved with.

She had a better understanding of the House Black obviously however, her knowledge was twenty years out of date but it at least gave them a place to start understanding the businesses of House Black.

Only Harry's first visit with little Teddy had made the day seem worthwhile. Harry had been so very adorable as he held the small babe in his arms and talked to him about his parents, but by far Daphne's favourite moment was when he had morphed into a combination of the two of them collecting Harry's green eyes and her blonde hair. In that moment she had seen a possible future that she could share with Harry a future that she had never given any thought to before today.

Andromeda had informed them that he had shifted for the first time two days prior, she had excused herself from the room after that for several minutes but Daphne could see that when she returned her eyes showed fresh evidence of tears.

Harry had bluntly asked if she needed some help tending the house whilst she was looking after child causing Daphne to wince slightly but Andromeda had merely asked what kind of help he was thinking of providing.

When Harry had answered a house elf, Andromeda had snorted, 'I do not believe that I would trust Kreacher with my Grandson, besides which I would be forever having to ensure that he did as instructed given I am no longer a member of House Black.'

Harry had laughed at that, 'No doubt but it wasn't Kreacher I was thinking of, I will have to check but I have another house elf in mind that potentially would be available, would you consider that?'

Andromeda had eyed him carefully before consenting, 'if the elf was happy to serve here then I would appreciate the help, My Lord.'

Harry frowned and then much to Daphne's chagrin asked again in his blunt way, 'That is the second time you have called me My Lord, I thought that you were no longer a member of House Black?'

Andromeda had given him a tight smile, 'Although my family has turned their back on me it doesn't mean that I have turned my back on them. I may not be an official member of my family's House but I am proud of my heritage even if they were trying to marry me off to a pig of a man.'

Harry had gone to apologise but Andromeda had cut him off, 'I am not offended My Lord, my only regret is condemning my sisters to the very thing I escaped.'

Daphne watched as Harry had pondered that statement for a while, 'I wonder if there is any way to bring you back into the fold so to speak?'

Andromeda's face had turned pale and her eyes had widened significantly at Harry's casual utterance and Daphne had felt her own eyes goggle a bit as well.

'The Black Family has never to my knowledge ever rescinded a disownment of one of its members, I am not even sure that it is possible,' Andromeda had choked out obviously struggling to keep her emotions under control.

Harry had just shrugged, 'Something to look into then at a later date.'

\- AFW -

Harry watched as Daphne eyed the gate to the Burrow, 'what's wrong?'

A frown passed across her face before she turned to look at him, 'Nothing is wrong exactly, it's just that once I step across this barrier it will be only the sixth house of one of our classmates that I have visited in seven years … I just found myself a little saddened by that fact is all.'

Harry gave a sad smile in return, 'This is the only house of a classmate that I have been invited to in my time at Hogwarts or even before that.' He gave a squeeze of her hand, 'Maybe that is something that we can rectify in the future.'

She gave him a weak grin but soon settled her features back to neutral expression, 'perhaps.'

Giving her a gesture of after you he waited as she passed through the gate and the outer wards to the home of the Weasley's, he watched her face as the crested the rise and she got her first look at the impossibility that was the Burrow.

She blinked a couple of times before a smirk crossed her face and she turned to him again, 'Well that is unexpected, it's kinda fantastical even for a Magical house isn't it?' And then she laughed, 'someone must be bloody good at stabilisation charms and wards; I mean my gods it looks like it would fall over if I sneezed in its general direction.'

Harry had felt himself start to come to the Weasley's defence before he gave another look at the closest thing to a home that he had ever known. A small chuckle escaped his lips, 'I guess I never looked at it that way, but you are right it is kinda fantastical isn't it.'

'It is … are you sure that I will be welcome here, I mean you were dating their daughter before the war and everything … '

Harry cut her off; she had made the same point half a dozen times during lunch and Harry could feel the nervousness rolling through the bond in waves. 'It will be fine Daph, you saw the letter that Mrs Weasley returned with Kreacher, you are welcome.'

Daphne gave him a wan smile but nodded her head, 'I just don't want to cause any trouble is all, I know how much they mean to you already and I am sure that I haven't heard half of what they have done for you over the years.'

Harry gave her a warm smile, 'They have done more for me than I will ever be able to repay in my lifetime, they are good people and see the best in almost everyone … they will be pleased to meet you.'

As they walked down the hill towards the house Harry saw Molly appear at the door, she lifted her hands to shield her eyes looking towards them as they descended. Harry raised his right arm and waved which Molly returned before beckoning them to hurry down and come in.

He should have been expecting it but Molly's hug caught him completely by surprise as she pinned his arms to his side and tried to break his ribs. As Harry tried to maintain some air in his lungs what also caught his attention was that Molly now barely came up to his nose, he distinctly remembered his last hug from her before they went on the run and they had virtually been eye to eye.

'How are you doing Mrs Weasley,' Harry croaked out of his semi functioning lungs, smiling down at her as soon as she stepped back from him to give him a once over.

'Just fine Harry and you look good, not as skinny as I thought you'd be after being on the run for so long but still a little peaky, nothing that a good feed won't remedy though, she smiled up at him before turning to take in Daphne.

'And you must be Daphne, I have heard many things about you my dear but the reports do you little justice,' Molly said with a warm voice as she gave Daphne a welcoming hug. 'You are a beauty and obviously talented as well to have saved so many off your classmates.'

Harry suppressed a laugh as Daphne went from shocked to pleased to embarrassed all within Molly's sentence before she shot him daggers as Molly let her go.

'You both need a good feed, luckily I have just finished some baking and we can have a lovely afternoon tea,' she said as she led them into the kitchen.

\- AFW -

Daphne felt like she was waddling away from the Weasley house, never had she felt so obligated to eat than during their afternoon at the burrow. No sooner had she finished off a portion of something than something else would appear that Molly insisted that she just had to try and give her opinion on.

She felt like she had put on thirty pounds in three hours, but she could not believe how included and welcomed she had been during the entirety of their visit, but Molly as she had insisted on Daphne calling her had ensured that Daphne had always understood the context of the conversations flowing around her.

Over the course of the afternoon it seemed to Daphne that the Weasley matriarch was doing her best to keep herself and her mind busy but she didn't always succeed as on more than one occasion Daphne saw her wiping fresh tears from her eyes, before she bustled about endeavouring to make sure that everyone was catered for.

Daphne had met every living Weasley in one go as far as she could tell along with their partners including surprisingly the former Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion who was apparently married to the eldest Weasley son and Fred Weasley's former girlfriend Angelina Johnson.

Only the youngest Weasley's seemed to have any reservations about her being in their home although the remaining twin was clearly still struggling to come to terms with the loss of his brother and didn't say much to anyone. Ron had been less than enthusiastic about her being in his home but he had been nothing less than civil, even holding a small conversation with her.

But Ginny had been very aloof when she had first entered. Daphne observed as Ginny seemed to scrutinise all of Harry's interactions with everybody in the house and especially Daphne's own with her ex-boyfriend. Daphne had felt Ginny's eyes on her more as the afternoon moved on but couldn't pinpoint the reason for it, especially when Daphne caught her eyes the last time and Ginny had given her a small but sad smile and a nod.

She was still trying to puzzle her way through the behaviour of the Weasley girl and keep track of all the conversations that she found herself involved in when about two hours after they had arrived Harry had asked Arthur discretely if he could go and repay his respects to Fred at his graveside.

Arthur and Ginny had volunteered to join them and had walked them both out a groaning gate at the back of the house and along what seemed like a previously little used path but now had numerous fresh footprints through the calf high grass.

The journey they were told would be at least a 10 minute walk and neither Daphne nor Harry were sure if he would be able to traverse that far on his own. Daphne had waited a little way away in the shade of one of the large Oaks that circled the small Valley with Ginny as Harry had knelt by Fred's freshly raised grave with his head bowed for a while.

Daphne could see the multiple graves of centuries worth of Weasley's and further away in the distance the ruins of once had been a large house, which she assumed was the ancestral seat of House Weasley. After a minute or two Arthur had left them to it returning to the house and after several more awkward minutes Ginny had broken the silence.

'How is he?' she asked quietly indicating Harry with a nod of her head, 'He looked ... happy most of the time today, which is unusual for him.'

Daphne flicked her gaze across the still kneeling form of Harry, before giving her full attention to Harry's ex. 'Most days he is good, though we have our ups and downs, most of those are because of me and my issues,' she didn't know why but she felt that the girl deserved straight answers.

Ginny gave a semblance of a smile, 'He blames himself though doesn't he?' When she saw Daphne's look of confusion she continued, 'for your current predicament.'

Daphne finally caught on to her meaning, 'Yeah he does, it's not his fault and I have forgiven him, not that I needed to as there was nothing to forgive as he saved my life, but yes the moron does blame himself for tying us together as he puts it,' she pulled up a piece of grass and started playing with it between her fingers.

Daphne continued, 'I'm sorry too for what it's worth, I know that he was hoping to get back together with you after the war and I have gone and gotten tangled up with him now … but I wanted you to know that I am sorry if I have taken away something that was helping you get through the war,' Daphne reached out and squeezed Ginny's hand.

Ginny gave her another parchment thin smile and a sigh, 'It wasn't your fault any more than it was his, but thank you … I am not sure even if we got back together whether or not we would have made a good go of it.'

'I think maybe too much water had passed under that bridge and that we were both changed too much by this last year of war.' Ginny's eyes drifted back over Harry's form now sitting on the grass near Fred's grave one knee pulled up under his chin the other crossing beneath his raised leg. There were several more minutes of a more comfortable silence as the two of them watched Harry continue his conversation with Fred's grave.

'Would you do me one favour?' Ginny broke into the silence quietly her watery brown eyes meeting Daphne's blue. At Daphne's nod of acquiescence Ginny continued, 'If you can leave me out of any information that you discuss with him about this school year, I would appreciate it. He already holds enough guilt about what happened to our family supporting him,' she gestured to Harry once more and Daphne could see his shoulders shaking as he cried quietly.

'He doesn't need to know what it was like for me last year as his ex-girlfriend, I know that it probably would have been much worse if we had still been together, but he doesn't need any more burdens at this stage. If you could let the others around him know I would be grateful.'

Daphne gave a solemn nod, 'You love him still don't you?'

Ginny sighed, 'Yes … and no, I think that I will always love him in some way, he saved my life once and I couldn't help but fall in love with him, and at the same time there is a part of me that still loves the hero that I dreamt of from those Harry Potter books when I was a child and the boy hero that always saves the day.'

Ginny's eyes look out over the orchard, 'But he is flawed as well in a way that many people will never see but that I think I do now … and maybe you are beginning to see.' She looked quizzically at Daphne before looking away, 'Anyway, I don't think our particular strains of darkness would play all that well together anymore, but I hope that he finds happiness, if anyone deserves it, it is him.'

Ginny gave her a smile full of mirth for the first time that day, 'Maybe it will be with you, he is far more comfortable with you than I have ever seen him with any girl except Hermione so maybe you were fate's reward for him,' and then she gave a small chuckle, 'You're definitely good enough looking to be a reward,' she said with a sly wink, 'and you're good for him as he is seems lighter now than I have ever seen him.'

Daphne snorted, taking the back handed compliment in the manner intended, 'Take care of him Daphne and he will spend his life trying to do his best to take care of you, in this way he is the best man I know, because once you are his friend there is nothing that he will not do for you, even to his own detriment.'

With that statement Ginny surprised Daphne by rising and pulling her to her feet as unnoticed by her Harry had started his return to them. His eyes were shimmering with tears and Daphne watched as Harry pulled Ginny into a hug whispering something in her ear before Ginny whispered something back and gave him a sad kiss on the cheek, her hand coming up and lingering for several moments on his other cheek before she slowly moved away from him.

And then Harry's eyes were on her and she found herself pulled into an emotional hug as Harry engulfed her, his pain and anguish flooding the bond though for the first time it was tempered with a feeling of lightness and healing. Arm in arm they walked back to the Burrow returning to the kitchen table, for more light conversation and far too many baked goods.

\- AFW -

Harry sat pensively through a very late dinner lost in his own thoughts; things had been moving at such a pace that he felt that he hadn't had time to stop and think. He felt better for visiting the Weasleys today and specifically spending some time at Fred's grave just talking to him and thanking him for his sacrifice, a sacrifice he still felt guilty that he had asked people to make.

He should have asked Andromeda where Remus and Tonks had been interred as well but it had slipped his mind during his time with little Teddy, his godson. He still couldn't believe that he would be partly responsible for the little bundle.

When Remus had asked him it was an abstract idea that he would bring gifts and presents at the appropriate times during the year but he would be raised in the loving arms of his parents, not that Andromeda wouldn't raise him with love but Harry knew that it would not be the same thing.

He had been moving his food around on his plate when Daphne had risen from the table and held out a hand silently leading him from the depths of Hogwarts kitchens back to the Astronomy tower where the same style chair and blanket were waiting.

Daphne had pushed him down on to the sunlounge before she again straddled him but instead of lying down against his chest as she had done the previous evening she just sat astride of him watching his face with a small look of concern marring her own features.

After several silent minutes he could no longer bear her silent scrutiny, 'What's wrong?'

'That's my question Harry, you have been the one who has been in his own little world tonight, giving monosyllabic answers to my questions, so you tell me what's wrong?'

Harry started slightly, he hadn't realised that he had been so outwardly detached that Daphne had been trying to hold a conversation with him and he hadn't noticed.

'I am here to help you Harry, something has obviously caught your mind and unless you tell me I can't help you with it remember, I'm not a mind reader,' Daphne gave him an encouraging smile before she leaned down and gave him a gentle and slow kiss. Sitting back up she asked him again, 'What's wrong Harry, please let me help you or at least listen to what the problem is it might help if you talk about it.'

Harry shrugged, 'its many little things really, but mostly I was just thinking about all those people whose lives were cut short by me coming here.'

'That's a bit conceited don't you think Harry?' she asked a little coldly. 'So you were the only one who had the right to fight for what was right, were you?'

Harry gaped at her, 'that's … I didn't mean …it's not.' He frowned at her, 'I didn't mean that!'

'But that's what you just said, you said that their lives were cut short by you coming here, that's Hippogriff shit Harry and you know it, every person who came here came willing to fight and die if necessary to help bring freedom to the world, you're belittling their sacrifice by questioning why they came here.'

She drew a breath and cut him off by holding a finger up, 'They may have come at that time because you were here but they came knowing what it was they were facing, why they were doing it and what it may cost them? Do you think those that died would change what they did if they had the chance, do you think that Andromeda Tonks' daughter and Professor Lupin would not be happy to sacrifice themselves so that their son could be raised in a better world?'

'They came Harry because it was an opportunity to make a stand, perhaps the only chance they were going to get to make the world a better place, do you think that Tracey, Blaise, Susan and the others made a stand outside the Hufflepuff common room for you?' she gave a derisive snort.

'If you do Harry then your sadly mistaken, I was there for my sister so that she might have a better future; I was there for myself because those bastards were trying to take my future from me!' she poked a finger into his chest, 'Yes you were the rallying point but everyone who came or stayed did so for their own reasons which are just as valid as yours, you may have killed that prick but don't you dare guilt trip yourself into thinking that it was your fault that they died defending our world, it was their right!'

She glared at him, he could tell that she wasn't angry but she was not happy with him either, the bond pulsed with an indignation that Harry had never felt before. 'I am sorry, I didn't mean to belittle anyone's contribution to the final victory, but I just can't help but feel guilty that so many died because I announced my presence in the castle. But you're right I didn't ask any of them to come they came on their own.'

'You are not responsible for other people's decisions Harry; they have their own minds and are responsible for their own lives. They didn't have to come when it was announced that you were here, but they did because they wanted to make a difference. You don't get to take that decision away from them because it makes you uncomfortable; it was their choices that led them here that day.'

Harry nodded, everything she said was logical, but it would take him some time before he could assuage himself of all the guilt he felt he rightly carried because of his decisions.

Daphne eyed him carefully before she spoke again, this time with an impish smile, 'What else is going on in that convoluted mind of yours Harry, I am sure that isn't the only thing that has been keeping you distracted.'

Harry found himself smiling back at her before he realised it, 'Well no actually, I have a couple of other questions around things that have come up over the past few days or so.'

'Such as?' Daphne quirked an eyebrow.

'Well, if the Houses are so important why have I never seen any evidence of it during Hogwarts?'

Daphne gave a broad smile, 'Ah an easy question, that would be because of the Hogwarts Treaty of 1863. During this year dozens of Hogwarts students lost their lives due to a series of running duels fought between the heirs of various House that had longstanding blood feuds.'

She paused to gather her thoughts, 'There had been duels and fights between rival factions before but never to this extent, no one is quite sure why the hostilities escalated to the extent that they did but the corridors apparently became open war zones.'

'The battles fought between these students were the cause of more than one House being wiped out and no fewer than fifteen houses lost all their school aged heirs during a ferocious single battle that occurred in April 1863. The final result was that the Aurors had to be called in to allow the Headmaster to regain control of the school and the end became known as the Heir's Peace.'

The school board drafted up a treaty that all of the Houses had to sign up to the treaty and all new students guardians sign on to that treaty when they sign up to come to the school.'

The final result is that Heirs of House cannot conduct any House business on any Hogwarts property whilst school is in session apart from a few strictly regulated instances such as succour agreements and during the great celebrations. If breach the treaty they risk expulsion not just for themselves but for their family in perpetuity, with the first possibility of appeal after two hundred years.'

'But haven't we been conducting other House business on Hogwarts properties?' Harry asked a little worriedly.

'Yes but school is no longer officially in session, McGonagall declared the school year defunct the night of the battle knowing that House business was going to have to be conducted here in the weeks that followed,' Daphne said with an indulgent smile.

'Ah, right,' Harry gave a small smile back to her.

She leaned down and kissed him once more, 'Anything else that you want to talk about?' she asked as she lay down on his chest, his arms automatically coming up to wrap around her.

'Well I did have a query about the succour agreement, I mean I get that it's there to help me understand my duties as a Lord but our agreement feels more like a business treaty drawn up between the three Houses?'

Harry felt Daphne smile against his chest, 'That's because that's the way that Neville and my father set it up, neither of them knew enough about House Potter's interests to add any significant detail, added to this is the fact that we are both over the age of seventeen and they agreed between them that we could determine together what level of access to House Potter I would have even though it is a full access agreement hence the agreement spells out what exactly that means to all parties.'

'Oh … well I guess that makes sense then,' Harry mused. 'Daphne?'

'Yes Harry?'

'If I ever over step the mark please let me know, I don't want to make you uncomfortable whilst you are trying to help me,' he said in a hesitant voice.

Daphne raised her head to look him in the eyes, 'I will Harry, but I don't have any fears that you will, as Tracey said what feels like a life time ago, I don't think that it is in your nature.'

They spent the better part of three hours on the Astronomy tower, talking and discussing topics involving the Houses and what could and could not be discussed when Hogwarts was in session and other inane subjects as the fancy took them before Daphne somewhat abruptly it seemed to Harry ordered him to carry her to bed as she was tired and needed her beauty sleep.

Harry obliged picking her up and carrying her once more down the stairs to their bedroom where they separated to complete their ablutions, this time Harry beat Daphne back and climbed into his side of the bed.

When Daphne entered the room a few minutes later she appeared deep in thought and Harry thought slightly nervous. She looked at him quizzically for a few moments but before he could ask what was wrong she moved to the bed straddling his hips once more before delivering a deep and yet soft kiss which seemed to linger. Daphne pushed herself off of him, gave him a little smirk before moving around to her side of the bed where she extinguished the lights and climbed into bed with him after a few moments.

As she snuggled up against him and he went to wrap an arm around her, he stiffened and halted all movement, 'Daphne where is your pyjama top?' he finally managed to squeak out.

Daphne gave a tiny snort of laughter, 'Harry for the past two days I have woken up without it, what is the point in wearing it if it is just going to end up on the floor anyway?' and with that she pulled his hand up to her breast, gave a small satisfied sigh before saying, 'go to sleep Harry and sweet dreams.'

Leaving a completely bewildered Harry to wonder what he had done to deserve this type of beautiful torture.

\- AFW -

A/N 3) – When I was originally planning this story the original question I asked myself was "what would happen if Harry took a walk after the battle and stumbled across a mixed group of students who were dying and in saving them he tied himself to one of them?" and hence A Fateful Walk was born.

The second question that was also bouncing around in my head at the same time was "what if Draco found Hermione after the war and gave her wand back to her?" I guess we will find out together as the story progresses but I want it known up front I am not really a Dramione reader or shipper it was just a question I wanted to answer.


	15. Chapter 15 - Skin and Bones

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer, check-out his story Harry Potter and the Unexpected Friend it's a great read.

A/N 2) – **Recommended Reading** – it's a great little story called Beltane Child by the White Angel of Auralon. It's a post Hogwarts tale but it starts whilst Harry and crew are on the run and resting at Shell Cottage after escaping Malfoy Manor. It's a great read well written and a story I love coming back to again and again.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.

Daphne closed her eyes as soon as she had opened them; she thought that she had managed over the past few nights to strengthen her mental shields enough that this would no longer happen. She opened one eye and heaved a great sigh of frustration, she was back in Harry's dreamscape once again arriving in the entrance hall.

She really needed to talk to him about this issue, but after her success of the past few days she thought that it was a problem no more. She looked around unsure of what to do; she really loathed the idea of walking through those halls and classrooms never knowing what she might find. In all the times that she had been stuck in Harry's Dreamscape she had never seen one of his happy memories.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to leave until she had interacted with his dreamscape somewhat she paused while she was trying to figure out what to do. Deciding that maybe going into the castle was a bad idea, she turned and walked out of the castle and on to the grounds, maybe she could find some pleasant memories out here.

She moved towards the lake thinking that maybe he had some nice memories of walking around it with his friends. She moved past the Whomping Willow and headed down towards the lake shore and the track that circumnavigated it.

She had walked along the track around the edge of the lake for five minutes before something caught her eye and she had veered towards it. She was standing across one of the small bays that were scattered around the lake looking at a tattered piece of black cloth.

She knew it was a memory but now standing here looking at it, she felt trepidation creep up her spine as she debated the pros and cons of picking the black cloth up. She could feel Harry's magic and the tether that bound them but it was a dead end as it vanished and she knew that meant that she wouldn't be able to leave until she had seen whatever she was supposed to see.

She knelt down beside the cloth and hesitantly reached a hand out to pick it up, but no sooner had she touched it than it sprang to life. It twisted and warped itself until it had stretched to an enormous size before it wrapped itself around her and everything went black.

She blinked, it was late evening and she was standing near the Whomping Willow, a full moon beginning to rise in the east as Weasley was dragged into a hole beneath the tree. Harry and Hermione waited for her ugly orange cat to touch a knot on the tree which stopped its flailing limbs before they raced after their friend and the great big dog that had dragged him away.

She shook her head as she followed along as they entered a tunnel beneath the tree wondering if all Griff's were this foolish or whether these three in particular were the only ones whacked by the insanity stick at birth.

What followed shocked her, even though Harry had already indicated that Sirius Black was indeed innocent. She watched helplessly as first Professor Lupin had come and then Professor Snape and felt a little guilty when she had given a fist pump as they had disarmed and stunned the unhelpful Professor Snape and couldn't help the joyful 'Yes,' that had escaped her as they captured the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

She found herself crying from the emotion of Sirius asking Harry if he would like to come and live with him and Harry's own obvious elation and joy at the possibility of getting a new home where someone would actually care for him. Tears were still leaking from her eyes as she turned to follow them all out the door.

She followed them back along the tunnel and out of the entrance trying to understand how it was that if Pettigrew had been captured, why Sirius Black hadn't been exonerated by the Ministry and then it all came together. She remembered the rumour of Professor Lupin's affliction being spread through the common room by Draco late in their third year after he had supposedly heard it from Professor Snape but she hadn't really paid it any heed.

But the evidence of its accuracy was clearly before her eyes; she stared at Professor Lupin as he underwent the painful transformation and observed in horror even taking a couple of involuntary steps back as the werewolf turned its attention to the Golden Trio.

She could not describe the awe as Sirius Black transformed back into the huge black dog, a dog that's size rivalled the werewolf, which then leaped in front of the teens and managed to push the werewolf away rolling them both away down the hill.

She growled in frustration as Pettigrew slipped his bonds and managed to turn the tide on by grabbing Lupin's wand and escaping in his animagus form, when a thought struck her. A rat why the hell didn't that ring any alarm bells for James Potter and the rest of his friends, a Merlin be damned rat! Everyone knew that the animagus form was defined by personality traits surely they researched what their friends forms meant.

She was still trying to get over that major shock when something happened that she could not quite comprehend, she watched in abject horror as Harry and Granger left the incapacitated Weasley and followed Sirius Black down the hill and back towards the lake.

She decided she was going to break his legs when she eventually got out of this nightmare at least that would stop him from running headlong into danger all the time. She couldn't believe the idiocy that both Harry and Granger showed as they raced down to the shoreline as Sirius dragged himself to the lake edge, his great dog form whimpering in pain after his battle with the werewolf.

She couldn't believe that he had managed to drive the thing away, he was limping horribly as he collapsed on the shore of the lake, his form blurring as he transformed back into a haggard looking man.

She felt new tears prick her eyes as she viewed what was if she didn't know better looked like the last moments of Harry, Granger and Black. She couldn't see a way out she didn't know how the trio survived only that they did, but it didn't stop her from feeling the gut wrenching agony that she felt watching as Dementor after Dementor dived towards the trio.

She couldn't look away as slowly the swarm pushed closer to their huddled bodies, the thirteen year old Harry Potter fought as hard as he could but there were too many and very soon his shield guttered and blinked out.

She screamed even though they couldn't hear her, tears streamed down her face and she felt herself collapse to her knees begging for something to save him, forgetting in that moment that they had obviously survived, as one Dementor bodily picked Harry up and offered him to another.

And then it happened, a bright light and brilliant white stag pulsing with magical power charged through the swarm of dementors, she didn't see where it had come from exactly or who had cast it, her attention was on Harry until it had driven all the vile creatures away. Then all she could see at the end was the stag crossing back across the small bay and the silhouette of two people before it faded away.

She assumed that the memory would end there but it didn't, she was dragged along back to the castle and to the infirmary, where she viewed the most inexplicable thing. Dumbledore encouraging two teenagers to travel back through time and change the course of events.

She couldn't believe that Granger had been using a time turner to attend classes of all things and yet it explained how she had managed to be in so many. She watched as the whole drama unfolded again before her eyes this time from a different vantage point.

She laughed when she discovered the fate of the Hippogriff Buckbeak, Draco had bitched and moaned about the escape of the animal blaming Potter for letting it get loose somehow, who knew that he was actually right?

It was only the final act that looked any different as she followed the second Harry and Granger from Hagrid's hut to the bay across from where the real drama would unfold. She waited listening to Harry say that his father would appear and drive the Dementors away.

But nothing happened, she heard Granger say, 'we're dying Harry,' before Harry moved charging out of the bush, dragging Granger with him and roaring 'Expecto Patronum.' She was left dumbfounded as a pulse of pure white light leapt from his wand and charged across the still waters. She was still trying to fathom exactly how powerful of a wizard Harry Potter was when they went to collect the Hippogriff again.

She felt her eyes narrow as Granger hopped on the Hippogriff and wrapped her arms around Harry just a little too joyfully for her tastes and then something really disconcerting happened. Whilst the memory was flying she was standing on nothing, her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't hear what they were saying but she did not like the look of joy that was on Harry's face as Granger held him close.

The rest of the memory was somewhat anticlimactic with the simple rescue of Black from Flitwick's office although her heart broke when Sirius said that he would be unable to take Harry over the summer. The race through the corridors to end up outside the hospital ward was fast but uneventful but she couldn't help but giggle when the doors burst open again and Professor Snape started accusing Harry of all sort of misdeeds.

When the memory had ejected her she ambled over to a log and sat down, centring herself again she tried to find Harry's magic, she gave a mental cheer as it seemed whole and solid. Then reached out for the tether, this time it was whole.

It pulsed mostly warm and friendly and she almost lost herself in it until she felt something else wash over her, he was in pain and hurting not knowing what else to do she tried wrapping herself around his magic drawing him to her and giving what comfort she could as she left his dreamscape.

\- AFW -

Harry wasn't sure why he was back here but he knew that he wouldn't get out of Daphne's dreamscape without interacting with something but he still felt like he was invading her privacy every time he ended up here.

Maybe he could just explore the grounds and that would satisfy whatever bound him here, with some trepidation he found his way to what he thought was the back door and reached out to open it. He gave a relieved sigh when he didn't get sucked into another memory, stepping through the door way, he found himself looking upon manicured gardens.

Paths meandered around hedgerows, various garden beds, fountains and ponds; down a flight of steps a large expanse of well-maintained lawn was visible further back and Harry noticed that there was a path leading out of the main house yard, thinking that maybe there were other areas of note within Daphne's dreamscape he started walking towards the tall iron gate.

When he exited the gate the first thing he discovered was that the path diverged into three separate tracks, unsure of which one to take he chose to keep moving in the direction he had been going as he exited the main house yard.

The track was well maintained and after five minutes of walking he discovered where it was he was going, in front of him was a kissing gate and beyond that stood a series of small mausoleums obviously the final resting places of generations of the Greengrass family.

He paused in front of the gate wondering if he dare enter what must be a highly significant site for both Daphne and the Greengrass family as a whole. He tried centring himself to find Daphne's magic and though he could feel it, he knew that he had not yet been released from her mind.

With a sad shake of his head he pushed one side of the kissing gate open and walked towards the houses of the dead. As he walked through the crypts and among the tombs of Daphne's ancestors he could not help but be awed by the history of her family, the first and oldest tomb he had found thus far reached back to the year 997, a thousand years of Greengrass heritage was laid out before him.

In the centre of the grave yard was a sunken amphitheatre with five tiers leading down to a large solid grey stone bench which had a round central cavity in it deep enough he thought to fit his arm into up to his elbow.

Harry stood at the top of observing it trying to understand what it was there for but had to concede defeat admitting to himself that he didn't know enough about pureblood traditions to really hazard a good guess apart from maybe it was where they laid the coffin before burial.

Each crypt that he entered had between twelve to twenty tombstones embedded into the walls in two rows on each side. The oldest would be situated on the top left at about head height as you entered the door and the memorials would run from left to right oldest along the top row before switching sides to do the same other side working their way back to the door. The second row was roughly waist high finishing with the youngest marker on the right-hand side nearest the door.

He had paused once he found Archer's grave in the second to last vault right next to the door, a bunch of what appeared to be fresh cut pink carnations were positioned below his headstone in a vase, he knew that they must have some symbolic meaning but he did not know what.

What was it like to lose a sibling? To wake the next day and know that your brother or a sister was no longer going to wake with you; he couldn't comprehend the thought that as a child Daphne had to bury her brother. He found himself remembering the previous memory that he had witnessed, according to the headstone he was a month shy of turning eight when he had died.

He couldn't help the sadness he felt, her brother had been so young and had barely begun to live, he thought wistfully and without realising he had done so reached out to run his hands over the lettering on his headstone that was waist high on the left hand side of the small twelve space crypt.

'Well that was a mistake,' he muttered to himself as he stood back near the kissing gate watching as a large number of witches, wizards and children all dressed in grey, flowed through the gates offering their condolences as they passed the Greengrass family who stood in a line receiving them.

Daphne was standing between her mother and younger sister, trying in vain to hold herself together as people offered their sympathies to her parents. Astoria held Daphne's hand her face one mostly of confusion as the line of witches and wizards passed her.

Daphne tried to maintain a stoic mask; however it would slip at irregular intervals and tears would escape her red rimmed eyes before falling through the finger width thick horizontal mottled grey and black lines that started near her nose and stretched out to her cheek bones on both side of her face leaving silver black tear tracks as they tracked further down her cheeks.

The same decoration marred her father's cheeks except where she had one he bore two, however her mother and sister were different. Astoria had a single vertical line running over the centre of each eye, starting half way up her forehead and finishing roughly equal with her nose, as she blinked Harry saw that the makeup also covered the eyelid as well.

Cassandra however like her husband had two in the same style as Astoria that covered each side of her eyes, leaving the centre free, no other makeup adorned any of the Ladies Greengrass. As Harry looked closer he could see that the makeup had what looked like ashes mixed through it but he had no idea as to the significance of that deduction.

Harry struggled to watch as Daphne continuously broke and patched herself together again only to visibly break before him once more. He tried desperately to keep his mind occupied as he watched but his mind started rolling through scenarios about his own parents.

 _'How they would have been better off if he hadn't been born! What if they didn't really want him? Was he a mistake? Did they want other children? Did they try for more children? What if his mother was pregnant at the time of her death?'_

Then they took another turn, ' _what would have it been like to have a sibling only to have to bury them? Would he have had a brother or a sister? What would have their name been? Would he have been as composed as Daphne?'_ Questions came to him and went and he had never in his life been so glad to see Draco when the Malfoy's appeared at the gate.

He scrutinized the interaction between Daphne and a very teary Draco as he forgot protocol and Harry's eyes flashed as Draco hugged his blonde witch who burst into tears as they held each other. Only Lucius' sharp jab to Draco's back with his cane separated them and he watched as Draco stammered out his apology under Lucius' humiliated glower as Narcissa discreetly wrung her hands obviously wanting to comfort her son but stoically maintaining her public façade.

His gaze followed the Malfoys as they made their way into the graveyard Harry only just glimpsing the smack of Lucius' cane against Draco's calf when he thought no one was watching them. This was the turning point he thought, this was when Lucius took control of Draco's training and started indoctrinating his son.

Once the stream of people had finished he followed the Greengrass family to the amphitheatre finally understanding what the stone bench was for as he glimpsed the funeral pyre through the crowd. Archer's body was dressed in fine robes and laid atop the wood on what appeared to be a blanket of fine silk, golden galleons adorning his closed eyes. What followed left Harry in a daze as it was the first and only magical pureblood funeral that he had ever witnessed.

The pyre was lit with a flick of Nathaniel's wand, a fire that seemed to burn without consuming any of the fuel or Archer's body. Addressing the gathering, he invited those present to help send his son into the afterlife with words and blood.

The mourners took turns to flow past the pyre pausing to say a few or many words about Archer to the Greengrasses who now stood at the head of the pyre, before they cut their left hand with an athame that looked suspiciously like the one that Astoria carried with her at all times.

The mourner would pool their blood in their hand before they threw it into the pyre, each time the fire would hiss and pulse of white light beneath Archer's body. As each person laid the dagger back on the stone bench it flashed, cleaning itself waiting for the next person to offer their hand.

As Draco followed his parents to offer his blood, Harry moved closer hoping to hear what he would say, he needn't have bothered as Draco's voice was loud enough for all to hear even though it was emotion choked and obviously well-rehearsed.

'He was my first friend, he taught me how to have fun and how to smile, I will never forget you brother and I will miss you always. I will watch out for and keep your sisters as safe as I can in your stead, this I promise.'

Nathaniel gave a small nod of his head and with that Draco reached for the dagger and yanked it across is palm cutting deep with only a small grunt of pain. He allowed a significant amount of blood to fill his hand pooled before he offered it to the pyre, a significantly brighter flash emanated from beneath Archer's body.

Harry turned to look a Lucius whose face was an unreadable mask, once more but Harry could help but feel a little bit sorry for Draco once he got home. When everyone had finally filed past, the Greengrasses finally took their turn.

Harry didn't want to hear what Daphne whispered to her brother's body and chose not to invade her privacy any further as her body shook with quiet sobs waiting further back not really paying attention until Nathaniel had finished his own tribute to his son.

Harry was barely holding his own emotions in check as Cassandra had spoken and had to continually look away from Daphne unless his own tears escaped as the girl cried as her father spoke heart brokenly for his son and a boy that Harry didn't and wouldn't ever really know.

And then Cassandra had stepped forward to join her husband and they spoke together almost tearing Harry's beating heart from his chest as he listened to what he thought was their final tribute to their son spoken in clear but painfully emotional voices.

Think of me as one at rest,

For me you should not weep

I have no pain no troubled thoughts

For I am just asleep

The living thinking me that was,

Is now forever still

And life goes on without me now,

As time forever will.

If your heart is heavy now

Because I've gone away

Dwell not long upon it friend

For none of us can stay

Those of you who liked me,

I sincerely thank you all

And those of you who loved me,

I thank you most of all.

And in my fleeting lifespan,

As time went rushing by

I found some time to hesitate,

To laugh, to love, to cry

Matters it now if time began

If time will ever cease?

I was here, I used my time,

And now I am at peace.*

During the reading Daphne had cracked and broken and Harry desperately wanted to comfort the silently crying girl, Tori was crying as well though it was clear to Harry that she had very little understanding as to why Daphne was so upset.

As Nathaniel and Cassandra returned to the head of the pyre, Nathaniel raised his wand and the assembly spoke together. 'We are born of magic made flesh and thus we release your magic so that you may be born again, may you swiftly find your way home.'

Nathaniel's wand waved once more and the fire burst higher flaring brightly once, twice and three times before a pulse of magic flared momentarily and the fire collapsed back to nothing, leaving only scattered ash remaining on the stone bench.

Cassandra stepped forward flicking her wand in precise movements and the ash was suddenly being sucked into a jar that sat in the central cavity. Once the last of the ashes had been sucked into the jar Cassandra levitated it out and added the lid.

Nathaniel's face was a mask of barely controlled anguish as he turned to the gathered crowd, 'My family thanks you for your words and your sacrifice on this day, my son once again rests with Mother Magic and though we cannot adequately express our sadness at his passing we find a measure of peace that he is at rest and free of the pain of this mortal life. Please feel free to join us at the manor to celebrate his life.'

As the memory pushed him out he sank to the floor, emotionally spent from what he had witnessed, he wondered what Fred's funeral had been like and Remus's and Tonks'? What had he missed being tethered to Daphne unable to leave the castle?

Again his mind circled back to _'What were his own family's funeral practices like? Was there something written down in the Potter Family vaults or had all that information been destroyed? Why were his parent's graves in Godric's Hollow and where were the rest of his family's remains interred? How was he going to be able to find this information?'_

He couldn't stay here any longer, he needed to be out and he needed it now, he swore that he could still feel Daphne's pain from that day wrapped around him like a cloak. He tried to calm his breathing and centre himself but failed several times becoming more and more frustrated as each time he failed to find his centre and the peace of her magic. Sobbing and defeated he curled up on the floor unable to move or think, only able to mourn once more what he had lost throughout his lifetime.

Gradually his tears abated and he felt the calming touch of her magic as though she were searching for him to ease his pain and suffering. He shifted within himself trying to gather her magic as close to him, as closely as he could, fading from her dreamscape as he did.

\- AFW -

She felt herself waking, her consciousness drifting from asleep to the half fuzzy alert that she had to transition before she would be fully awake. She could feel Harry sleeping beside her still, his breathing calm and regular against the back of her neck.

His left arm was nestled beneath her pillow whilst his right was wrapped over her body his hand again holding her left breast, but to her everlasting surprise neither of her hands were in Harry's shorts. Her right anchored his to her breast and her left was entwined with his in the same position as how they woke on that first morning.

Rejoicing in the fact that she wasn't going to be embarrassed this morning she wriggled herself back closer to the warmth of his body, shifting her lower half first when something hard poked her dangerously low on her bottom before it slipped between the top of her thighs, rubbing perilously along her sex, sparking several small but not entirely unwelcome pulses through her core.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she froze, she knew exactly what it was given that she had woken holding it for the last several days. Her mind raced now waking up quickly, _'what had happened to their lower sleepwear?'_

It was obvious that at some point throughout the night they had both been divested of the only remaining cloth barrier between them but as with her top when it had started disappearing at night she had no idea when or how it had happened.

She was still trying to puzzle that out when she felt Harry's wand twitch, causing him to rise slightly and softly caress her most intimates again, shooting another small wave of heat through her core. She was still calmly trying to figure out what to do when a clearing of a throat from the end of their bed broke the peace of the morning.

That brought Harry awake and before she could move he had rolled away from her dragging himself across her again as he summoned his wand into his hand from the bedside table. Daphne shivered slightly but managed to regain a semblance of her composure as she lifted herself off the bed slightly clutching the sheet to her breast and swinging her head to see who had disturbed them.

She definitely was not expecting to see her father, his face was an impassive mask as he stared down the length of the bed, unperturbed to be facing Harry's levelled wand.

She cringed as her father spoke his voice cold and distant, 'I should like a moment of your time Heir Black. I shall await you in the same room that we signed the Succour Agreement in and expect you in ten minutes.'

And then without waiting for an answer he pivoted and left the room. She watched him leave as she was still trying to formulate a response, as he cleared the room she rolled over and dropped herself back on to her pillow with a frustrated groan.

'Shit,' came from Harry quietly.

She turned her head in his direction and rolled her eyes, 'You think?'

He gave her a sheepish grin, 'Well I suppose we should get going then.'

She watched him as he moved to get out of the bed before he froze half in and half out of the bed. With a puzzled look he lifted the sheet slightly before dropping quickly, his face blazing red. 'Umm Daphne, why am I naked?' he asked in a slightly strangled voice.

She felt her own blush rise steadily on her cheeks, 'You tell me and we will both know, I seem to be similarly attired over here and I have no idea how it happened.'

His eyes were wide and ever so slightly wild, as he looked her up and down. And even though she was covered by the sheet she felt his eyes rake over her body as though he were caressing her with his fingers. It took everything she had not to shiver under his gaze.

'So … umm … if … if you turn and face that way,' he pointed so that she would be looking away from him, face still burning red. 'I … I' she saw him swallow before a determined look passed across his face; 'I will get out first and chuck some shorts on and then give you some privacy.'

She gave him a grateful smile and rolled over on to her side, she heard him slip from the bed and step into his shorts, a small relieved exhale escaping him once he had obviously pulled them up. She heard him go to the draw and pull on a shirt, Kreacher had moved a few of Harry's things into one of the draws as soon as he had moved in apparently thinking that his Master required fresh clothes to go to the showers in the morning.

It was only a change of clothes that Harry could use in the morning; Kreacher would apparently pop Harry's clothes for the day into the showers as Harry arrived in them. They still hadn't figured out how the elf knew that Harry was preparing for his morning ablutions but she assumed that it was some type of alert ward set up by the elf.

Just as he was about to exit he stopped and came back to her, leaning down and gave her a short but soft and delicious kiss. He brought his hand up and trailed it slowly across her cheek, 'I will see you soon Daphne, remember we don't have much time!' And then he left hurrying out of the room without a backward glance.

His touch lingered on her cheek and his taste on her lips, he must have cast a peppermint breath freshening charm quickly sometime between when he got out of bed and crossing to her before he left. She felt herself sigh and go all gooey inside, _'great fourteen year old Daphne is back,'_ before she rose herself gathering her things and proceeding to a bathroom herself.

\- AFW -

Nathaniel kept a tight leash on his temper as he heard the twin set of footsteps stop outside before there was a firm knock on the door, it had been closer to fifteen minutes than the ten minutes that he had requested but he knew that it was likely Daphne's subtle dig at him that she was less than impressed with her rude awakening this morning.

Looking over his shoulder he called, 'Enter,' before gazing back out of the window and across the grounds of Hogwarts. He heard them enter and approach him from behind and he clamped down further on his anger, he would hear them out, he had promised Cassandra that he would. His fist clenched tighter around the newspaper that he carried turning his knuckles white.

'We are here Father, what is so urgent that you couldn't be civilised when you woke us this morning?' Daphne's voice was quiet yet firm.

Without looking he held the crumpled newspaper out to her and waited for her to take it. He could hear their gasps of indignation as they took in the headline and the front page story. He could still see the story in his mind having read it several times before he apparated to Hogwarts to find out the truth, seeing them in bed had just reinforced the idea that Skeeter knew more than she should but what had really annoyed him was the potential revelation that Harry Potter was also the Heir Black and that he and Daphne had withheld that information from him.

 **'Greengrass stains on The Heir Black & Potter! By Rita Skeeter.'**

 **It is not often that I am shocked, dear readers, but when the following revelations started filtering out of Hogwarts after the battle I just knew that I had to investigate. So armed with my quill and notepad I travelled forth to unravel the largest story since the end of the war. Sources close to Harry Potter have been keeping me abreast of what our most eligible bachelor has been doing with his time since that fateful day when he finally conquered He Who Must Not Be Named.**

 **And unfortunately, it has come to my attention my dear readers that our hero Harry Potter is off the market; according to an anonymous source close to the Chosen One and the Man Who Conquered it appears that the Heiress Greengrass has used her feminine wiles to ensnare the magical world's most eligible bachelor.**

 **My source indicates that the pair have become inseparable and are known to be sharing a room in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Many are puzzled as to how this liaison started given animosity between their Hogwarts houses and are puzzled as to how the blonde Heiress managed to snap up the Boy Who Lived given that prior to going on the run he was known to be dating Virginia Weasley.**

 **It appears that she has seduced him and is now looking to cement her place firmly in his future by ensuring that he doesn't wander too far from her bed. It is unclear at this stage exactly how she has managed to overcome his known aversion to his year mates in Slytherin House, maybe she is using some sort of augmentations to ensure that she has captured his heart. And what are her intentions with our young saviour, will she be encouraging him down a shady path to become his Dark Lady?**

 **But that is not all my dear readers no, no, no. It appears that Harry Potter is also the Heir Black elevating him to the pinnacle of British Wizarding society. How precisely his elevation to this august station came about is at this stage unknown but I understand from my sources that there is irrefutable evidence that Harry Potter is now the closest thing to Wizarding Royalty.**

 **But how does this make Harry Potter the Heir Black I hear you ask, well my dear readers I can confirm that our saviour conducted a morning meeting with none other than the Lady Malfoy who was heard formally greeting our Chosen One as the Lord Apparent Black. Unfortunately my source was unable to confirm what the meeting was about but one can't help but speculate that dark deeds are being planned.**

 **The combined Potter / Black Families will be a force to be reckoned with in the government once he is invested into his seats, but one does have to wonder what policies he will be voting for given his current close associates.**

 **Just this very evening Harry Potter was seen carrying his Dark Lady back towards their accommodation after their latest late night liaison within the castle when another member of the Golden Trio was being carried towards the same location by her dark lover.**

 **It appears that not only Harry Potter has succumbed to the shadows but that our heroine Hermione Granger; Harry Potter's long time love interest has found a Dark Lover as well. It appears that the two couples rendezvoused at the end of their respective evenings, as the ever ambitious Ms Granger was being gently cradled in the tender embrace of one Draco Malfoy, the Heir to the Malfoy fortune.**

 **My source was not close enough to hear the conversation but after pleasantries were exchanged in the Hallways both sets of lovers entered the Infirmary where my source could not venture without attracting attention. My source waited until very late in the evening before finally fatigue set in and they had to abandon their vigil, but fear not dear reader I will investigate further until we uncover the truth about what is happening to our heroes.**

\- AFW -

'None of this is true sir,' Harry blurted out and Daphne lifted her head skyward in exasperation. 'Well I mean obviously we are sharing a bed and … oomph,' Harry gave a grunt as she elbowed him in the side, before giving him a small glare at the same time.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her Father's face give a small twitch the only thing giving away an indication that he found Harry's outburst somewhat humorous, indicating that he wasn't in as bad a mood as he had seemed in the infirmary. She saw Harry's eyes widened in horror at what he just said and Daphne deciding to take pity on him and turned to fix a flat stare at her father.

'What is the issue Father? You're obviously upset about something or were until Harry started running off at the mouth.'

Nathaniel eyed them both coolly before answering Daphne's question, 'Why am I having to find out that Harry is the Heir Black in the Prophet? This is something that should have been brought to my attention immediately as an Allied House.'

'He didn't know until the Lady Malfoy told him,' Daphne answered. 'Even now we still don't have it confirmed but I think that we can rely on Narcissa Malfoy's information, she wouldn't have sought Harry out as the head of her patrilineal family if she wasn't sure!'

She watched her father closely as he digested the information, 'why didn't you contact me and tell me once you suspected?' he asked with a little more warmth in his voice.

'We should have you are right, just as we should have made sure that we informed Houses Longbottom and Bones, but we have had other issues on our plates as well and to be fair we still haven't confirmed it and we still haven't met with House Bones yet either, it's one of the things we were hoping to rectify today.'

Daphne watched as her father seemed to consider that before he spoke once more, 'Very well but if you find out any more startling revelations I would appreciate knowing about them as soon as possible.'

Daphne was about to answer but Nathaniel continued, switching his focus to Harry his cold glare returning, 'I was aware that you and my daughter were sharing accommodations Heir Potter, my wife has kept me apprised as to the reasons. Let me just preface this with saying that she refused to allow me to come to Hogwarts until in her words, I was thinking rationally again.'

Again Daphne went to answer but her father held his hand up silencing her before she could start. She glared at him as he took a step forward so that he encroached into Harry's personal space but Harry didn't flinch, much to her delight only tilting his head up slightly so that he could continue to look her father in his eyes.

'I know that none of your current circumstances are exactly your fault but, if I find out that you have in anyway mistreated or hurt my eldest daughter and Heir then you and I are going to have words Mr Potter,' again he held up his hand to stop Daphne in her tracks who could only stand there fuming.

'She is more precious to me than I can adequately put in words, I have already failed to protect her once in her life I will not do so again, do you understand me Heir Potter?' He lowered his hand and waited not moving from where he stood.

'Father!' came Daphne venomous hiss, but this time she was halted as Harry's hand mimicked the action of her fathers. She clenched her fists in rage trying to eviscerate them both with her glare, _'How dare they continue to interrupt her!'_

'I understand completely Lord Greengrass and I give you my word that I will never knowingly cause harm to Daphne, I will do my utmost to look after her whilst she is under my protection.' Harry said solemnly whilst he maintained eye contact with her father.

The two stared at each other for several moments before Nathaniel nodded, but by now Daphne had had enough. Drawing her wand she immobilised them both before manoeuvring them into chairs side by side. Casting a silencing charm on them both she freed their heads, before stalking to the other side of the room trying to reign her temper in.

She turned to regard them both, before she moved back to stand in front of them once more, her voice was low and tight when she started to speak, 'You listen to me the pair of you, I am not some simpering damsel in distress in need of protection from either of you!' her eyes pulsed with fury as she glowered at each of them.

'I do not want or need your protection; I am perfectly capable of defending myself, you know this father you have tested me, do you both understand?' she waited for a pair of answering nods which came after they looked at each other.

Her eyes bulged in indignation before she rounded on her father, 'Father, if you ever embarrass me like that again in front of Harry then you and I are going to have a very in depth discussion regarding exactly how good my and Harry's physical relationship is at that point in time and exactly how much of his body I have had access to! Do you understand me?' she watched as her father's face got steadily paler the further her statement went.

After her father had acknowledged her threat she turned her attention to Harry, 'number one, I am a capable witch who can defend herself I do not need nor want yours or my father's overbearing protection do you understand?'

When he nodded she continued, 'two I cannot advise you if you do not listen to me, if you ever hold your hand up like that to silence me again there will be consequences understood?' Again he gave her a single nod, but his eyes had widened slightly at her statement. 'Finally, if you even think about regressing in our current relationship because of what my father just said to you, I will in detail have either Tori or Tracey spell out exactly what I want from you, do I make myself clear?'

Harry's face had paled considerably more than her father's had and he gave her a quick nod with wide eyes. 'We will contact you regarding our meeting with House Bones as we will need all the allied Houses there with the discussion that Harry wants to have, Father, you will make yourself and Mother available for that meeting this afternoon.'

Her father's eyes hardened at the ultimatum delivered by her but she held his gaze until he gave a slow deliberate nod. She returned her glare back to Harry for a moment longer before she stormed from the room giving a flick of her wand to release them both as she slammed the door behind her.

\- AFW -

Harry was still trying to get his mind around exactly what happened when Nathaniel spoke wryly, 'well I guess if I ever wanted to know that she was her mother's daughter the proof just stormed through that door.'

Harry turned his attention to the man who just shrugged and gave Harry a small grin, 'I believe that I owe you an apology Harry, I did not mean to drop you into the dragon dung like that but I hadn't had the opportunity to have the time honoured father to boyfriend talk with you. And when I saw you both sleeping together this morning,' Harry attempted to interrupt but Nathaniel held up his hand.

'I am aware that it isn't something that you are consciously doing Cassandra has all but pounded that into my head, but every father is protective of their little girls and seeing you both in that bed cuddled up together, sort of drove rational though from my mind, so I am sorry Harry for what it's worth.'

Harry decided that discretion was definitely the better part of valour on this occasion and didn't contradict Nathaniel assumption that they weren't consciously sleeping together, 'I understand sir and I don't blame you for your concern for your daughter's welfare, she has been through more than enough and she still has to deal with those memories before she can really move on.'

Nathaniel gave him a scrutinising look before shaking his head, 'You're a very unusual young man Harry, I am not sure my daughter quite understands potentially how lucky she is. A piece of advice Harry, don't leave your apology too long as it is better to get it over with quickly even if you're not entirely sure what you've done.'

'We will see you at your meeting just get Daphne to call one of our elves and tell us the time and place and with that Nathaniel turned on his heel and apparated away.

\- AFW –

Daphne was still in an irritated mood at lunch and no matter how many times he apologised for his behaviour in the meeting with her father she still didn't seem to have forgiven him. She had said that she accepted his apology but she had not been anywhere near the same girl that he had spent so much time with lately.

Even when he initiated contact with her and tried to gauge her emotions through the bond there was no apparent or obvious reason for the slightly cold shoulder that he was getting from her. He contemplated her as he picked at his food, studying her from the corner of his eye.

'Stop it Harry,' she commanded him.

'Stop what?' he asked with feigned innocence.

'Stop looking at me like I am fragile again, I said I accepted your apology and I do but I am allowed to be angry with you still.'

He gave her an appraising look, 'Yes you are, but you're not angry, there's something else bothering you but it's not anger. And for the record Daphne, I am allowed to be worried about you, you are after all a part of my household … Yes?' he said in as reasonable tone as he could muster.

She gave him an exasperated look, 'Technically yes, but I….'

Harry interrupted her, 'It's a yes or no answer and the answer is yes and therefore I am allowed to sit here and worry about you when you won't tell me what's wrong,' he gave her his most charming smile and she gave him a small one in return despite her efforts to remain stoic.

'You're dangerous now, you know that don't you?' she fixed him with a mock scowl. 'I think I am with Granger on this, I don't like this new intelligent and more insightful Harry Potter.'

He chuckled at her, 'Just tell me what the problem is,' he noticed her chewing her bottom lip so very cutely. Not being able to resist he leaned down and kissed her never noticing that the Great Hall went silent as he did so. 'Please Daphne,' he pleaded after he relinquished her lips still oblivious to the silence around him, 'I just want to help you if I can.'

Daphne considered him with her ice blue eyes and rubbed the top of her chest on the right side with her fingers, 'fine … I have a bit of a headache and feel a little bit off. It wouldn't usually be an issue as since I woke up if I have a small headache if I touch you it goes away, but this one isn't.'

She sighed, 'I think maybe that when I got so very angry this morning that I altered whatever Slyvera did to my memories slightly. But she is away today so I can't see her until tomorrow, so there is no point in worrying about it is there?'

Harry eyed her carefully, 'Daphne when you are finished with lunch we will go and see Madam Pomfrey and before you say anything to the contrary if you don't come willingly I will escort you there in the same way that I escorted Hermione, I will not take any chances with your health even if you will.'

Daphne narrowed her eyes and glared at him for several very long moments but Harry merely continued to eat his lunch as he waited for her answer. Finally after what seemed like minutes but was probably seconds she gave a huff and said 'fine!'

'I knew you'd see it my way,' he said giving her a wide grin.

'You're pushing your luck, Potter, I will remember this and will repay your courtesy in kind,' Daphne's answering grin was sinister.

Harry felt his smile slide of his face, but for the fact that he knew that she wouldn't damage him in a permanent way he suddenly felt a little uneasy about his very near future.

\- AFW -

Daphne watched wide eyed as Harry was forcefully ejected from the floo and shot a good three metres out into the room ending wedged up against a couch his feet dangling above his head. She was still standing there in shock as the strawberry blonde Susan Bones rushed to his side to help him up.

'I hate magical travel, why oh why could we not have come via brooms or anything else really' was Harry's grumbled reply to Susan's enquiry as to whether he was okay or not. He blushed ruby red as Susan helped him to his feet, 'I'm sorry Susan I didn't mean to make such an entrance, but most forms of magical travel seem to hate me.'

Susan gave a small giggle, 'it's okay Harry, it is quite spectacular though so I think you would be advised to send Daphne through first so that she can clear a path for your landing.' Then obviously not being able to contain herself any more his broke down into hysterics.

Daphne found it hard to contain her own mirth with a couple of small giggles of her own escaping, as Susan almost collapsed on to the floor laughing, Harry had a sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head waiting for the girls to stop.

'I am truly sorry Harry,' Susan said as she finally brought her laughter under control, 'but I have not had much to laugh about in this last year.'

'Its fine Susan, I am glad I could entertain you,' Harry's roguish smile was back showing that he had no hard feelings about being the unscheduled entertainment.

'Thank you Harry, now for formalities then,' Susan led Harry back over to Daphne in front of the hearth, before bowing to them both formally. 'Verily I welcome you Heir Potter and you Heiress Greengrass to Daingean Fíor, may thou find shelter here and peace of mind. My house will be your shield, my wand your protection and my hearth will provide for you and yours whilst you doth grace our halls in friendship.'

Daphne tugged Harry's ear closer and whispered furiously in his ear before gesturing him forward.

Harry took a hesitant step forward and bowed with open hands to Susan all be it slightly jerkily before speaking in a hesitant voice, 'Thank you Lady Bones for your generous welcome, as friends doth we come and as friends shall we leave, we will add strength to your shield, our wands to your defences and would be honoured to take sustenance from your hearth.'

'Well done Harry, that was good for your first time though I am not yet Lady Bones, I'm still only the Heir Apparent,' she waved the back of her right hand at Harry for him to see.

Daphne scowled to herself not believing that she had missed something so obvious, but she had been too busy trying to get Harry ready for the formal greetings that she had completely forgotten that the she had never seen a Wizengamot writ declaring Susan as the recognised Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones.

Susan must have seen the confusion on Harry's face, 'it was a strategic decision that I will be happy to tell you about once everyone else arrives in about an hours' time, but before we go any further.'

Daphne smiled as Susan moved past Harry and embraced her, 'How are you cousin, I have missed you?' she murmured into Susan's ear as they held each other tight.

Susan wiped happy tears from her eyes, 'I am as well as can be expected,' she gave a watery smile. 'I am still coming to terms with many things, but I am alive and well thanks to you.'

Daphne, afraid of where Susan might be taking the conversation jumped in before she could say anything else, 'There is no debt Susan, you are family so you owe me nothing, you were only there because I asked for your help.'

Susan gave Daphne an annoyed pout, 'Damn you Daphne, I knew I should have led with that first, fine you may not see a debt but I do and I will find some way to repay you,' Susan reached up and silenced Daphne with her hand, 'until everyone else arrives would you like a tour Harry?'

\- AFW -

Harry marvelled at the size of the house that Susan now called home. She had previously lived with her Aunt in the smaller Heir's house. Harry had scoffed once he had realised that smaller meant that it only had six bedrooms plus the master suite, but it was partially destroyed when her Aunt was killed by Voldemort.

Susan told them that her Aunt Amelia had detonated one of the ward stones taking more than a dozen of Voldemort's followers with her and although it had been initially reported that she had been captured and tortured Susan had apparently been told later that her Aunt had been long dead before they got to her body.

Harry supposed that was a small comfort for the loss of her Aunt though. Shaking his head and bringing his thoughts back to the present he still couldn't quite comprehend the house that Susan was now showing them through. The Advent Chamber where they had flooed into was according to Susan the only place on the property that people could enter via magical means if they were invited.

This led either to a "modest" Ballroom, if Harry thought to himself two hundred people could be called modest or into the house proper. The house proper was a two and half storey white stone structure that was a roughly a cross shape. Roughly Harry reasoned, because the Northern and Eastern arms were longer than their counterparts.

There were as Susan directed them around virtually three separate six bedroom apartments built into the structure of the house allowing for multiple generations or different members of the family to live under the same roof.

'Susan' Harry asked her as they were about 30 minutes into their tour of the ancestral seat of Bones 'what did you call your house?'

Susan gave him a quizzical look, 'Daingean Fíor.'

'What does that mean exactly and where is it from?' Harry asked her noticing as Daphne gave him a small eye roll but this time with an amused smile on her lips, he had to shake himself from the thought of Daphne's lips and concentrate on Susan's answer..

'Its rough translation is Fierce Stronghold, my original ancestors came from Ireland, when the line of Seaver fell and we inherited the title back in 1278 my ancestor wanted to honour his forbears as well as retaining something tangible of that House that was Seaver.'

'Seaver in Anglo-Saxon also approximately means Fierce Stronghold and thus the house of my Ancestors was named, I do not believe that the House was formally named prior to that but the locals as I understand it used to call this area Fortitude Valley.

'Where are we exactly, if that isn't a rude question?' Harry enquired

Susan gave him a small smile, 'We are on the edge of what is known as the Bowland Fells in what is now known as Lancashire. We should keep going, I want to show you some of the gardens before everyone else arrives.'

\- AFW -

Daphne allowed herself to once more rest against Harry as they sat on one of the lounges in what Susan called the Sunset parlour. Daphne could see why it was called that as in the evenings as the sun set across the Valley this southwestwardly facing room would be bathed in the light of the setting giving a marvellous view of the valley. The glass was charmed so that the occupants could easily look out and enjoy the scenery without being blinded depending on the position of the sun.

Her parents had arrived maybe ten or fifteen minutes ago and were now ensconced on a lounge similar to the one that she and Harry now shared. Neville had the honour apparently of escorting her sister to the Bones residence and they had arrived only five minutes ago with kiss bruised lips and a blush from Neville. They too now sat comfortably on a couch waiting for Susan to take her seat in the arm chair that completed the circle of chairs.

'Well cousin,' Susan started after taking a sip of her drink and arranging herself on her arm chair before giving Daphne a questioning look. 'You requested that I host this gathering would you care to enlighten me as to why?'

Daphne inclined her head before considering her words. 'Firstly it was on behalf of House Potter that I made the request, Harry would like to start honouring the alliance formed by his ancestors with your House, an alliance that he knew nothing of until recently.'

Susan's only indication that she was willing to continue listening was a small nod to Harry before her attention was once again focussed on Daphne.

'Harry has some … very delicate information that he has been asked not to disseminate to the wider public however he has decided that his allied Houses which now include Houses Longbottom, Greengrass and Black deserve to know the truth and would appreciate your council as part of this greater alliance.'

Susan blinked at her, 'House Black? But I was under the impression that Draco Malfoy was the Heir to House Black. How did this come about?'

'Did you not see today's Daily Prophet,' asked Harry.

'No, I haven't had the chance to renew my subscription.' Susan said with a frown, 'Why, what did it say?'

Daphne looked to Harry briefly before continuing, 'The short version is that Harry is the Heir Black,' Daphne held a finger up interrupting Susan before she could start. 'Named as such by his god-father Sirius Black, no he wasn't a mass murderer, he was innocent and no he didn't want to kill Harry; he was falsely imprisoned.'

Daphne smiled at her cousin, 'Yes I know, that's a really short version but Harry and I will fill you in later, ok?'

Susan gave her an almost playful glare, 'You know cousin, there are times when you are too self-satisfied for your own good, but fine I will wait and you will answer all of my questions.'

Daphne gave a curt nod before Susan's semi-steely glare shifted to Harry who gave a wry chuckle and a nod of his own.

'Please trust me Susan when I say that what Harry is going to share with us all tonight is a secret so precious that it has been bound by blood to the Longbottom and Greengrass lines, should you be willing to add your voice to Harry's council then he will be asking for the same vow from you.'

Susan gave a sharp intake of breath, 'it's that bad?' she asked looking from face to face of those seated before her. 'Uncle what is your council?' Susan addressed Nathaniel studying his face intently as she waited for his answer.

Nathaniel sat forward on the edge of his chair, 'In all honesty Susie, it is a secret that I wish I was not party to, however…' he continued as there was some uncomfortable shifting on chairs. 'However I also recognise an opportunity when I see one, within this room there are Heirs to potentially six of the more politically powerful families.'

'Much could be done if we are working as a collective, this secret such that it is will bind us to each other, it is a dirty, disgusting and loathsome secret and I feel unclean just from knowing of it but much good can come from it if you join with us.'

'It's seven actually Sir,' Neville said into the quiet that had descended after Nathaniel's advice to Susan.

'I beg your pardon, Neville, which family is the seventh?' Nathaniel asked Neville with a curious expression on his face.

'I am the sole Heir and Lord Apparent to the Venerable and Noble House of Gage, my mother's House,' was Neville's quiet reply.

'I had forgotten Lord Gage's son died without issue during the first war,' was Nathaniel's contemplative reply.

'Sorry I am a bit dense here but who's the sixth?' Harry broke into the quiet that had once more settled on to the group.

'One of our daughters,' Cassandra answered this time. 'Though it is most likely that I will name Astoria as the Heir given Daphne will already have the responsibility for the Greengrass line.'

Astoria gave Harry a small and tight smile, Daphne knew that her sister was still not happy about potentially having to be the Heir McKinnon of the Venerable House McKinnon, for as good as Tori was with politics she didn't want to be at the forefront of the political debate preferring to operate from the shadows and anonymity using her friends and contacts to manoeuvre things to where she wanted.

Daphne knew that it was unlikely now that Tori was not going to get a choice in the matter, she could feel that it was unlikely that she was going to be separated from Harry, the longer the tether remained in place the more likely she felt it was that it would be permanent.

Given this and the fact that Daphne would likely be responsible for birthing or trying for at least three heirs she sincerely hoped that the propensity for twins had passed on to both her sister and herself, sometimes she hated being born a witch.

\- AFW -

To say that Susan had been appalled by what Voldemort had done and what he had to do to create the vile things was a mild understatement Harry mused whilst he waited for the ladies to return to the Sunset Parlour and re-join the men.

The discussion and loose alliance meeting had taken significantly longer than he had realised, the shadows were lengthening by the time that they got to the discussion around to why they had broken into Gringotts bank.

Once Harry had finished with the explanation Susan as host had then decided that a short twenty minute recess was required so that everyone could stretch their legs and use the powder rooms. Neville, Nathaniel and he had returned five minutes ago but as yet the ladies had yet to return.

Harry felt Nathaniel's eyes on him and turned to look at Lord Greengrass who was standing in the corner bar. Harry gave him a questioning look before a small smile graced the face of the Nathaniel and he cleared his throat.

'Gentlemen if you would be so kind as to join me over here,' Nathaniel asked in a quiet yet commanding tone.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Neville before his friend shrugged and got to his feet and wandered over to where Nathaniel was. Giving in to his own curiosity Harry rose and joined the other two men at the bar.

'The ladies, I am sure, will be at least another twenty minutes or more,' Nathaniel gave a small chuckle at Neville's and Harry's dumbfounded expressions. 'None of my girls have seen Susan much this past couple of years; Amelia and I decided that separation between the two Houses was … advisable given the political climate at the time. As such they will be catching up and they will therefore take longer than the original twenty minutes allocated for this break.'

At the understanding look that appeared on Neville's face and what Harry was sure was mirrored on his own, Nathaniel continued although his tone had moved to be somewhat sombre, 'I will never get the opportunity to have this conversation and bonding moment with my son … '

Harry felt his eyes prickle and felt his breath hitch slightly at the mention of the young boy '… and likewise you two will never get the opportunity to have this moment with your fathers,' Nathaniel finished with a slightly tight voice.

Harry saw the puzzled frown on Neville's face from the corner of his eye but continued to focus on the man in front of him.

Looking around with exaggerated slowness, he leaned toward them causing both Neville and himself to also lean in. 'I am talking about the time honoured father to son tradition of learning how and most importantly what to drink,' Nathaniel whispered conspiratorially to them with a wink.

Nathaniel gave a small bark of laughter obviously at the looks of shock on their faces, 'I hope you don't mind but when I was about your age my father sat me down one day and started my education, I had hopes of doing the same thing but … ,' he gave a shrug.

Neither boy spoke.

'I have come to believe that I am going to be seeing a lot of you boys in the coming years if my wife and daughters have anything to do with it and as such I am resigned to my fate,' Nathaniel's smile was very wide now and Harry felt a chill pass up his spine and saw Neville shiver slightly as well.

'Indeed,' Nathaniel's mirth was now evident in his voice, 'So gentlemen, I would be honoured if you would allow me the privilege of introducing your palates to the appropriate libations that young gentlemen such as yourselves should be imbibing.'

Neville turned to Harry with a large grin which Harry returned, 'We would be honoured Lord Greengrass to accept your tutelage in such a worthwhile and necessary endeavour.' Neville somehow managed to keep a straight face before Harry ruined the whole production with a snort causing all three of them to break into a laugh.

'Well then,' Nathaniel smiled at them both once more as he pulled three tumbler glasses from beneath the bar, 'Susan's father was a man of many tastes some of them strange' his lips quirked upwards in a wry grin. 'However, after he was married to my sister he also introduced me to the delights of Muggle Scotch.'

With a wave of his wand a single large ice cube that Harry estimated was at least an inch and a half in height, width and depth appeared in the each glass. 'Firstly, if I see either of you adding anything other than ice or a dash of water to your scotch we will be having words do you understand boys?'

'Yes sir,' they chorused together, Harry giving Neville another wide grin.

'Very good, well then secondly, scotch is to be savoured. There is no quaffing or shots or anything like that, you sip your drink and then savour the flavours and then swallow.' At their twin nods he continued, 'thirdly, when learning to enjoy the fine art of drinking scotch one must be eased into it and therefore a suitable partner must be chosen.'

Harry watched as Nathaniel pulled from beneath the bar an unopened bottle and placed it between himself and Neville.

'Glenfiddich?' read Neville as he peered quizzically at the bottle 'Twelve year old, you mean this has been sitting in that bottle for twelve years? Is that even possible for Muggle's to do?' Neville voice was filled with genuine disbelief.

Harry managed to control his features and was about to answer when Nathaniel beat him to it.

'It's actually aged for twelve years in casks before being bottled, once it's in the bottle and stored under the right conditions it can last for decades even in the Muggle world, this one along with its five others of its even older brethren has been under a stasis charm since I brought them for Oliver … I think he would approve of my reason for opening this …' Nathaniel's voice trailed away.

Clearing his throat, 'So gentlemen, when learning to drink as a man of refinement one must first learn the rule of five. One,' Nathaniel held up his index finger, 'the glass should be a heavy based large diameter tumbler.'

'Two' a second finger joined the first. 'A single large cube of ice should be used especially when learning this fine art, later we will substitute the ice out but for now the chilling effect will soften the scotch for unrefined palates.' He indicated with a finger to both Harry and Neville.

'Three, two measured shots of scotch poured over the ice.' Nathaniel demonstrated by fetching a shot glass from beneath the bar and pouring the requisite amounts of the amber liquid into each of the three glasses.

'Four, a single measured shot of distilled water, given the presence of the ice it doesn't need to be chilled however, once we remove the ice I would recommend a slightly chilled measure of water.' Again Nathaniel reached under the bar and pulled a bottle of water out that had obviously been resting under a stasis charm and pour the required amount into each glass.

'And five, the swirl.'

Harry watched as Nathaniel shifted one of the glasses closer to him and moved it in a small circular pattern several times. The amber liquid flowed around the glass but never got close to spilling over the lip.

'Well gentlemen, give it a try but remember to start gently,' Nathaniel commanded.

Harry looked at Neville before reaching out for the glass nearest him and attempting to mimic Nathaniel's movement. He frowned at the glass as a small amount slipped over the edge of the glass and landed on the counter top.

Looking to Neville he saw that he too had slopped some of the liquid although it had landed on his fingers, before either he or Nathaniel could stop him, Neville had lifted his fingers to his mouth and with a large suck of air literally inhaled the liquid on his fingers.

Less than a second later and Neville was bent in two coughing like he was trying to dislodge his lungs from his chest. Harry couldn't help himself and started chuckling at the sight which caused Neville to try and glare at him whilst furiously coughing, causing Harry to only laugh harder.

Eventually Neville managed to reign the coughing fit in and asked in a raspy voice of Nathaniel, 'You drink that for enjoyment?'

'Well you are supposed to drink Neville, not inhale it into your lungs,' Nathaniel said with a smile, 'Don't worry I did the same when I first drank it with Oliver. Now before you take your first drink, remember to sip it hold it in your mouth and saviour the flavour, it will be a foreign taste but trust me after you have gotten used to the flavours and textures you will come to enjoy it.'

'A drink this size should last you approximately twenty to thirty minutes so there is no rush take your time and thank you gentlemen for allowing me the chance to do this.' With that Nathaniel lifted his glass to them and waited.

Realising what he was waiting for Harry lifted his own glass and clinked it against Nathaniel's and then Neville's, 'Thank you sir for sharing this with us.'

Neville too raised his glass against Nathaniel's, 'I too thank you for the honour of sharing this with us.'

Nathaniel gave them a small nod and a sad smile before tilting his glass to his lips, closing his eyes and swallowing.

Harry saw a single tear slip from Nathaniel right eye which he wiped away with the thumb that held his glass. Taking a sip of his own drink Harry froze as the liquor felt like it punched him in the mouth, his eyes found Neville's who also looked like he had just had his taste buds assaulted.

Hearing a chuckle Harry turned and gave Nathaniel a puzzled look, 'swallow boys, trust me it's an acquired taste but it is one that you will come to enjoy.'

Deciding that it would be rude not to swallow the drink Harry did so feeling the burn as the amber liquid flowed down his throat.

'Gah,' blanched Neville. 'Why do you willingly drink this?' repeating his earlier thought as he was peering into his glass as though it was poison.

Nathaniel chuckled again, 'Trust me lad by the third or fourth glass you will be enjoying it.'

Neville gave him a disbelieving look before turning his attention towards Harry. Harry gave him a small shrug before lifting his glass once more to his lips, this time; maybe the burn wasn't so bad.

\- AFW -

The door bursting open some thirty minutes later caused Neville to twitch slightly and slosh some of the freshly poured whisky over his fingers again. This time however he wiped them on a napkin before turning his attention towards the door, in time to see that Susan had been the one to surge into the room only to be halted by the sight of the three of them at the bar.

She had a faint blush on her cheeks as though she had just run a small distance before entering the room. It was several seconds later that the other women followed Susan into the room before they too drew to a halt just as Daphne had appeared to be on the verge of asking Susan a question.

It was Cassandra who broke the silence, 'And exactly what is going on here then?' a sardonic smile creasing her lips.

'I am endeavouring to teach a couple of fine young gentlemen the fine art of drinking Scotch whisky,' Nathaniel's replied in a droll voice. 'Unfortunately these miscreants seemed to have replaced them and I am having the devil's own time convincing them that it is a most enjoyable diversion that a man of refinement must have in his repertoire.'

Daphne quirked an eyebrow at Harry, who blushed slightly before she enquired, 'And exactly how many … times have you attempted to educate them in this little session father.'

Neville could see Astoria giving him an appraising look, but wasn't sure if it was one of disappointment or approval.

Nathaniel leaned over the bar and winked conspiratorially at his daughter, 'Ahhh, I believe that this is my third attempt and I have confidence that I am beginning to make some headway with my self-appointed task.'

Cassandra gave a snort of derision, 'Well if you are mixing I will have my usual, if Susan consents to me drinking her booze?'

'Of course Aunty, I'll have a glass of the eighty-nine Veuve Clicquot Rosé please Uncle, Daphne and Astoria do you want something?'

'I'll have the same thanks,' Astoria pipped up getting a minor glare from Cassandra in the process but Astoria was unrepentant and Cassandra did not gainsay her daughter, who then threw him a cheeky wink.

Daphne however moved to his friend, prying the tumbler from Harry's hand before she took a sip from his glass. Neville could hear her move the liquid around her mouth as she leant against the bar studying Harry's face, before she swallowed without batting an eyelid. A smirk appeared on her face, 'I'll have the same as Susie and Tori please Daddy.'

Nathaniel gave his daughter a speculative look before nodding and beginning to pull various items from below the bar. Neville watched fascinated as Nate pulled numerous things from below the bar having no idea what most of them were for before calling for an elf and requesting muggle mint leaves.

Soon Nate was adding a dash of this, a handful of what he recognised as the mint leaves, several different measures of differing liquids, including only a few drops of one into a metal cylinder with ice before he banged on a glass cylinder before he started shaking the whole contraption vigorously for a little while.

Then just as suddenly he stopped shaking and placed the contraption on the bar, before reaching under it again and retrieving three tall and narrow glasses and a bottle of what was obviously the drink that the girls had ordered. The sudden pop startled him and Neville's wand was in his hand before he had time to think, only for the others to chuckle at him as Nathaniel showed him the cork from the bottle in his hand.

Smiling to himself and looking around the room once more he gave a sheepish smile in Tori's direction as she sat herself back on the couch they had been occupying previously. She patted the seat next to her and he rose with a slight stumble, apparently this muggle whisky was strong stuff and was about to move to the couch when Nate gave him a glass of pink bubbly stuff.

As Neville seated himself next to Astoria, she shifted slightly and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before resting against him as Daphne had rested against Harry earlier.

'Thank you,' she murmured.

He gave her a puzzled look, seeing a slightly wobbly Harry crash on to the couch near Daphne but before he could ask the obvious question she continued, 'For letting Daddy talk you into drinking whisky with him, it will mean a lot to him. Daphne and I overheard him talking to some friends at a party once how he would never get the chance to teach his son this important life skill.'

She gave a small heart felt sigh, 'I don't know why it meant so much to him but it was obvious that it did … so thank you.'

He was about to answer her when Susan spoke up, 'Harry, I think I have an idea about handling the goblins… by their own laws as part of the statutes set down after the Goblin Rebellion of sixteen eighty three states, that no soul of Wizard's or Witch's descent may abide within the realm of the Nation longer than one month unless born or sired by of one of the nation.'

*Unknown Author


	16. Chapter 16 - Enemy of my enemy - Friend?

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and thanks to my Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer, check-out his story Harry Potter and the Unexpected Friend it's a great read.

A/N 2) – **Recommended Reading** – it's a fantastic story called Big Brother is Listening by Holz9364. It's a post Hogwarts tale and obviously built around a game show like big brother but in the wizarding world. The Daphne that Holly brings to life in this story is one of my all-time favourites.

A/N 3) I am sorry that this has taken so long to come out but there was a fatal incident at my work and that has seriously affected my will and want to write added to several other things going on in my personal life. I want to thank those that have written to ask how I am doing I would like to dedicate this to all those people.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.

\- AFW -

Harry yawned slightly and refocused on the date at the top of the Prophet again trying to figure out where exactly the last three weeks had disappeared, giving his head another shake to try and clear way the last of the cobwebs of sleep.

Those three weeks had passed in what seemed a blink of an eye since he had stumbled across the seven as they had been called in the prophet only three days ago, he smiled as he remembered the article, it was one of many now as more and more reports were printed regarding the Battle of Hogwarts, virtually every page for the last three days had been full of similar stories. Some were follow ups of previous articles whilst others broke new stories of heroism from the side of the light.

The seven's article had developed after a third year Ravenclaw that had been locked into the Hufflepuff dorm along with the rest of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses first, second, third and fourth years after their failed evacuation, had eventually told the story to their mother. The girl had sung the praises Daphne, Susan and Co, after suffering nightmares for weeks regarding what had actually happened that night in the bowels of Hogwarts. She told her mother how the four Puffs and three Snakes had banded together to make their last stand outside the Hufflepuff dorm.

She had explained how they had used extendable ears to listen and an opacity charm on part of the wall that remained standing to watch as the battle raged outside their collapsed dorm room door, frightened and huddled together they had heard the screams of pain and watched as one by one their defenders had fallen, knowing that soon they could be trapped and alone without help.

The mother in turn had sent an emotional letter of thanks to the Prophet praising not only Susan and the Hufflepuff's but also Daphne, Tracey and Blaise. In fact she was nothing less than effusive with her praise of the Slytherin Trio especially towards Daphne who her daughter had identified as being the last one standing at the end of the skirmish.

The Prophet who had been carefully maligning Daphne's character via Rita Skeeter articles in the days prior to the letter from the mother of the Ravenclaw who was also the wife of a significant shareholder. They had felt duty bound to publish the letter in its entirety.

The publication of the letter the next day by happy chance also coincided with Nathaniel's visit to the paper with his Lawyer regarding the release of the original near slanderous Skeeter article which been published three days prior and similar articles had been released in the following days.

According to Daphne, Nathaniel and his Lawyer had been very thorough in their communication regarding the abysmal standard of factual reporting in the paper and reminded them that House Greengrass actually held stock options for the paper via their holding company and knew a vast majority of the other shareholders personally.

Needless to say the paper had performed an about face then undertaken an investigation into the events in that corridor, and had broken the story with a front page photo of a bloody but still beautiful Daphne, Harry thought, standing alone at the end of the corridor her six companions laying bodily at her feet spells pouring from her wand.

The Valkyrie of Hogwarts they were calling her, for as the picture clearly identified Daphne with blonde hair moving around her as she dodged and returned fire, had collected her fallen comrades close to her as though she was one of Odin's chosen maidens sent to collect the glorious dead from the battlefield.

What he and the others had wondered was how the Prophet had managed to get a photo of the event. Nathaniel had eventually managed to find out through some of his remaining contacts in the Ministry that evidently the new editor of the Prophet Samuel Davies, the eldest brother of Roger and one of two remaining sub editors, had managed to arrange for a meeting with a prisoner currently being held for trial in the DMLE holding cell. He was one of the few surviving members of Voldemort's army who had been involved with that skirmish.

The photo had been taken from a copy of his memory of the event just before he had passed out for the final time after being hit with a bone breaking curse which had broken all the bones on the right side of his chest and arm. Payment was apparently a Prophet supplied lawyer and given that the Prophet had reprinted that particular edition three times it seemed, Harry acknowledged, that it had been a sound investment.

Daphne had taken one look at the paper, flushed and fled from the Great Hall in embarrassment. It had taken Harry several hours just to get her to look at him again; apparently he wasn't the only one uncomfortable when singled out in such a manner. He had decided that it was a bridge too far to get her to come back to the Great Hall for lunch and so they had begun to eat all their meals in private with Kreacher providing them a great variety of meals.

He stifled another yawn and smiled when Daphne gave him an echoing yawn of her own, receiving a playful glare from the blonde witch in return. Yesterday had been another long day in a myriad of long days and unfortunately an extremely eventful one at that.

It had started off well enough he supposed in the days following the first day that they had both awoken nude, Harry had quickly become accustomed to and very comfortable with a naked Daphne Greengrass snuggled up beside him.

He had also noticed but he was pretty sure that she hadn't yet, that whoever had a hold of the intimate part of the other awoke last, it was almost like their bodies were trying to embarrass them deliberately. Although to be fair he conceded to himself finding himself clutching Daphne's left breast when he awoke some mornings was hardly a cause for unhappiness.

On the mornings when Daphne held him she was usually sprawled partially across him her head on his chest, boobs squashed against him with one leg thrown over him for good measure. However for the last three mornings when this had happened he had found himself becoming aware of the small patch of curls at the apex of her legs against his skin.

Embarrassingly for him this had led to all sorts of improper thoughts running through his mind, which then led to little Harry inflating in her hand, sending bolts of electricity through him in a way that he didn't fully comprehend as her hand shifted and moved in her sleep. His limited intimate experience with the opposite sex was seriously hindering him here he knew but prior to this he felt that he really didn't have time to follow those urges.

Yes Ginny and he had explored each other a bit in broom closets and Ginny had once stoked him through his boxers as he had felt her through her underwear, but nothing had prepared him for the feeling of Daphne's soft hand gripped around him as he felt his pulse throb against her hand.

Yesterday morning however her hand had been twitching in her sleep as he woke already rigid and pulsing in her hand, he had tried to control his own sleepy and incoherent thoughts but it was too late, the pressure that he had only ever experienced with his own hand had already been built and before he was fully awake or aware he was spilling his seed over her hand and his own belly.

As he lay there desperately trying and failing to get his twitching and breathing under control, shame and embarrassment had found him as his mind finally comprehended what had just happened. Hastily summoning his wand to his hand he had performed a cleaning charm on himself and Daphne just as she began to wake.

It had taken him several hours before he could look at her without slightly blushing and several times she had asked what was wrong, but there was no way that he going to be having that conversation with her until he was far more comfortable and clear in his own mind as to how he saw her.

Yesterday had also brought the news that finally Kingsley had been sworn in as Minister, it had taken twelve days instead of the original seven to ten estimate that Kingsley had given them in his letter to Hermione. During that time it was almost as though everything was in a holding pattern, only with the resumption of the Daily Prophet deliveries ten days prior had news started to filter out about what had happened and even then it had been sketchy and disjointed.

Of the senior staff at the Prophet only Skeeter had come through unscathed, although Barnabus Cuffe the editor and only other senior staff member had in the end reportedly suffered a mental breakdown hours after Nathaniel's visit and was on a leave of absence. Although it was whispered that the leave of absence was actually in the DMLE holding cells and that he was currently being investigated for collusion with a terrorist organisation.

Most of the senior reporters had been at the Battle of Hogwarts having got wind of the battle through pirate radio and unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it many had been caught in the crossfire as they tried to get a story from the chaos which they hoped was going to make them rich and famous.

The numbers of dead and injured rose daily and Daphne had taken to obscuring these articles with Kreacher's help much to Harry's annoyance after she caught him brooding over one such report. Harry vehemently disagreed that he was brooding over the article but she had merely raised an eyebrow in disbelief at him before firmly taking his mind from the article with a morning snog.

Snogging Daphne was something that he could definitely get on board with, and that morning when she had come round the table and sat on his lap facing him before slowly engaging his lips with hers was going to stay in his memory for a very long time.

She had at some point pushed his hands under her top and on to her bare back and he had taken great pleasure in drawing lines up and down her spine with his fingertips, although he was positive that she had enjoyed it just as much as he had.

He was also sure after playing the memory over in his mind a few times that his imagination had been playing tricks on him when he thought he had heard a growl of frustration as his fingers paused over the clasp of her bra for a few moments before moving on.

Feeling his cheeks blush slightly he took a bite from his toast and looked up from the paper to find Daphne watching him, a knowing smirk on her face and one eyebrow cocked. He felt his cheeks darken further as he locked eyes with her for a few moments before he conceded defeat and looked back down at the paper, Daphne's small chuckle marking her total victory over him on this occasion.

\- AFW -

Daphne watched as Harry lowered his head again and read the paper; he was frustratingly noble at times. She could see that she was going to have to take a firm guiding hand if she wanted him to progress their relationship.

She knew that this should disturb her; maybe it didn't because some of her memories were still mostly locked away. She had been catching glimpses of memories, on the occasional flash here and there and nothing that she could recognise before they were gone.

She licked some strawberry jam from her fingers, glancing up to see Harry's eyes widen slightly before he once again ducked his head back to his paper. Shaking her head at his antics she went back to perusing her own copy.

She flicked her eyes up, looking through her eyelashes to find him watching her once more, _'Well at least he found her as interesting to look at as she found him she supposed.'_ She had just about decided to ask him what was going on when a strange House Elf and Kreacher popped into their temporary dining room.

Kreacher bowed low, 'Master, Tibney has an urgent message for you.'

Tibney wrung her hands before finally managing to squeak out, 'Mistress Malfoy, bids you to comes quickly to the Manor Lord Black, they's be's under attack from bads mans in black, and the Aurorsy aren't responding via the floos.'

Harry was on his feet in an instant, 'Why aren't the Aurors responding?'

Tibney continued to wring her hands, 'The floo's be outs. And I donts knows whoses to see at the Aurorsy's.'

'Kreacher find Neville, let him know what's happening and bring him to Malfoy Manor as soon as you can. Then I want you to find Auror Dawlish and let him know what is happening.' Daphne was on her feet and coming around the table as he moved away from the table and reflexively flicked his wand into his hand.

Kreacher bowed and popped away with a 'Yes, Master.'

'Harry I think we should wait for Neville, Tibney how many were there?' forestalling Harry by looking at the elf.

'Tibney be's seeings seven Mistress Black,' the little elf replied now clutching her pillow case and wringing it between her hands.

She heard Harry's sucked in breath but she ignored the connotations that were implied by Tibney's declaration of her as the Mistress Black, instead focusing her attention to Harry. 'Harry we need to wait for Neville, seven is too many for just the two of us,' she saw a protest on his lips so she stepped forward and poked a finger into his ribs. 'Don't even think about telling me to stay out of this, you can't go without me anyway remember?'

Frustration passed across his face, but he eventually gave a reluctant nod, 'Fine but when we get there you do as I say, alright?'

'No problem, I can do that Harry,' she leaned up to give him a kiss just as Kreacher popped back in with three other people, before he popped away again.

'I better not have had my breakfast interrupted so that I could watch you two snog Harry,' Neville cracked as soon as he had his bearings.

Turning Daphne saw her sister, and Susan with Neville, smiling at Neville's wise crack.

'Malfoy Manor is under attack from at least seven assailants dressed in black, Narcissa has requested help from her Lord Black, and I am going to need your help mate,' Harry's voice was clipped and to the point.

Neville scrutinised him for a moment before drawing his hand from an offhand holster and nodding. Behind him both Susan and Astoria did the same.

'And exactly what do you two think you're doing?' Daphne asked eyeing both witches as she drew her or Harry's wand into her own hand.

It was Tori who answered, 'Exactly what you are Sis, besides three versus seven is nowhere near as good as five on seven.' Susan only nodded her agreement.

'Tori you're under age …' Daphne started.

'Bite me, we will deal with that later, if or when it becomes a problem, now are we going or are we going to stand around here all day and gossip about your love life,' Tori asked with an impish grin.

She was about to retort when Harry spoke up again, 'Fine then you all do as I or Neville command.' He waited and got nods all round before laying out a quick formation. 'Neville and I will be on point, five metre's apart. Neville will be right and I will be left, Daphne you'll take the left side, three metre behind me and two metre further to left, Susan you're the same on the right and Tori you'll take the rear.'

Tori looked ready to argue but Harry talked straight over top of her, 'You either do as you're told or you stay behind Tori.'

Tori scowled but nodded.

'Right Tibney, take me Daphne and Neville first, put us somewhere safe but outside we want to come at them from behind and then come back for the two girls.

Tibney nodded her head shakily and reached out with her hands for both Harry and Neville with Daphne completing the circle between them.

\- AFW -

Tibney popped them into a hedged garden some fifty metres from the left wing of the manor. The sound of spell fire could be heard from inside the house.

'Remind me to start brushing up on my skills again Harry if we are going to kept doing this sort of shit,' Neville said in a quiet but terse voice. 'And for the record I'm not happy that Tori is coming along on this either!'

'Well mate when she gets here you can send her home,' Harry snarked back knowing that Neville wasn't really angry just letting the tension get to him as he prepared for battle and hearing Daphne giggle at them both.

Neville scoffed, 'Not that stupid mate … sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'Daph, you watch our backs, make sure no one is sneaking up on us but don't give away our position, come back in a couple of minutes.'

Daphne gave him a curt nod, but said nothing moving along the hedge row to peer around the other end.

Neville peered around the edge of the hedge, 'two hostiles at the door but they are facing in towards the house.'

'Idiots, see anyone else?'

Neville leant out further and then to Harry's surprise ducked low and scooted out to a raised garden bed five metre's closer to the house.

Harry moved himself up to peer around the edge of the hedge as Neville had been doing, seeing one further other than the two black cloaked figures at the door. Neville slid to the ground pressing his back to the garden bed and faced Harry holding up a single finger and pointing over his left shoulder at a forty five degree angle, before holding up his hands in a five and a zero.

Nodding to him Harry waited for the girls to arrive, tension building in his own body, his magic singing in his veins. Another small pop and alerted him to the fact that the other girls had arrived with Tibney and saw Daphne returning from the other end of the hedge. Waiting until she arrived to address them he pulled Susan and Tori a little further behind the hedge.

'Tibney can you, without being seen, get to Madam Malfoy?'

Tibney closed her eyes, before opening them and shaking her head, 'No sorry Master, she and Master Draco be in the enclave.'

'What about Lucius?' Harry asked.

Once more Tibney closed her eyes, when she opened them tears were rolling out of them, 'Tibney cannot find Master Lucius, he is not being anymore.'

'Shit,' Harry remarked, 'Well there go our leads into the escaped Death Eaters, okay Tibney I know you're sad, but I need you to do something for me can you scout around without being seen and tell me where all the bad men are inside?'

Tibney gulped, 'Tibney be's trying her best Master,' before Harry could stop her she popped away.

'Crap,' Harry slapped his leg quietly. 'If she gets herself killed Hermione will murder me.' Focussing back on the girls he commanded, 'Wait her for a moment whilst I get Neville.'

Neville scrambled back into the hedged garden after checking no one was watching and they re-joined the girls. 'Okay mate, lay it out for us.' As Neville quickly scratched a diagram into the dirt Tibney popped back next to him.

'Four bads mans be outside the enclave and two mores be in the hall way, Master. Master you must be's fast the wards in the enclave, they be's falling soon.'

'Right, so quick and dirty then and nine idiots all up,' Harry mused looking at Neville's drawing. 'This ones the real problem,' Harry said pointing to the single figure. 'We can't leave him behind because he will be at our backs but there's a large chance that these others will see if we take him out first. Thoughts anyone?'

Before anyone could speak the elf beat them to it, 'Tibney can be's helping with that one sir.'

Harry looked at the elf, 'Are you sure, little friend?'

Tibney's eyes went very wide and then she was nodding her head enthusiastically, 'Tibney be's sure Master.'

'Right then, Susan you'll be our shield until Tibney has taken out that goon, we move at a walk, no running just like the D.A. Susan. Daphne keep your eyes peeled on the left, just because we haven't seen anyone on that side doesn't mean they aren't there. Tori you need to keep pivoting whilst we are on the move, call a halt if we spread out too far, I want us no more that fifteen metres apart at the most. Everyone got that?'

After their various methods of assent, 'Right then, Tibney are you ready?' With a vigorous nod the little elf indicated that she was, 'Okay, I want you to do whatever it is you are going to do once he sees us okay, I want to be as close to the other two as possible before they start casting.'

Once more there was a round of assent, 'Okay let's move, we'll go left of the garden bed, putting a bit more distance between us and that goon, keep together, keep each other safe and put them down hard and out of the fight permanently, Neville can you produce a four spell chain at the start of every engagement.

'You know the one that goes, Bone Breaker, Exploding Curse, Conjunctivitis Hex, Five Arrow Hex?'

Neville's eyes widened but he nodded resolutely.

'Good after that it's a free for all.' Harry knew that although they hadn't done much with regards to spell chains in the DA this had been one of the last things they had tried to learn and that Neville was one of the more proficient with it once he had his new wand.

Harry took a deep breath exhaled and quietly said 'three, two, one, move.' His walk was brisk but not fast, he veered left opening up ten metres around the garden bed to allow their formation to pass around it smoothly. Neville's eyes were locked on the targets in front of them and he used a moment to scan the left side with Daphne.

He was confident that Tibney knew where all the former Death Munchers were but complacency was not a good idea. Seeing nothing with his quick scan he left Daphne to it and focused ahead on the left target knowing that Neville would have the right.

When they were twenty metres from the door an aborted shout sounded from the right followed by a small crash, drawing the attention of the two thugs at the door. They were obviously both shocked to see five people advancing on them and froze momentarily which cost them dearly.

Both his and Neville's wands flicked out in the same pattern, firing a chain of spells that Harry had mentioned. A bone breaking hex, looped into and exploding curse, followed by the conjunctivitis curse lastly a sagittus quinn or five arrow hex.

The two bodies smashed into the wall, bloody pulpy messes both held in place by five arrows that were peppered through their bodies. Harry called a halt quietly, 'Okay in order, me then Neville, Susan, Daphne then Tori.'

'Harry,' Daphne protested quickly.

'No Daph, Susan is familiar with our D.A. tactics you aren't so you and Tori will bring up the rear,' his tone was firm broking no argument.

Daphne huffed but nodded.

They lined up on either side of the double doors and Harry ducked in going from left to right Neville following in ten seconds later doing the opposite.

They could hear spell fire more clearly now, the main staircase was in front of them directly in front of the atrium they were all positioned in. He stuck his head out low around the corner and couldn't see anyone, except the slowly rotating and floating body of Lucius Malfoy.

He felt bile travel up his throat, suddenly finding himself with urge to decorate his shoes with the contents of his stomach. There was no way that he could let Daphne, Tori or Susan, see the mutilated and almost decapitated body of Lucius Malfoy. He signalled everyone to remain where they were whilst he regained his composure.

Several shuddering breaths later and with a flash of inspiration he called 'Tibney.'

The elf quietly popped in eyes wide with fear, 'Yes Master?'

He knelt down and softly spoke to the elf, 'Two things, firstly where is the enclave?'

'Upstairs, downs the right corridors, last door'es on the left and then you's must come back throughs the next three rooms,' the little elf said in a very quiet voice. 'Master must hurry the ward'es be's almost down.'

'Second and I am sorry to ask this of you, but can you please pop into the next room and move your former Master to a different room. Place him on the floor and cover him with a sheet and then come and find us once the fighting is over?'

The little elves eyes grew wide and teary, nodding she popped away.

Harry turned and saw them all watching him, 'Trust me you didn't want to see it, I definitely could have done without seeing it.' Taking a deep breath he composed himself, 'Alright everyone ready?' again there were nods, 'Okay Neville and I first, Susan follow after five seconds and Daphne and Tori five seconds after that. Let's go mate.'

They walked upstairs unimpeded, and halted at the start of the corridor, thirty metre away at the end were two more hoodlums, standing together talking. Neither had their wands in their hands that Harry could see. Indicating to Neville to take the one on the right, he counted down on his fingers from three, before they both smoothly stepped into the corridor and walked towards the other end.

He heard Susan step out and follow some five metres behind them. An alarmed shout of 'Hey' was all the invitation that he and Neville need before they were once more casting the same chain spell. The result was the same as the first time, however just as they were about to continue their journey down the corridor a wall some ten metres in front of them blew out, followed by bolts of coloured light as spells from the four remaining Death Eaters poured into the corridor.

He hadn't even managed to get a shield up when a cutting curse clipped his left shoulder, and the floor in front of him exploded, peppering him with debris and knocking him off his feet. Neville fared a little better managing to get his shield in place but was hit by a banishing curse which broke through the hastily erected barrier and blasted him backwards, into a marble pedestal knocking him out.

Susan stepped past him and sent her own barrage of spells into the room, resulting in several cries of pain and seconds later three cracks of Apparition.

\- AFW –

Daphne watched horrified as Harry was obscured by debris and dust blown out of the floor. She felt the stinging hits of pain on her left shoulder, arms and chest and before she knew what she was doing she had abandoned her sister to rush forward to Harry.

Susan had stepped past him and the unconscious Neville and she was pouring a barrage of spells into the room, eliciting a series of pained cries. She was aware of what was happening around her but her focus was solely on the black haired boy who was as she drew closer rolling to his feet as though nothing had happened.

She reached his side and turned him, panic screamed in her brain, he was injured. How badly? What was serious? What could be treated later? 'Are you okay,' slipped from her mouth.

He shook her off, 'Daph get back in position they could apparate in at any moment. I'm fine, just some flesh wounds, now get back to your position or go and help Neville, he's out of it at the moment.'

She stamped her foot and growled, 'Harry Potter …'

'Daph we don't have time for this, get back in position or help Neville until Susan and I secure the area. Move!' he said pushing her away from him and in Neville's direction.

She ground her teeth together, she could feel pain radiating off of him, but grudgingly admitted that he had a point, she moved towards a frantic Astoria and prone Neville. 'Watch our backs, I'll look after him,' she said curtly drawing Tori to her feet and pushing her away.

She felt another stab of pain in her side that she knew was Harry's and ground her teeth in frustration, before she felt the feeling of pain from Harry recede as somehow he ruthlessly squashed the tether. Drawing Harry's holly wand over Neville's form, and muttering several diagnostic charms as she went, she pushed his pain from her mind as she tried to concentrate.

'What's wrong with him Daph?' Tori's panicked enquiry floated over her shoulder.

'He's unconscious, now be quiet while I check him,' she bit back tersely, worry for Harry still roiling within her. She could feel him through the tether, pain occasionally rippled through it, making her want to growl in frustration every time she felt the stabbing in her side, reinforcing her Occlumency barriers suppressed most of the referred pain and she got on with what she was doing. She finished her diagnostic on Neville, 'He's fine Tori, just knocked out, no broken bones or anything. He should wake soon, though he'll have a thumping headache when he does.'

She stood, waving her wand over Neville's form once more and putting his unconscious form into a medical full body bind, in case he needed to be moved quickly. 'Stay with him and keep your eyes peeled. I'm going to go and check on our other two heroes'.' She stalked away wand out and toward the hole in the wall, but before she made it to the debris field a call came for her.

'Daphne we need you,' Susan's voice bellowed through the corridor.

Before she rushed into the room she made another decision, pivoting she called to Astoria, 'Tori change in plans, levitate him and follow me.' She clambered over the broken wood panelling and pieces of rock which had previously made up the wall.

In front of Susan lay an ash white Draco Malfoy, left arm almost severed, a large gash on his forehead and another bloody wound on his left leg. Narcissa knelt behind him cradling his head, gently running her fingers through her son's hair as blood ran down the side of her face from a cut on her temple.

Her eyes flickered to Harry who was sitting on a chair with his breathing somewhat laboured; pain still pulsed through the suppressed bond. She wanted to go over to him and berate him first then try to heal him but knew that Draco needed her skills more. She flicked her wand over him casting a stasis charm on his leg whilst she focused on his arm.

She tried a suturing charm, but her fingers failed her. She knew that it was likely that the Cruciatus damage was likely to have taken some her fine motor skills, which might take some time to return if they ever did. She didn't dwell on it moving onto more basic yet still powerful healing charms that she was sure that she could do. They wouldn't heal him but they would stabilise him enough for transport.

Ten minutes later she sat back on her heels, 'That's it, that's all I can do, we need to get him to a Medi Witch or Wizard.' Just as she finished her statement Tibney popped in, 'Excellent timing Tibney, you need to take the young master here to Hogwarts Infirmary. Get Madam Pomfrey to him as soon as you can.'

Tibney looked at Narcissa, whose tear filled eyes were glistening, merely nodded her assent and then the elf popped away taking Draco with her.

Daphne sighed in relief until she felt pain stab into her side once more. 'Harry,' she scrambled to her feet and swept a diagnostic charm across him. He was pale and struggling to breath, hunched over on his left side.

The charm flashed up the results in front of her eyes:

· Four broken ribs

· Two cracked

· Punctured lung

· Three hemothoraxes, one severe, two minor.

'Dragon shit, Kreacher,' she almost screamed, he needed medical attention and he needed it fast, his heart was already labouring and he was bleeding out into his chest, with her fine motor skills shot there was little that she could do, but she tried anyway.

Just as Kreacher popped into the room she felt a significant pull on her magic, she could feel him slipping away from her, unsure of what to do and feeling panic rising within her she did the only thing she could think of and pushed her magic at the tether, before collapsing on Harry's still form and blacking out.

\- AFW -

Harry woke to that god awful smell of sterilisation potions, ' _the Infirmary again brilliant. Daphne and Hermione were going to kick his arse six ways to Sunday.'_

One of the witches in question was sprawled across him, her head on the opposite side of his chest than normal. Discreetly as possible he tried to move, but found himself unable to move more than his head, he closed his eyes. ' _Shit that must mean that he had done some real damage to himself.'_

A sigh or some noise must have escaped his lips because when he opened his eyes again he found himself starring into the enraged, red rimmed, blue eyes of a very pissed off Daphne Greengrass.

She punched his shoulder and a small amount of pain rippled through his chest and abdomen, 'If you ever do anything as stupid and moronic as telling me not to diagnose your injuries again Harry James Potter,' she punched his shoulder again. 'Then I won't be held responsible for what I do to you once you're better.'

Her eyes suddenly watered, and a tear welled up and out of her left eye, 'You almost died you idiot, I could feel your pain, and you wouldn't let me look at you to make sure that you were ok, do you have any idea what you put me through as I was trying to heal you, every spell I cast failed, and the more I failed the more pain I could feel from you, right up until I could feel your magic slipping away from me.'

She buried her head into his chest which sent another small spasm of pain through his body, he wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he couldn't and he didn't know what to say that would offer her support. So he stared at her helplessly as she took a shaky breath and continued to quietly rant at him.

'Kreacher, basically had to kidnap one of the St Mungo's healers from one of the Hogwarts Temporary Wards as Madam Pomfrey had her hands full with Draco … you nearly died Harry, I could feel you slipping away from me literally through the bond. I was losing you and there was nothing I could do,' she lifted her head and looked at him once more. 'Do you understand Harry, I could feel your life ebbing away from me and I could do nothing to prevent it.'

She stood suddenly, 'We need to work out what this bond means to us Harry, because I don't think that I can go through something like that again.'

He still hadn't managed to say anything, his mind was a jumbled mess once more and before he could really fathom what was happening she had come back to his bed and was peering down into his eyes once more.

'I am happy that you are awake, but you really hurt me today Harry and scared me nearly to death.' She kissed him gently on the forehead, 'You should have died today Harry, none of the Healers know how it is that you actually survived those injuries for that that long, please don't do that to me again.'

\- AFW -

He was healing fast; she thought as she watched him sleep, two days after the Malfoy Manor attack and he would likely be on his feet, tomorrow and fit as a fiddle the next day. It was the bond, she was sure of that now; her mother had confessed to her the day after the attack about the discussion that she had with their house elf about the bond magic.

She wasn't sure if she was comforted by the fact that the bond had sustained Harry or concerned with the idea that this ancient style bond would irrevocably tie her to Harry Potter for life. On the one hand he was wonderfully generous, kind, handsome and magically powerful, but the other side of the equation included the fact that she no longer had a choice in life partners.

But did that matter any longer, she knew now that she was falling for him or had fallen for him, when he lay dying in front of her she had felt her heart breaking, she had felt helpless and trapped. If he died would she ever find someone who measured up to him, she had railed against her internal monologue, but what was the point, of all the men in the world she could have chosen, fate had tied her with a man who was one of the most selfless, compassionate and caring she had ever meet, what more could she ask for in a partner?

Sighing she stripped off her clothing and got into bed not even attempting to put on her pyjamas, after all what was the point when they ended up on the floor every morning without fail, even when he had been potioned to sleep for the last two nights, each morning they were naked, and still no one could tell her how.

He woke slightly as she slipped in beside him, sleep filled green eyes blinked at her and he smiled, snaking his good arm around her and pulling her close. A small wince flashed across his face so fast that she almost didn't see it, but his crooked smile returned instantly and she couldn't help it as it melted her troubled thoughts away. Her leg rolled over one of his on its own accord, but instead of allowing herself to snuggle into his chest she propped herself up on her elbow slightly.

She stretched herself up his body moving herself so that her face was level with his moving her elbow above his arm and allowing him to slide his hand down over her ribs and lower back, still he refused to go any further without specific instruction. She reached her other hand out and caressed his cheek with her hand; his stubble prickled her fingers as she allowed herself to study his face. She had sat by his beside in much the same manner as he had for her. Her nipples hardened in the cool air and she knew that if he looked down he would be able to see a clear view of her breasts if he actually had his glasses on and yet his eyes never left hers.

He was a noble idiot, but he was her noble idiot, with a wry grin on her face she stopped his words before he could ask by lowering herself down and capturing his lips. His other hand came up and brushed over her ear, fingers tangling in her hair and he pulled her down on top of him more completely.

As she lost herself in his kiss, her last lucid thought was that they really needed to talk and work out how to further their relationship, but for right now she felt that white hot spring coiling in the pit of her stomach and she kissed him harder hoping that it would help her find a release, but knowing that it would only serve to wind the spring tighter.

\- AFW -

She woke, pleasure flowing thrumming through her body, Harry's length of warm hard steel was once more trapped, rubbing against her outer lips, shooting small bursts of sparks through her, she felt something brush over her clit, sending what felt like naked flames through her blood, threatening to allow it to catch fire. Again something strummed against that little bundle of nerves and she whimpered, biting her lip as she tried to take stock of her body.

It was Harry, his hand was on her leg but his thumb was moving over top of her as though he were lightly strumming a guitar, heat pooled low in her stomach and that hot spring that had wound tight last night after a wonderful snogging session, seemed to wind itself even tighter. Her breathing became short and sharp tugs of air as he strummed her over and over again.

She wriggled trying to get more contact, waiting him to push her over the edge of the precipice that he was helping her climb, when suddenly he stopped, and she heard a sharp intake of air near her ear. 'No,' she scrambled for his hand grabbing it before he could move it move more than a centimetre.

'Please Harry, please … don't stop … please just a little more …' she begged him. She could feel her face turning red but she didn't care, she wanted him and she needed him to touch her right now, it felt right. He stiffened and said nothing as she placed his hand back where it was, and she waited. He did nothing, growling low in her throat as she could feel the frustration and that unscratchable itch behind her skin; she moved his thumb with her own feeling that thrum of pleasure again even if it was diminished because she was creating that wonderful friction.

Still he did nothing, so she moved his thumb again with her own, 'Please Harry … please.'

She had thought that it was a losing battle until he hesitantly moved his thumb back down on his own, the pressure was different, softer yet still satisfying in a frustrating kinda way, but still it was progress. She let out a contented sigh, 'That was good Harry, please keep going.' As she bathed in the feeling of his touch she knew she wanted more, she wanted to allow her legs to roll open, allow him more access, but her position on her side prevented that and she could feel herself growing frustrated.

A low growl issued from her throat, and she rolled to face him, he watched her with large eyes clearly startled by her sudden move. She climbed up his body and kissed him hard, 'Do you trust me Harry?'

He stared deep into her eyes and she met his gaze unflinchingly, his eyes twitching as they looked for something in the depths of hers that only he knew. Finally he gave a small nod without breaking eye contact. Her smile was radiant she knew that, but she couldn't help it, she kissed him once more plundering his mouth with her tongue until his danced for a time with hers.

When she ended the kiss, she smiled at him again; 'I want to do this, okay Harry? This is my choice and I am choosing for this to happen okay?' He swallowed before nodding once more, his eyes never leaving hers. She rolled on top of him, positioning herself so that her back was to his chest before she lifted her hips and tucked his hard length under herself.

He sucked in a breath as she lowered herself back down removing her hand and allowing his manhood to be snuggly positioned between her bum cheeks and his abdomen. She could feel his length pulsing and bucking slightly in its flesh cage with his head finishing in the small of her back.

She searched for his hands finding them splayed either side of his body and wrapped them around her pulling his right hand down to where it had been strumming her before and closing his left hand around his favourite left breast. She moved his right hand once more, guiding his thumb to that wonderful bundle of nerves and moving his fingers along her lips.

Her legs rolled out and she opened herself up to him encouraging him and allowing her head to loll back against his shoulder. She ground his right hand down wanting more friction and when he responded her hips gave a little buck which pulled a groan from him. He kissed her neck, sucking on the pressure point behind her ear, as his left hand started to roll her taut nipple between his fingers ripping an answering moan from her.

And then she was lost to pleasure, her hips bucked and moved on their own, Harry's fingers wound the spring back up tighter and tighter, they never move into her body, but they teased her entrance and all the while his thumb ground down on her clit. Her breath became hard to catch, coming in sharp little bursts. She felt the sweat beading on her skin, pooling between their bodies making their skin slick and hot as her body pulsed with energy.

Harry to was groaning with every buck of her hips as her sweat slick behind slid along the length of his hard penis, she hadn't intended for this to be pleasurable for them both, but all the same she was happy that he was getting pleasure from her body as well. She could feel their combined ecstasy through the tether, feeding back in on itself as it built, driving her body on as the pressure built more, until she could no longer handle it and suddenly she was pushed off the cliff and her body spasmed.

Lightning danced along her spine and her body arched up, her core contracted, unclenched and contracted again, the process repeating over and over again faster than she could comprehend. Her legs bucked uncontrollably, her hips tilting which pushed Harry's hand hard down on to her clit sending another bolt of lightning up her spine repeating the process.

Dimly she heard Harry's low moan and grunt near her ear as he sucked on her neck, his hard length seem to pulse and twitch as something hot and sticky splashed against her lower back, but she was too lost in her own mind to pay it much attention. She had no idea how long her body shook and bucked, her vagina fluttered like a bird and Harry's hand and fingers were now scoldingly hot on her oversensitive clit so she plucked them away wrapping it around her neglected right breast, running her hands over his as a bolt of what felt like the most awesome magic pulsed through her system, over and over again.

Slowly her mind seemed to push through the stars that had enveloped it; she turned her head to see Harry watching her with a goofy grin covering his face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his, before kissing his neck, a small sheen of sweat that had form there left a salty taste on her lips, 'Thank you Harry that was amazing.'

'Thank you too Daph,' his voice was a contented sigh as he planted a lingering kiss on her temple, before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to his chest, and she closed her eyes contentedly.

\- AFW -

Harry was desperately trying not to blush every time he met Daphne's eyes, he didn't regret what they had done this morning, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel somewhat ashamed by taking advantage of the situation where he had woken up playing with the most intimate part of her body.

His eyes found her again and he heard her sigh and she reached out and captured his hand pulling it in to her lap, 'Harry stop feeling guilty, did you not enjoy what we did this morning?'

'Oooh what did you guys get up to this morning,' asked a bouncy Astoria as she and Neville sat down opposite them for lunch after another morning of helping with the school repairs.

Harry felt his face flush once more as he pulled eyes away from Daphne's, but she didn't let his hand go.

'This must be good,' Tori said with a somewhat lecherous grin. 'Well if it helps to get your story, just this morning Neville got up close and personal like with the girls,' she looked down grabbing her bust and moved her hands up and down drawing everyone's attention to her well-developed breasts. Breasts that Harry thought might just be bigger than her sister's.

Pumpkin juice sprayed over the table as Neville turned and goggled at the girl sitting next to her, 'I did no such thing!'

Tori leant her head forward and massaged her temples, 'Neville, you don't get the juicy details from my sister without sharing something.' With an exaggerated sigh she looked up and stared at Daphne, 'Fine, that was my rather vivid dream this morning, but seriously what did you guys get up to this morning?'

Another spray of pumpkin juice shot out of Neville's mouth, 'Gods damn it woman will you stop doing that,' Neville asked plaintively.

Harry watched as Daphne just raised a single eyebrow at her sister. Tori met her sister's gaze for several seconds before obviously reaching some sort of decision that Harry couldn't comprehend. Pushing her seat back Tori stood, 'Neville come with me,' and with that she stepped away from the table.

Neville looked forlornly at his lunch before sighing to himself and standing himself. Taking his hand Tori virtually pulled the older boy from the room.

'Well, I think Neville is about to get an anatomy lesson before dinner, if Tori can convince him to explore a little,' Daphne chuckled.

Harry's eyes snapped to the retreating backs of his friend and his girlfriend's sister, before turning his attention back to Daphne, 'Are you serious?'

'Very much so, Tori has always been competitive with me, she knows that we did something this morning and she is going to use what she is about to go and do to wheedle the story of our morning out of me.' She gave another small wry chuckle, 'She does know me well though, there is no way that I would give anything to her without something in return.'

'You mean that you're, going to tell her what we … er umm did?' his question came out slightly strangled.

Before she could reply, someone else stepped up to where they were sat, 'Mr Potter and Miss Greengrass, I wonder if I could see you in my office after you have finished your lunch?' Professor McGonagall enquired once their attention had been turned to her.

'Certainly Headmistress, shall we say in fifteen minutes?' Daphne answered before Harry could even engage his brain to swap from one conversation to another.

'Excellent, Miss Greengrass I will see you both then,' said the stern woman who nodded to them both before taking her leave.

'Eat up Harry, we can discuss the other topic later,' Daphne smirked at him.

Harry glowered at her playfully but didn't comment, instead he started collecting food one handed as Daphne it seemed was loath to let his hand go.

\- AFW -

As they entered the Headmistress' office hand in hand, Harry was surprised to see that there were two other students already waiting with McGonagall. All three looked to the open door and McGonagall invited them in to sit. Susan smiled widely at them, but the smile still never really reached eyes which were slightly bloodshot from what Harry assumed was crying. The Ravenclaw Oliver Rivers inclined his head as they sat down before returning his attention to the Headmistress.

'Thank you both for coming, I invited you all to meet with me today because I would like to know what your plans are for the next year as I would like to offer you all a role within the school that hasn't been held in nearly twenty five years yet I think that it will help with the rebuilding and recovery process of our school.'

McGonagall continued, 'Whilst none of you have been prefects, that is not the position that I will be asking you all to fill.'

'So what is it you are asking of us Madam Headmistress?' Oliver asked in his deep voice. Harry had never really had much to do with the solidly built boy from Ravenclaw and took a moment to observe him. He was approximately the same height as himself, but with more of a solid build. His shoulders would easily be two inches wider than his own, his sandy brown hair was long enough to tie back but only had a couple inches that escaped the black silk string.

'I should like it if you would all consider taking up the roles of House Captains.'

'What exactly would this role entail Headmistress?' Susan asked before Harry could voice his own query.

'Well, I will provide you all with a written description of that actual position soon but essentially it a role outside of the prefect structure. You will have the same privileges as the Head Boy and Girl but your role will be to develop social activities for the school, during the year. You will be the conduit through which I hope to bring joy, happiness and healing to our school,' McGonagall concluded leaning back and steepling her fingers in front of her as her elbows rested on the arms of her desk chair.

'I think it's a great idea Ma'am, but why us?' Harry asked slightly puzzled as to why he would be asked when clearly Lavender or Parvati would be more adept at developing ideas for the types of things McGonagall was asking them to do.

From the corner of his eye he saw Daphne give him an exasperated look, before his attention was taken by McGonagall again. A small smile quirked the lips of the Headmistress, 'Because Mr Potter, you are all leaders of your Houses. Whilst none of the others here are as overt with their leadership as you, Daphne and Susan were instrumental in securing the Hufflepuff common room against the Death Eaters, protecting it to their own detriment and are being recognised for their actions in the papers as we speak.'

'Mr Rivers on the other hand is a slightly different case, it was through his efforts that the school elves managed to support Mr Longbottom throughout the school year. They had been forbidden to acquire supplies for the fugitives by the Carrow twins and Severus had to back their stand or be seen to be subverting the student population. Mr Rivers' used his own house elves and money along with several other Ravenclaws to secure and supply the hidden students for the last seven months of the school year.'

Harry saw the other students' heads swing with his own to stare incredulously at the other boy who was now blushing and refusing to meet their eyes. 'It was the least I could do, besides I had help,' was the mumbled comment that broke the silence after several moments.

'Of which I am aware, however you were the driving force behind the initiative. You did very well Oliver, you should be proud of what you achieved, without you they would not have survived until Mr Potter arrived,' McGonagall's voice was warm, kind and full of pride in the softly spoken Ravenclaw boy.

'There is also one further reason, all of you are the Heirs to great Houses, you will all have a duty to our world as you grow up Miss Bones and Mr Potter will have that thrust upon them as soon as they leave school, and at some point Miss Greengrass and Mr Rivers' will join you in that arena.'

'Whilst none of you are obligated to return to school, I would hope that you will consider it and help heal our society from the ground up. I would also ask another favour of you all.' At their nods of acquiescence she continued, 'In two days' time I am going to be asking several staff and board members to help me raise the Hogwarts wards again, we have had a Gringotts ward master and former alumni Jonathon Applebee here for the past week identifying and configuring a way to bring the wards back up.'

'He has almost got everything ready and is going back over the final calculations as we speak. I am not a ward master, nor am I the former Headmaster Dumbledore and to be quite frank would have no idea where to start, but Jonathon will step us all through the process. I am asking you all as he believes that it will require the magic of thirteen witches and wizards working in concert and believes that the best combination form his understanding of the ward constructs is to have the head of the school, plus four staff, four board members and four students involved in this process.'

The staff and I, along with the remaining Aurors have been casting daily Muggle-Notice-Me-Not charms over the Castle and grounds to at least maintain the statute of secrecy, but we will need a more permanent solution as soon as possible.'

Almost as one but in various words all four of them volunteered themselves to help.

'Then please wait here whilst I go and retrieve Jonathon so that he can explain what you will need to do so that you can make an informed decision,' with that McGonagall stood and exited the room.

\- AFW -

Daphne's hand was warm in his own as they walked back into the Infirmary. The Headmistress had passed along a message from Madam Pomfrey that she would like to talk to the pair of them at their earliest convenience. They had walked in silence after leaving the Headmistress' office and Harry assumed that they were both lost in thought regarding the information that Ward Master Applebee had relayed to them.

 _'Blood rites, they would be participating in a blood rite to bring the legendary Hogwarts wards back up.'_ He had been furious as soon as the Ward Master mentioned what he thought was dark magic but he had been mistaken. It had taken Daphne sitting on his lap and whispering in his ear to get him to stop and listen.

The blood rite wasn't what he thought it would be, it would require each of them to be located at different key stones, and allowing their blood and magic to power the wards, it would likely drain them all to the point of collapse and there was a chance that their efforts may fail, but if everything went well then the wards would solidify and hold.

'Ah Miss Greengrass and Mr Potter, I was so hoping that I would get to see you soon,' Poppy Pomfrey greeted them before they had walked more than a dozen steps inside the doors.

'Madam Pomfrey,' Harry inclined his head to the Medi Witch, 'What can we do for you? The Headmistress said that you want to see us.'

'Indeed Mr Potter, please follow me,' with that Madam Pomfrey turned and walked further into the Infirmary without looking back.

Daphne exchanged a look with him, but shrugged indicating that she didn't have any ideas as to what Poppy wanted so they fell in step behind her.

Madam Pomfrey held the curtain of a cubicle open and gestured them both in, Hermione was sleeping peacefully, still skeletal, her features sharp and edgy but no longer pale. What surprised Harry the most however was the fact that she was not alone in her room. A most unusual visitor sat next to her bed his left arm strapped across his chest and a walking stick lying next to the chair.

He looked up at their entrance, nodded to them both before returning his attention to the girl in the bed, a small frown was marring his features.

'We have a problem Mr Potter,' started Poppy, 'Actually I believe we have two, but I do not know how significant the second problem is.'

'Malfoy what have you done?' Harry half snarled trying to move towards the now confused looking blonde only to be held back by Daphne.

'Mr Potter, control yourself this has nothing to do with Mr Malfoy,' snapped Poppy glaring at Harry.

'Oh … umm sorry,' Harry said contritely ducking his head as a slow blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. 'Carry on then, what's the problem?'

Poppy narrowed her eyes at him before giving a harrumph and continuing, 'As I was saying we have a problem, Miss Grangers medical costs need to be met, the problem is that her account at Gringotts has a hold on it and I need money to access the potions I need to help with her recovery. Horace could brew the potions but unfortunately the ingredients are quite expensive ...'

'So take it from my vault then,' Harry interrupted, he had more than enough to cover this surely especially with the amount of gold that Dumbledore had accrued for him over the years.

'I had already taken the liberty of enquiring if that would be possible knowing it likely that you would make such an offer, however I have been informed by Gringotts that your accounts are also at this stage along with those of the Weasley family subject to a hold,' Poppy informed them.

Harry's mind was swirling with worry, when Daphne spoke up, 'How much do you need to access the appropriate ingredients?'

'Approximately three and half thousand galleon's per dose, the ingredients for the potion are extremely rare and costly to procure; it is a good thing that Miss Granger will likely only require a single dose of Le Renouveau and not a complete course of ten potions,' Poppy replied looking over the sleeping girl. 'Do you have the means to procure this many galleons from somewhere else on short notice Mr Potter ?'

Before he could answer a croaky voice beat him to it, 'Take it from my vault.'

Six eyes turned and examined Draco as one, 'Excuse me Mr Malfoy?' Poppy asked the blonde wizard.

Draco cleared his throat, but never took his eyes off of whatever he was staring at on Hermione's bed, 'I said take it from my vault and whilst you are at it get rid of that scar on her left forearm as well, and fix any other damage that you can as well.'

Harry blinked before comprehension dawned on him as to what Draco was staring at, Hermione's arms were lying alongside her on top of the blankets, and stark against her pale forearm was the carved word "Mudblood" the skin knotted and still blood red. Draco's haunted eyes never left her arm.

'Are you sure Mr Malfoy?' Poppy's tone was subdued, at his curt nod she continued, 'Would you by chance know where the knife is that inflicted that wound, Mr Malfoy?'

Harry's mind was racing, he didn't know how he felt about Draco paying for Hermione's treatment but at this stage apart from asking either the Greengrasses or Longbottoms for assistance he didn't know what to do. So instead he settled for gratitude, 'Thank you Mal … Draco, but you don't have to do this you know.'

Draco's eyes still never left Hermione's arm, 'Yes I do Pott … er,' he paused for a moment, before his eyes swung to Harry's. His grey eyes were pain filled and full of horror, 'Yes I do Harry, I have my own reasons and I know that I tormented her for virtually the entire time I have known you both, but she didn't deserve what my Aunt did to her in front of me, no-one did. My family owes her a debt that we will never be able to repay … just as you do.'

His eyes stayed locked on his own until Harry finally nodded his acceptance, Draco gave a small nod of his own before they moved on to Poppy, 'I will bring the knife back in the morning it was part of my Aunt's affects delivered to my mother yesterday morning from the Ministry. Until then use this to buy what you need.'

Draco fished a square token about on a cord from his pocket. Each side was about three quarters of an inch and it was golden in colour, the cord dangled from one of the corners and Harry could see as it rotated beneath Draco's hand a stylised G on one side and a coat of arms on the other.

'And the second problem?' Daphne asked as Harry tried to get his head around the unfamiliar Draco Malfoy standing in front of him.

'We found this in her pocket, we think this may have set off her mental breakdown, but we don't know why,' said Madam Pomfrey handing a note to Daphne.

'What's it say?' Harry asked turning his mind from Draco, knowing he was unlikely to solve that mystery any time soon and walked to the opposite side of the bed to take the hand of his unconscious best friend.

Daphne frowned at the parchment before reading,

 **Miss Hermione Granger,**

 **It is Gringott's sad duty to inform you that Wendell and Monica Wilkins died in a muggle motor vehicle accident just outside of Mildura, Victoria, Australia on the 3rd of May 1998 at approximately ten thirty in the evening local time.**

 **Respectfully**

 **Stonehandle**

 **Muggleborn Liaison Officer**

'Oh shit,' the words escaped his lips before he could think straight. Harry felt Daphne's eyeson him so he turned and looked into her ice blue orbs as they searched his for answers, 'They were Hermione's parents, to protect them she changed their memories and identities and sent them to Australia so that Death Eaters couldn't use them against her or … me.'

Daphne's hand came to her mouth and blood drained from her face, before she turned stricken eyes towards the girl on the bed.

Again he felt eyes on him and he turned to meet Draco's dead eyes, they were void of emotion and his face was an impassive mask, without another word Draco rose, dropped the token into Poppy's hand and strode from the room.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Magic of Blood

A/N 1) –Thank you all for your continued support, and thank you to my dedicated Beta CaskettFan5, who is making me a better writer. His comments thoughts and ideas permeate this story and it wouldn't be what it is without him. Check-out his stories in the Harry Potter and the Unexpected Series, they are great reads and I can't wait for you all to see his latest chapters.

A/N 2) – **Recommended Reading** – So I have taken a bit of a different approach with my recommendation this time around. ShayaLonnie is one of those writers who can immerse you straight into their plot effortlessly or at least it seems so to me. She has numerous fic's finished and still more as works in progress, but please take the time and enjoy some of her great work. Soul Scars & The Safe Word is Devils Snare are two of my favourites of her completed works, the former is such an intriguing idea and well executed, whilst the latter is a Hermione and Neville partnership set to a BDSM theme that is so wonderfully written that it is hard to describe. She has a heap of others, so take some time and check her works out for yourself.

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all; I am just playing in her sandbox and just maybe I am getting better at it, tragically I don't own anything of it except maybe Daphne, but then she probably owns me.**

\- AFW -

The sun shone through cracked or shattered windows, broken glass and other detritus crunched under their shoes as the made their way through the hallways of Malfoy Manor. Harry wasn't quite sure how Daphne had convinced him to drag Neville and Astoria along with them to go and check on what was left of the Malfoy family, but he was glad that they had come, even if Tori looked somewhat pale and her hands shook occasionally. He'd have ask Daphne about it when he got the chance, but given that they had managed to just walk directly into Malfoy manor he figure that they had more pressing concerns right now.

The fact that even Tibney hadn't come to meet them at the front gate or even the front door had put Harry on alert, their wands were out and they were very watchful as they advanced through the desolate halls of the once beautiful manor. He saw damage that he hadn't seen in their mad scramble through the same halls the day before, testifying to the fact that the Malfoy's had given as good as they had got during the defence of their home.

A crack of apparition resulted in four wands zeroing in on a suddenly very frightened house elf. The elf squeaked and ducked behind a plinth holding what once was a vase or urn of some description. He saw a shaky breath escape from Astoria's lips as he signalled the others to lower their wands and stepped to where the elf was huddling behind the plinth.

Kneeling he said, 'It's okay little one, we didn't mean you any harm, you just scared us when you popped in near us,' Harry made sure that his voice was as soothing and calm. The elf poked a timid head around the edge of the pedestal.

Daphne came and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, 'I promise it's okay, we really won't hurt you. We were just concerned that we hadn't seen your Mistress or Master.'

The elf stepped out and gulped, a high tremulous voice squeaked out, 'Good morning Masters and Mistresses, how may Moxer be's helping you on behalf of the's Houses of Malfoy?'

It was immediately obvious that the elf was quite young; it would have barely made Kreacher's withered shoulders.

'We are looking for Draco or Narcissa, are they available? Are they well?' Daphne asked.

Moxer nodded his head vigorously, his bat like ears flopping everywhere, and suddenly he was bouncing on the spot, reminding Harry instantly of another Malfoy elf. His eyes prickled as he remembered the brave little elf Dobby, and with great effort he forced a smile onto his face.

'Are they available to meet with us or are they not here?' Harry asked with a small lump in his throat.

'Moxer is unsure he will goes and checks,' and with that the Elf popped away.

'Well he's energetic isn't he?' Neville asked in an amused voice.

Another pop of apparition and the little elf stood once more in front of them, 'Moxer has returned Master, unfortunately the Mistress and Master are still passes outs and is being unable to meets with yous at this time.'

Harry frowned, but was beaten to the obvious questions by Neville who asked in an urgent voice, 'What do you mean passed out? Where are they? And what happened?'

Moxer started pulling on his ears, obviously in distress, so Harry bent and placed a reassuring hand on the little guys shoulder, 'We mean them no harm, we just wanted to ensure that they were alright and see if the House of Black could lend them any assistance after yesterday?' He flicked his eyes to Daphne's to see her nodding approvingly at his statement.

Moxer sagged almost in relief, 'Yous is from the House of Black?' he look curiously at Harry, his big blue eyes bulging slightly.

'He is, and so am I,' Neville replied solemnly, before Harry could answer. He gave his friend what he was sure was a startled look, before shaking his head to clear it he turned his attention back to the little elf hoping that this would garner the answers that they were looking for.

Moxer swallowed audibly, 'Very well Masters and Mistresses, yous follows Moxer and he's being taking yous to the Mistress and Master.'

\- AFW -

She knew that Tori like her could hear the mostly whispered conversation between Harry and Neville, because they were on the boy's arms as they followed the little elf deeper into the house. Whilst technically Neville had been accurate that he was of House Black, but given that he was fourth generation unlike Harry and Draco's second, the only way that he could claim to be a scion of said House would be for him to give up his claims to his Houses and seek a blood bonding into the house from Harry.

She stopped briefly struck by the idea; maybe that was the way that he could bring Andromeda back into his house. Filing the thought away for consideration later she hurried to catch up to the others. Daphne followed Harry down the last steps into the seat of the Ancient House of Malfoy still hurrying along, she felt uncomfortable heading down here, this was the inner sanctum of the house, and wasn't somewhere that anyone not of the family would usually be invited down into. And here they were just blithely walking into it, as if it wasn't a big deal.

She was so caught up in her own thinking that she didn't see Harry stop, but she felt it when she plowed her nose into his shoulder. Her eyes watered and she was about to berate him when she saw why he had stopped so suddenly, laying near a shallow cavity in the emerald green marble floor were Narcissa and Draco Malfoy each flanked by an elf, a silver dagger and ledger lay open behind Draco.

A small pool of blood was near each of their left hands, thanks to shallow cuts that crisscrossed their palms from heel to middle finger and from just above the thumb to a fraction below the little finger. The rise and fall of their chests were the only indication that both lived. Pushing past Harry she rushed to Draco's side, withdrawing her wand and started casting diagnostic charms.

She ignored the questions of the others as she moved to Narcissa, again casting the basic diagnostic charms on the statuesque blonde woman. Leaning back on her heels Daphne lifted her eyes to Harry's and loosed a sigh of relief. 'They are both suffering from some magical backlash, they'll be fine in no time most of the power would have been dissipated through the ward scheme. Hopefully they should awaken shortly, but they'll be disorientated and have one hell of a headache to start with.'

'What were they trying to do?' Harry asked as he approached the cavity in the floor.

'Mistress and Master were trying to changes the ward'es, but's they's be's trying to do's too much so Tibney and Zerta tried to add their strength to help protect's the Ancient House of Malfoy from any bad's man's who comes back.' Moxer said wringing his ears, 'Tibney be's ordering Moxer to watch over and protect'es them all.'

Daphne walked over to the cavity that Harry was peering into, 'What is it?' he asked looking at the hovering inverted pyramid of multi-coloured crystal approximately thirty centimetres high. There were veins of what looked like gold that spider webbed their way down the crystal to each of the four points. The pyramidal cavity below seemed to have connecting veins into the emerald green marble of the floor where they became runic arrays and Arithmantical symbols that flowed through three separate tiers.

'It's the focus stone for the wards, Narcissa and Draco must have decided that dropping all the wards on the House and then bringing them all back up again would reset everything, denying access to everyone not of the Malfoy family or currently residing in the Manor. I think that they may have seriously underestimated the amount of magical energy that would be required to achieve their goal,' Astoria answered as she bent down to get a closer look at the faintly pulsing crystal.

'They were probably hoping the ley lines would assist them with the power needed to do the job, if they could get the focus stone to start drawing on them,' Daphne mused out loud.

'Yeah,' agreed Tori, before seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face. 'Think of it like this, you have a boulder in a small hollow on the side of a never ending slope, if you can push the boulder hard enough it will shift, climb up the hollow and start rolling down the slope, unfortunately if you don't push hard enough the boulder comes back and smashes your arse,' she clarified.

A groan from Narcissa had them all turning, their topic of discussion temporarily forgotten, no one else commented as Daphne hurried across to the blonde woman. 'Moxer I need you to fetch some, fruit juice, some chocolate and a light pain potion for both your Mistress and Master,' with a quick look of worry at Narcissa, he gave a small nod and the little elf popped away.

Narcissa lifted her left hand and massaged her temples oblivious to the blood that still trickled from the ritual wounds on the palm of her hand, before running it up through her hair leaving pink streaks in the blonde.

Daphne watched as Narcissa slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene around her, her eyes lingering on Harry and Neville somewhat, before she sighed and attempted somewhat shakily to get to her feet in the end Daphne had to aid her slightly guiding her to Neville's hastily conjured seat.

Narcissa inclined her head in Neville's direction before speaking, 'You seem to be making this a habit Lord Black, coming to our assistance,' the older woman's voice was sarcastic yet held no malice.

Harry blushed slightly before dragging his hand through his perpetually messy hair in a way that did funny things to Daphne's insides; she huffed to herself before turning her attention to Draco who was now also beginning to stir fitfully on the floor, noticing that Moxer had returned with the refreshments and potions that she had ordered and had set the tray on a table it had obviously summoned.

'Yeah I guess, well… umm… Daphne thought that… that is to say that we didn't want you to be errm exposed like you were the other day,' was Harry's guileless answer to which Narcissa glanced at Daphne who could only roll her eyes in exasperation.

'My, you are refreshing Lord Black, apparently your advocate here thinks you need some more training in the subtle art of dissemination, yet I think in the short term at least that your approach is likely to keep everyone guessing as to what you are up to not believing for a second that what you say is exactly what you mean. I am sure that Cassandra Greengrass's daughter can make good use of such a strategy.'

Daphne started for the second time that morning, Narcissa was right! Harry's speaking the truth especially inside the Wizengamot would keep people trying to understand his real goals, goals that he was not trying to hide. Most of the other Lords would be trying to ascertain his real goals and would pay no real attention to what he was doing up front. It was a strategy that had a short shelf life, but could be used with devastating effect early on and had potential if she could ever get him to think strategically, like at all.

Again pushing those thoughts aside for later, but noticing that Narcissa had seen the understanding in her eyes, she helped the ash white Draco to his feet and into another chair that Moxer had summoned.

As Draco lurched into his chair, Moxer came to stand in front of him pulling on his ears.

'Master, the ward'es still be down!'

\- AFW -

Harry lifted his hand from Daphne's shoulder and eyed the silvery lines from the cuts on his hand; there was still too much that he didn't know about this world that he lived in. Daphne had tended the two Malfoy's as they had recovered from the magical backlash suffered that morning. Within an hour after she had awoken Narcissa was insistent that they try once more to bring the wards back up.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow he found himself aiding the two Malfoy's to bring the property wards back up and functioning. He frowned at his own thought, that wasn't exactly true was it, he had helped because he could and because he felt it was his duty to assist the two Malfoys even if he was less than thrilled about it.

"It will be gone by tomorrow Harry,' Daphne reassured him as they lay snuggled beneath the blankets of a bed in Malfoy Manor.

'I know, you told me that already, I was just trying to figure out how it is that I am helping my school nemesis and his mother protect their property. When only a couple of months ago they were here witnessing my best friend get tortured?'

Daphne tilted her head back to look at him for a moment before snuggling into him further, 'Draco told me that they were virtual prisoners here themselves.' She must have felt him tense at the suggestion and rushed on, 'True they weren't locked up, but they weren't allowed to leave, they had little say in who came into and out of their home. Bellatrix and the other Lestrange's were put in charge and Draco was told to keep his head down and say nothing, no matter what happened by Narcissa.'

Harry gave a little harrumph, before Daphne continued, 'I am not saying that they deserve your pity Harry, because quite likely they don't, but you can only play the hand you are dealt, and Draco was dealt a pretty shitty hand from the start.'

'I get that Daph, but it's hard to see them as anything less than Death Eaters,' Harry answered in a slightly cold voice.

'Narcissa isn't marked, Harry, she showed me her arms after you almost collapsed from magical exhaustion,' she sighed. 'Don't get me wrong, she is unlikely to go wandering about in muggle London anytime soon and she probably still considers herself above you and your friends because of her blood, but she is not stupid!'

Daphne wriggled a bit closer to him, 'She is aware that the world changed after the Battle of Hogwarts and she is very aware that the future of her family relies on your good graces. This means that she will look to temper her views somewhat, but this doesn't mean that she won't try to influence your choices if she can.'

Harry knew that the blonde witch in his arms was once again unhappy with his actions today, but unfortunately for her there had been no alternative, the wards needed setting and it required magical power and a connection to the family to do so. It had also been one of the more impressive pieces of magic that he had ever seen.

Watching as his blood was drawn into the crystal, along with Narcissa's and Draco's. The pulse of magic that flickered along the spider webs of gold, the inner runic arrays flashing as power was restored to them. But before all that it had taken the Malfoy's a good twenty minutes and a lot of blood to turn off the thirteen, second echelon and seven, third echelon schemes that made up the outer wards, it was as he watched Draco's bloody hand that dipped into the floor turning runic arrays that he finally understood, blood was magic.

\- AFW -

Harry blinked as sunlight entered the unfamiliar room, snapping him from what he took as another of Daphne's memories. It took him several seconds to orientate himself before the events of the day before came back to him. The blonde in his arms shifted slightly snuggling closer, somehow moulding her body closer to his, mewling quietly in her sleep as he stifled a laugh at her antics. She was beautiful in the mornings; he had no trouble admitting that to himself as he watched her sleeping form in the dresser mirror.

She had somehow managed in three short weeks to worm her way so intrinsically into his life that he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her. She was intelligent, almost painfully so, often she would point out his shortcomings, but never in a condescending manner. At times she reminded him of a magically raised Hermione, she had significant amounts of knowledge at her fingertips and wasn't at all shy about sharing that information.

'Stop it Harry!' came the sleepy voice of the blonde in his arms as she snaked her fingers into his hand that was resting on her hip before tugged it around her and planting it on her breast with a contented hum, before trying to wriggle her way closer again.

'Stop what,' he asked confused.

'Stop thinking so loud and go back to sleep, it too early to be thinking,' she murmured before she turned her head and kissed his arm that lay under her neck. He went to answer her, but she shushed him. He felt her smirk against the skin of his arm before she bit him lightly just above the elbow.

He jerked surprised and she giggled turning in his arms and starting to tickle him, her hands roaming across his chest and ribs, until he turned the tables on her, scooping her up in his arms and pulling her on top of himself. She gave a shriek as he pinned her to his chest and started his own tickle torture of her body, she jerked and convulsed on top of him desperately, wailing 'Haaa…rrrrrr…yyy.'

He continued his attack on her body for a further minute, taking pleasure in the fact that he had turned her attack around; by the time he called a truce, tears were leaking from her eyes but she was giggling uncontrollably. He kissed her forehead, basking in the contentment that he felt with this wonderful woman in his arms.

She rested her forehead against his chest, before she wiggled her way up his body a little. Resting her head under his chin he heard another contented hum, 'Harry?' there was a question in her voice.

'Yes Daph?'

'Do you…' she paused and raised her head, chewing on her bottom lip.

'It's okay Daph, you can ask me … I am beginning to think that there are very few secrets between us,' he flicked his eyes down to where their bodies rested against each other's, before looking deep into her eyes once more.

A tear tracked out of her left eye and he knew that this wasn't a happy tear. 'Hey, it's okay, just talk to me Daph, you're starting to worry me now. ' He pulled his right hand away from the small of her back and wiped the glistening bead away from her cheek.

She nuzzled his hand momentarily, closing her eyes as she did so, the tension releasing from her rigid body somewhat. When her eyes flickered open again, he could see pain reflected in their depths and he felt her steel herself, 'Do you… do you have any good memories?'

The question hit him like a bludger to the face, 'I… ummm… what do you mean?' he asked tentatively hoping against hope that she wasn't experiencing his life in the way he seemed to be invading hers.

\- AFW -

She frowned at him and watched as the shutters in his eyes came down, 'I don't understand what you're asking Daph?'

She gave him a tight smile, I think that you do Harry,' she pinned him down as he tried to wriggle from under her. 'Harry, please… I need to talk about this,' she stared into his green eyes trying to impress her need for him to talk to her about something that she was sure that they were both experiencing.

His eyes flickered searching for something in the depths of her own; she could feel the panic rolling off him through the tether. 'I'm not going anywhere Harry, but I am going nuts knowing that when I fall asleep that, I'm going to be transported into what I assume are your memories … and I suspect that you fall into mine, no matter what you do.'

Harry grimaced and his eyes swam with a barely contained pain, she felt her heart break as his emotional turmoil roiled through the bond and battered against her. Her eyes blurred as hot tears splashed on her cheeks, she closed the space between their lips and gave him a slow lingering kiss.

\- AFW -

'Please Daph, I just need some time to think,' he preempted any conversation with the blonde girl, hoping she would respect his wishes as he sat watching the fountain in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. This was as far as the tether would allow him to retreat from her in their current surroundings.

'Well I am blonde, but I am fairly sure I am neither female nor sleeping with you, scarhead,' the snarky, but not hostile response left Harry in little doubt as to who had approached him from behind.

'What do you want ferret boy,' Harry asked in return no heat or venom in his voice, to be quite honest he couldn't be bothered rising to the Malfoy Heir's bait.

Draco moved alongside him and place a bottle of butterbeer on his bench, before taking a swig from his own and claiming a seat on another nearby bench. Harry eyed the bottle, before sighing, grabbing it and raising it to his own lips.

'You know this was built by my father for my mother as a wedding present,' Draco started staring at the fountain as the water made soothing noises in the background. 'It depicts the story of Diana, she was -'

Harry cut him off, 'Yes the goddess of the Hunt, the Moon and the Virgin Goddess of women and childbirth, I know, now what do you want Draco?'

Draco gave him a funny look before turning his attention back to the fountain, 'You're really going to have to work on your small talk skills.' He raised a placating hand, 'Alright, alright, I'm getting to it…'

Harry glared at the blonde boy.

Causing Draco to mutter under his breath, albeit not quietly enough for Harry not to hear him, 'She is so going to owe me for this though.'

Harry's glare intensified.

At which Draco rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, 'Fine, Daphne's worried about you, she said that she pushed you too hard on something and now she is concerned that you've been sitting out here on your own for more than an hour. She just wants to know that you are alright, but wouldn't come out to check herself and has been driving everyone else inside bonkers with her worry.'

Harry continued glaring at the prat, 'So why are you here?'

'Because I got volunteered, Astoria has expelled too much energy to be safe for her during the past few days so she's resting in bed, Longbottom left to go back to Hogwarts for a couple of hours to help Sprout do something, after being shooed away by Tori and my mother is trying to talk Daphne out of her tree, which left me the really short stirring rod of coming to check on you.'

Harry looked at him incredulously and Draco gave a small chuckle, 'Yes I pointed out the idiocy of this situation as well, but was given zero choice in the matter.'

'I'm fine!'

'Well that's the biggest load of Flying Horse shit that I have ever heard, you are most definitely not fine, but to be quite honest I don't care what's got your panties in a bind, I was instructed to come out here and talk to you so that's what I am going to do even if I am the only one talking. I have no intention in getting on the wrong side of any of those witch's wands.'

'Whatever,' Harry replied before turning his attention back to the fountain.

His thoughts drifted over what had happened in their bed that morning, the revelation that Daphne was experiencing his life just as he was seeing hers had shocked him to his core. He could no longer meet her eyes ashamed for what his memories had likely shown her of his life so far.

She had tried in vain to get him to talk about it, either her memories or his whichever one he wanted to discuss, but he couldn't. He had buried so many memories deep inside, and he never wanted to remember them again.

'So what ever happened to Dobby?'

Draco's question broke through the whirlpool of thoughts spinning out of control in his mind. 'Huh?'

'I said, whatever happened to Dobby? Crazy little thing used to … ' Malfoy trailed off at Harry's pained expression. 'When?'

'As we left the Manor, Bellatrix's knife ended up embedded in his chest,' Harry's voice hitched slightly but he continued, 'He died in my arms minutes later.'

Draco's face had taken an ashen hue and he stared unblinking at Harry for several seconds before looking away. 'He didn't deserve that, shit he didn't deserve how we treated him either. He was forever getting in trouble with my father and having to punish himself.' Draco stood up and walked to the edge of the fountain and gaze at the water with unseeing eyes.

'When I was younger, he used to entertain me. He would look out for me when I was playing in the gardens making sure that I didn't ruin my clothes. My Father would punish me for that,' He turned and gave Harry a sad smile, 'He took some of my punishment occasionally too, telling my Father that it was his fault for random things I accidently broke.'

He took another swig from the bottle in his hand, 'Somewhere along the line I had forgotten that, I don't know when he stopped caring for me in that way, but I don't blame him for it.' Draco sat on the edge of the fountain looking at his feet, 'What did you do with his body?'

Harry considered the boy in-front of him, before answering, 'He's buried in the dunes near Shell Cottage, that's the residence of Bill and Fleur Weasley.'

Draco gave a closed eye nod, 'I should tell Tibney and Moxer, they need to know.'

'Were they close,' Harry asked after several moments of contemplation.

Draco looked up at him, a sad smile on his face once more, 'Tibney was his mate and Moxer is their only elfling, he was born during our second year. It is rare for House Elves to have offspring, Tibney has been with the Malfoy family since my great grandfather was Lord and Dobby came to the family with my Grandmother.

Harry gave Draco a horror stricken look, Moxer had also lost his father to the war, and Tibney her mate, this day just got worse.

\- AFW -

She was worried and hurt, Harry had been distant ever since that morning in Malfoy manor. It was like he had checked out, he was still courteous, kind and all the other things that she had come to expect from him, but when she tried to actually talk to him he gave monosyllabic answers. Draco couldn't throw any light onto the situation, the useless boy telling her that the only thing they had really talked about was the death of one of the Malfoy's old House elves. The only advice that he had to give her was to give him time and space.

Well she had done that, as much as she could, staying away until the tether pulled her back to him, but it didn't seem to have helped, now she didn't know what to do and it was driving her nuts, it had only been a day, but she didn't think that she could handle much more of the golem that he had become. She was consciously walling her hurt feelings away so that she could be around him, but she knew that it wasn't a viable long term solution.

She was getting so desperate already that she was seriously considering tracking down Weasley to get his thoughts on what to do. On top of that her body was betraying her, she was very aroused and it seemed that she could do nothing about that situation on her own. It wasn't like she hadn't tried, in fact if she had tried any harder this morning in the shower then it was likely that she was going to start rubbing some skin off very sensitive places.

Even worse was the fact that she had never given herself an orgasm even half as good as the one that Harry had given her the previous morning and she hated that she wanted him so much even whilst he was being a prick. She had hoped for an encore performance this morning, but as soon as he had woken, he gave her a perfunctory kiss good morning and went to the shower and that was over two hours ago and he hadn't reappeared.

That had hurt even more than the day before, this was a deliberate decision on Harry's behalf to not talk to her, not him withdrawing because he felt uncomfortable. She was busy pacing the infirmary floor, thankful that Madam Pomfrey had once more found them a bed for the night, but she knew that they had to have a serious chat regarding their accommodations going forward.

Sighing in frustration and trying not to give into the temptation and maybe head back to the shower, she looked up to find herself standing outside the curtains of Hermione's cubicle. With nothing better to do and no one else to talk to that was likely to give her better advice on Harry.

She poked her head in to see if Harry's best friend was awake. Hermione had been awakened yesterday afternoon to be fed the Le Renouveau potion. She had been dazed, very confused and weak, she was sure that Harry had broken a little more at the sight of his friend in such a state and the rest of her friends had been little better.

Slughorn had worked through the night to have the potion ready for the morning so that her condition didn't deteriorate any further. Slughorn had been delighted to help Gryffindor's Princess and equally excited to be able to make a round of the Le Renouveau potion, even if it was the simplest of all the potential permutations to make, having only had the opportunity once before.

From what Daphne had surreptitiously read on her chart, due to several factors including the slight misuse of a couple of nutrient extraction potions her body was no longer taking in the nutrients she required to function from food and was slowly starving itself. The added minor complication was that her magic was augmenting her body and keeping it alive by consuming her fat and muscles, if the process hadn't been stopped eventually it would have started in on her internal organs.

Had her condition not come to light when Draco delivered her to the infirmary then it was likely that organ failure would have only been mere weeks away. She was lucky there was no doubting that, she was also lucky that the first round of the Le Renouveau potion was the simplest to make and required very little in the way of prep time. It did however require twelve hours of brewing time and nearly twenty hard to get and therefore expensive ingredients.

The girl in question was propped up on pillows a bandage wrapped the length of her left forearm. She was skeletal thin, her hair looked brittle, her facial features were all angles and bones, but most disconcerting were her eyes, they were cold and dead as though the intervention to save her life had been too late. A novel of some description lay resting in her lap as she looked out the window towards the Black Lake, a single tear was glistening in the morning light, stuck on her far to prominent cheekbone. Daphne followed her eyes seeing several people enjoying the summer sun on the grounds, but knew instantly what had captured the muggle girl's attention. A tall gangly red head was visible on the lakes grassy bank sitting comfortably with a wavy blonde headed girl resting her head on his shoulder.

Daphne must have shifted or something alerting the girl that she had company because she wiped the tear from her cheek before turning her attention to the curtains. 'Oh … you weren't who I was expecting … ' she trailed off before looking down at her hands which were both now holding the book.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you … I just … it's … well,' Daphne found her own voice petering out as she tried to understand her own reason for poking her head into Hermione's room, before she started frowning at the floor.

She heard Hermione sigh before she asked, 'What's wrong with Harry?'

Daphne's head snapped up, her jaw dropping open, 'I umm … what do you mean?'

Hermione gave a small snort of amusement, some life flaring in her eyes for the first time since Daphne had seen her awake. 'Give me some credit Greengrass, we aren't exactly friends, probably closer to rivals if we are honest, but I know that the only reason you would have sought me out would be to pick my brain about my best friend.'

Daphne schooled her features once more before entering the room completely, 'Indicating a chair to the side of the bed she enquired, 'May I?' Hermione gave a nod of assent so she settled herself into the chair before looking up at the other girl, trying to figure out where to start. Figuring she had nothing left to lose, she decided to lay her cards on the table and hope they wouldn't blow up in her face, 'I think I may have pushed him a little too far, about our shared dreams, but I have the feeling that something Harry and Draco talked about may have pushed him over the edge.'

\- AFW -

'I can't believe that you're blackmailing me like this, I thought that Gryffindors were supposed to be our society's moral compasses,' Daphne complained bitterly as she pushed Hermione through the front doors of Hogwarts and out onto the grounds.

'And I can't believe you're making me sit in a wheelchair, so stop complaining. All I am asking you to do is help me get outside to enjoy some sunshine for a while,' Hermione answered, though Daphne was sure that she had a smile on her face as she said it.

'You realise that Madam Pomfrey is going to murder me for doing this, not to mention what your best friend is going to do when he finds out, I'm trying to get back in his good books, you know not land myself in more Hippogryff dung,' Daphne scowled back.

'It will be fine Greengrass, I need to talk to Harry to find out what the issue is, but judging from what you've told me it's a combination of factors. Harry bottles things up, it's how he deals with things and then he explodes.' Hermione looked over her shoulder as if to assure herself that Daphne was still there, before continuing her explanation. 'I can usually get him to talk if I prod him right, but there is not a snowball's chance in hell that he will talk to me whilst I am sitting in that hospital bed. He'd clam up tighter than a Gringotts vault.'

Daphne frowned as she pondered this, 'Then why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?'

Hermione turned and gave her a sly smile, 'I wanted to see how much he meant to you, how far you were willing to go to get my help. He's my best friend and he deserved something great for the rest of his life, but instead he has wound up not having a choice in his life again, so I wanted to see if you were worth helping or not.'

Daphne gaped at her as if seeing her for the first time.

'Oh cheer up Greengrass, guess what, you passed the test and I got to go outside and feel the sunshine on my face and at least all that time you guys are spending naked in bed is helping both lengthen both the duration and the distance of the tether,' Hermione quipped as she turned to face the front once more.

Daphne sighed, 'I think you better call me Daphne from now on, I get the feeling I am going to be coming to see you fairly regularly.'

\- AFW -

Harry wasn't at all happy when he found Hermione on the grassy bank of the Black Lake reading her book. He'd just poked his head into her room to find the bed empty when an angry Medi-Witch came storming up to him demanding to know where her patient was.

She'd been in full lecture mode and Harry hadn't been able to get a comment in edgeways when Kreacher popped into the same room to advise him that the Mistress wished for him to meet Miss Granger on the bank of the lake.

This had precipitated both Madam Pomfrey and himself looking out the window to see both Daphne and Hermione sitting near one of the Oak Trees some forty metres from the lake's edge. Madam Pomfrey had made some sulphurous remarks about apprentices getting too big for their robes and something about the stupidity of patients, before thrusting some potion vials into his hand and telling him that Miss Granger was to drink them and then eat some more.

Harry had blinked at the vials in his hand and was about to ask Madam Pomfrey a question when he noticed that the Medi-Witch had already left. Scowling and angry that Hermione had left her bed he stalked outside planning to give both of the witches a piece of his mind.

\- AFW -

Daphne watched them from the corners of her eyes as she paced along the lakeshore for what felt like the one hundred and fiftieth time. They had been talking in most hushed tones now for a good twenty minutes and she had still yet to be called over to face the wrath of an angry Harry Potter for extracting his best friend from the Hospital Wing.

Harry had been as angry as she had ever seen him, looking ready to curse first and ask questions later. Hermione had seen him coming and told her to go down there and wait. She took another look at the very angry wizard on the warpath and decided that perhaps the Gryffindor Princess had a valid point, there was a reason after all that she was considered the smartest witch of the generation, even if that title did hurt Daphne's pride just a little bit.

She suppressed another sigh as she finished her circuit between the two rocks again taking her to the furthest point away from Harry and Hermione and started back. She had seen Astoria and Neville further along the bank in the other direction. The couple were talking to Tracey, she had almost gone over to join them, but decided that she would wait as she wasn't sure if she was going to be called over to speak with Harry and Hermione soon, although she had noticed that the trio were starting to meander in her direction when she had completed her last loop.

As soon as Harry had joined the girl in the wheelchair he'd put up a privacy ward, muffling whatever they were saying. She waited for five minutes before becoming agitated and starting to pace. She estimated that she was probably walking a loop of some fifty to sixty metres now, when she heard a pop off to her right. She continued walking, but turned her head towards the source of the noise. Two black cloaked individuals stood some fifty meters up the bank. Her heart stopped as they turned, masks glinting in the sun as they finally stood facing her, before she was falling stumbling over a small rock in her path, twisting her ankle painfully in the process.

It had taken them ten seconds to locate her, somehow she just knew that they were looking for her. The exclamation of 'There's the bitch,' from one of them quickly brought her back to her senses and she pushed off the ground drawing her wand from her holster as she regained her feet. The two Death Eaters surged forward some ten metres closing the gap before the one on the right stopped bringing his wand to bear. She tried to run back in the direction that she had come, but could only manage a quick hobble.

She heard someone yell of 'Daphne, watch out,' and reflexively she turned, bringing up Harry's holly wand and casting a protego shield, none too soon as a spell crashed into it mere seconds later. She heard a growl in frustration from the Death Eaters as she was turning, hobbling forward once more, noticing as she did so that there were five people converging on her from different angles.

Tori was racing towards her along the lakeshore some thirty metres away, her hair streaming out behind her, fear etched on her face. Neville was another five metres further back, also limping slightly as he tried to keep up with her sister. Even further behind Neville though running as fast as she could was Tracey, she could see her face even from this distance, panic written all over it as she tried to keep up with the other two.

The closest to her, but to her right and up the bank some twenty five metres Ron Weasley was cutting the angle on the attackers and firing stunners as he went. Bisecting her sister and Ron charged a messy black haired youth with glowing green eyes and a look of pure fury written all over his face. Harry may have started some hundred and twenty metres away but he was now easily half that distance and closing fast.

She saw Tori start to scream and ducked on instinct, unfortunately her reflexes weren't quite fast enough and whatever the spell was clipped her left shoulder somersaulting her over, knocking the wind out of her and slamming her head into the ground, hearing the ground detonate in front of her as her vision swam briefly and she groaned in pain.

She was still trying to get her bearings again when fresh new pain lanced her left bum cheek, followed by a male's scream of 'Tori,' together with another cry of pain and a furious yell of 'You fucking bastards!' Her vision was narrowing as a thunderous boom sounded behind her, which resulted in dirt and other debris raining down on her moments later, before she passed out.

\- AFW -

He felt her pain as she tripped and he was moving a second later jogging down towards her prone form when he noticed them. Two men in black robes with masks glinting in the sun, searching for someone that they obviously knew was in this location, his heart felt like it wanted to come out his throat, Daphne!

He turned his run into a sprint, watching as the others converged on the blonde girl. She turned once after a warning shout from Neville, but instead of facing her opponents she tried to continue moving towards her sister. The warning shout from Tori was always going to be too late, even with Ron firing stunners at one of the two assailants they had moved closer and whilst one was dealing with Ron the other lined Daphne up with another Bombarda.

He saw her fall and pain flashed through the tether, but was burnt off by his rage. He saw a geyser of soil and debris crash into Tori throwing her a good fifteen meters into the lake and peppering Neville who threw his hands up in front of his face to protect himself. The grunts of pain which came from his friend indicated that at least a few things had hit him.

He saw Ron prepare another salvo, but left himself wide open to the cutting curse the first Death Eater threw in his direction, from the corner of his eye he saw blood fountain from his friend's chest as he crumpled and fell to the ground, a furious scream of 'You fucking bastards,' issuing forth from Lavender as he closed the gap to fifteen metres.

Without thought he cast, a seething mass of yellow energy flowed out of his wand directly towards the pair of Death Eaters who both hastily erected shields. Not that they did either of them much good, Harry's Bombarda Maxima was a force of nature, easily a metre and half tall and a least double that in width the ball of energy plowed into the ground between the two attackers blowing them twenty metres in different directions.

The assailant closest to Ron was picked up and thrown up the slope, landing on his head with a sickening crunch, the other was slightly luckier in one way. He may have lost his foot in the explosion, but at least he landed relatively softly in the Black Lake. Before Harry could even contemplate fishing him out his body disappeared leaving only a foot behind as evidence that he'd been there.

Splashing further along in the lake alerted him that someone was in trouble and with a quick look to see that Lavender had reached Ron he broke into another run to where Tracey was approaching Daphne. He could see Neville divested of his robes and shirt, frantically wading out into the Lake before he dove forward and disappeared beneath the surface.

He fell to his knees as he got to Daphne's side, praying that she was okay. He'd been a bastard to her since yesterday morning at Malfoy manor, but it had taken Hermione beating him over the head with how poor his behaviour had been to see it. He'd been so ashamed thinking that she had seen how he had lived when he had been stuck at the Dursley's, he didn't want to see pity in her eyes, that had been there when she had pinned him down that morning and he didn't know how to talk about it, so he had been avoiding the issue by avoiding her whenever possible.

She at least had stopped trying to get him to talk about after the first hour, instead she had just watched him with those sad, knowing eyes. Tracey was in hysterics, clutching at Daphne's still frame, sobs hiccoughing from her as she tried to get Daphne to wake, muttering occasionally under her breath that she was sorry and that she'd been a bad friend. Giving himself a mental shake, he bent forward stopping her movements and listened for her breathing, placing a hand on her ribcage at the same time.

'Oh thank Merlin,' he breathed out resting his forehead against Daphne's after he felt her breath on his ear and felt her ribcage rise and fall slightly under his hand. 'She's alive Trace … just unconscious I think,' he kissed her forehead noticing the bruise already forming on the side of her face, he cupped her cheek. 'Stay with her, I've got to go collect Hermione, she's unprotected at the moment, if they come back...'

Standing and before Tracey could say anything, he twisted on the spot and Apparated back to Hermione. He heard Hermione's startled gasp as he appeared in front of her, but again before she could say anything other than a questioning 'Harry?' he had moved behind her and was reaching out for the handles of her wheelchair, he wasn't sure if he could Side-Along-Apparate with her condition so he started pushing her chair down the hill as fast as he could safely go.

Hermione held the arms of the chair, her breath hitching occasionally as the chair threatened to tip over. It seemed to be taking forever, but they eventually arrived back to a slightly more composed Tracey who now had Daphne's head in her lap stroking her hair.

Sliding to a halt and nearly tipping the chair over again, drawing a howl of protest from Hermione in the process. He didn't stop moving, with a hurried shout of 'Do what you can,' he started jogging down to where Neville's discarded clothes were, watching the lake's surface looking for a sign of his friend. He cast another quick look around to see what was happening, other people who had watched the events unfold were now approaching Ron & Lavender offering assistance, others were approaching the remaining body of the Death Eater and the crater that he had created. In the distance he could see a people hurrying towards the Castle, hopefully on their way to get help.

Neville broke the surface with a panicked look on his face gulped another couple of lungfuls of air and dove back below the surface never saying a word.

Harry contemplated his options, he couldn't swim that well without the help of Gillyweed and it was likely that he would be more of a hindrance than help. He couldn't summon her either as he couldn't get a good mental picture of her clothes and who knew what she might hit underwater as she was pulled through the lake. He was still trying to figure out what he could do when a mostly naked Lisa Turpin with wand held in her teeth, flashed past him taking a running dive into the lake before swimming powerfully out to where Neville had disappeared. For some reason his mind registered the fact that she was wearing deep red knickers as she kicked her legs up and disappeared beneath the surface as well.

Thirty seconds turned into a minute and he was getting worried, another fifteen seconds passed and he was about to start divesting himself of clothes when a bleeding Neville broke the surface of the water, and started towing a limp Astoria towards the shore. Lisa's head popped out seconds later, before she took another breath and ducked back under, pulses of light issuing forth from her wand.

Harry finally gathering his wits, levitated both Neville and Tori from the water depositing them on the bank. He heard Lisa's head break the surface once more and quickly levitated her alongside Neville and Tori before joining them next to the unmoving girl.

Both Neville and Lisa were blue, teeth chattering and their bodies shivering, even in summer the Black Lake wasn't warm. Casting warming charm on them both he fell to his knees near Neville, who was trying to get some response from Tori.

Neville was bleeding from cuts to his forehead and left cheek. He also had cuts and scratches on his shoulders, chest and stomach, blood was also pooling between the fingers of both hands obviously cut from throwing his hands up in an attempt to protect his face. Lisa was still shivering slightly in just her bra and panties, pushed them both aside before feeling for a pulse.

Her lowly muttered 'Shit,' got a look of concern from both. 'Her heart's stopped, Harry cut her robes off her, don't vanish them we want to leave her with some modesty if we can,' Lisa commanded him.

He looked at her confused, 'What?'

'Use your wand and cut her robes off her and any other clothes too, we need to do CPR and get her heart beating again. If she is like other purebloods then her clothes, specifically her corset is just going to get in the way,' Lisa said bruskly leaving no room for dissent.

Harry swallowed, before positioning his wand at the collar of Tori's robes. using what he hoped was just enough power to cut only the cloth, he drew his wand down the centre of the pale girls chest stopping when he reached her stomach. He could see that he hadn't quite succeeded, with a shallow cut along her breast bone starting to ooze blood.

Without any ceremony Lisa pushed the now rags off of Tori's body, exposing the girls upper body. Harry blinked, his mind cataloguing the differences between the sisters before he could stop it.* Disgusted with himself, he focused his attention away from Tori, mentally kicking himself as he went, knowing that Daphne would want privacy for her sister, he leapt to his feet and conjured a half circle of curtains that ran from lakeshore to lakeshore around their position, shielding the four of them from the view of those moving towards them.

Lisa by this stage rolled Tori to the side and forced her fingers into her mouth before commencing mouth to mouth. Neville was frozen solid unable to move and was staring at the lifeless girl's face. 'Neville, watch what I am doing and where I put my hands,' Lisa barked at the boy snapping him out of his dazed state.

Neville nodded his head moving to Lisa's side and watching closely to what the petite girl was doing.

Lisa shuffled slightly measuring something with her fingers on Tori's ribs before starting to pump up and down on her chest counting out loud in thousands. When she reached fifteen thousand she tilted Tori's head back and gave another couple of breaths in to the girl's lungs, before moving back and positioning her hands again. 'When I tell you to I want you to do exactly what I am doing, if you hear a rib break just keep going, better a broken rib than dead, I'm going to be breathing for her keep going until you're exhausted and then Harry can take over. Also talk to her, will her back, tell her to fight whatever, I don't know her that well, but it's obvious that you do.'

Neville gulped and then nodded, adding in a hoarse voice, 'Come on Tori, come back to me, I need to get to know you properly.' Lisa shifted to breath for the girl and Neville moved into position and commenced pushing on his girlfriend's chest when instructed by Lisa. On eight thousand there was a crack and Neville froze for a moment.

'Keep going,' instructed Lisa, 'You're doing a great job.'

Harry watched as two more cycles were completed, with no response from the lifeless girl. Neville's blood was pooling on Tori's chest along with her own painting her pale skin an obscene red. 'Come on Tori live, you have to live you can't leave me alone, not now.' Neville pleaded his hand still on her chest as Lisa tried to breathe life into her again.

'Please Tori,' Neville half sobbed, a couple of tears falling from his eyes and splashing the pool of blood a little, 'Live, you have to live Tori … fight, damn it Hekate don't you dare take her away from me.'

He thought he saw a small pulse of light from Neville's hands, but it could have just been a reflection from the lake, when Tori coughed, water bubbling from her mouth.

'Tip her on her side,' Lisa barked the instruction to a shocked Neville who moved with haste to comply, Tori coughed again and took a ragged breath, and Lisa sagged back on her haunches slightly, 'She'll live, but we need to get her to the hospital wing.

\- AFW -

She awoke in the Hospital wing again, sore and with a headache, it was getting to be a habit since she found herself in Harry's company. Hermione had made the offhand comment as they had chatted about Harry and his inability to open up to people that cared about him. She raised her head and look around the room, Harry was asleep in the chair beside her bed, the same way that he had been when she woke after the battle, only this time he wasn't holding her hand.

She frowned at him, he had hurt her by not trusting her and speaking with her that morning, but from what Hermione had told her, he was an immensely private person. Still it had been like a punch to the gut when he had retreated from her, hadn't he just said that she could ask him anything? She glared at the sleeping man, he was sharing her bed, most of her body, but he wouldn't share his thoughts! It was not acceptable!

She poked his rib and he jolted awake.

'Whaaa,' he trailed off when his eyes fell on her.

Good, she was angry and hurt and she wanted him to know it. 'You hurt me Harry.' She held up a hand to stop his protest, 'You said I could ask you anything and then you shut me out. You lied to me Harry Potter.'

'But I…' she cut him off.

'I know you have what you think are good reasons, I talked to Hermione remember … and maybe they are, but that still doesn't mean that you just shut me out and not talk to me!' She poked him in the ribs again and he flinched at her touch, 'You said we were in this together, but you didn't mean that at all, based on your actions at Malfoy Manor.'

'Daph … I,' Harry looked at her with pain filled eyes.

Gods damn him, if he continued to look at her like that she was going to melt like chocolate left in the sun. She looked away from him managing to keep her composure, 'I know you're sorry Harry, you don't need to tell me that, but I want to know that you're not going to shut me out again if I ask you something that upsets you.'

She turned back to face him to find tear tracks on his cheeks, she knew that he was in pain from her words. She could feel it through the tether, 'We aren't getting a chance to determine the direction of our lives at the moment Harry. What is happening to us is seemingly beyond our control, our only choice is how we deal with it and until that morning I felt like we were a team, but you took my concern for you and spat it back in my face Harry and it hurt me … deeply.'

She reached for him and drew him on to their bed, her own tears falling now, 'Please don't hurt me again Harry, you don't have to tell me everything, just talk to me. Like you said there are very few secrets between us and the longer we are together the less there are going to be.'

\- AFW -

Daphne watched as Harry leaned against the wall near his allotted ward stone. Occasionally he pushed himself upright and alternated between bouncing on his toes impatiently and looking worriedly in her direction, she was standing opposite him on the other side of the room. She knew that he was worried about her, she could feel it in the bond, but she felt rested enough after two days in bed to participate in this once in a lifetime rite.

Her concussion seemed to have healed as much as it was going to, leaving behind a lingering headache that not even Harry's touch could alleviate, she suspected it was another lingering effect from her suppressed memories, but had no proof. She gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it with a crooked one of his own, at least there was one good thing to come out of both sisters Greengrass almost dying, both their respective others were being very attentive.

In fact she felt quite sinful with how much pleasure she was getting from watching Harry turn red as he massaged Scarremol Cream into her bum to ensure that the Piercing Hex wounds disappeared. Added to this was the fact that Harry was making a conscious effort to let her into his thoughts, his childhood was not a happy one and she wasn't pushing him too hard about that, but she had taken Hermione's advice and was nudging him occasionally.

She pushed her random thoughts aside and focussed on the task at hand. Professor McGonagall had delayed the attempt by a single night allowing her to participate rather than try and find a suitable last minute replacement from Slytherin House. At eleven that evening a House Elf had popped into their room and invited them to meet the Headmistress at the gargoyle guardian of her office. When they had all arrived McGonagall had whispered a password into the gargoyle's ear and Daphne had watched in amazement as the statue had turned and grasped a previously unseen lever in the wall.

A grinding of stone on stone could be heard and a door opened up opposite the stairs to the Headmistress' office. McGonagall had lead the way down into a large room with numerous runic arrays on the walls, floors and even the ceiling.

She shifted her attention back to the central focus stone, the ward master and Professor McGonagall were discussing last minute details of the ritual. Midnight was approaching and she knew that this was their best shot at bringing the famous Hogwarts wards back online.

From what she understood this array was unique and it had taken the warding team this long to isolate different clusters allowing them to be bypassed to what they hoped was a manageable load of forty nine different ward schemes. These schemes from what Daphne could comprehend controlled the animation of the stairs and numerous other thing that made Hogwarts what it was.

The magical load on these compared to the nine that Draco, Narcissa, Neville and Harry had turned on at Malfoy manor was immense. Having said that whilst the Malfoy property sat on a single magical ley line, Hogwarts sat on the convergence of four major lines and another four minor ones roughly on the eight points of the compass.

The ley line that Harry was stationed next to was the most isolated and powerful, it had taken the ward masters several minutes of debate before finally just deciding to test of all the volunteers' blood to determine who would be responsible for re-aligning that ward cluster. It hadn't been an argument for long, as soon as the results appeared on the parchment connected to the De Rais' Wheel.

Unsurprisingly Harry's magical quotient was the largest, the wheel wouldn't register the actual magical potential just whose blood that had been feed into it was comparatively stronger. What was more surprising to her was that, her name was the second one out of the wheel. She had never considered herself extremely powerful and none of the testing at eleven or fifteen has shown anything remarkable. Before she could ponder any more however the wardmaster started talking.

'Can I have everyone's attention please we are about to start,' Jonathon Applebee looked around gathering the attention of the assembled group. 'You all know the sequence in which we have to engage each quadrant.' There were nods all round so he continued, 'I will count you in Mr Potter, good luck to us all and I hope that we will be successful in our endeavours tonight.

Daphne felt her eyes be drawn back across to Harry's, he gave her a shy smile and mouthed good luck, giving into impulse she dashed across the room and pulled his lips down to meet hers, whispering 'Good luck to you too,' in his ear before scampering back to her position at the southern ley line with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'Yes well, if we a quite ready now,' Jonathon asked with a wry smile on his face, 'Mr Potter get ready, in ten, nine, eight …'

Daphne watched as the silver blade twice sliced through the palm of Harry's left hand, his face barely registering the cuts. At the count of one he placed his hand on the multi-faceted crystal, fingers facing up and pushed. A pulse of light came from deep within the crystal and Harry hand slowly slid into the heart of the crystal stopping when his wrist was covered. Harry braced himself and seemed to grip something and started to twist, his hair stood on end and his clothes moved as if caught in a breeze.

The muscles in his neck were like cords, slowly his hand rotated until his fist faced down and there was a click, light pulsed along runic pathways towards the central crystal, causing it to hum quietly. His hand stayed within the crystal holding it in position, the strain still evident in his body, but not nearly as evident as it had been at the start.

'Miss Greengrass your turn, in ten, nine … ' she tuned Jonathon out, focusing instead on her hand and the cuts required. She bit back a whimper, as she sliced her palm north to south and then east to west, almost dropping the athame when she was finished.

'Three, two, one and commence,' the ward master's voice finished and she placed her hand on the crystal. The flash of light flickered away and she felt her hand sink as though it were moving through tar. She could feel the handle like structure as her hand stopped moving and suddenly it was like she had dipped her hand into a scolding hot river.

She felt energy pulse through her body like a second heartbeat, a deep primal rhythm that vibrated her core. Clenching her fist around the bar she poured her own magic into the crystal and started to try and turn the handle. The effort was immense it felt like she was trying to rotate a broadsword through treacle.

Finally after what she was sure was minutes she felt the handle click into position and the pressure on her body dropped markedly, she was still having to hold the ephemeral bar in place, but she thought that she could manage.

\- AFW -

She rested her head against the stone, she had now endured what she estimated to be approximately twenty minutes of both ecstasy and agony. The magic thrumming around her body was intoxicating never before had she felt so suffused with power, but with that power came the torture of holding her gate open. Her arm felt like it was being ripped off, her shoulder was cramping and her fingers were numb. Sweat beaded all over her body as she fought to keep the control gate open, only once the entire array had been activated would the gate stay open on its own.

She felt another gentle pulse of reassurance that she could do this through the tether, she didn't know how he was sending her encouragement, but she was grateful that he was. She let her mind drift somewhat, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. When they had first arrived in the room she had listened to the debate raging between the ward master and his crew regarding what Voldemort had done to bring down the wards. The only consensus seemed to be that he got very lucky, and had somehow managed to trip one of the gates, causing a cascade failure in the arrays.

\- AFW -

They were nearing the end now, he just knew it. He could hear Professors Flitwick, Vector, Sprout and Babbling counting down together, preparing to open their gates. They were the inner circle, and it would leave McGonagall only fourteen more arrays to power up. A random thought that she must be getting sick of slicing her hand open almost made him chuckle. Whilst he, Daphne, Susan and Oliver held the major ley lines open and the four board members whose names now escaped him held the minor ones open, Professor McGonagall had to charge and power up each cluster before it would start to self-siphon from the ley lines, which in turn would hold open the gates.

Each time she turned on a cluster the strain to hold the gate open lowered, he only wished it would lower faster. Unfortunately the big clusters were arrayed around the central focus stone, meaning that they still had to hold the gates open.

He heard the call of 'Turn' said in unison by the Professors and felt a more significant flow energy pull through the gate, helping keep it open and taking pressure off his arm. He heard a grunt of effort from Babbling who was closest to him as she fought to open the gate and allow the magic to flow fully to the central stone once more.

He lost track of time again, his arm was shaking with effort sweat had long since drenched his clothes and every muscle in his body ached, then without warning the pressure dropped away leaving a nothing but the feeling of energy pulsing through his body, confused as to what happened he looked around the chamber for the first time since he'd watched Lady Kildare who was stationed on the North Western ley line open her hand for the blood offering.'

'We're good, the feed is strong and holding, the final array is active,' one of the warding team said from where he was stationed. A chorus of 'Same here,' and other similar words of confirmation ran around the room

'You can release your holds now Ladies and Gentlemen, excellent work,' said Jonathon Applebee from somewhere near McGonagall.

Harry opened his cramping fingers and pulled his hand from the crystal, collapsing to one knee as his hand came free and his vision swam. He rolled his stance and sank gratefully against the wall, blinking his eyes trying to clear his vision. A vial was placed in his hands.

'Drink this Mr Potter, you will have lost a lot of blood.'

He blinked again trying to focus, but gave up instead tilting his head back and swallowing the blood replenishing potion, before his vision narrowed and he knew no more.

\- AFW -

Daphne was sick of her perpetually worried state, it seemed that the only good news in the last five days was the reestablishment of the wards on Hogwarts. It had taken a great weight off all those ensuring that Hogwarts remained hidden from the muggle world as well as securing it from unwanted incursions from outside forces. The success in raising the wards had allowed Minister Shacklebolt to recall many of the remaining Aurors and point them in the direction of the escaped Death Eaters.

Everything else though seemed to be going wrong, Astoria was still in the hospital wing, but now in a coma with her magic acting up, her parents were worried that the blood curse Astoria was afflicted from birth with was asserting itself early, it shouldn't have become active until sometime after her twenty fifth birthday.

The only thing indicating that it possibly wasn't the blood curse was that Neville was lying in the bed right alongside her, he had apparently been suffering from headaches and was experiencing massive fatigue, both physical and magical.

Two days ago he had also slipped into a coma, his magic flaring occasionally before settling down again. Poppy was unsure what was happening, to either patient, but from what she and a series of specialists from St Mungo's could tell, neither patient was deteriorating.

At the moment though, Astoria and Neville weren't really on her mind as she waited for Harry to emerge from one of Madam Malkin's dressing rooms. Today could make or break the boy who had become the centre of her universe, in less than twenty minutes, Harry, the Minister, the new Director of the DMLE - who ever that was - and several others including herself would be meeting with Gringotts to discuss reparations due to the Nation for damages.

She paced and passed the curtain again looking towards the black drapes which hid Harry from her view, she had apparently nearly caused the aged Madam to have a heart attack when she went to follow Harry into the cubicle.

She had just started another circuit when the curtain fluttered to the side and Harry stepped out in stylish grey robes trimmed with emerald green that accentuated just what dashing young man the Boy-Who-Lived had turned into. Her breath caught in her throat as his burning green eyes turned to her and his roguish grin split his face causing her heart to do flips in her chest.

Somehow collecting her brain before it turned to mush and he noticed it pouring from her ears, she walked to him smiling. Coming to a halt within inches of him, she started sliding her hands across his chest smoothing the material unnecessarily before reaching up and straightening his collar. 'You look good Harry, they suit you.'

'Good enough to be arrested by the Goblins?' he quipped.

She felt her stomach clench as thoughts of him being shackled and dragged away by goblin warriors had plagued her thoughts and dreams for the last few days as the meeting drew nearer. 'Please don't say that, the Goblins are touchy creatures and who knows what they are going to hold you responsible for,' She gave him a tight smile hoping that he hadn't just cursed himself with bad luck.

He rubbed her shoulders in a soothing manner, but it did nothing to relieve her anxiety, 'It will be fine Daph, I am sure that whatever happens we can reach an accord with the Nation that is agreeable for all.' He gave her another crooked smile and closed the gap between their lips giving her a gentle kiss that she melted into.

\- AFW -

Harry stared up at the white edifice that was Gringotts remembering the very first time he had looked upon the intimidating cool white marble of the Goblin Bank. Daphne's hand was clutching tightly to his and he knew that she was extremely worried about how today was going to go.

To her side on their left stood the surprise for the day, Arthur Weasley had been shanghaied by Kingsley into becoming the new Director of the DMLE. From what Arthur had told them whilst they waited for Kingsley, his undersecretary and the new Goblin Liaison Officer a mid-twenties witch named Miriam Twelvetrees, Kingsley had basically browbeat him into accepting the role for three reasons.

Firstly Kingsley knew that Arthur was as incorruptible as they came and secondly they were comrade-in-arms and the Minister knew he could trust him with sensitive issues, and finally Kingsley trusted him to come to him for support if he needed it rather than just muddle along as best as he could.

Harry couldn't think of a wizard that he would rather have in the role, he considered the most important position behind the Minister. He knew Arthur wouldn't be a popular choice within some of the more traditional families one of which was likely standing at his side. He had seen her goggle slightly when Arthur had told them the news, but she had quickly schooled her features.

The other surprise was standing to the right of Kingsley, Percy Weasley had worked with the previous two Ministers and according to Kingsley was a fount of information regarding the inner workings of the Ministers Office. It wouldn't be a long term appointment however Kingsley had already earmarked Percy to head the Department of Transportation sometime in a the next twelve to eighteen months, but right now he needed someone that could help him transition power from the current war footing to a peacetime government.

'Are you ready Harry?' Kingsley asked in his smooth deep voice.

He looked down at Daphne, 'As I'll ever be,' he answered before moving up the steps and into the bank foyer. He could still see some evidence of their escape, a crack in the wall here, a missing desk there, but his attention to these little fact was torn away as soon as he stepped across the Gringotts seal some five metres inside the bank. A wailing alarm sounded from the bowels of the bank and twenty armed guards spewed forth from places unknown, dressed in battle armour and carrying polearms. Seconds later his group were surrounded and the weapons were lowered and pointing in their direction.

Harry gulped nervously as a tall goblin dressed in a black suit stepped between two of the guards and spoke softly, 'Welcome back to Gringotts Mr Potter, we've been expecting you!'

\- AFW -

* This scenario is from personal experience, doing CPR on a friend and having to cut her clothes away. To do so as a young man it was impossible for me to stop that little bit of my brain registering the fact that she was most definitely female and had amazing boobs. A fact that she liked to remind me of quite often, after she made a full recovery. I couldn't look her in the face for weeks. It wasn't a conscious thing and I felt really awful about it for a long time even though I had helped save her life. With regards to cutting clothes away, at the time I was trained to cut clothes away due to my emergency services background to allow the Ambulance Officers and Paramedics to attach heart monitors and use crash paddles if required.


End file.
